


The Ball of Ba'al

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascended Daniel Jackson, Consensual Sex, Episode: s06e06 Abyss (Stargate), Episode: s06e15 Paradise Lost, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 163,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: The fallout and implications of O'Neill's imprisonment and torture at the hands of Ba'al. But, of course, this has now taken a life of its own. No adult themes happen until Chapter 15. Enjoy the ride!NOTE: I erroneously had the underage tag on here because I misinterpreted the meaning behind it. I thought it was a general warning to underage readers. I would never write about bad things happening to underage kids. So I have removed the tag here. All things, good or bad, that require a tag happen to adults. I'm sorry to those who missed out on reading this due to my ignorance of the tag. I do hope you will give this a second try. I have Annette to thank for helping me understand the tag. ❤️
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 239
Kudos: 160





	1. Self Rescue

The dreams he had as a guest of Ba’al’s were often so surreal he had no idea if they were real or not. Daniel came to visit him. That much he knew. The questions Ba’al was asking him must have been in the symbiote. He took a Tok'ra symbiote to save his life. The Tok'ra symbiote was named Kanan. He was forcibly controlled by Kanan, that had to be what happened. How else would he have ended up here, a prisoner of Ba’al? _‘Tok’ra, my ass. Those fucking snakes,’_ he said to himself. 

He needed Daniel, he needed someone. He needed help to either escape, or help to die. Either would have been acceptable just to make the pain stop. 

_‘You left me alone when the guards came. Alone. To die again, and again,’_ Jack thought as he slept. _‘Humanity’s potential? What the hell does that even mean? Why can’t you just let me die? Can’t you go talk to Sam? She’ll think of something.’_

He wanted Daniel to come back. He wanted Daniel to save him from this. 

Another round, another death, another sarcophagus.

Another round, another death, another sarcophagus.

Another round, another death, another sarcophagus. 

_‘Sam,’_ he cried out with his mind, _‘Please, help me.’_

All Jack felt was hopelessness. Another death. Another visit by Daniel. Another trip to the sarcophagus. He could feel his mind slipping away after each visit to the sarcophagus. He was giving up. 

He finally realized the reason that Kanan came to this place. To find and rescue a female Lo’taur. Ba’al’s personal slave, and Kanan’s, what, mate? By this time Jack was to the point of giving up that information to Ba’al just so he could die and this torture could end. The building shook, and Daniel told him this was his chance. The next thing he knew, Jack was running out of the fortress with that female. Running and escaping and fleeing. 

_‘Just run,’_ is all his mind told him.

He opened his eyes and thought he was in the sarcophagus again. He had no idea how he got here, but didn’t really care. His torture was over. He was in the infirmary at the SGC. The first person he saw was her. She asked if he needed anything. He told her he wanted water. Then Daniel came to say goodbye. He really loved his ascended friend. He was a brother to him. And as much as they argued, nothing could change the respect, love, and camaraderie he had with Daniel. He will miss him terribly. He has no words to describe the thanks he had for the support Daniel gave to him in captivity. 

Sam came back to give him some water, and Daniel was gone. She looked at him with those piercing blue eyes of hers. The eyes that still melted his heart. Those eyes that told him two years ago or so that what happened in that room can stay in that room. Now he truly wished it were different. He needed her now. In more ways than they would be able to express in the current work situation. Inside he was screaming for her touch, her embrace. Anything to make this pain and fear go away. She did touch his arm as he lay on his hospital bed. How he wanted her to curl up with him in that bed and hold him. He was grateful she was the first and last person he saw when he woke up in the SGC. She said goodnight to him, and she was gone.

He spent a week in the infirmary. He learned that Lord Yu was the one who attacked the fortress, and enabled Jack to get free. It was part of SG-1’s plan. Part of her plan. He still had no clue how many times he was put in the sarcophagus. But he knew, and everyone around him knew, it had affected him. The torture in and of itself should have killed him. But he was put in that thing over, and over, and over. He hoped he was not too far gone that this would be permanent. His mind was a mess. He thought his evasion in Iraq was bad. This was worse. This will be with him for a very, very long time. 

He had plenty of visitors that week. Most of the SG teams came by to say hi and see how he was doing. Of course, SG-1 kept a constant vigil at his side. Dr. Frasier did not restrict their visiting hours. Teal’c, Jonas, and Sam came by whenever their duties allowed. Even though they were off Gate travel until Jack was cleared for active duty again, they still had other parts of the job to do.

Sam had plenty of tech to look at, and help the rest of the science teams. Teal’c was busy looking over intel reports from the Tok’ra and other SG teams. And Jonas had a large backlog left from when Daniel ascended. So they each came by to see Jack whenever they could. Sam made sure to bring him a piece of cake at least once a day. He smiled at how much she really knows him.


	2. Team Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets released from the infirmary, but things may not all be well with him.

As soon as Jack was cleared to go home for the rest of his recuperation, SG-1 took turns checking up on him at his house. Jonas was always hesitant, but he made an effort with Jack. Eventually Jonas broke through a little of the resentment Jack had of Daniel not being around anymore. Or maybe it was that Daniel was with Jack in Ba’al’s fortress which allowed Jack to give Jonas a chance. Jonas found out he liked The Simpsons, thanks to Jack’s constant watching of it. Jack had also introduced Jonas to hockey. Jack swore they were the only two Earth cultures that Jonas needed to learn.

Teal’c always brought donuts and a movie. Never much for words, Teal’c sat silently as Jack ate or watched TV. Teal’c did tell Jack the details of their plan to try to get Jack out of Ba’al’s fortress. Teal’c even tried to show Jack how to kelno’reem. He knew his friend was having a hard time dealing with the torture, and anything to help the mind relax may help Jack. During one of their conversations, Jack told Teal’c how Daniel showed up every day to try to comfort him through the torture. 

Teal’c was also like a brother to Jack. Jack remembered the look on Teal’c’s face when he invited him to come to Earth to escape certain death. Teal’c knew the compassion Jack had inside of him. Jack just tended to be a bit stubborn when it came to feelings and friendships. So Teal’c remained silent as he listened to his friend shed some fears about his captivity. 

Sam usually brought him beer. She knew she shouldn’t, but if she didn’t, he’d just leave and go get it himself. She could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he had PTSD from his black ops days. But reading his report, this torture was unlike anything else. No one should have to go through that. She stopped by on her way home from work. It all started with one brush of his finger on the back of his hand.

She let herself in.

“Hi sir, I’m here. I have beer.”

“In here,” he yelled from the living room. He got up off the couch and met her in the kitchen. 

“Hi,” he said to her.

“Hey. How are you doing?”

He didn’t answer, but just looked at her, and offered to help with the items in her hands. 

“I also brought you Chinese. Jonas and Teal’c said you may have had your fill of pizza this week so far, so I figured you need variety,” she said smiling over to him. 

He reached for the 12 pack box of beer bottles. His fingers lingered a bit too long on the back of her hand as he took the pack from her. She looked at him questionably, but thought maybe it was just coincidence. She opened the box and put the bottles in the fridge, as he got out plates from the cupboard. He got the food ready out on the counter, and offered a spoon to her so she could dig in first.

“Thank you, sir. So, what do you want to do tonight? TV, cards, talk?”

“Carter, I just want to eat and drink beer.” 

“OK,” she paused. “If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.”

He smiled at her out of the corner of his mouth, and left it at that.

They ate in silence with the TV on in the background. The Simpsons was on, of course. She was sitting on one end of the couch eating, he was sitting in a chair opposite the couch. He’d look over at her every time the show would make her laugh. She got done with her food and put the plate on the table. She curled her legs up under her on the couch and grabbed her beer. She continued to watch TV as he finished his dinner.

She glanced over at him. He was just staring at the TV, not eating or drinking.

“Sir, are you OK?” she asked. He didn’t reply or move his head. “Sir!” she said a little louder.

He glanced over at her with his eyes wide, like he was looking at something that frightened him. 

“Carter, make it stop. I can’t do this. You have to make it stop,” he pleaded to her.

“Sir, make what stop?” 

He threw his plate down on the floor and it broke. He stood up, and stepped on broken glass from the plate, and crossed the room to her. He grabbed her by the arm, and roughly pulled her up to her feet.

“You have to make this stop! Make it stop now!” he yelled, his eyes distant and black, not focused on anything. It was like he wasn’t there.

“Sir, let me go! Now!”

He didn’t let go, so she rounded back and punched him in the face. He faltered back and released his grip.

“What the fuck, Carter?” he yelled.

“What do you mean ‘What the fuck, Carter’! How about ‘What the fuck, Sir’!” she yelled back at him. 

Jack took a step back and felt more glass under his feet.

“What is going on? What the fuck just happened?” he asked her. His foot was bleeding. He sat down to remove glass from his foot and see how deep it went.

“You got up out of your chair, grabbed my arm, shook me, and told me to make it stop. That’s what the fuck just happened,” she said, still shaking from the incident. She looked down at him on the floor. His foot had a decent gash. 

“Let me go call Janet,” she said. Sam made the call. Janet was on her way over with supplies and a suture kit, just in case.


	3. Sarcophagus PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Sam, and Janet deal with Jack's outburst.

“Sir, Janet is on her way. Do you mind telling me what is going on?” She was still shaken. He has never lifted a finger to any of them, especially her. She thought it may be residual from the sarcophagus. But she wanted him to open up.

“Carter, I don’t know. Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly. His eyes looked horrified that he may have hurt her. 

She looked at him and tried to get her breath under control before answering. She went to get him some paper towels for his foot. She picked up the broken pieces of glass around him, and threw them out in the kitchen. She had him scoot over so she could wipe down the floor of food and blood. She got a clean paper towel and wetted it with water.

“Here, you can wipe the blood off of your foot.”

“Carter, talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” she said, then sat back down on the couch.

“Carter,” he said gently. His voice shook as he tried to speak. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t me. I don’t remember. It had to have been the sarcophagus. You know I would never hurt you,” he paused to see if she would say anything. 

“Sam, I…”

“Don’t,” she said, “Please don’t finish that sentence,” she looked at him with glossy eyes. She rubbed her arm where he grabbed her. There was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it, obviously,” she said. It was Janet. She came in and looked around at the two of them.

“OK, Colonel, what is going on?” Janet asked as she was looking over his foot. She put her gloves on and examined his foot. She began cleaning it with her Hibiclens scrubber. He winced at each scrub. She looked it over once more, waiting for him to talk. 

“I don’t know,” he said, looking over at Sam. “We were watching TV, then I don’t remember anything until Carter punched me in the face.” 

Janet turned to Sam and said, “You punched him? What is going on?”

“Janet, I don’t know. I don’t understand. We were watching TV and eating. I looked over and he looked distant. I asked what was wrong. The next thing I knew, he had grabbed my arm, shook me, and told me to make it stop. He wouldn’t let go, so I punched him.”

“Hold this on your foot,” Janet said to Jack. “Let me look at your face.” She examined his face, and there was a nice red mark where Sam had hit him. 

“She got you good, sir. It may bruise. Your foot may need stitches, but hold that while I look over Sam.”

Janet walked to Sam. “You OK?” Janet asked.

“I’m fine. I think this was just a reaction from the sarcophagus. The arm may bruise, but I’ll live,” Sam said.

“You have to know I would never hurt you, Sam,” Jack said again. He looked over to her and she gave him a little smile.

“OK, let me look at that foot again.” Janet sat on the floor with Jack. “Ya, I’m going to give you a few stitches. Your feet flex an awful lot during the day. I don’t want this opening up because it will never heal. Ready? I’m going to numb you up,” and Janet started stitching up his foot.

Sam cleaned up the rest of the food in the kitchen as Janet stitched up Jack’s foot. She grabbed all three of them a beer, and returned to the living room where Janet had Jack’s foot up on an ottoman.

“Don’t get that wet until the stitches come out. You can shower or bathe, but you need to keep that dry any way you can. You can come in to see me in a week, or I can make a house call after work. I wouldn’t mind grabbing Cassie and hanging out for a while, if that is OK with you?”

“Sure,” he said. “You are welcome anytime, Doc. Thank you.”

“Are you two OK now?” Janet asked.

Sam looked at Janet, then looked at Jack. Jack looked at Sam and took in a breath.

“Ya, I’m fine,” Sam said. “Sorry I had to hit you, sir.”

“I’m sorry I did something that you had to hit me,” Jack replied. That made the two ladies in the room smile and laugh.

“Alright, I’m going to call in a script for pain meds for you. Sam or one of the guys can go get it. Should be early enough to get it tonight. Stay off that foot unless absolutely necessary. I’m going to go home and get Cassie fed.”

“Want to take our leftovers?” Sam asked.

“Hey, sure, why not. You don’t mind?” Janet asked.

“No, it’s OK. We can always order more, or Sam can pick more up when she’s getting my drugs,” Jack said, smiling at Sam.

“I’ll walk you out. Give the pharmacy my cell phone to call when it’s filled. I’ll get it tonight for him.”

“OK, you guys have a good night. I’ll check on you tomorrow.” 

Janet left the house, and left Sam and Jack alone again.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stays the night with Jack after his foot had stitches put in. He opens up a little about his torture to her.

Sam walked Janet to the door and said goodnight. She walked back into Jack’s bedroom and grabbed some pillows off of his bed, and a blanket from his closet. She brought them out to Jack in the living room, and helped him over to the couch. She got him comfortable in a sitting position. She scooted the table closer to the couch so he could put his foot up and keep it raised a little bit. She walked to the kitchen and got him a beer.

He watched her as she got things together for him. He didn’t ask for a thing, and she seemed to just know what he needed. She sat down next to him on the couch when she was done.

“You OK?” he asked her. She looked over to him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” 

“Carter, I am sorry”

“I’m sorry I hit you,” she replied. Her phone rang. It was the pharmacy. She got done with the call and hung up her phone. “Your prescription is ready. Do you need anything else while I’m out?”

“No, I’m good.” He grabbed her hand and held it. She looked down at their hands. A sense of warmth and familiariarity fell across her when she felt his touch. He looked at her until she looked up at him. He held her gaze and said, “Thank you.”

She smiled at him, then took her hand back. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and went to get his prescription. She thought over the night as she drove. She’d have to ask Teal’c about sarcophagus reactions. This didn’t seem as bad as Daniel’s withdrawal, but Daniel wasn’t here to talk to. She also thought about how he made her feel when he grabbed her hand.

She picked up the prescription, and swung by her house to pick up some clothes to sleep in, as well as a change for the morning. The guys were not coming over, and probably didn’t know about the foot. He had the spare bedroom, which she has stayed in before. She packed her bag and got back in her car to drive back to Jack’s. 

She got back to his house and knocked before she walked in. 

“Hey, I’m back, sir.”

“I’m still here,” he said.

“Let me put my things down and get you a glass of water. I’ll be right there.”

She put her things in the guest room. She went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She removed the prescription bottle from the package, and took one of the pain pills out. She walked back to the living room and sat down next to him. She handed him the glass and the pill. He took it and leaned back into the couch.

“What was going on in the back of the house?” he asked.

“Oh, I, uh, brought a change of clothes over, and I put my stuff in the guest room. Is that OK?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you. Hey, Carter, listen. What I was trying to tell you before when you cut me off…”

She looked at him with nervous eyes. “Sir, you don’t have to…” then he cut her off again.

“Just, please, listen to me. Please,” and he looked at her and made sure she looked at him. “When I was with Ba’al, I wanted to die. What he did to me...” and he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“I can’t explain it. But, it hurt. And it didn’t stop. I couldn’t stop it. I almost gave up and told him what he wanted.” His voice cracked a bit. She continued to hold his gaze as he spoke. 

“Daniel came to visit me almost every day. Don’t ask me how. But he did. He told me you guys didn’t even know where I was. I have never felt as alone as I did, knowing that no one was coming for me.” 

He paused for a moment to gather more thoughts. She scooted a little close to him on the couch, and reached for his hand. He took her hand in his. 

“There were times I cried out for help in my mind, knowing I would not be heard. And this would start all over again when I’d come out of the sarcophagus.” He stopped talking, and averted his eyes down to look at his foot up on the table. 

“Sir, when we figured out that Kanan blended with your code of ethics, especially the fact that we don’t leave our people behind, that is when we started to figure out where you were, and how to use the Goa’uld against Ba’al. We weren’t certain it would work, but we just needed to find a way to give you a chance. All we wanted was to give you a chance to get yourself out of there.” 

“And it worked,” he said, smiling back at her, holding her eyes again with his. “Also, one more thing.” he paused, fidgeting her hand in his. 

“In my mind, I was crying out to you, Sam. I was begging you to find a way to get me out. I think I figured if I thought about you hard enough, you’d find a way. You always think of something.” 

She just looked at him, and caressed his hand with her thumb. They stayed close together and continued holding hands for a few minutes. She eventually sat next to him on the couch, and eventually snuggled into his side. He didn't ask her to move, so she eventually put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for two episodes of The Simpsons. Not moving. Not talking. Just sharing a silent moment that neither wanted to be interrupted.

“I think the pain pill is taking effect. Can you help me get into bed?” he asked.

She laughed at him. “Well, I never thought I’d hear those words coming out of your mouth to me, sir.” He laughed right back.

“Yes, well, perhaps this stays between us,” he said with his infamous smirk. “Now, can I use you as a crutch or what?”

She smiled and got up. He put an arm around her for support, just like they did on missions when one needed help. She helped to walk him to his room. She sat him on the foot of the bed as she turned the bed down for him. She went back out to the living room to get his pillows. By the time she returned, he had already taken his jeans off, and was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. She had caught the last part of him pulling the covers over himself, and immediately turned red.

“Um, sorry sir, I should have asked if you were decent. Here’s your pillows. Do you need one under your foot?”

“Ya, probably.” He just smiled at her. He knows how embarrassed she gets. He thinks it’s quite attractive to see her all bashful, especially when it’s about him. 

She grabbed a pillow and turned up the bed sheets from the foot of the bed, and put a pillow under his foot. She put his phone on his nightstand.

“Alright, sir, call me if you need me. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Carter. Hey, and Carter,” he waited for her to turn around. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”


	5. Nighmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a nightmare about his torture. How far will Sam go to help him?

She went into the guest room and got ready for bed. She had packed a pair of Air Force sweats and an Air Force t-shirt for bed, and put on one of her sports bras. No sense in wearing some of her other night clothes. That would be highly inappropriate for staying the night at his place. She put her phone on the nightstand, got under the covers, and turned the lights off. She snuggled into the bed, and found that even his guest room smelled like him. She quickly stopped those thoughts, and tried to go to sleep. 

About three hours later, she heard Jack yell out loud. She ran into his room and turned the light on. She thought maybe he tried to walk and hurt his foot, but he was in bed. He was sitting straight up, sweating, and breathing heavy. He looked at her when she turned the light on.

“My god, Sam, help me,” is all that he said. His voice was shaky, and uncertain. His eyes were dark and moving all around the room, rather unfocused. She stood in the doorway, not moving close, hesitant because of what happened last time he asked her to help him. 

“What happened. Did you hurt your foot?” she asked.

“No, Nightmare. I had a nightmare. I was back there. I can feel the acid burn through me to my heart. I see his eyes,” he grabbed and massaged his chest as he described his nightmare. 

“Sir, I don’t have any medical background to help with this stuff. But from my own experiences, it helps to talk about it.”

“I think I just did,” he replied. He motioned for her to come closer to the bed.

She slowly walked to him, and sat on the bedside next to him. She held his hand as he looked to her for help. He looked at her silently for a long time. He scooted over towards the middle of the bed to give her room. She rearranged herself sitting upright in the bed, and took two pillows behind her back so she could sit against the headboard. He put a pillow on her lap, and laid his head on her. As he laid in to her, she could feel he was still shaking from the nightmare. He wrapped his arms around her, and she held him. She found herself caressing his back as his breathing returned to normal. 

“You’re safe now, sir. You are home with us,” she spoke softly trying to reassure him and calm him down.

At some point in the early morning hours, the two of them had laid down together in the bed. Jack had wrapped himself around Sam, and held on to her. She woke up confused as to where she was. She felt his arm around her, and his body pressed up against her back. She could feel his breath behind her head, and flowing down her neck. She wasn’t sure how she allowed herself to do this, but she also wasn’t wanting this moment to end. 

She tried to get up out of the bed, but he pulled her closer and said, “Don’t leave.”

“Sir, I need to get up. You need your pain meds, and we both need food.”

He let her get up. She went to the bathroom, and washed her hands. She went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water and a pain pill. She walked back to his room and he was already sitting with his back against the headboard. She handed him the glass and the pill. He took it and put the glass on the nightstand next to his phone.

“Can you help me into the bathroom?” he asked. She blushed, but knew she’d just be walking him, and not actually helping him in the bathroom. He was still in his boxers. He shut the door behind him. While he was in there he yelled out and asked Sam if she could bring him a pair of sweatpants. She found a pair, and he told her when it was safe to open the door and hand them to him. He put them on, then asked for her help to get him back to the living room. 

She went to the kitchen to start the coffee and make them something to eat. Peanut butter toast was quick and easy. She brought him coffee and toast, and they ate together on the couch. 

“Sir, what happened last night?” she asked.

“Nightmare. I told you.”

“No, I mean about me being in bed with you. I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t have happened if Jonas or Teal’c had stayed over.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Teal’c seems rather snuggable,” he replied with a laugh.

“Funny,” she said. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Carter. I’ve always trusted you. You being there did help.”

His honesty shocked her a little. He has never been someone to discuss his feelings. 

“What about you? How do you feel about it?” he asked her.

“Scared,” she said. “The whole night was a bit too...easy, I guess? It flowed naturally for me, too naturally, and that scares me.”

“Carter, we know how we feel about each other.”

“Yes, and you find me one alternate universe where this will work out and be a normal relationship, and I will go with you without question.” Her voice caught in her throat and she continued, “But now, with work the way it is, we can’t do this, sir. I am not looking for a quick fuck that has to be kept in the shadows with you. I’d expect more from you than that.”

Just then there was a knock on the door. They both just stared at each other as her words hung in the air. She grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and got up to get the door. She knew that came out a bit harsh, but she was not going let this turn into a fly-by-night forbidden affair.

Teal’c was at the door. He brought donuts as usual, and a handful of movies. She smiled at him as she opened the door.

“Hey Teal’c, good morning! Come on in.”

“MajorCarter, it is good to see you, however, I did not expect to see you here this early.”

“Well, the Colonel had a little accident last night,” she said as they walked down the short steps to the living room.

“ColonelO’Neill, it is good to see you again,” Teal’c said, putting the donuts on the table, and putting the movies over near the TV. Sam explained everything that happened to Teal’c. She showed him the pain meds, and how often Jack would need one.

“So, let me go to work today. I’ll ask Janet for crutches for the Colonel. I’ll come back with them as soon as I can. I’ll go strip the bed and change the sheets in the guest room before I leave. Other than that, you got him, Teal’c,” she said smiling at both of them. 

Sam left Teal’c and Jack,and went to the Mountain for work. She stopped in and asked Janet if the Colonel could get a set of crutches. 

“You could give them to Jonas to take over tonight,” Sam offered.

“You’re not going back tonight?” Janet asked.

“No, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I changed the bed sheets for Teal’c or Jonas, so they have a clean room.”

“Sam,” Janet looked at her friend. “What is going on? Really?”

Sam looked at her, not wanting or knowing what to say. She decided to start with the nightmare.

“He had a nightmare last night. I heard him yell, and I went to his room thinking he hurt his foot. He was sweating and breathing heavy, and he begged me to make it stop. He told me what happened when he was a guest of Ba’al. Janet, it was bad,” Sam paused, and took a few breaths before continuing.

“Somehow I let myself sit on the side of his bed until he calmed down. Then somehow I ended up in the bed with him.” 

Janet stared at her, her eyes bulging out of her head.

“NO, nothing happened. I swear. But what we did experience was way too familiar and comfortable for me right now. Janet, I can’t deal with this right now.” 

Janet looked at her friend, and grabbed her hand.

“You know I am here for you to talk to if you need it.”

“I know. You always have been. It’s just….” Sam trailed off. Janet smiled at her.

“I’ll make sure Jonas gets the crutches to the Colonel. Why don’t you go to your lab, check in with Hammond, and see how the rest of your day goes?”

“OK. Thank you, Janet.” And Sam went on with the rest of her day.

She took time to check in with General Hammond.

“Hi sir,” she said, knocking on his door.

“Major! Just the person I wanted to see. Please, come in.” He motioned for her to sit. “How is Colonel O’Neill today?”

“He should be fine sir. Teal’c is with him right now. Jonas is bringing him crutches later today. I got his prescription last night, so he should recover in no time.”

“That’s good. Good to hear. Major, with SG-1 on stand down with the Colonel out of commission for the time being, how would you like to go to the Alpha Site to help set up a couple naquadah generators to boost their energy?”

“Of course, sir. When do I leave?”

“As soon as you can be ready, you can go.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Sam left Hammond’s office to go get ready. She checked in to do her pre-Gate medical check. Went to her locker to grab her kit. Went to the armory to check out a P-90 and a Zat, just for good measure. She packed a cable kit, laptop, and other items that may be helpful.

She ran into Jonas in the corridor.

“Sam, whoa, where ya goin?” he asked. 

“Hey Jonas, Alpha Site. General Hammond would like me to work on some naquadah generators to get them better power usage.”

“Oh, OK.”

“Have you seen Janet yet? She has a pair of crutches for Colonel O’Neill. She was wondering if you could bring them over tonight?”

“I haven’t, but I will, and I can. How long are you gone for?” he asked.

“Not entirely sure, maybe a week.” 

“I guess we will see you when you get back?”

“Of course. Hopefully we can have a team night soon. See you soon, Jonas.”


	6. Alpha Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam escapes to the Alpha Site to avoid her own personal feelings. But events will bring her straight back to the SGC.

Sam stepped through the Gate and found herself on the Alpha Site. It had been months since she had been here. She is welcomed by one of the scientists that she will be helping, and one armed marine.

“Major, I am Dr. Akemato. I’m the one who asked for a new way to combine the naquadah generators to boost our power. We have to be missing something. Even 2Lt Hailey can’t figure it out.”

“Hailey, she’s here? For some reason I thought she had one more year left.”

“Well, I don’t know about any of that, but she is here, and she has been trying to help. Let me show you to your quarters, then we can get to the generators.”

He took Sam to the female quarters. The rooms here were 4 person, or 6 person spaces, all equipped with bunk beds. Since she was a Major, she got a 4 person bunk room. She put her stuff on a bunk, thankfully a bottom bunk. She grabbed her bag and followed Akemato to the main camp area and the lab structure. There were some things out of order that could be improved. But it looked pretty much the same as the last time she was here.

Akemato showed Sam what his thoughts were to chain the reactors together. It looked like it should work.

“What are the power readings coming out of the cell?” Sam asked.

“Nominal. By all means, this should work,” he replied.

“OK, let me look over the diagrams of your proposal. Maybe you missed something.”

“I’m sure we didn’t miss anything, ma’am,” she heard behind her. She turned to find a grinning 2Lt Jennifer Hailey standing there. Sam smiled right back at her.

“2Lt, quite an accomplishment since the last time I saw you,” Sam replied.

“Yes, ma’am. Your encouragement pushed me to go year round, and test out of easier classes, of course.”

“Well, of course,” Sam smiled. “So how are you doing? Tell me all that you and Dr. Akemato have tried.”

The three of them spent the rest of the day going over diagrams, reports, and taking power readings all around the building. They decided to break for the night. Sam and Jennifer grabbed dinner in the mess hall. They caught up on everything about Jennifer’s classes, graduation, the assignment to the Alpha Site, her journeys through the Gate. 

Sam felt pride that she had recommended Jennifer for the Stargate program. She was a challenging woman, indeed. But, Sam had given her the boost she needed to help Jennifer learn how to just color in the lines with the crayons given to her. What a great metaphor for just suck it up and do the work at the Academy, then graduate and chart your own path in the Air Force. 

They had finished eating and talking when Jennifer dropped a bomb on Sam.

“So, how are things with you and Colonel O’Neill?” Sam choked on her Diet Coke.

“Excuse, me, Lieutenant?” Sam exclaimed.

“Oh. I didn’t...I just thought the way you two are around each other that...never mind then. I’m sorry, ma’am. Not my business.”

Sam took a few breaths, and relaxed a little bit after that exchange.

“It’s OK. I know you didn’t know. But there is nothing personal between me and the Colonel,” Sam said.

Jennifer Hailey just looked at Sam for a few moments after Sam said that, then changed the subject to favorite vacation spots on Earth. Sam decided to turn in for the night and read over Dr. Akemato’s report again. Her mind quickly turned back to thinking about Jack. She let the report drop to her chest as she let her mind wander to the last few days.

How easily had she fallen into caring for Jack when he was hurt. She never questioned it. He never asked or assumed she would. It just came naturally to her, and seemed to have naturally accepted it. Normally he pushes his male bravado on everyone around him. But not this time. This time he let her care for him.

He did scare her when he grabbed her arm. She laughed at herself now for punching him. How many sparring matches had he and Teal’c taught her how to hit? She really nailed him. She wondered how he was going to deal with the trauma of his torture. She had no medical skills in dealing with that type of trauma. She’d have to ask Janet how to help someone with that type of issue.

‘Wait. What?’ she thought to herself. Why did she want to help him through that? It’s not like they were married or something. Then she remembered holding his hand on the couch. She remembered walking him to his room when he couldn’t walk. He relied on her that night, and the next morning.

That next morning….She remembered lying in bed with him. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at the memory of waking up in his arms. She had been there for him. And then it was her who got upset at him when he was trying to talk to her about them. He wanted to talk to her about, what, finding, a solution to their conundrum so that maybe they could give dating a try? But she didn’t give him a chance. She shut him out. And now she escaped to the Alpha Site. 

Her eyes flew open at what she had just done to him. Typical Samantha Carter. Typical Jonathan O'Neill. Shut out those around you when the topic gets hard for you to handle. She put the report on the floor beside her bunk, and rolled on her side facing the wall so that no one would see her face if they walked in. 

She was tired of pretending with him. It was her that said they should leave their feelings for each other in the room the day of Anise’s za’tarc test. She was almost certain that he did not want that, but he respected her choice. He never stopped loving her. She knew that, and pushed it all back in his face again. Plus she now ran off to the Alpha Site, and left him behind injured. The tears came at once, and they came hard. She can be so fucking stubborn at times. 

She woke up the next day and got ready to help out again. She found Hailey and Akemato already in the lab trying to figure this out again. They tried wiring the generators in parallel, in series, they tried putting a regular generator in between them. Nothing was working but according to the diagrams, it should work. They had to be missing something.

“Hey, look at this, Major. What if we wire the internal connectors like this,” Jennifer pointed to what she was talking about.

“Ya, that might work. Actually, could you rebuild this one to the specs of a Mark I generator?” Sam asked Jennifer. “That would fix the power issues right away.”

“Interesting. I might be able to. I may need a new casing. Let me run a simulation through the computer today.”

“Nice, Lieutenant,” Sam smiled back at her.

The day passed with Jennifer’s simulation running, so not much more for them to do today. Sam went for a run around the compound, which was really more a fast hike in the forest. Then she got something to eat and called it a night.

She woke up on day three, and met up with Jennifer to see how the simulation worked.

“Major, this should work. I can run it as a test for a short time without the new casing, and there is very minimal risk of radiation. If this test works, we can ask for a new casing for this, and get this operational very quickly.”

“Sounds good. Let me know when you’d like to run the test later today, and I’ll be here,” Sam offered.

“Sure thing. Thank you, Major.”

The Stargate activated, and they got word that Tok’ra visitors were coming to the Alpha Site. No one knew why. It would take them about 20 minutes to walk from the Gate to the campsite. Sam went to grab her and Hailey some lunch and returned to the lab. She then continued to work with Hailey. 

The Tok’ra contingent arrived at the lab. Sam’s face lit up at once.

“Dad!!”

“Sammie! What are you doing here?”

“Me? What are you doing here? I’m trying to boost power here using the naquadah generators. Lt Hailey thinks she may have an idea of how to rewire one to give the output of a Mark I.”

“Nice. Two genius ladies in my presence. What could go wrong?” Jacob said with a smile, and hugged his daughter.

“Hailey, I’d like you to meet my dad, Jacob Carter, and his Tok’ra symbiote, Selmak.”

Jacob bowed his head, and when he next spoke it was Selmak.

“Hello Samantha, hello Lt Hailey. I’m just here to pick up supplies as promised to us. We won’t be long. It is good to see you again, Samantha.”

“Thanks Selmak, nice to see you again too. Let me know if I can help in any way while you are here.”

“Nice to meet you too, sir. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Selmak released control back to Jacob.

“Sammie, can we go talk somewhere private?”

“Of course. Come this way.” Sam took him to a back room that was turned into an office. 

“What’s up, dad?” Sam asked.

“Sammie, how are you doing? Really doing?”

“I’m fine dad, really.”

“Sam. I talked to Jack before coming here. He said you just took off and he didn’t know why. Neither did Jonas or Teal’c. General Hammond only said that he’d offered you the chance to come here and you took it. So I will ask you again. What is going on?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Sammie. Stop letting rules stand in your way,” he said as he took his daughter’s hand in his.

“Dad, it’s not that simple.”

“It can be, Sam. It can be. You both will find a way if it’s worth it. And from the sounds of it, both of you think it’s worth it. Now you just have to find a way.”

“Dad,” Sam paused, still holding her dad’s hand. “I think I love him,” Sam whispered almost inaudibly.

“I know, kiddo.” Jacob said. “And he loves you”

She looked up in her dad’s eyes. She saw understanding there. She knew he’d support her no matter what.

“I did run. He did try to talk to me, and I blew him off and ran here.”

“Sam. Talk to him when you get back. You are so stubborn, just like he is. Just like I am. Don’t let your pride or fear mess this up.”

Sam smiled at him. “Thanks, dad. I should get back to Hailey and her experiment. I love you,” and Sam gave her dad a huge hug.

Sam joined Hailey and Akemato in the lab room to test out Hailey’s experiment. They cleared the room out, and put on their protection gear. 

“OK, Dr., when I say, press the button,” Hailely instructed Dr. Akemato.

“Sam, you and I will connect these ends, then he can press the button.”

Hailey connected her end. Sam went to connect her end just as Hailey said something that sounded like “OK.” Akemato pressed the button before Sam had her end connected. Electricity sparked from the wall, through Sam, into the device. All the lights went out, and Sam was thrown back across the room.

Hailey yelled to get the medics in the lab building. Hailey secured the generator and made sure it was not leaking radiation. She ran to Sam and checked her pulse. She was alive and breathing for now. Her hand and arm had obvious burn marks from entry and exit. The medics cleared everyone out. Sam stopped breathing. They got out the AED and tried to bring her back. She laid there lifeless and smelled like burnt flesh. After the third try, they got her pulse back and she was breathing shallow.

They quickly determined that this was not something they could treat. Sam had to be taken back to the SGC.


	7. The Unconscience Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack may finally have to face their feelings. If she survives.
> 
> ...
> 
> How is everyone doing with the various quarantines due to COVID19? My family is well. Staying at home and taking each day as it comes. Writing has been a great way to spend my time. I hope you are enjoying reading my things.

**_3 Days Earlier_ **

Teal’c sat down in O’Neill’s living room to begin his watch. He stood up to go get a donut.

“O’Neill, would you care for a donut?”

“Sure, T. Thanks.” Teal’c gave him a donut.

“Do you require a drink?” Teal’c asked.

“I could use a beer,” Jack said.

Teal’c went to get Jack a beer, and he grabbed himself a Sprite. He returned to the living room to find Jack flipping through the channels. He stopped when he found an old 1960’s B-rated Sci-Fi movie. It became background noise as Jack ate his donut and drank his beer staring off into nothing.

“O’Neill, did something transpire between you and MajorCarter last night?”

Jack just looked over to his friend with the look that said he didn’t want to talk about it. But by now, if he didn’t talk about it, speculation would run rampant in the mind of the Jaffa. So he tried to explain it to his friend. 

“No, nothing happened,” Jack paused to take another swig of beer. “Just the same old confusion and disappointment.” He inhaled deeply and took another bit of his donut.

“You care deeply for her,” Teal’c states as a fact, not a question.

“Can we not talk about this?” Jack asks.

“Very well, O’Neill.” And they both settled in to watch the TV. 

Jonas arrived at O’Neill’s with the crutches. He also brought Olive Garden take-out. He figured the salad would be good for them all. But Jonas was certain the spaghetti and bread sticks would be the first thing consumed. There was enough food for 3 people. Jack grabbed the crutches and joined the other men in the kitchen.

“Not bad, eh?” Jack asks them, as he hobbles into the kitchen, showing off his new skills on the crutches. 

“Indeed.”

“Hey, why are there only three orders? What about Carter?” Jack asks.

Jonas looks at Jack nervously. Teal’c raises an eyebrow at Jonas. 

“Um, because she is not here,” Jonas replied.

“You mean she isn’t coming over? I should have called her, T. You should have had me call her today.” 

“No, I mean like, she is not here, like on Earth. Hammond sent her to the Alpha Site,” Jonas admits to stunned silence. Jack and Teal’c stared at him for a good minute before anyone spoke.

“Oh,” is all Jack says. “Then let’s eat! Um, I may need help, guys.”

Teal’c and Jonas help Jack with his food, and all three of them sit down to watch the first Terminator movie. The second one came out soon, and they all wanted to see it. They ate and watched in silence until Jonas got up.

“Alright, let me go clean up then I’ll get out of here. Can I get either one of you anything right now?”

He received negative replies from Jack and Teal’c. Jonas let himself out, leaving Jack and Teal’c in the living room watching The Simpsons.

“Did you know she was leaving?” Jack asked Teal’c.

“I did not, O’Neill,” Teal’c looked at his friend, and raised his eyebrow.

“Alright, fine. I had a nightmare last night. A bad one. I was back with Ba’al and I could feel….everything. I must have yelled because she came into the bedroom to check on me. She ended up in my bed for the rest of the morning.”

Teal’c raised his other eyebrow at Jack.

“NOTHING happened, T. Nothing. Just a lot of confusion, for both of us. And now she has run off to the Alpha Site.”

Teal’c went to get Jack another beer. He grabbed himself a glass of water, and returned with the box of donuts from earlier in the day. He put the box where Jack could reach it easily, and handed the bottle to Jack. Teal’c sat down again to continue watching TV. 

“Perhaps it is time that you and MajorCarter address your feelings and figure out what to do about them.”

Jack opened his bottle of beer. He snapped his fingers and sent the bottle top flying across his room. He took a big swig.

“Easier said than done,” Jack replied. Eventually, Jack went to bed. Teal’c retreated to the guest room. Jack had the crutches now, and was able to be mobile in his own home. This was going to be a long night. Or nights. He had no idea how long Sam was going to be avoiding him.

_**Present Day** _

Sam woke up in her lab. She had been slumped over her laptop, with a pencil in her hand and pad of paper she’d been writing on. She must have fallen asleep. 

_‘What time is it?’_ she asked herself. Her watch told her it was 32:25 AM. 

_‘Wow, I slept here all night,’_ she told herself. 

“Well, guess I’d better go get ready for my day,” she said out loud.

She walked into the hall and found herself in a Tok’ra crystal tunnel. She went straight to find her dad to see if he was hungry. She touched the crystals on the walls as she slowly walked around, marveling at the technology to build tunnels from a crystal. She spun in all directions looking at the formations around her. The crystals felt strong under her touch. They were like snowflakes. Each one different and unique. She felt like a little girl again discovering new things around her.

At least her dad was alive now due to blending with Selmak. She loved being able to walk out of her lab at The Mountain and go down the halls of crystal and find her dad somewhere in these tunnels. She watched the crystals sparkle as she walked along in the artificial lighting. She also got her face close to one of the larger crystals and looked at her reflection.

“Time to get my hair cut,” she said to herself. Then she looked closer at her reflection. She saw Jack’s reflection in the crystal, but he was calling out her name in the gravelly Tok’ra or Goa’uld voice. She stepped back from the crystal and looked around her. No one was in the tunnels. She thought that was odd. She should have seen her dad by now. She got closer to the crystal again. Now she saw herself in the crystal. She was yelling her own name. She was yelling at herself. She slowly reached out to touch the crystal. This time the crystal shocked her.

Sam’s eyes opened wide and burned with the sensation of the bright lights above her. There were people standing over her shouting things she did not understand. There was a needle in her hand. She had tears in her eyes. Someone was injecting her with something. Why were her clothes off? Why were people pushing on her chest? She reached to push the people alway from her, or to get that light out of her eyes. Why did her arm hurt like that? Then darkness again.

The next morning when General Hammond arrived at work, he got the update on Sam from Doctor Frasier.

“Sir, she is in very critical condition. Her heart has stopped at least two times. Once on the Alpha Site, once here. We think the naquadah in her blood was over stimulated by the experiment that Lt Hailey was trying on the generators. There was a miscommunication, and Sam’s body acted as a conduit for the electricity. The charge went right through her arm and out her elbow. Mixed with the discharge from the naquadah generator, let’s just say she is lucky she had the naquadah in her blood in the first place. Any other person would not have survived what happened.”

“Will she recover from this?” the General asked.

“It’s hard to say, sir. She is very weak, and her heart is trying to keep up. Her brain waves are fine. I have her sedated because when we brought her back the second time, she became combative. So she’s going to take a nap for a few days.”

“OK, thank you, Dr. Has anyone called Colonel O’Neill?”

“No sir. I was hoping you could maybe make that call,” Janet said.

“Understand. Thank you again. Keep me posted.”

Janet got up to go back to look over Sam. General Hammond picked up his phone and dialed Jack's cell phone. 

_'General. What can I do for you?'_ Jack asked.

“I wanted to see how you are doing? How’s the foot and the nightmares?”

 _'The crutches make it bearable. But I imagine I am not why you called?'_

“No, it is not. Son, you may want to come in to work today,” the General said. There was a pause of silence and understanding between the two military men. Jack paused before he said anything else. He knew what this was about. Sam.

 _'Alright, I’ll be in as soon as I can, sir,'_ and Jack and the General hung up the phone. Jack went to the living room to find Teal’c already eating leftovers. 

“Hey, T. We have to go to The Mountain. It’s Sam.”


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues to have dreams while she is sedated. The object of her dreams becomes clear.
> 
> OK, I had fun with this one. I'm a very huge fan of Peter Gabriel. OK, really, I'm a huge fan of anything that is or has come from the band Genesis. PG's song "In Your Eyes" has been the one and only song that can bring me to tears. I saw PG in concert in 1994, and the version of In Your Eyes from that tour is still my favorite version to date. If you listen or read those lyrics, this is Sam and Jack. They just don't know how to talk to each other. Yet. You can find the entire concert on YouTube [ Here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azas-1zInJ8) You can click to the song in the drop down.
> 
> Song is not mine. Characters are not mine.

Jack and Teal’c drove to work and passed all checkpoints. They both went straight to the infirmary. When they got there, Janet was up front by the door talking to one of her nurses. Janet motioned for Jack to wait as she finished her conversation with the nurse. When the nurse left, Janet walked to Jack and Teal’c.

“Good morning,” Janet started. “Sir, Teal’c, Sam took a discharge from a naquadah generator during an experiment on the Alpha Site. Her heart stopped twice. She has a discharge burn on her left arm and elbow. When we got her heart back the second time, she became a little combative. I have her sedated for now to give her body a chance to start healing.”

Jack stood there listening to Janet, leaning on his crutches. He displayed no outward signs of emotion other than the furling of his eyebrows as he does when he is thinking through something. Teal’c stood in his normal, stoic posture.

“Will she be OK?” Jack asked.

“It’s hard to say without being able to talk to her. Her brain waves are fine. We are treating the burn. The blood seems to be normal for her. But it’s the heart that worries me the most. She has 2 cracked ribs from the CPR, and chest bruising. That will heal. We can just monitor for now. I’m going to keep her sedated for at least one more day, maybe two.”

“Can we go see her?” Jack asked quietly.

“Of course,” Janet replied, motioning with her arm that they can go in. “She’s in the bed furthest in the back.”

“O’Neill, I will leave you for now. I must go to my quarters and prepare for the work day. Dr. Frasier, I will come back later to visit MajorCarter.” Teal’c gave Janet one of his bows as he left to begin his day.

“Thanks for your help, T,” Jack said as Teal’c left the infirmary.

Jack hobbled to the back of the room alone. He pulled back the curtain that separated Sam from the rest of the room. He pulled it all the way closed after he entered the space. He stood there staring down at her. He noticed how still she was. He watched her breathing, and looked at the monitor screens that were attached to various cables that were attached to Sam’s body.

“Well, at least you are breathing on your own,” Jack said softly to Sam.

He pulled over a chair and sat down. He rested the crutches against the end of the bed. He leaned back in the chair and slid his feet under the bed. That wasn't too comfortable, so he rearranged the chair so he could lean on Sam’s bed close to the level of her knees. He rested his left elbow on the mattress on the bed, and put his head in his hand. This way he could look up at her. 

She was so still. Jack wondered what went through her mind to go to the Alpha Site on such short notice. He knew deep down that it was about being in his bed the other night. Even though nothing physical happened, he wasn’t going to deny what happened between them was emotionally intimate. It was crossing a line drawn by rules and regulations. He knew that. He also knew he may not be able to hold these feelings inside anymore. 

…

Sam opened her eyes. In front of her was a big lake. She started walking along the shoreline. Seaweed was washed up all around her. She was arguing with someone, but she couldn’t turn her head left or right to see who was yelling at her. Someone suddenly grabbed her by her vest and screamed at her, “Carter! You’re going through withdrawal!” Jack’s face was yelling at her. Darkness again.

Sam came through the Gate knowing her friend was just killed by a staff blast. She wanted to collapse in her room and cry. She opened the door to her room to find Jack sitting on her bed with bandages on his body. He stood up and stared at her. She had tears in her eyes. He closed the distance to her. He stared into her eyes. He glanced down to her lips. Then he took her head in his hands and kissed her so very gently. Darkness again.

Sam was at a concert. The song had already started. She knew this one very well. _‘...It remains there in your eyes / Whatever comes and goes / I will hear your silent call / And I will touch this tender wall / Til I know I'm home again / In Your Eyes…’_ Darkness again.

Sam is staring up at Anise. She sees Jack to Anise's left side. Sam is strapped in a chair. She can’t move her arms or her head. She glances down to her arm and sees the Atanik armband on her again. Anise keeps asking Sam questions. All Sam can say is, “Because I love him.” Darkness again.

...

Sam moved her hand, and groaned something in the back of her throat. Her movement and noise woke up Jack, who had been holding her right hand. He had moved the chair on the opposite side of the bed to be more out of the way when Frasier and the nurses came to check on Sam. He had fallen asleep next to her again. He used one of his crutches to stand. He looked down at her.

“C’mon, Carter. Wake up,” he whispered to her. 

...

More music. More dreams. She knows the man singing, but can’t see his face. _‘...Oh, I want to be that complete / I want to touch the light / The heat I see in your eyes….Sa bet chi lamp, chi tangaay, sa bet maangi ci biir.’_ More darkness.

...

Dr. Frasier had stopped the drugs that sedated her earlier that day. Frasier thought maybe 2 days of being sedated would be enough. Now it was up to Sam to come out of this. Jack was there the whole time. Taking breaks to shower, eat, and check in with things happening in the SGC. 

“Colonel,” Dr. Frasier said before opening the divider. Jack pulled his hand out of Sam’s and sat up before Frasier came in. She looked at him and smiled. “Why don’t you get something to eat and grab a shower. I’ll stay with her.”

“That bad, huh?” Jack asked jokingly. Janet laughed. She handed him his crutches from across the bed.

“Then let me look at your foot when you get back. Maybe we can get those stitches out today.”

“Sounds good, Doc.” Jack looked at Janet. He stopped at her side on his way out and put his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Janet,” he said to her. He rarely used her first name. She knew he was really thanking her for taking care of Sam.

“You are welcome, Colonel.” Looking around and seeing no one else in the room, Janet put her hand on Jack’s forearm and stopped him before he hobbled out.

“Sir,” she said quietly, “May I suggest something to you?” she asked.

“Sure, I think,” he said with his smirk.

“Sir, if I may,” she started in a whisper, “it may be good for you two to finally get things out in the open. Soon. Figure something out.”

Jack just looked at her for a moment or two.

“Is that your professional recommendation?” Jack asked her.

“No, sir. That is my personal recommendation. I’m making it before it has to become a professional one.”

He heard the underlying message. _‘Don’t screw up your careers’_ and _‘Stop fooling yourselves.’_

He made a muffled grunt as he turned to walk out of the infirmary. Janet checked Sam’s vitals, and called a nurse to start another bag of saline. Janet also used this private time to check Sam’s bruises on her chest, the burn wound, her broken ribs, and her catheter. She asked the nurse to get the wound kit ready to change out the dressings. The bruises were very prominent now. She knows Sam will wake up very sore, and it will be hard to breathe for a while. Janet sat down next to Sam, holding her hand, waiting for the nurse to return with the wound kit.

Jack went to his room to grab some clean clothes. He put them in a backpack, and then hobbled his way to the men’s locker room to shower and shave. His foot did feel a lot better. Hopefully once the stitches are out he can put pressure on it and walk again. He thought about what Janet said. He thought he had tried to talk to Sam. 

Maybe he did it wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t approach this and make her give him a yes or no. He already knows how she feels. Maybe he doesn’t even have to make her choose at all. If he asked for a transfer, or if he retired, that would open their door. He really can’t jeopardize her career. He has to figure out how to do this.

Janet sat with Sam as the nurse changed out the burn dressing. It looked a lot better than 4 days ago already. Sam was a very healthy person to start with, so healing would hopefully be faster for her. After the nurse left, Janet stayed until Jack returned. 

Teal’c and Jonas both came by about an hour later. Janet asked them to hang out with Sam while she ran to the restroom. They all stayed and talked quietly for about 30 minutes. Then Teal’c and Jonas left to go back to work. 

“Come on, Sam, time to wake up,” Janet said, brushing hair out of her friend’s face.

More music. Same song. Same artist. But she couldn't see his face. _‘Love, I don't like to see so much pain / So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away / I get so tired of working so hard for our survival / I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive.’_

“Jack,” Sam whispered. 

Janet looked at Sam. She wasn’t awake, but she was trying to. Sam settled back into what looked like sleep. Janet asked for the nurse to come take vitals again. Her heart rate on the monitor was a little higher than it was a few minutes ago. Blood pressure normal. Oxygen normal. Janet thought maybe Sam was dreaming about something when she uttered Jack’s name. That is what made her pulse rise a little bit.

About 20 minutes later, Jack returned to Sam.

“Sorry it took me so long. I stopped in to see Hammond and to catch up on some work.”

“It’s OK, sir. She is trying to wake up.”

“How do you know?” Jack asked.

Janet looked him straight in the eye.

“She called out your name. Your first name.”

Jack stared back at Janet, and he let out a long exhale.


	9. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes out of her coma a bit different than before.

Jack went to see Janet in the infirmary as he finished up work for the day. Sam had been sleeping for 5 days now, three of the days spent in a chemically-induced slumber. He walked back to see Sam before asking Janet to take his stitches out. He looked down on Sam. She looked so peaceful, like she does when she is sleeping off-world. 

He is constantly checking on her when it is his turn to take the watch when they are off-world. He does check on Teal’c and Jonas, too, but it’s her that captures his thoughts and imaginations. It would really take nothing at all for the two of them to run off in the woods on some distant world. 

He knows that would cheapen it. And she had told him as much, too. She is not a ‘cheap fuck’, and he never wants to treat her that way. He cares for her too deeply to use her as a side hustle. But he’s also not sure how much longer he can do this. Looking at her now, lying in the hospital bed, he wants nothing more than to hold her and ask her to wake up. He longs for the feeling of her waking up in his arms again. 

“Colonel, you ready?” Janet asks.

“Sure, let’s do this,” Jack says.

Janet took the stitches out, and had him try to walk with a shoe on. He still limped a little, but he could walk without the crutches now.

“How much longer do you think she’ll be out?” he asked.

“I hope she'll wake up soon. It’s been two days now without the sedatives. But, sedatives really never did much for her after Jolinar, so this sleep stage may just be induced by the accident. You can stay with her if you like. I’ll have everyone leave you alone unless you call for one of us. I have the night shift because SG-8 is supposed to be back at some point. I’ll be around here or in my room if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it.” He walked to the back of the room to sit with Sam. He pulled up a chair, but instead of sitting, he put his rear end on the chair back, and put his feet up on the seat of the chair. This way he could rest his arms on his knees, and is more or less at a level above Sam.

She still had the wound dressing on her left elbow. Dr. Frasier said it was looking much better. His gaze wandered to her hair. It hasn’t been washed in about a week now, and it showed. Not that he was criticizing. She was still beautiful to him. He noticed her hospital gown was open to the front, not the back. He figured that was due to her heart stopping. Dr. Frasier would need access to her front for the AED and other things. He thought of her fragile body under the blankets. CPR had cracked her ribs. He wanted to help her when she woke up.

After an hour of sitting, he was getting tired. It was after 10 PM already. He ran to the restroom and got him something to eat and drink. He swung by his room to grab a pillow off of his bed. He also grabbed his jacket from the closet in his room. That infirmary can get cold. He heard SG-8 returning, and Doc Frasier went to do their post-mission checks.

He walked back to Sam’s bed, and pulled the curtain all the way around them. He pulled the chair around to her right side, and placed the pillow on her bed near her knee. He laid down on the pillow with his face to her. He stared at her hand laying on the bed next to him. Her hand had the line for the saline drip in it. It was wrapped carefully around the connector with medical tape. He slowly placed his hand under her hand, just like he had before. He quickly fell asleep.

Golden eyes flashed in front of him. A knife splayed his heart in two. The pain didn’t last long. He woke surrounded by white light. He was suspended like a fly in a spider web. Unable to move. Another knife ripped through his body. 

He jolted awake to find a different type of pressure on his hand. He thought his arm fell asleep. Sitting up a little more, he saw Sam was looking at him. The dreams of his torture fading fast now that he saw those eyes. Her breathing was shallow and her face showed she was in pain. Her eyes still seemed unfocused, but she was trying to wake up.

“Jack,” she whispered hoarsely. Her voice was strained and weak. She had trouble focusing her eyes.

“Hey, Carter, welcome back. Let me go get Dr. Frasier,” and he moved his hand from under hers and got up.

“It hurts,” Sam whispered again. She winced as she spoke.

“I’ll be right back,” Jack assured her.

Jack looked at his watch as he went to find the night nurse. 1:30 AM. He found the nurse, who then called Dr. Frasier’s room to let her know Sam was awake. The nurse came in before Janet, and started taking vitals and making sure Sam was connected to the things she needed to be connected to. Sam was very sore and very weak.

Sam looked at the nurse and squeaked out, “It hurts,” and shut her eyes.

Janet came in and talked to the nurse. Jack stood there just letting them do their job. His eyes never left Sam. He could tell she was in a lot of pain.

“Can you give her something for the pain?” Jack asked.

“Sir, with the naquadah in her, I can only try. She requires much more medicine than you or I. I will see about giving her a little, and go from there.” Janet looked at Sam.

“Sam, I am going to give you some morphine to see how this works for you.”

Sam shut her eyes and gave her a slight nod. Janet stuck the needle in her saline line in her hand. Sam’s eyes went wide, probably due to the morphine flush. Janet brushed the hair out of Sam’s eyes. Jack wished he could have done that. 

“Feeling better?” Janet quietly asked Sam.

Sam looked to Janet. “What happened?” she asked.

Janet spoke softly to Sam. “You were on the Alpha Site performing an experiment on a naquadah generator with Lt Hailey. There was a miscommunication. You ended up taking a discharge from the generator. Your heart stopped two times. You have two cracked ribs from the CPR, bruising, and an exit burn from the discharge. But, I think with all of that you will recover. You are lucky you had the naquadah in your blood. Otherwise….” and Janet stopped speaking.

Sam looked over to Jack. Her eyes glassed over, and she had a few tears leak out.

“Hi, sir,” Sam whispered, scrunching her face up as she was in pain.

“Hi, Carter. Calling me sir again, I see.” he intended the reply to be a joke. 

“What?” she asked. He looked at her inquisitively. Maybe she didn’t remember calling him Jack? He crossed his arms in front of his body.

“OK, I am going to leave you two alone now and go back to bed. Call the nurse if you need anything, Sam,” Janet said. Janet closed the curtain around them again.

Jack sat back in the chair next to Sam on her right side. Looking up to her, they both held each other’s gaze for a few moments. Then he leaned forward in the chair to put himself closer to her. 

“Sam, I’m sorry. I never should have put you in a position like I did,” he said softly. He just stared at her. Both of them were speaking to each other, but using no words. He was sorry. He never intended to hurt her, and certainly never wanted her to die, twice. He wanted to tell her so much. She wanted to tell him why she left, but she had no energy to do it. 

“Sir,” she said, and moved her right hand indicating to him it was OK to touch her. He scooted the chair closer to her, and took her hand in his. They shared a long moment holding hands before he got up to let her sleep.

“Carter, get some sleep. I’m really glad you are OK,” he spoke softly to her. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

“Sir, I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Carter, you have nothing to apologize for. We can talk later when you are feeling better, OK?”

“Wait...” She winced in pain and took in a deep breath before continuing. “Thank you for being here for me,” she said as her eyes filled up with tears.

They stole another moment of staring in silent communication. He was still holding her hand. He let go of her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. He let his hand linger on her face.

“I will always be there for you. Believe me. Now get some sleep. That’s an order,” he spoke softly to her.

She smiled up at him. “Yes, sir,” she said as he left her bedside.

He left her to sleep. The memories of the last week started coming back to her. She remembered Hailey asking her how things were between her and the Colonel. She remembered waking up in Jack’s bed with him. She remembers being angry with him for, for what? Why was she angry with him? Maybe she was angry with herself for putting herself in a situation with him. 

She knew she left angry and upset. Did she make mistakes on the experiment? She didn’t think so. The song. The song was in her head again. Why was it so hard for them to talk to each other? So much wasted. Moments always slipped away from them. Work. Work was why. How much more could her heart take? They needed to talk. They needed to come to a solution.

“Sam. Sam, sweetie, it’s time to wake up,” she heard a voice. It was Janet. Sam was still in the infirmary. She was crying and didn’t realize it. Sam looked at Janet.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she whispered to her friend. Janet asked the nurse to leave them alone. When she was certain they were alone, Janet sat on the side of Sam’s bed and touched her stomach.

“Sam, you are going to be OK. You will figure something out,” Janet whispered quietly to Sam. 

“This is my fault. I was the one who left. I never gave him a chance. I got upset and left.”

“I think you need to concentrate on getting better. He’s not going anywhere. Now, let’s try getting you seated and see if you can stand. Let me get one of the nurses back here to help, OK? This may hurt, but we need to see how your heart is healing.”

“Which part of my heart?” Sam asked with a half smile. Janet took Sam’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. At least Sam had Janet in her life. 

They got Sam into a standing position. The heart monitors didn't show anything out of the ordinary. Her ribs also didn’t hurt as she thought they should. Janet had Sam get back into bed, and raised the bed up so Sam could be in a sitting position. All monitors looked normal. Janet took the wound dressing off Sam’s arm.

“Wow,” Janet exclaimed.

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Sam, your wound is almost completely healed. This shouldn't be this progressed. And you have bounced back from death twice, and your heart is strong. Let me get a blood sample again.”

Janet went to get some vials to take Sam’s blood. It was still early in the morning. The shift changes should happen soon, and Sam figured she’d start getting visitors again. Janet took the blood and immediately started the analysis. While Sam waited, she kept remembering the strange dreams when she was out. Some dreams she could see faces, or see eyes. Other dreams she couldn’t see faces. It was all so bizzare, like she was really awake, but couldn’t react to anything. 

And the music. She had loved that song since it came out. She went to the concert in 1994 with some girlfriends. When that song came on, Sam was mesmerized by the performance and interaction of the band. She felt the music became part of her soul that night. And now, perhaps, it really had. 

Jonas was the first one in to see her this morning.

“Hi Jonas,” she said.

“Hey, Sam, how ya doin?” Jonas asked as Teal’c walked in. Sam gave him a big smile.

“Surprisingly well, it looks,” she continued. She showed them her arm. “This is almost done healing, and looks like my heart was not affected at all.”

“That’s great, I think? I mean, unless you are turning into a mutant and we need to get Professor X down here,” Jonas said laughing. Sam smiled back at him. She knew Teal’c and Jonas were discovering Earth movies, and X Men was one that they enjoyed.

“As long as it’s the Patrick Stewart Professor, I’m all in for that! He is yummy,” she said as her curtain was pulled back.

“Who is yummy?” Jack asked.

Jonas and Sam gave each other a look and then both laughed at the same time.

“Hi sir. Just commenting on Sir Patrick Stewart.” Sam inhaled and exhaled loudly, as if dreaming of Patrick Stewart. Jack rolled his eyes at her comment.

“What? A girl can dream, right?” she asked looking directly at Jack. Jack cleared his throat.

“How are you doing, Carter?” Jack asked.

“Apparently, very well,” Janet said, walking back into the space. “Sir, I think you may want to get General Hammond down here,” Janet said looking between Jack and Sam.

“Alright,” he said tentatively. “I’ll call him and see what he is up to.”

Jack left to call Hammond. Sam looked at Janet with concern on her face.

“Janet, what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Sam, you won’t believe this,” Janet said, handing Sam her own medical file. Sam started paging through Janet’s report and the blood work.

“Oh my gods,” Sam said, as Jack came back in and moved closer to the bed. Sam sat in silence, staring at the folder in her hands, while she waited for Hammond to come to the infirmary.

General Hammond showed up about 10 minutes later. 

“Alright, people, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Sir, it seems that the naquadah in Sam’s blood has been recharged, or reinvigorated somehow. It’s most likely due to the accident on the Alpha Site. Sir, I’m sure you are aware of the implications of this.”

Hammond shook his head. Jack looked at Daniel, and then to Sam.

“Let’s just say that the implications are not that aware….” Jack said, waving his hands in the air as his voice trailed off at the end.

“Sir,” Sam said looking at Jack, “I will be able to use Goa'uld devices again.”


	10. The Tok'ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob comes to visit his daughter after finding out about the accident on the Alpha Site. He is offering her a chance in a lifetime. Will she take it?

They all stood and stared at Sam at the revelation before them. If she could get some of the Goa’uld devices and weapons to work, then this could be a game changer. She’d be able to use the healing devices, too.

“Sir,” Sam said looking to Hammond, “I’d like permission to get dressed and go test the ribbon device and healing device we have in lock up.”

“I think we need to have you well again before we do that.”

“But, sir, if Dr. Frasier says I am cleared, may I have permission?” Sam asked wide eyed. Hammond knew she would push this and push her own limits to help Earth. 

They all heard the klaxons going off and the announcement “Offworld Activation” came through the speakers in the hallway. They all looked around at one another before Hammond spoke again.

“Alright, if Dr. Frasier clears you, you may test what we have. But carefully, in your lab, and with supervision and controls in place,” Hammond said before turning and leaving the room to go see who was coming to Earth.

The rest of SG-1 looked like they wanted to go to the control room as well. Sam smiled bashfully at them.

“Guys, I’d like to get dressed and then go take a shower….”

They got the hint and left her. Jack was the last one to leave, and he looked at her over his shoulder on his way out. He gave her a tentative smile, and his eyes spoke a million things that he wanted to say, but could not. There was a twinge of uncertainty in his eyes, too. He left her to go to the control room and leave her to her day.

Janet brought her a pair of scrubs to wear to the locker room. Janet turned her back so Sam could change.

“Janet, this is amazing. Can you imagine some of the things I will be able to help with now? The healing device alone, well, the next best thing other than a sarcophagus.”

“Well, yes this is pretty amazing, but let’s see what you can and cannot do first.”

“I know. I’m just super excited, I guess, that’s all.” After Sam changed, she and Janet walked up to the front of the infirmary. Sam took the gown she had been dressed in and put it in the dirty clothes container the infirmary had near the door. She turned to smile at Janet. She hugged her friend and thanked her for everything. Then Sam went to shower off the past week and get to her lab.

She had a change of clothes in her room. She grabbed her clothes and toiletries out of her room and headed for the women’s locker room. So many thoughts were going through her mind. If she could use the ribbon device again, she could wear that on missions in addition to her P-90. She’d have to learn to fire weapons wearing the ribbon device. She was certain she could figure it out. She lathered up her hair and gave it a good wash. She washed her body from head to toe. She noticed her skin tingled a little as she touched her skin. Must be the naquadah, she thought. She ran her finger from her wrist to elbow, noticing the sensations in her skin. Her elbow barely had a scar left on it. She felt amazing.

She changed into a pair of the green BDU pants, and put on a black short sleeve shirt. She laced her boots back up, and packed up her stuff to return to her room. When she got to her room, she put her stuff away and hung her towel up to dry. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was done. She ran her hands through her hair. She noticed her own blue eyes. Why did this feel like she was looking at herself for the first time? She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, but couldn’t get it to come to the surface. In time, it would come out.

She went to find her team. They were in the conference room outside of Hammond’s office. She saw a familiar bald head and yelled,

“Dad!”

“Hey kiddo,” Jacob replied, standing to go hug his daughter. He took her hands in his and smiled at her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, noticing that his touch did not give her skin the sensations she was able to give herself. She thought that was odd, given that he was a Tok’ra, and had the naquadah as well. 

“When General Hammond called me about you, I came as soon as I could. This was as soon as I could get here, but you look amazing. Your team filled me in on everything. This is a pretty remarkable thing that has happened. Have you tried any of the devices you have here at the SGC yet?”

“No, not yet. I just got done changing, and was going to go directly to my lab, but I wanted to see who came through the Gate. I’m so glad it was you,” she said, smiling at her dad. 

“Colonel, why don’t you all take Jacob to Sam’s lab to start testing what the Major can do. I look forward to hearing about your results. Dismissed.”

They all took Hammond’s cue, and got up to leave. Teal’c and Jonas went to check out the Goa’uld devices they had. They currently only had a ribbon device and a healing device. The ribbon device Sam had already used in the past. She had killed the Goa’uld Seth right here on Earth. As Sam’s naquadah in her blood lessened, her ability to use the devices faded. But now maybe there was a chance she could wield them again.

Jonas and Teal’c met everyone in the lab with the goods. Sam looked to her dad, and then to Jack, as she approached the box with the healing device in it. She took it out of the box, and just stared at it. She rolled it around in her hands a few times before she put it on her left hand. She looked at her dad, and he nodded his head as if to tell her it was OK. She looked to Jack, who crossed his arms in front of his chest, and waited.

Sam put her right hand on top of her left and concentrated. Immediately, the healing device lit up. Sam jumped, eyes wide.

“Oh my gods,” she exclaimed, smiling and looking around to the people standing in the room with her. 

“Sammie, try healing your own elbow,” her dad said.

“Jacob,” Jack warned. But Jacob looked at Jack to indicate it will be OK.

Sam switched hands, and put the device on her right hand. She put the healing device over her elbow and simply thought of healing her elbow. The device lit up immediately, and Sam held it over her elbow until her skin was good as new. 

“Dad!” Sam exclaimed. “Oh my gods, you guys. This is incredible,” she said, turning to Jack. Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

“Sir, you want me to try your knee?” she asked Jack, smiling at him knowing he had bum knees. He laughed and smiled back at her.

“Maybe another day, Major,” Jack replied to her. “Let’s see what else you can do.”

“Alright, so now how about the ribbon device? How should we test this?” she asked, intending the question to be directed at everyone in the room, not one specific person.

Teal’c reached into the trash can and found an empty can of Diet Coke. He cleared off space at the back table in the room and set the can on the end of the table. He motioned for everyone to join him in the back of the lab. Sam carried the box with the ribbon device to the back with everyone else. She put the box down and opened it. She marveled at the golden pieces connected together by the red center. She slowly took the device out, holding it before putting it on.

She looked over to O’Neill, who moved closer to her. He looked at her, and she caught his look. She just stared at him like she was going to say something, but it wouldn’t come out.

“Major?” he asked her.

She looked down to the device again.

“I don’t know, it’s just the last time I had this on I killed someone.”

“You will be fine, Sam. Today you are just going to kill and empty can,” he said to her to try to lighten the mood. He gently touched her forearm in an attempt to soothe her mind, but it made her jump and inhale loudly. The sensation that came over her when he touched her was similar to earlier when she was in the shower and touched her arm. However, with his touch, there was an erotic edge to it. 

“Whoa, sir!” she yelled.

“What?” Jack quickly said.

Sam quickly settled herself down. Why had she felt nothing from her father, but herself and Jack could make her skin crawl? Maybe holding the ribbon device triggered something? Hathor had always been wearing the ribbon device, and she had a way to eroticize moments, even with women. She pushed all that aside, and concentrated and pulled herself back into the moment.

“Nothing sir, you just gave me a little static shock, that’s all,” she quickly replied for the benefit of those in the room. However, Jack just looked at her and knew there was more to it.

“Alright, then carry on, Major,” he said. He backed up away from her to let her ready herself. Sam walked to the table where the Diet Coke can was. She slowly put the ribbon device on. She turned her head to the waiting eyes of her team and her dad. She caught her dad’s eyes, and he gave her a nod. She turned her back to them to face the can.

“OK, here goes nothing,” she said.

She raised her hand and thought of knocking the can off the table. Instantly, the device’s crystal in the palm of her hand lit up, and the Diet Coke can was sent careening off of the table against the wall, crushing it in the process. Sam stood there staring. She looked down at her hand with the ribbon device on it. She felt a presence at her side. He put his hand on her forearm to lower her arm down, and to hold the palm away from other things and people in the room.

“Sammie, it’s OK,” her dad said in a loving voice. She took the device off and handed it to him.

“Dad,” Sam said, the word drawn out with an unsure voice. The simple word was filled with thousands of questions and concerns. All of which Sam had no way to answer. Her dad had the answers. Deep down, this was the nagging feeling. She knew there was only one way she was going to get those answers she sought. 

“I guess we need to go talk to General Hammond,” Sam said quietly. Jacob took the ribbon device and put it back in its box. Sam was confused, excited, and sad at the outcome of the tests. She had the capability again. But it was raw and untamed. She’d have to learn to control these items if she were ever to use them when traveling with her SG-1 team. 

Teal’c and Jonas brought the two items back to the lock area and signed them back in. Jack, Sam, and Jacob walked up to the conference room outside Hammond’s office and waited for Teal’c and Jonas to come up there. When they all assembled around the conference table, Jack knocked on Hammond’s door to let him know they were ready.

Hammond joined them at the table, and looked to his Colonel. 

“Sir, she has the ability again. And it’s very strong this time. Almost unbridled,” Jack began the conversation.

Hammond looked to Sam. “Major, how are you feeling?” 

“Fine, sir. Just not sure I can control things right now. It’s very strong. And, honestly, a bit exhilarating,” she said glancing at her dad. Jacob understood.

“George, she can be taught,” Jacob said. It seemed everyone in the room knew the implications of that statement. Everyone except Jack. The silence in the room was too much for Sam. She fidgeted in her seat just to make some noise. 

“I think I will leave that up to the Major,” Hammond said. The weight of his words finally hit Jack.

“Wait a minute, Jacob, George...” Jack slowly and quietly said.

“Colonel, it’s OK. This has been going through my mind since I left the infirmary today. I was going to ask you to contact my dad as soon as I found out about my blood work, but I wanted to make sure before we did. General Hammond, sir. I would like to go with my dad to learn how to control all of this,” Sam said with assuredness in her voice. But her eyes did not stray from Jack’s gaze.

“Carter,” Jack began. Sam looked at him and shook her head ever so slightly. Now was not the time.

“Major, Jacob, Colonel, please come up with a plan to present to me, and make an appointment to come talk to me about it,” Hammond said to them. “If you will excuse me, I have to make some phone calls to DC. Dismissed.”

They all just sat around the table after Hammond left. Sam was looking at Jack, everyone else was looking at Sam. 

“So,” Sam started. “How do we want to do this?” 

“Kiddo, it will be much easier to have you come with me for a while,” Jacob said.

“How long is a while, Jacob?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, maybe 6 months?” Jacob said.

Jack folded his hands on the table and looked down at them. Gone for six months. Maybe he could convince Hammond to go with her. It would be a silly request. She would be with her father. Not much supervision needed with Jacob and the rest of the Tok’ra. 

“I imagine you will be here for a few days, Jacob? Why don’t the three of us figure out what we are going to do. We can use Sam’s computer in her lab.”

“Dad, you can stay at my house,” Sam offered. She sounded hesitant, and had so much going on in her mind. She wanted to talk to Jack, to ease his mind, to let him know she had an idea. But when was she going to get her chance? 

“I would love that, Sam,” Jacob said. “Why don’t I meet you in your lab in a little bit? I would like to get something to eat. Jonas, Teal’c, would you care to join me?”

“Indeed.”

The three of them got up, leaving Jack and Sam at the table. She was sitting across from him. It always seemed that the moments that they had were never enough. They wasted so much time, never getting to the point of what they wanted to say to each other. The silence was killing them both. 

“Sir...” Sam started, and paused. Jack filled in the silence. 

“Carter, we need to talk.”

“I know. I’m tired of waiting,” she said, and he lifted his eyes to her. “Colonel, I have an idea.” As she said those words, a huge smile appeared on her face. His eyes became lighter just seeing her face lit up. He looked at her and smiled. Her smile had given him hope.


	11. Heart Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack discuss their future. But is it what they really want?
> 
> This is for [ONeillwith2ls ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls)!!! Enjoy it!! More to come!

“We can’t talk here. Let’s go to my lab to wait for dad,” Sam told him.

They walked in silence to her lab. He was very curious to know what was going on inside that genius brain of hers. Could be anything knowing her. Maybe they’d talk about him retiring. Maybe they’d talk about her retiring. No, not her. She is not ready to retire yet. He’d never ask her to give up her career. 

Her lab was dark, so that meant her dad wasn't there yet. She flipped on a light, and went to turn her laptop on. She motioned for Jack to join her at her desk.

“Sir, I’m sorry I left. You were trying, and I got scared and ran. You didn’t deserve that,” she stated softly. The room had no audio recorders, but did have security cameras. She would still need to be mindful of how she handled this conversation.

“Sam, if we are going to talk about our personal feelings, let’s drop the ranks. Please.”

“OK, Jack,” she said nervously, looking into his eyes. This was the first time she has called him Jack in a personal manner. It felt good to her. It felt natural to say it. However, she knew it would be hard to break the old habit of calling him ‘sir’.

“So what happened, Sam? Why did you get scared?”

Just then her dad walked in. Sam and Jack just stood there looking at each other for a moment before she turned to her dad. She smiled at Jack to reassure him that this conversation wasn’t over.

“Hey dad. How was lunch?”

“Same as it always is. So, how do we write this up to show that the Tok’ra are the best way for you to learn to control your abilities?”

The three of them worked for a few hours and they thought they came up with a pretty good plan for Sam. Six months with the Tok’ra to hone her skills using the naquadah in her blood to control Goa’uld technologies. It was already into the evening. None of them wanted to stay late to brief Hammond. They decided they’d brief him tomorrow. Sam looked at Jack and looked at the time. It was almost 6 PM.

“Hey dad, listen. Do you think it would be OK if I dropped you at my house for a bit? Jack and I have some things we need to talk about, and it needs to get discussed before I leave with you.”

Jacob raised his eyebrows at Sam. He’d never heard her address the Colonel as Jack before. Maybe his daughter is finally letting down her impenetrable wall. Jacob knew that Sam thought no one could see her wall. But everyone could really see it. All her life she has tried to be strong. Yet she has one of the biggest hearts Jacob has known. And it’s not just because she is his daughter. That heart is also easily hurt. He of all people knows this. He just wants his daughter to be happy.

“Of course, kiddo. You both need to figure this out.”

“Great, even your dad knows?” Jack asked with a smile.

“Jack, the only people you are fooling are yourselves,” Jacob said.

“Thanks, dad,” Sam said hugging Jacob.

“Jack, take care of her. She loves you. Don’t break her heart.”

“Dad!” Sam exclaimed. Jack just smiled at Jacob and Sam.

“Yes, dad,” Jack replied jokingly. They all left the lab to go home for the night.

Sam dropped her dad off at her house and got him settled inside. He grabbed a glass of water before she left.

“Thanks for understanding, dad.”

“Sammie, you two need to figure something out.”

“Dad, I actually have an idea, but the outcome depends on my time with you and the Tok’ra.”

“Alright, we can talk about it later. Don’t keep him waiting any longer. I won’t wait up,” Jacob said with a laugh.

“Dad!” Sam said, blushing red. “I’m not going to jump in bed with him again,” she said before she realized what she said. Jacob’s eyes got huge.

“Wait, no, that’s not what it sounded like. Nothing has happened. Really, we haven’t done that, or anything really, OK I’m going to stop talking now,” Sam backpedaled.

“Sam, none of my business,” he said with a laugh. “I just want you to be happy. Now, go.” 

Sam smiled at her father before leaving the house. On her drive, her mind wandered to thoughts of her and Jack. She did want to be with him in a real relationship. Not some hidden thing where they’d have to meet under cover. She thought about how she wanted to feel his body pressed against hers. She longed for his touch, his kiss, his caresses. She wanted to feel him inside of her. But she also wanted to be there for him. Be a partner. Not just a sex toy. A friend and confidant. A true lover in all areas of his life. 

She finally pulled up to Jack’s. She turned the car off and slowly got out. Inhaling two big breaths in and out, she walked to this door. He must have heard her pull up because he was at the front door waiting for her. 

“Hi sir,” she said.

“Carter...” Jack said with a warning smile.

“Sorry. Jack. Hello Jack,” Sam said smiling back at him.

“C’mon in.” Sam walked into his house. He motioned for her to sit in his living room. She sat on his couch. “Do you want anything to drink?” he asked.

“Whatever you are having will be fine.”

He grabbed two beers and joined her in the living room.

“So where were we?” Jack asked.

“I was telling you why I left. I got scared. You didn’t deserve that from me.”

They both looked at each other. The gravity of the conversation hitting them both again. He caught her eyes and stared at her. He saw she was scared. But her eyes held hope. Hope in him? Hope in them? He didn’t care because she was here talking to him. But he did see a light in those blue eyes of hers. 

She continued, “I don’t want things between us to become something that has to be hidden. I don’t want to be an itch you have to scratch. If we are going to do this at all, I need us both to be all in, or we don’t do this at all.” She took a big swig of beer as he processed what she just said.

He sat and stared at her. Her honesty hit him where it needed to. He wondered how many times over the years that she has had this conversation with herself about him. He knew he had had this talk to himself countless times. But never had the talk with her. He never knew she was afraid he’d treat her as a notch on his bedpost. 

“Sam. I have been in love with you for a very long time. And I think you may be in the same boat. I would never hurt you. You are not an itch I need to scratch. You should know me better than that. And hell, I’m scared too. I don’t know what we should do either. All I know is I want to have you in my life.”

She was touched at how soft and gentle his words were spoken. She couldn’t believe they were finally having this conversation. She had played this conversation over and over in her mind for so many years. And yes, she has loved him for a very long time.

“I’m sorry I ran off.”

“Ya, that hurt a bit. But you are back now, and I’m glad you are OK,” he said.

“And sir. I am also sorry about what happened with Ba’al. None of that would have happened if I didn’t encourage you to take a Tok’ra symbiote.”

“Carter, I’d be dead if it weren’t for your idea to stick a snake in my head. I agreed to it, remember?”

“True, but I feel responsible in a way. And now the nightmares and daydreams. Are you OK?”

She asked not expecting him to answer. She knew deep down how he felt about the Tok’ra. His experience with Kanan was not how a true blending was supposed to have been. Her encounter with Jolinar was similar. Both symbiotes took control of them, and they were powerless to stop them. She didn’t have Jolinar as long as he had Kanan. But she was also not captured and tortured like Jack was.

“I will be fine,” he said looking at her. “As long as I have you to help me,” and he reached for her hand and held it.

She felt the same jolt go through her as she did back at work when he touched her arm. Her eyes shot up to him. He felt her try to pull back away from his touch.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her. 

“I don’t know. It’s weird. Since the accident, when you touch me, I get certain sensations going through me and over my skin. It doesn’t happen with anyone else. Just you.”

“What does it feel like?” he asked her.

“It’s a nice, gentle sensation, sort of like when you get chicken skin, but a bit more…you know...” and she stopped her sentence, not sure if they were at a point where they could discuss the sexual tension between them. He smiled at her.

“Could it be a residual reaction from Kanan?” he asked.

“I don’t know, it could be, but it didn’t happen with my dad, and he has a living symbiote in him.”

“Maybe I have something secret living in my blood?” he joked. “Something that is only for you?” and he smiled at her with his deep, dark eyes. She saw a flash of passion pass over him.

“Do you feel anything when I touch you?” she asked him.

“I don’t think I have the same reaction as you are describing, but I sure feel something right now.” 

He reached his hand up to cup her face. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes at the sensations she was feeling under his touch. He traced his finger from her temple to her chin. His finger felt so good on her skin. She needed him to stop or this was going to lead to the bed very, very quickly. She opened her eyes and quickly spoke so she didn’t give her time to think.

“Sir,” she whispered out, purposefully using ‘sir’ instead of calling him Jack. “I should get going. We have a big day tomorrow. And my dad is waiting for me.”

He brought his other hand up to her face. She saw the look in his eyes, and wondered if she was mirroring back to him the same message? He put his forehead on hers. She tried touching him to see what would happen. She placed her hands on his forearms as he held her head to his. No new sensation happened. But she had never touched him like this before. She guessed that the erotic sensation was only from him touching her, not the other way around. This was far more intimate than either had ever let each other do up until now.

“Sir,” she started to talk again.

“Sam,” he drew out softly, and with a warning to just use his name. He pulled his head back to look at her again.

“Sorry. Jack,” she started again gently with a smile.

“What?” he replied.

“I do have an idea of this.” When she said the word ‘this’, she motioned her hand between the two of them. “An idea for us.”

He let go of her head and sat back to give her space to talk to him. 

“If the next 6 months go well, and we determine that I will have lasting effects on technologies found in other worlds, I want to put in for a transfer to Area 51.”

“Sam, why?” he asked. She surprised him with that.

“Jack, think about it. I can have direct interactions with the technologies brought back from all of the teams. I don’t get to do that now, as items are sent up there so quickly after they are inventoried and quickly checked. I can help to figure out how they all work. It would make no sense to keep me on a front-line unit when my capabilities can do so much more here on Earth _for_ Earth.”

“And you will be in Nevada. We’ll be apart.”

“But, I won’t be in your direct chain of command. Jack, this would be a game changer for us.”

“Sam, maybe I should just retire. That’s another option.”

“Jack, come on. No. It’s obvious Hammond is grooming you for stars. I can eventually run the whole lab over there, and maybe the entire base one day. My options are limited here at the SGC. I’d still be involved, just in a different way.”

“I guess we have to wait to see what the next six months brings us,” he said quietly, knowing she was going to be gone soon.

“Yes, we will.” She touched his hand again. He put his hand on top of hers. There was the sensation again. She stood up immediately under his touch.

“OK, I’m going home. I will see you tomorrow, _Jack,_ ” and she emphasized his first name with a huge smile on her face. He stood to walk her to the door.

“Yes you will, _Sam,_ ” he repeated her emphasis in kind. He guided her with his hand at the small of her back. She knew the hand was there, but couldn’t feel the new sensation. It must just be skin-to-skin contact. 

_‘Skin-to-skin. That could be quite useful, and erotic, in the future,’_ she thought to herself. 

She turned to him as she got to his door. He immediately put a hand to her cheek again and continued to look into her deep blue eyes. He also saw confusion in her eyes. Their future was uncertain, and neither of them made any promise of being by each other’s side no matter where life took them. 

He caressed her cheek bone with his thumb. The sensation in her awoke even more. She inhaled at the touch, and she was certain he felt and heard her response. Her hand went to his forearm. Whatever this sensation was, it was making her body react wildly towards him. She could feel and smell his breath on her. She could smell him. He smelled like Jack combined with beer. She wanted to taste it all. She wanted to taste him. She wanted his mouth on her.

In a move that she didn’t even know she was making, she pulled his forearm to her, which in effect brought his mouth to hers. She didn’t know if she kissed him, or if he kissed her. All she knew is she finally felt the lips of Jack O’Neill on her. 

He was bringing his lips towards her when he felt her little tug on his forearm. He let his lips gently fall into hers. He held her head to his, as his mouth was offered to her. Softly, gently, he let her take control of this kiss. He felt her whimper into his mouth when they first touched. 

She slowly started kissing him back. She opened her mouth for him to explore. She caressed her hands up his arms to his shoulders, to the back of his neck. She gave him her tongue to investigate. He licked her bottom lip. She could feel the sensation her lips were feeling under his touch. 

That sensation was sending her out of control fast. She liked it, but knew where it would take her. He put a hand around her waist and drew her close to him. She felt how aroused he was getting against the fabric of her clothes. She was glad that the layer of material lay between the two of them. Without knowing why she was reacting to his touches on her skin, she couldn’t allow herself to get physical with him. All she knew, she could be under an alien influence. The next six months may help figure this out.

She pulled her head back from him. He initially followed with his mouth. She dropped her hands from him.

“Oh my gods. Jack, I need to stop. I like it. You feel incredible. I want more, but I can’t right now.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He laughed a little, knowing full well she had no intention of staying the night with him. He was fine with that. No sense rushing into something if she was going to be gone for six months.

“Samantha,” he said, in an effort to bring her back down off of her high. She looked up at him with her dark, steamy blue eyes. “For the record, I’m all in,” he said, repeating what she had said earlier in their conversation.

She looked into his dark, chocolate eyes. She saw his compassion and desire, but she also saw his commitment. She gave him one of her earth-shattering smiles.

“Good. So am I. I will see you tomorrow, Jack.” And she gave him one short, tender kiss before she left his home. A home she would not see for at least six more months.


	12. Temporary Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jacob present their proposal for Sam to be temporarily assigned to the Tok'ra.

The next day, Sam and Jacob were to meet up with Jack, Jonas, Hammond, and Teal’c in the conference room at the SGC. Sam and Jacob were going to present their proposal to lay out a plan to investigate Sam’s revitalized abilities, and the potential temporary assignment with the Tok’ra. 

Sam seemed to be in a very good mood. She even made breakfast and coffee for her dad before they left for work. She felt excited at the prospect of spending six months with her dad and the Tok’ra. It would also be a time where she could ask the Tok’ra questions about other technologies, not just the Goa’uld ones she intended to learn to control.

Sam started her presentation with her medical findings from Dr. Frasier. She described the two tests she did with the healing device and the ribbon device. She presented her own internal feelings of how she didn’t feel like she was in control of the devices. It was more like they just turned on by themselves with very little thought or effort from her.

Jacob took over the last part of the briefing. He stated how the Tok’ra can help Sam harness her abilities to be able to fully control any Goa’uld technologies in the future. But it would take time. Jacob said it is easier for Sam to come to the Tok’ra, rather than send a few Tok’ra to Earth. Jacob could not guarantee being there the whole time, but there are Tok’ra, like Anise/Freya, who rarely leave to go off world, and who are surrounded by technologies as part of their regular duties.

At the sound of the name Anise, Jack laughed a little. He fully remembers the talk he and Daniel had a few years ago about Anise and Freya when Jack and Sam were in “lockup” because they thought they were za’tarcs. Jack told Daniel how Freya made a pass at him, and that the snake, Anise, liked Daniel. It was a memory that made Jack miss his friend.

Sam looked at Jack and laughed a little herself. The za’tarc tests were where she and Jack admitted out loud that they had feelings for each other. Freya was the one who ran those tests. She never let anyone know that Freya also had tried to make a pass at Janet. That was their little secret. Who knows. If Sam gets approved for this training, maybe Janet can come visit.

The briefing only took about 30 minutes. No one really had questions. They all knew the benefits of having Sam able to control these devices. The ability to use a ribbon device alone would be tremendous to any SG team. Hammond chose to speak first.

“Thank you Major and Jacob. I’ll start by letting you all know that I have spoken to the President. Sam and her ability will not be allowed to be exploited by the NID.”

Jack inhaled sharply at that statement. “Aw crap. I had not even thought of that, General. Thank you for making that call.”

“I’m going to approve this request for Major Carter to travel with her father and stay with the Tok’ra for up to six months to learn how to control this. The President agrees that the benefits outweigh us not doing anything. Jacob, I leave it up to you how to handle her security. I’m also not restricting her to stay put. If she needs to test something in a real-world environment, she may travel.”

“Now just a minute, General,” Jack started.

“Colonel, this is no different than if Major Carter were planning any other mission from Earth. I know how you feel about the Tok’ra, especially in light of recent events. But, I do not see any other reason to restrict her movements, do you?” Hammond asked him straight to his face.

Jack rattled his fingers on the table and looked down. He took in a breath as he looked back to Hammond.

“No, of course not, sir,” he replied. 

Sam smiled at their exchange.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Hammond asked the room.

“Can Sam have any visitors?” Daniel asked. “I wouldn’t mind hanging out learning from the Tok’ra as well.”

“I hope I can have visitors. Dad? Selmak?” Sam asked.

Jacob lowered his head. “We can see about arranging visits while you are with us, Sam, but your priority is training and learning. We also may not have time to communicate with Earth if we are taking you off world,” Selmak replied to the group.

Jack shifted awkwardly in his seat. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the changes in the Tok’ra from host to symbiote.

“So what you are saying is that as long as she is with you, the needs of the Tok’ra take precedence over her being Tau’ri,” Jack interjected quickly.

“It is you who are seeking our help in this matter, Jack,” Selmak replied.

“Sir, Selmak, come on. Please. I am going to do this. I have to do this. You all know I’m used to Gate travel, and I know how to take care of myself. I’ll be fine. Really. You know my dad won’t let anything happen to me if it is in his power to stop it. ” She said the last part looking at Jack.

“When can Major Carter leave?” Teal’c asked.

“I think that is up to her. Major?” Hammond gave her the floor.

“I think a few days to get things ready. I’m not sure what to even pack. I’d like to say goodbye to Cassie. So maybe three days from now, General?” Sam offered.

“Alright, I’ll inform the President of your timeline. Jacob, will you be staying until Major Carter leaves?” Hammond asked.

Jacob lowered his head again.

“I think I can do that for my baby girl,” Jacob said, looking at Sam. His statement made Sam blush red.

“Sir, before we leave, may I have a private conversation with you?” Sam asked General Hammond.

“Of course, Major. Let me make this phone call, then please come to my office.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sam replied. Her eyes glanced over Jack before resting on Teal’c, who began talking. 

“I would like to request a team night in Major Carter’s honor before she leaves. It is obvious we cannot yet enter the dwelling of O’Malley’s due to her last encounter there.” That brought smiles and laughs to everyone in the room, even Jacob.

“May I suggest that we partake in charring meat at Colonel O’Neill’s abode?” Teal’c asked. 

O’Neill laughed. “Of course we can, guys. Count on it. Pick the night, Carter. Uh, Sam Carter, you pick, but Jacob Carter is, of course, invited as well. And Selmak, too. General, we’d be honored if you would join us, too.”

“We’ll see, son. If you have nothing further, I’m going to make that phone call and get through some paperwork.” Hammond got up when on one said anything further.

“Alright. So. I guess I have some packing to do. How is tomorrow night for you, sir?” Sam asked.

“Guys. Tomorrow night OK with everyone?” Jack asked the group.

“I’ve got nothing going on,” Daniel said.

“Indeed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jacob said.

“Alright. Tomorrow. My place. Bring your own food and some to share. I’ll have beer, but I don’t have anything for Teal’c but water.”

They talked for a little while longer before SG-5 needed the room for a pre-mission briefing. Hammond asked Sam into his office. The rest all went back to their work. Jacob went to Sam’s lab to wait her.

“Thank you, sir,” she said.

“What can I do for you, Major?” 

“Sir, I have a request. If this goes well over the next six months, and we show that I will have the ability to control the devices long term, I would like to request a transfer to Area 51.”

Hammond stared at her. This was abrupt for Sam. She’s not usually this impulsive.

“Major, why? Are you not happy here?”

“Sir, of course I am happy. It’s just that there is not really any upward mobility for me. You are grooming the Colonel for stars. It makes no sense to keep me on a front-line unit when I have this ability to figure out how to use and control all of the technologies brought back from all of the SG teams. One day I could be running the entire lab over there, and maybe one day the base. I will have more opportunity for advancement there than I do here.”

Hammond let that simmer for a moment between them. She had a very valid point. She’d still be a part of the Stargate program. She’d be involved across the entire program, not just her SG unit. 

“I have to admit, what you are saying makes sense. I can’t really argue with your advancement situation. It is very limited here. Have you spoken to anyone else about this?”

“Yes, sir, I have spoken to Colonel O’Neill about this. He also sees my logic,” she said confidently, and with a little smile.

“I see,” Hammond said, giving her an inquisitive look. “It would also allow you to interact differently with your _teammates_ on SG-1.”

She looked him straight in the eyes, and understood his veiled statement clear as day. She dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap for a moment before looking back at Hammond.

“Yes, sir, it would. My _teammates_ would most likely also like the chance to interact differently with me as well. They would support the move as well.”

“Alright, Major, if this is what you and your _teammates_ want, I will bring this up with the President on your first update call I have to give him at the end of the month.”

And there it was. Without more than a five minute conversation, she had Hammond’s word he would try to get her transferred. She also pretty much had the OK to have a relationship with Jack when she got back. She stood and thanked the General, then went to meet her dad in her lab.

She had a lot to think about now. She’d be leaving for six months, and she only had three days until she left. Tomorrow night was already taken up with Team Night at Jack’s. Tonight she wanted to spend time with her dad at home trying to figure out what to bring with her. So that only left Thursday night. She’ll figure something out.

She got to the lab and found everyone there. Jonas was showing everyone a transcription he found in Daniel’s lab that was tucked away in a book. He couldn’t make heads or tails about it, and no one knew where it came from. Everyone was pretty bored listening to him after about 10 minutes, but at least he was making an effort to talk to the team.

“So, dad, are you ready to go? I was thinking you and I could have a father-daughter night?” Sam asked, looking at her dad.

“I think that is a great idea. I’d love that very much,” Jacob replied.

Sam stared at her dad with a strange look on her face.

“What is it, Sam?” Jacob asked. His question had the rest of SG-1 looking at Sam.

“When Jolinar left me, I could still feel, or sense, other Goa’uld, Tok’ra, or even symbiotes in a Jaffa. But it was more like a tingle in my blood. Dad,” she said in wonder, “just now, I could almost _see_ Selmack in your neck.”

“Really?” almost everyone said at the same time. Sam let out a little laugh at their reaction. 

“Ya, I mean a flash of a symbiote went through my mind, and the sensation I got was from Selmak.” 

Jacob lowered his head, and when he raised it again, Selmak wanted to talk to Sam.

“Samantha, we have heard of reports like this in the past. It does not happen often. You should discuss this with Anise and Freya when we arrive. I can assure you that tonight I have not been trying to communicate with anyone. I’ve been resting and allowing your father time with you all.”

“Thank you, Selmak. And I will discuss this with Freya when I see her.”

Selmak relinquished control again.

“OK, Sammie, what do you say we hit the road and get something to eat?” Jacob said.

“Sure, let’s go. I feel like salads. How about you?” she asked her dad.

“Only if there is steak on there. Selmak isn’t a fan of Earth meat, but he’s sleeping and won’t even know.”

Sam looked to Jack and smiled on her way out of the lab. She has so much to tell him. And not a lot of time. Sam left to go to the locker room to change and get her stuff. When she opened the door to leave, Jack was standing in the hall waiting for her. 

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” Sam replied.

“So you leave on Friday?”

“Yes. I guess I do.”

In unison, they spoke at the same time.

“Sam listen,” / ”Jack, what are you doing…” they both stopped talking and looked at each other and smiled.

“You go first,” Jack offered. Sam averted her eyes down, and then looked back up to look at him.

“I was wondering what you were doing Thursday?” she asked him.

“I was hoping to spend some time with you,” he said. “We can hang out, talk, go out somewhere, I really don’t care. Just want to be with you,” he said quietly.

“Good. I want that too. I spoke to Hammond earlier about my Area 51 idea.”

“Oh?” he said, raising his eyebrows a bit. “What did he say?”

“He couldn’t argue with my logic. He will discuss it with the President in one month during his first update call about my progress with the Tok’ra.”

“Huh. OK. So where does that leave you and I?” Jack asked.

“Actually, Hammond said the move would allow me to interact differently with my SG-1 _teammates_ ,” Sam said with her beaming smile, and eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lights.

“Great. So even Hammond knows?” Jack said sarcastically.

“Yes. Apparently, even Hammond knows.”

They both laughed, and Jack escorted her around the corner with his hand to the small of her back before he lowered his hand. Maybe her time away and a transfer to Area 51 won’t be so bad afterall.


	13. Team Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 has a Team Night before Sam leaves to go to the Tok'ra.

Tuesday night’s father-daughter night went perfect. Sam enjoyed a salmon salad on a bed of baby spinach, with a light ginger-lemon vinaigrette. Jacob enjoyed a T-bone steak, cooked medium, with a side of baby greens and ranch dressing. They talked about Sam growing up, and how hard it had been on her and her brother when her mom died. They talked about Jacob’s cancer, and how the Tok’ra saved his life. They got a lot out of their system. They both had agreed to go together to spend time reuniting with Sam’s brother, Mark. Sam started pulling together some clothes to bring with her to the Tok’ra homeworld. She got tired and went to bed.

Wednesday at work went in a blur. Everyone now knew Sam was leaving for a while, and came by her lab to wish her well. She organized things best she could, and locked up things she didn’t want anyone to touch. Jacob walked around a bit, and spoke with Hammond when he was free. Jacob also talked with other SGC personnel as he waited for Sam to get done with work.

Sam turned over some of her research to Dr. Felger and Dr. Angstrom. She also turned over a concept she had been working on to Dr. Lee. Her concept was radical, and may not even be possible. But she wants to theorize on a way to link Stargates together to cover more distances, rather than Gate to one address, then redial to the next. She wants to see if there is a way to build a sort of bridge between Gates. 

_‘It’s a nice theory, for now,’_ she thought to herself. 

“ _ **Unscheduled Offworld Activation**_ ” she heard through the building. She ran up to the Gate room, as SG-1 always seemed to do when they were present in the Mountain. The iris was closed as usual.

“Incoming signal. It’s the Tok’ra,” Walter announced to those in the room.

“Open the iris,” Hammond said.

Hammond, Jack, Sam, Jacob, Teal’c, and Jonas went to wait in the Gate room to see who came through. 

“Delek, what brings you to Earth?” Jacob asked.

“I’m afraid we need Selmak to return immediately,” Delek said. Jacob bowed his head.

“Can’t wait two more days?” Selmak replied. 

“It can not. Just some internal issues that we need you to address,” Delek replied.

Selmak stared at Delek for a moment. He realized this is probably nothing more than the Council needing input from the 2,000 year old symbiote.

“Of course. I will return with you today.” Selmak turned to face Sam and the rest of the SGC members gathered in the Gate room.

“Samantha, I cannot promise your father will be at our base when you arrive, but I will do my best to make sure he will be there to welcome you. I will have Anise available to help you settle in. My apologies for having to leave so soon.

“George, thank you for letting me stay a few days. I hope to revisit our conversation in the future. Colonel O’Neill and SG-1, I wish we had more time together, but this trip was really for Jacob. Perhaps next time we can be more of a service to Earth.”

Selmak bowed his head, and Jacob took control.

“Hey kiddo, I guess I’ll see you in a few more days. I’m sure this is just council stuff. Selmak really is good with them.”

“It’s OK, dad. I’ll see you soon.” Sam hugged her father. Jacob moved to Jack to shake his hand.

“Jack, I’ll be watching you,” he said with a smile. Jack smirked back at Jacob, and got the message. Jacob shook Jack’s hand and moved on to Hammond.

“George, always good to see you.” 

Hammond turned to look up at the control room. Delek was already there providing Walter the address to dial. Soon there was the familiar kawoosh, and blue dancing water in the room. Sam watched her father and Delek walk up the ramp and enter the wormhole. She waved goodbye to her dad, then stood watching until the Stargate disengaged. 

“Alrighty, then. I guess I’ll go gather some stuff for my trip and go home to get ready for Team Night,” Sam said.

“Are you OK, MajorCarter?” Teal’c asked.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem saddened that your father is gone, which leaves you making the journey to the Tok’ra homeworld a solo trip.”

Sam smiled at her friend. She put her hand on his arm.

“Thank you, Teal’c. But, I’ll be OK. Someone will be waiting for me when I get there. I’ll see you later tonight, OK?” She smiled at Teal’c and left the Gate room.

Sam quietly left work and went home to change and get ready for Team Night. She wished her dad were still there with her. So many changes were coming, including a potential Permanent Change of Station (PCS) move to Nevada. She wondered how her team was going to take all of this information. 

Sam put on a pair of jeans, a light blue button down blouse with random black and darker blue vertical stripes, and a pair of black heeled boots. She looked at herself and immediately thought this was too nice for a team night. It was just the guys. Then there was Jack. Did she really just dress this way for him? She laughed at herself, then just let it go. She was a beautiful woman. Maybe it’s time she let herself be one for a change.

She stopped at the store on her way over to Jack’s. She picked up some steaks for the grill, beer, Diet Coke for her, and some Sprite for Teal’c. She called Janet.

“Hey Janet, it’s me.”

“Hi Sam, how are you?”

“On my way to Team Night, but I wanted to know if you could bring Cassie to work on Friday so I can say goodbye to her?”

“I’m sure I can, but what are you doing tomorrow?” Janet asked her friend.

Sam wanted to reply, _‘I’m doing Jack,’_ but was certain that was not what Janet wanted to hear. Sam wasn’t even sure what it was with her and Jack yet.

“I was planning on seeing what Colonel O’Neill was up to on Thursday,” Sam said a little hesitantly.

“OH? You don’t say,” Janet said, obviously smiling on the other end of the phone. Sam laughed a little bit.

“I don’t know. So many things are changing. Can I come talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course you can. Is everything OK?”

“I asked General Hammond if I could transfer to another base in Nevada if all went well with my dad,” Sam said quickly.

“Wow. Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“It’s a good move. I’d have room for advancement. I’d still be involved with what I do now, just I will get my hands on ALL things that are gathered. Plus, it will open up another area in my life that I think needs to be opened.” She stopped talking and let Janet think over her words.

“Sam, I think you need to do what your heart wants. It’s been a long time coming for you two. If you want to give it a shot, then I support you. Both of you. And if it doesn’t work out, at least you still have your career. I mean that in a good way.”

“I know what you mean,” Sam said laughing. “Hey, Janet, why don’t you come to where I’ll be deployed to give me my medical exams! I’m sure Freya wouldn’t mind seeing you,” Sam said smiling from ear to ear.

“Very funny. But, I just might do that, Sam. I found her offer intriguing.”

“I’m sure you did. OK, let me go get over to Jack’s. I will finish this tomorrow with you.” 

“Um, Sam,” Janet interrupted.

“Ya?”

“Calling him ‘Jack’ already?”

“Shut up. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye, Sam,” and Janet left Sam with a laugh and a smile.

Sam got to Jack’s and was the last one to arrive. Jonas had driven Teal’c over. Jonas had learned to drive in a short time, and enjoyed anytime he could get off base and drive. Jonas came out to help Sam with the things she brought over. They both took the items into the kitchen. Sam put the beer and drinks in the fridge, and took the steaks and prepared them for the grill. Just salt and pepper. Nothing fancy.

Jack was outside on the deck with Teal’c. Jonas and Sam went out there with drinks in hand for everyone. She passed the appropriate drink to the appropriate person.

“Hey guys, I’m here,” Sam said.

“Indeed.”

“Hello, Major.” Jack gave her a look from head to toe and gave her a little smile. She smiled back before averting her eyes to look at the other two coworkers.

“So, I got the steaks ready to go. Need help with anything else?”

“Nope. Why don’t you guys help me get things out of the kitchen and we’ll get this party going?”

They all got up to help Jack with the food. They set everything up outside because it was a great night to be outside. Sam set the table up with the plates and cutlery. Teal’c got the salad and the chips out. Jonas got some paper towels for the table. They all sat down in various chairs around the deck. Jonas was sitting closest to Sam, who was sitting one chair over from the grill.

“So, leaving us for a while, huh?” Jonas started.

“Ya, but it should be good for everyone. If I can do what I can do indefinitely, or even for a few years, the benefits should be remarkable for the planet,” Sam said.

“Do you think they would let you do this on a more permanent basis when you return?” Jonas asked again.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Well, I mean, it almost would seem silly to have her remain with us. She’d be limited to what we do or discover only on SG-1. There are other teams doing what we are doing. I’d think your new capability would want to be spread around all of the teams,” Jonas explained.

Sam looked up to Jack, and Jack gave her a knowing look. Then Jack nodded his head slightly.

“Actually, Jonas, that was what I was talking to General Hammond about. I have asked to be transferred to Area 51 if this is as successful as I think it is going to be.”

Jonas and Teal’c glanced over to Sam. Jonas just sort of shook his head in understanding. Teal’c raised an eyebrow. 

“OK, see. I wasn’t far off, was I?” Jonas asked, or more or less stated.

“MajorCarter, this is intriguing news. I hope that this move will fulfill your life.”

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

“I think this move will also allow your Air Force rules and regulations to no longer apply to your situation with ColonelO’Neill,” Teal’c continued.

“Um, what _‘situation?’_ ” Jack said poignantly.

“The situation where you are not allowed to take MajorCarter as your mate due to you being her boss.”

“Oh my gods,” Sam sighed out, and put her head in her hand. Sam blushed as red as a fresh rose. Jack spit his beer out. Jonas averted his eyes and just smiled at the comment.

“Teal’c. Really?” Jack interjected.

“It is true, O’Neill.

“I’m going to stick my head in the oven now,” Sam said.

“It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I have never understood the Tau’ri rules when it comes to their warriors. You both should be free to choose your mates no matter where you serve.”

“Well, thank you, T. But we do things a bit different here on Earth. We do have rules, whether we like them or not. I appreciate your concern and support. I do,” Jack told his friend.

“It’s OK, Teal’c. I know you didn’t mean to upset either of us. Intimacy is just different here on Earth. We treat it more privately. And I know you mean well for us. For all of us,” she said, indicating also to Jonas.

“So. I’m going to go in and hit the head,” Sam said, and got up to go inside. 

Sam stayed in the bathroom a little longer than a normal latrine break would take her. She did start to cry, but not because of what Teal’c said. Her life was going to change again in two days. She should be used to PCSing with the Air Force by now. But, this time she had attached herself to her coworkers, and to one in particular. 

After a few more minutes, there was a light knock on the door.

“Sam, are you OK?” Jack’s voice came lightly through the door.

Sam sniffled, wiped her eyes, and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

“Yes, sir, I’m fine.”

“Sam,” Jack drew out her name and smiled. That was his queue for her to use his first name instead of ‘sir’. He hoped that would also make her smile.

“Sorry. I meant Jack.” she replied with a smile, and another sniffle. “I’ll be right out.”

She collected herself, and straightened her clothes up again. She opened the door and he was still standing there, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door with his arms crossed in front of him. He smiled at her and held her eyes.

“Hey. You really OK?” he asked.

“Hi,” she smiled back at him. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Just a lot of changes coming my way. It’s starting to hit me.” He saw her eyes were still glassy and her cheeks were flushed.

He put a finger on her cheek to wipe a tear away. She closed her eyes and breathed into the sensation that gave her. Then he reached down to take her hand. He rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand. She walked into him and hugged him. He held her close with his arms on top of her shoulders. He put a hand behind her head as he held her. He could feel her tremble and thought she may be crying. He let his head fall into her neck as he held her.

They must have been there for a long time because they heard Teal’c yell for them and let them know the steaks were done.

He brought his head up a little higher, and put his forehead to hers. Both of their eyes were closed. He still had one hand behind her head, the other along her shoulders. Neither willing to let go of the other.

“How is that little sensation today?” he asked her softly.

“Still there. Still nice,” she said with a little smile.

“Let’s go eat dinner” he whispered to her. He then gave her a soft, long, gentle kiss, with the promise of more at a different time. 

She let go of him and turned to go back outside, allowing the right side of her to brush up against his chest. He let his arm fall from her shoulders, and it slid down her back until his palm rested briefly on her ass. She glanced back at him with a smile, and eyes full of mischief.

They both joined Teal’c and Jonas for dinner. All four of them had a wonderful night. They spoke of Sam’s impending journey with the Tok’ra. They talked of her leaving Colorado for Nevada. They even joked about her and Jack finally being able to be together. 

After a few hours they all cleaned up the outside, and put dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen. They all got another round of their respective drinks, and assembled in Jack’s living room. Jack flipped channels and found a Simpsons marathon to put on in the background. They all continued to talk about work, their personal lives in some aspects, and even talked about Daniel Jackson. 

A little after 9 PM, Jonas was ready to go. He and Teal’c got their stuff together and gathered items they brought to take back to their rooms at work. They each hugged Sam goodnight, and left Jack’s house. That left Sam and Jack alone.

“I had a really good night. I guess I should go home,” she said to Jack.

“You could always stay,” he said with his boyish charm.

“ _Jack_ ,” she said drawn out and in jest, “if I stay, we know where this will end up. We don’t even know who each other are in this type of relationship yet. You haven’t even taken me out on a date yet.”

“Then let me take you out tomorrow. You pick where. Pick fancy, pick casual, I don’t care.”

“You just want to get me into bed again.”

He stared at her for a moment before moving closer to her. He looked directly at her with a rather serious look on his face.

“Sam, yes, I want that more and more every day. But we don’t have to do anything at all. I may joke, but I will never hurt you.”

She took another step closer to him. She put her hand around the back of his head, and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. She let the sensation of him move across her lips, and down to her core. She touched her tongue to his, and let him explore her. His hands moved to her lower back and pulled her close to him. He could feel the heat coming off of her body. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, to his chin, running her tongue down to his neck. He tasted amazing to her. She could feel him starting to get aroused. One last kiss to his neck, and she pulled back, putting her forehead to his chin.

“Fancy,” she said.

He looked at her strangely, still holding her close. “What?” he asked.

“Tomorrow. Fancy. Take me to that new steakhouse in town.”

“You got it,” he said smiling to her. “It’s a date.”

“Thank you for Team Night, Jack. I will see you for Date Night tomorrow,” she said smiling at him. And after one last kiss, Sam left for home, dreaming of her first date with Jack O’Neill.


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack go out on their first real date.

Sam went in to work the next day and immediately found Janet.

“Janet,” she said fast and excited. “We need to talk.”

“Come in and close the door,” Janet said with a huge smile on her face. Sam could not hide the smile on her face.

“Oh my god, did you guys…” Janet continued.

“What? No. Not yet. BUT, we have a date tonight!” Sam said. “Janet, he kissed me again. I feel like a silly teenager again,” Sam let out a laugh.

Janet just stared and smiled at her friend. Sam inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes, remembering how that kiss made her feel.

“Aren’t you afraid someone will see you guys?”

“ Well, with me leaving for at least the next six months, and with my reinstated abilities, I _have_ asked to transfer to the project at Area 51.” 

Janet looked at her for a moment, remembering the conversation about her transferring. A sign of understanding crossed Janet’s face.

“I just can’t do anything else right now with him. Hey, touch my arm,” Sam said, having a thought cross her mind.

“What?”

“Just touch my arm, please.” 

Janet reached over and touched Sam’s bare arm.

“Hhhmmm. Nothing. OK, now caress it a little bit,” Sam said.

“Um, why?”

“Since the accident, whenever Jack touches me, I get this wild sensation through my entire body.”

“What does it feel like,” Janet asked.

“It’s rather peaceful, similar to when you get chicken skin. Similar to when I get close to someone else with naquadah. But, at the same time, it is like sensory overload when he touches or kisses me. It’s like I want to feel it all. Want to feel all of him. Which is why I am not, you know.” Sam let her statement sit between them before continuing.

“I don’t feel it from you. Do you think that maybe I got some sort of alien bug in me or something? Or do you think Jack has something alien in him, and now my naquadah is reacting to it? I can’t figure this out. Which is why I’m also glad to be going to the Tok’ra. Maybe they can help figure this out.”

“This is quite intriguing from a medical perspective. And you two were never intimate prior to your accident?” 

“Oh gods no, Janet. He’s never even kissed me until this week, really. And it’s _only_ been holding hands or kissing. Nothing more, I swear. I just want to make sure this is me reacting this way, and not the influence of something else.”

“It would have been nice to have a baseline from the time you lost Jolinar, but we will see what we can figure out. I’d like to do your pre-screening today if you don’t mind. I can also take some blood from Colonel O’Neill to compare while you are gone.”

“Sure. Let me know when to come back today. I’d like to leave a little early to get ready for my date,” Sam said with a smile wider than her head.

“1300 sound good?” 

“Sure, see you soon. Thanks, Janet.”

Sam left to go back to her lab. There was nothing for her to do, as her things were packed. She just wanted to check to make sure everything was in order. After that, she went to Jonas’ office. He wasn’t there. She walked up to the control room to see who was on duty. She hung out there for a while. She checked the computers to make sure they were all in top working order. She went to the locker room to clear her things out, then went to the commissary to wait until her doctor’s appointment.

While she was there, Jack came in. He saw her and sat down with her to eat.

“Hello, Carter,” he said with his cheeky smirk.

“Hello, sir,” she said with her smile that lights up a room.

“The only reservation I could get was 1900. Is that OK?” he asked her.

“Of course. I’m looking forward to it. Janet is doing my pre-mission check today. Hey, can she get some blood from you today?”

“Why?”

“Well, with how my body is reacting to you, I wanted to see why it’s only you. Maybe you do have something in you that I’m reacting to. And if not, then maybe I’ll find out what’s going on with me during my time with the Tok’ra.”

“OK, I guess I can do that. For science.” 

“Those are words I never thought I’d ever hear you say.” They both laughed at that. “OK, my medical is at 1300. I’m going to bring some stuff up to my car to kill time. I’ll see you soon, then I’m leaving early today.”

“Leaving early?” he asked. “You have a hot date, or something?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” And she gave him one of her huge smiles as she left the commissary.

…

Sam went home and took a nap before getting ready for her date. She showered, did her hair, and went to her closet to see what she could find to wear. She didn’t have many nice dresses, but she had a few. She had a black cocktail dress, but thought it left too much skin exposed and wanted to minimize skin contact with Jack for now. She had a long, green satin dress, but felt it wasn’t the right kind for the place they were going to. She found an old grey-blue dress that could be worn under a sweater or jacket, but it wasn’t dressy enough. 

She found a garment bag towards the back of her closet. She unzipped it to find a long sleeved, blue sequined dress that she had forgotten she owned. This would be perfect, if she could still fit into it. She quickly took it out and tried it on. Thankfully it still fit. She took it back off and put her makeup on. She found the underwear and strapless bra that would work under the dress and then put the dress back on.

The dress came to just above her knees. The dress hugged her body gently. The dark blue material formed a Queen Anne bust and neckline, which accented her breasts nicely. The shoulders were met with sleeves that covered her to the wrists. The sequins sparkled in the light, and the dress really pulled the blue out in her eyes. She wrapped it together with a pair of beige pumps, and a blue clutch wristlet. 

She went to drink a glass of water while she waited for Jack to arrive. If anything he would probably be early. She knew the military times well. If you were not fifteen minutes early, then you were late. She laughed at herself for that. She looked at her watch just to see what time it was. It was 18:45, and sure enough, she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door, and there was Jack, standing at her front door. He stopped breathing when he saw her. He took in the dress, which was shimmering in the light from the evening sun setting, and the light at her door. He let his eyes settle on her hair and face. Her eyes were radiant, and reflected the blue in the dress. His eyes traveled to her bare neck and shoulders, to her chest, to her waist and legs, before coming back up to capture her eyes. He had never seen her dressed like this before. His desire for her twitched his entire body as he stood there in front of her. 

He was wearing a black suit, dark grey shirt, and a solid black satin tie. Her eyes went wide seeing him dressed like this. She was used to seeing him in BDUs or even his dress blues, but she had never seen him in a suit before. His grey hair stood out a little more contrasted against the dark suit. She could still see his square frame beneath the suit. The suit looked incredible on him. 

They both stopped and just stared at each other for a few moments before either of them could speak. After taking each other in, and stumbling to form words, Jack spoke first.

“Hi, uh, I’m looking for Samantha Carter. Is this the right house?” he joked, looking around to find a house number, pretending that he arrived at the wrong house. He was not able to take his eyes off of her. Sam bashfully lowered her eyes and blushed for a moment before raising them back to meet his eyes.

“Sam, you are absolutely beautiful tonight,” he said, softening his voice.

“Why, thank you, sir. You are looking amazing yourself, Jack.” She caught his eyes again and smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said with his seductive grin. “So, shall we?” he asked, and offered her his arm. She first locked the door behind them, then she accepted his arm as he escorted her to his truck. He helped her up to the seat, then went around to the driver side and got in.

Jack kept glancing over to Sam on the drive to the steak house. She also kept looking at him. Often they’d catch each other and just smile. They did talk, mostly about work and things they had experienced together. This new dating routine was new to them both. They had been attracted to each other for years, but neither of them ever tried to act on their feelings until now. Neither really knew how the other person would be in a relationship. 

They arrived at the restaurant. Sam did let Jack come round to open the car door for her and help her down out of the truck. Sure, she was her own strong, independent woman. But, she also liked to be romanced, and chivalry is not dead in her opinion. After Jack locked the truck, he grabbed her hand and they went into the restaurant. Instantly she felt the sensation, and he looked at her with a knowing grin as he grabbed her hand. 

Inside the restaurant, the lighting was a bit on the dark side, which allowed for some romantic atmosphere. Tables lined the inside in three rows, with the tables offset from each other so patrons were not on top of each other. Along the back was a room that was designed for large groups. It had large dark wooden doors with one of them propped open. 

The ceiling had dark wood along it, which gave it a rustic cabin feeling, or an alpine lodge feeling. There was a bar off to the other side, all of the same dark wood, and was designed like a typical bar you’d find in central London. Sam liked the design of this place very much.

When they were taken to their table, Jack gently placed his palm to Sam’s lower back and guided her first to take a seat. His extra touches did not go unnoticed. She rather liked him touching her, and she was grateful for the layer of fabric between her and his touch. 

They were seated at a square table in opposite seats. This allowed them to be close, but could look directly at each other as they spoke. They could even touch hands if they wanted to.

Their server came to introduce herself to them. She offered them the wine list, and Jack took his time looking it over. After a few minutes, Jack suggested the Caymus Cabernet, and Sam agreed to the good choice.

“I was not aware you knew you wine,” she said to him.

“I’m certain there are a lot of things we do not know about each other,” he said staring at her eyes. She smiled back at him. Their server came for their wine order, then handed them the dinner menu. When the server came back to pour the wine, she also took their food order. Sam decided on a filet, cooked medium, with the green beans as a side. Jack ordered a ribeye, cooked medium rare, with the garlic mash as his side. 

“So, _Jack_ , what is a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Sam asked a bit flirtatiously. 

“I think I should be asking you, _Sam_ , what is a gal like you doing out on a date with a guy like me?” he said.

“I happen to be attracted to older men,” she said. He gulped in response to her statement.

“You are, now? Well, I think I definitely fit that description.” 

Jack moved seats so that he could sit right next to her. She looked at him with an inquisitive grin on her face. 

“What? I want to be able to see you better,” he said as he raised his wine glass to toast her.

“To new beginnings,” he said. She raised her glass to his.

“To new beginnings,” she concurred. 

Throughout the evening, he touched her hand and captured her eyes in conversation. They opened up to each other about things they never really knew. Jack knew she had a strained relationship with her brother and her dad. He found out the details of her mom’s death, which was the reason for the stress in the Carter household. Since her dad had become Tok’ra, she mended a lot with her dad and brother. 

Sam knew about Jack's son, Charlie. She knew it was something he did not care to talk about, but when the topic of baseball came up, she found him opening up about how Charlie loved to play baseball. She could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke, and eventually found a way to change the subject. 

They spoke of Jack’s nighmares from his torture with Ba’al, and how it is only now getting better. They spoke of the Zat’arc machine and how awkward it was to reveal their feelings knowing that Janet and Teal’c were able to hear. They knew that the two of them would never reveal what was said. But now it didn’t seem like it would matter. They did speak of Sam’s potential to be reassigned to another base in Nevada. They chose to use Nellis Air Force Base as the base so they could openly talk about it. 

They both knew countless military families were separated and living apart. As long as they were committed to each other, they’d make this work. 

“So. Nellis. Do you think they will let you transfer?” he asked. 

She looked at him intently, seeing the concern and loss in his eyes.

“Jack,” she almost whispered, “think about it. This makes sense.” She reached over to touch his hand. She moved her thumb across his skin as she spoke. 

“It opens other doors in our lives.” They both looked deep into each other’s eyes. There was a knowing in there. 

“I, for one, will miss you,” he said. He looked surprised at himself that he said that out loud. She smiled at him as the server came with their food.

“Me, too,” she said. They started to eat in comfortable silence. Each of them tossing the words and thoughts around in their heads.

“You could come visit me whenever you wanted,” she offered.

He looked at her as she put a small bite of her steak in her mouth and saw she was already looking at him.

“You know that I will, Sam.”

“Good.” She paused to eat more dinner. “I’d like that very much.”

They finished dinner about an hour and a half later. They spent the evening talking, touching hands, and learning each other’s behaviour in this new type of a relationship.

 _’Relationship,’_ she thought to herself. She looked up at his eyes. _’Yes, I will make this work.’_

Jack paid for dinner, and the two of them got up to leave. He escorted her back to his truck, and gave her his hand again to help her up. He went around to the driver side and hopped in.

“Would you like to do anything else tonight, Sam?” he asked.

“You know, if I weren’t leaving tomorrow, I’d absolutely say yes. But I think I want to go home to make sure I have everything for my trip. Is that OK?”

He smiled at her.

“Yes, of course it is OK. And I will be there in the morning to see you off. Janet said Cassie is coming on your request. I haven’t seen the nugget in a while. That was a great idea you had.” And he started the truck and drove her home. 

He pulled up in front of her house and parked. He glanced over to her to find her already looking at him. He gave her a smile as he undid his seatbelt. He turned the truck off and got out and went to the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door for her, and helped her out. He walked her to her door.

“Sam, I had an amazing night with you. I hope we can do this some more when you get back.”

She was fumbling with her purse trying to find her keys to open her door.

“Jack, I, uh,” she found her keys. “Yes, I had a wonderful night, and I also want more of this when I get back. Even if I get my transfer to Nevada, I still want this.”

He put his hand up behind her neck, and let his hand trace the skin along her neck, to her collarbone, and rubbed his thumb against her collarbone. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, and he could tell that whatever reaction she was having due to him was happening now.

“Jack,” she whispered, “if you could only feel this…” and her voice trailed off as he closed the distance between their lips and he kissed her. It wasn’t deep or passionate, just firm pressure on her lips, which he held for a few seconds. He pulled back and dropped the hand on her neck to her hand. She opened her eyes, and tried to focus on him. Once he came back in to focus, she smiled at him.

“I love you,” she whispered, then gasped when she realized what she said. She turned twenty shades of red. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” she said quickly to him to change the subject. He just smiled big in return and gave her his cheeky smirk that spoke its own language that let her know he already knew she loved him.

“Yes you will. I wouldn’t miss tomorrow. Goodnight, Sam.”

“Jack,” she began, then stopped.

“Yes,” he replied.

“I’m all in,” she said, referring to her comment she made to him before they even made their first date plan. He looked at her with his dark, knowing eyes. She looked to him with her eyes as blue as the Stargate wormhole itself. He grabbed her hand again and squeezed. Then leaned in to kiss her again.

“So am I,” he spoke into her mouth, then pulled back to look in her eyes again.

“Goodnight, Sam,” he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jack.”

Then he turned to go home, and leave her to her dreams.


	15. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves through the Stargate to start her stay with the Tok'ra, and back at the SGC, Jack finds out some very strange things about his own physiology. There is a short adult theme written in here.

Sam got undressed after her date, and hung things back up. She made sure everything in the house was in order. She’d have the guys check on things from time to time while she was out, but she also didn’t want to leave the place a pig sty for them. She turned off all the lights and retreated to her bedroom.

Sam climbed into bed and went over the night in her mind. She had a wonderful night with Jack. Their first real date. Tomorrow she left to stay with the Tok’ra for some time, and wondered when she’d see her friends from Earth again. She thought again how Jack felt against her skin, and against her lips. In many ways, she hoped that whatever was making her react to him wasn’t something alien. She was hoping it would last. She could just imagine making love to him with that added sensation going through her.

That thought was enough to warm her core. She reached for her vibrator. May as well knock one out before she left, she thought. It’s not like she is bringing this with her. Her own touch did not give her that sensation, nor did Janet’s touch on her arm earlier. Just Jack’s touch, and that is what she imagined as she pleasured herself. After she was done, she cleaned up everything in the bathroom, put the vibrator back in its drawer, and tried to get some sleep.

Her alarm came far too quickly. She was excited. But she’d miss her family. She showered and got dressed for the trip. She wore jeans and a tank top with a matching cardigan. She did wear her uniform boots. She packed all of her work boots, knowing that whatever clothes the Tok’ra would make her wear, at least her boots would be OK to wear. Or at least she hoped. None of her military uniforms would come with her. Her dad said that the Tok’ra would find her some clothes on one of their requisition trips. She had hoped to join them on one of those trips.

With one more sweep of the house, Sam grabbed her bag and exited her house. She locked up, and got in her car to drive to work. She passed the gate security, and parked towards the back of the lot. She would leave her keys with the guys, and they would drive the car every now and then. 

Sam took both elevators down, and exited on level 28. She dropped her bag off in the Gate room, then went up the stairs to the conference room. To her surprise, the room was full of people. She scanned the room and saw all of SG-1 was there, as well as Hammond, Garshaw and Thoran. 

“Hey everyone!” she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Everyone else gave a yell or a hello, drowning all voices into one.

“Garshaw and Thoran, it is good to see you again,” Sam said.

“Hello Major Carter. We apologize for your father not being able to come,” Thoran said.

“We figured it was a good time to catch up with General Hammond, and it would make your arrival more comfortable to have at least one of us with you,” Garshaw said.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me,” Sam replied. She smiled at Hammond, who was standing next to Garshaw and Thoran. Sam scanned the room until she saw Jack. She gave him a little smile. 

“Garshaw tells me that you will first be working with Anise. She has the most experience working with other races, and her research may be best fit for your abilities,” Hammond offered. 

“I look forward to seeing and working with her again, sir. Thank you,” Sam said, looking to Garshaw and Thoran. She wondered if they knew of the strife Anise’s host, Freya, had caused at the SGC with her Za’tarc machine. 

“Samantha, why don’t you go say goodbye to your friends. We will wait for you downstairs. Thoran, please go to the control room to prepare our departure,” Garshaw said.

Sam left to go say goodbye to her team and coworkers. As she said goodbye to people, they all started leaving the conference room, which eventually left only her, Janet, and her SG-1 team. 

“Well, guys, I guess this is it,” she said to Teal’c, Jack, Jonas, and Janet.

“We will still be here, Sam, and maybe I will take you up on your offer to come see you in a month for your medical update,” Janet said with a wink in her eye. Janet really just wanted to see Anise/Freya. Sam smiled back at Janet, and gave her a huge hug.

She hugged Jonas and Teal’c. 

“Thanks, guys. Can you, uh, you know?” she asked them, indicating a favor to do for Sam when they got to the control room. The two of them walked down to the control room with Janet, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the conference room. 

“Give them a few moments in the control room,” Sam said to Jack, motioning her head to the surveillance camera in the room. They both saw the red light turn off a few moments later, and immediately fell into an embrace. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Jack whispered in her ear.

“Me, too. Please find a reason to come visit me,” she said.

He held her, knowing their two minute timer on the cameras was elapsing way too fast. He put his hands on her head and kissed her tenderly. He felt her moan in his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and from her. They stood again with a little distance between them. Then the light came on again. He did take her hand in his, as he captured her eyes.

“I’m all in, Sam,” he smiled at her again. She returned the smile. She assumed that was their work code word for ‘I love you.’

“I’m all in, Jack,” she said, turning to walk to the control room to let Thoran know she was ready. She then walked down to the Gate room.

Jack followed her to the Gate room, where more people gathered. She grabbed her bag that she brought with her, along with the large backpack of things she packed at work. She heard the kawoosh of the Gate activating, and waited for Thoran to join her and Garshaw. Hammond gave the three of them a head nod and motioned his arm up indicating they may walk up the ramp. At the top she turned to face her coworkers and stopped her eyes when she got to Jack. She gave him one last smile, then turned and entered the wormhole.

…

Sam exited the Stargate on a familiar sandy planet. She heard the wormhole disengage, and put on her sunglasses. She walked with Garshaw and Thoran to the pre-designated spot for the ring system to bring them to the Tok’ra tunnels. When they ringed down, she was taken aback at how familiar the crystals in the tunnels looked. _’This is just like my dream when I was unconscious!’_ she thought to herself. 

The three walked in the tunnels until they found Anise. 

“Ah, Anise, please welcome Major Carter. I trust her care and training with you,” Garshaw said.

“Major Carter, it is a pleasure to see you again, “Anise said.

“Please, call me Sam,” she replied. 

“We will now leave the two of you to get settled in,” Garshaw said. She and Thoran left Anise and Sam.

“Sam, let me take you to your room,” Anise said.

Sam walked with Anise, and took the time to run her hands along the crystal walls. It was like she was walking in her dream. She walked some more until she found a rather large end of a protruding crystal, and stopped to look into it. She saw her reflection just as she did in her dream.

“Anise, does naquadah make people have precognitive thoughts, or any sort of extra sensory projections?” Sam asked.

“I am not sure. Why do you ask?” They continued walking to Sam’s quarters. 

“When I had the accident and was unconscious, I had a dream of walking through Tok’ra tunnels, and looking into a crystal just like this. Our walk to my quarters is almost identical to my dream,” Sam explained.

“That is most interesting, Sam. Perhaps we will do some more research into that during your stay with us,” Anise said.

They arrived at the space where Sam would be living for the next six months. It was a decent size, very livable, but not huge like a house or apartment. The Tok’ra also did not have doors on their rooms. 

“Thank you. This may take some getting used to,” Sam said, indicating the no door situation.

“The Tok’ra have nothing to hide from each other, as you know. If you will place your things down, I will show you the rest of the base.”

Anise walked Sam around and pointed out the restrooms, shower spaces, kitchen and dining area, and the board room. She showed Sam her lab space, and how to get back to the ring system. Sam noted that the showers were not private, and asked how that works.

“Most of us choose to stay as Tok’ra for things like bathroom and showering. We do not think of sexuality as humans from Earth and some other planets do. For you, we will make sure that only females enter, so not to make you uncomfortable. However, we do have the bathrooms partitioned. Even the Tok’ra like some privacy in our lives,” she said smiling at Sam.

“I forgot to ask, where did my dad go?”

“He went on a simple resupply mission with Marnon. They should return in a few days time. They took Selmak’s ship in order to bring back large amounts of supplies and food. Speaking of food, the evening meals should be almost ready. Would you care to join me?”

“Yes, Anise, I’d like that very much. Thank you.” 

They arrived in the dining area and found it filled with quite a few Tok’ra already. Anise showed Sam where the food and utensils were. They both got a plate full of food, much of which Sam had never seen before.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your food facility before now,” Sam said.  
“As you may know from speaking with your father, we gather what we can when we go on our supply runs. We trade for food. We do have prefered planets to trade with, but sometimes we are not able to always get what we want. Your life on Earth for food is far more plentiful.”

“Perhaps you could trade with Earth one day?” Sam asked.

“That is a possibility,” Anise said.

Sam noticed how silent the dining facility was. Sam felt like she was the only one talking.

“It’s so quiet in here,” Sam said.

“Remember, Sam, we have someone else to talk to all the time,” Anise said with a smile. “Would you ever change your mind and become a host again?”

Sam almost choked on her food at that statement.

“No. Not at all. That is not what I want and I hope none of you will push that issue,” she said sternly.

“Of course not. Just know that the option is there should you change your mind.”

Sam ate the rest of her food in silence. She was not sure how many Tok’ra heard that conversation, and definitely didn’t know what sort of conversation Anise was having with Freya. Almost like Freya knew, Sam heard her speak.

“Major Carter, please excuse Anise. There is no reason to think we will ever offer you a symbiote. Anise does understand your issues with Jolinar. However, I will be the one primarily working with you during your stay. I can assure you that I will not bring this up again,” Freya said.

“Thank you, Freya. And please, call me Sam.” 

They continued to eat in silence, and then Sam brought her empty dishes to a drop off point, where they disappeared into the crystals, presumably to be recycled or cleaned. Then she walked back to her room to unpack and turn in for the night.

…

Back at the SGC, Janet ran Sam and Jack’s blood. Sam still had an incredibly high concentration of naquadah. Jack’ blood seemed quite normal. Janet tried doing a test. She set up the test area, and turned on a recording camera. The test would consist of putting one drop of Sam’s blood in a glass petri dish, then put a drop of Jack’s blood on top of Sam’s.

She made sure everything was set up right. She withdrew some of Sam’s blood from the test tube with one needle, and withdrew some of Jack’s with another. Having one of her nurses close by, she began. First Sam’s drop. Nothing strange happened. Then Jack’s. When the drop of blood hit Sam’s, Janet swore she saw a small flash of light. She took the dish and put it under a microscope. Janet couldn’t believe her eyes. It was like the blood mixture was alive. But then it stopped.

She called up to get General Hammond and Jack to come to the infirmary lab. She stopped the recorder and rewound the segment to when she began the test. She’d have to try this again, and she’d have to remember to turn on the recorder in the microscope.

Hammond and Jack arrived in the infirmary lab.

“Sirs, you are not going to believe this, but something incredible happens when your blood mixes with Sam’s.”

Hammond and Jack exchanged questioning looks.

“Like how, exactly?” Jack asked.

“Watch this video. Just briefly when I dropped your blood onto Sam’s, there was a flash of light. See! Right there! Did you see it?” Janet asked them.

“No,” Jack said at the same time Hammond spoke.

“OK, let me slow this down and rewatch it slower.” She rewound the tape and tried again at a slower speed.

“See!!! Did you see it that time?” She asked.

“OK, yes, that is a bit strange,” Jack said looking at Hammond.

“And, when I put the combined blood under the microscope, it looked as if the blood were alive. I didn’t have the recorder on in the microscope, but I would like to try that again with the recorder on,” Janet said to them both.

“Do it,” Hammond said.

“Yes, sir,” she replied.

Janet grabbed another petri dish, and extracted the blood from the two test tubes. She set the microscope up again, and turned the recorder on.

“OK, here we go. First Sam’s. See, nothing happens. Now, Jack’s.”

Janet dropped Jack’s blood onto Sam’s, and they all saw the brief flash. They took turns looking in the microscope at how the blood seemed to be dancing. Jack just stood back and let Hammond and Janet talk.

“What does this mean, Doctor?” Hammond asked.

“Sir, I have no idea. However, there is a doctor who is read on to the Stargate program who is much better suited to this stuff than I am. His name is Dr. Carson Beckett. I’d like for him to get these samples and see if he can make heads or tails out of them.”

“Alright, do it, Doctor,” Hammond instructed. “Jack, this is an odd situation. Are you OK?”

“You mean am I OK that my blood flashes with Carter’s, or that it dances with Carter’s? Because I’m not really sure if that is OK or not, sir. This may have other, _implications_ for our future, if you catch my drift.”

“Sir, this is why I want to send this to Dr. Beckett,” Janet said.

“Sure, why not. Thanks, Janet. I appreciate what you are trying to help with. This is a lot to take in.”

The three of them just stared at each other for a few moments before General Hammond started to speak.

“OK, if there are no more…”

And then a bright, white light filled the infirmary lab, and when it disappeared, Colonel O’Neill was gone from the room.


	16. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has her first lesson from Freya. Jack has a very interesting encounter with Thor.

**Tok’ra Tunnels**

Sam woke up in her new room on her first day of working with Anise and Freya. She imagined it would mostly be Freya she’d be working with. She slept surprisingly well for being in a new place, with no door, sleeping on crystals. She found the bedding provided was designed to be as soft as any mattress on Earth. She did bring her own pillow and blanket along. Some things just require the comforts of home.

Sam gathered her things to take to the bathroom and shower area. She should be fine with this. The Air Force had her taking showers in front of other women often, and in the gym locker rooms, too. In the field she often just had the ass wipes to clean up with. But, mixed company was not something she wanted to experience, unless it was.... 

_’Samantha! Stop it!’_ she thought to herself. She really didn’t have time to think of him, or thoughts like that about him.

She put back on a pair of jeans and her boots, then put on a tank top with a sweater over it. She looked at, and still marveled, the crystal walls as she wound her way around to the mess hall. She found it a little cold in the tunnels. She knew that the Tok’ra had some sort of climate controls down there and would have to ask about that today. 

When she got to the mess hall, she saw a few Tok’ra already eating. She came in and grabbed a glass of water, then went to get some breakfast. Today there were a variety of fruits that were obviously not Earth. They also had something similar to oatmeal, but a little sweeter. She added the fruit to that and enjoyed her meal. 

Freya came in to find Sam sitting alone eating.

“Good morning, Major Carter,” Freya said.

“Hello Freya. Remember, call me Sam when I am working here with you,” Sam said with a smile.

“Of course. My apologies. I thought we would start our day with blood work, then asking you a bunch of questions. That should give me a baseline to see where to take your training.”

“Sounds good to me. Freya, I did not bring a lot of clothes with me. Do you guys have a wash facility?”

“Yes, of course. I can show you at the day’s end. When you are finished eating, we can begin.”

“Would you like to get something to eat first?” Sam asked.

“I have already eaten. Thank you, Sam,” Freya said, almost smiling. They both got up after Sam finished, and walked to Freya’s lab.

…

**Unknown Asgard Ship**

O’Neill found himself aboard an Asgard ship. It looked much different from the one he was beamed to when the Asgard helped him get the Ancient mumbo-jumbo out of his brain. He was in front of a very large window looking out into space. He turned around to see if any Asgard were there.

“Hello? Anyone home?” O’Neill said. “Thor? Freyr? Anyone?”

Another white flash of light appeared in front of O’Neill, and an Asgard was suddenly in front of him.

“Thor! Buddy! How you doing? New ship?” O’Neill asked.

“Hello O’Neill. Yes, this is our newest vessel. It is named _The O’Neill_.

O’Neill stood there stunned into silence for a moment. His brows furled as he took in that little bit of information.

“You named a ship after me?” he asked.

“Yes. It is our most advanced ship we have ever built.”

“Cool,” is all O'Neil could formulate. “So, why am I here?”

“We have been monitoring Earth for some time now. Your medicine is slowly advancing to a point where you will soon discover something that one of your doctors has been researching for some time.”

O’Neill just stood there listening, trying to put all of this together.

“Your teams have already figured out that the Stargates were built by a race of Ancients, and you know very well the advanced technology the Ancients possessed. Throughout the millennia, traces of the Ancient race have remained in human lineages.”

“What types of traces are we talking about?” O’Neill asked. 

“Genetic markers encoded in the very DNA of your people,” Thor replied.  
“What does this have to do with me?” O’Neill asked. 

“When you came to us last time, we did not just remove the Ancient repository from your mind. We also scanned you and took blood and tissue samples from you.”

“Thor, what the hell. Why didn’t you just ask me?” O’Neill said emphatically.

“We had to be sure, O’Neill.”

“Sure of what?”

There was another white flash of light in the room, and then there was another human standing onboard The O’Neill with Thor and O’Neill. The gentleman looked around the room in awe. When he looked at the window that was showing outer space, he gasped. 

“Now what the hell is going on?” he exclaimed, in a very Scotish accent.

“Dr. Carson Beckett, I am Thor, Supreme Leader of the Asgard. With me is Colonel Jack O’Neill of Stargate Command on Earth.”

“Hi,” O’Neill said, waving in his usual joking manner. “So, Thor, care to explain yourself?” 

Both men looked at Thor for an explanation.

“Dr. Beckett, you have been researching Ancient lineages and have come across some very specific genetic markers that you are unclear about.”

Beckett just stared at Thor for a moment.

“How the bloody hell can you possibly know that?” Beckett asked.

“The Asgard have been monitoring you for about one Earth year now. Your discovery will change the way humans interact with technologies found on your journeys and expeditions. Colonel O’Neill has one of the highest compounds we have found yet. We would like you to take a sample from him for your research.”

“Now just a damn minute, Thor. I don’t know Dr. Beckett or even who he works for. All I have is some generic proclamation that there’s something in my blood, and you want me to give this doctor a sample?”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying the Colonel has the protein marker I have been working on? This could be a huge breakthrough for me, well, for Earth. Colonel, my working theory is that people - humans - with the protein are direct descendants of the Ancients. It’s not just humans from Earth who I think have this protein. But it’s only a theory because I don’t actually have any Ancients to test against.”

“Enough. You are making my head hurt. Fine. But, what does this still have to do with me, Thor?” O’Neill asked.

“We thought that using some of your DNA we could create a new line of clones for the Asgard. We lost our sample of your DNA. We’d like to get another sample to continue our research.”

“What the hell? You lost my DNA? Wait. You are cloning me?” O’Neill yelled.

“No, O’Neill. We are cloning ourselves, but combining a new strain of DNA to try to stabilize our cloning process. If we do not, we will cease to exist. 

Beckett seemed intrigued by this conversation.

“So the Asgard bodies are clones,” Beckett said. Thinking over the science, he continued. “That explains a lot. You have run out of viable copies, and now you no longer can make your copy of a copy. That’s why you need a new strain. Thor, I have a little bit of the protein in my system. You may take some of my DNA if you wish.”

Thor looked at Beckett in what could only be described as surprise in an Asgard. Thor’s head went cockeyed from one side to the next.

“Yes. We would like that very much.”

“Good, then you don’t need mine,” O’Neill proclaimed.

“On the contrary, O’Neill. You are our prefered sample of DNA,” Thor said rather clinically.

“Great. Fine. Anything else?” O’Neill asked.

“Yes, if you should procreate, we would like a sample of your offspring’s DNA.”

Jack choked on Thor’s words.

“What do you mean if I procreate? You want a DNA sample from a baby? Are you out of your little grey skull?” 

No one said anything for a few moments.

“So how do I get a sample of your blood, Colonel? I don’t have anything here on the ship,” Beckett asked.  
Without another question, Thor beamed in a small phlebotomy kit for Beckett. 

“Ah of course,” Jack said, looking at Beckett.

As Becket got the needle and tubes ready, Jack had a thought.

“Thor, since I’m here, and since we are here with Beckett, I have a question for either of you.”

O’Neill went on to explain the strange findings Dr. Frasier found by mixing his blood and Sam’s blood.

“Do either of you have any idea what that means?” O’Neill asked.

Beckett finished taking samples for himself and Thor from both O’Neill and himself. He looked at O’Neill with puzzling eyes.

“I haven’t a clue, Colonel. I have not come across that,” Beckett offered. Beckett handed Thor the samples of blood. Beckett placed his samples in his pocket. Immediately, Beckett was beamed back off of the ship back to wherever he came from.

“O’Neill,” Thor began, “the combination of your DNA with Major Carter could be the key to saving the Asgard clones.” 

...

**Tok’ra Tunnels**

The first tests Freya wanted to try was how Sam handled a healing device. Freya handed Sam the device, and Sam slipped it onto her hand. The device immediately lit up.

“Did you think about turning that on prior to it activating?” Freya asked.

“No. It just came on. I did think about what it looks like when it’s on, but that is all,” Sam replied.

“Interesting. Just the thought of turning it on, then. Sam, we will have to work with your thoughts then. I have another test in mind. Return the healing device to it’s box, and come sit along this wall for me.” 

Sam did as she was asked, and sat along the wall that was adjacent to the hallway outside the lab space. She sat with her back to the wall, and crossed her legs in front of her. 

“Please stay here. I will be right back,” Freya said.

Moments later, Freya sat directly in front of Sam. Her legs were also crossed in front of her, and their knees were almost touching.

“Sam, the first thing I would like you to try is to close your eyes and try to sense the number of Tok’ra outside the wall. Selmak said that you were able to sense him in your father when he was on Earth. Try to do the same thing here.”

Sam closed her eyes, and Freya observed Sam. Sam had many sensations going through her. She could feel the naquadah in Freya. She could feel the naquadah in the hallway. She had to concentrate more to sense the symbiotes. Once she let go, she immediately had the image of seven symbiotes pop into her mind. It was like an X-ray image in her mind. She could see the snakes in the necks of those in the hallway.

“Seven,” Sam said, opening her eyes and looking at Freya. 

“Yes. That is right. OK, you can all come in now.” Freya stood up, and reached her hand out to Sam to help her stand up. Sam was shocked to feel the sensation in her hand that she felt with Jack. Not close to the same degree, but it was still there. Sam jerked her hand back from Freya.

“What is it?” Freya asked.

Sam looked shocked and maybe a little scared at Freya. Her gaze fell to the others in the room before coming back to settle on Freya.

“I don’t know. I can’t explain it. Ever since my accident, whenever Colonel O’Neill would help me up as you just did, or touch me other places besides just my hand, I get this incredible sensation coming over me. It’s a little like feeling the naquadah in others, but there’s a little comfort, and even an edge of eroticsm to it. Just now when you grabbed my hand, I felt the same thing. You are the only other person so far besides the Colonel who I’ve felt that. Not even my dad.”

Freya looked around to the others. Each of them looked to her in confusion as well.

“That is most interesting, Sam,” Freya said. “I wonder if we could get Colonel O’Neill to come here to do some further tests with us.”

“I do know he’d be willing. You could always ask,” Sam said, trying to hide her excitement.

“I’d like to try to have your thoughts under control some more before we introduce other tests. The difference between you and us is that we have the symbiote to help us process the thoughts and control devices. We will have to try to explain it to you.” 

...

**Stargate Command**

“So apparently I’m the key to the Asgard survival,” Jack explained to those in the conference room.

“Son, you may have to explain that a bit more,” Hammond said.

Jack explained the entire conversation about how the Asgard clone bodies are not sustainable any longer. He explained meeting a Dr. Carson Beckett, and that the General should do what he can to find out who he works for. He told them about the blood samples and the protein marker. 

“Oh one more thing. Apparently, if Carter and I ever have children, they will also be the key to the Asgard’s survival.”

Everyone in the room choked on the words or their coffee.

“Um, excuse me, what?” Jonas asked with his usual sarcasm.

Jack fidgeted with the pen in his hand and the paper in front of him. He averted his eyes and continued to doodle as all eyes were on him.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Have you mated with MajorCarter, O’Neill?” Teal’c bluntly asked.

“T! No! Kind of a private topic, ya? We haven’t even talked about it. Sort of. It’s not on either of our radars at the moment.” Jack fumbled his words, but his thoughts were on Sam and how he is already missing her.

“Colonel, this will be a rather interesting report when you write it up. I will go see if I can find out who Beckett is. In the meantime, I believe you all have work to do. Dismissed,” the General said to them all.

Hammond got up to go back to his office. The rest of SG-1 stood to go about the rest of the day.

“O’Neill. I believe you would be a wonderful father,” Teal’c said kindly. Jonas was looking at the two of them.

“Teal’c,” Jack said firmly in an effort to stop the conversation, and a little annoyed at the insinuation. Charlie still haunted his thoughts and memories. Then Jack drew in a breath, and tried to relax as he spoke. 

“Thank you, T. But right now, it’s really not something on the table to even consider.”

“Perhaps one day, when the time is right,” Teal’c told his friend.

Jack just looked at Teal’c and gave him a half smile of understanding. Jack had never considered having kids again after Charlie. Or perhaps it was that he never found someone he’d consider having kids with. It was a huge decision to start all over again. He’s much older now than when he had Charlie. And did Sam even want to have a child? She may not even want kids. But Jack supposed if it were going to happen, he would want it with no one other than Sam.

“Perhaps,” Jack replied kindly to the statement. Then SG-1 went their separate ways for the work day.


	17. Visit to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Sam return to Earth for an update on Sam's progress. Thank you for continuing to read. This has truly taken on a life of it's own and I have no idea how many chapters this will end up being. SOOOO much in my head for this story!!

**Tok’ra Tunnels**

Sam had been gone one month now. She was making tremendous progress on learning her control over sensing others around her. She knew and understood who and what was around her, whether they had a snake in them or not. She had been on one resupply mission which brought her in contact with non-Tok’ra humans. That lasted a total of 5 days, traveling only to known, trusted worlds. They did not have a ship, so it was many trips through the Gate bringing trade supplies with them, and returning with needed goods.

Life with the Tok’ra had her doing manual labor and pulling her weight. The Tok’ra must be self-contained, so everyone had many jobs to perform to keep things running smoothly. Water reclamation. Trash. Cooking. Cleaning. Crystal maintenance. All of it had to be maintained. All of it also had to be ready to be destroyed at a moment’s notice. As quickly as the crystal tunnels can be created, it’s as easy to reverse the process. Sam knew that well from when her dad was brought to be blended with Selmak.

She hadn’t heard from anyone at the SGC. It was about time for her monthly check in and update to General Hammond. Sam and Freya would travel to Earth for a briefing to the General. She missed her SGC family. She missed him most of all. Soon after her briefing to General Hammond, he would be calling the President and asking about her transfer to Area 51.

She had gotten some Tok’ra clothing as well. They were all in the same brown tones as the rest of the Tok’ra, but hers had a little more fabric to it than the clothing that Anise and Freya chose to wear. Sam had dark brown leather boots, with tan leggings. She wore a long sleeve dark brown suede-like shirt that had an open chest line revealing just a little cleavage. The shirt hugged her curves and was long enough to be considered a dress. She thought that this may be an old dress of Garshaw’s, but she didn’t mind because she liked the look and feel of this on her. It allowed her to move and be practical, yet offered her a chance to show off the woman inside.

She met with Freya for breakfast and discussed how her progress was coming. Before they went to the SGC, Freya wanted to check Sam’s ability to control the healing device. After they ate, they walked to Freya’s lab.

As they walked, Sam thought of how she enjoyed the time she was spending with the Tok’ra. Her dad came and went as his duties called him, leaving her to meet and get to know the others at this base of operation. Freya and Anise worked often with Marnon. Sam found him to be very knowledgeable with technology, way above her understanding of most items. Sam remembered him with the Atanik armbands. She enjoyed their conversations about technology and theory. Sam walked into Freya’s lab first.

“So, what do you have in mind today?” Sam asked.

“I would like to see how you can control the healing device. I will observe you turning it on and off, and seeing if you can heal something with it.”

“I don’t think anyone here is injured or hurt,” Sam said.

“I can cut myself and you can heal me,” Freya offered.

“Freya,” Sam said startled. “What if I can’t heal you?” 

“Then someone else will. I trust in your ability, Sam,” Freya said honestly. Sam thought about that for a moment. Her entire SG team trusted her with their very lives. Had one month working with Freya created that kind of trust as well? Sam was moved by Freya’s comment.

“OK, thank you, Freya. I will do my best. But first, let me test this out again.” Sam went to the location in the lab where the healing devices were kept. She took one out, and brought it back to where Freya was standing. She looked at Freya, who gave her a slight nod.

Sam put the device on her hand. This time nothing happened. Sam put her other hand over the hand that the device was slipped on to. Still nothing happened.

“Good. OK, now try to turn it on,” Freya said.

Once Sam thought about turning it on, it turned on. When she thought about turning it off, it turned off.

“Good. Now, let me get something sharp to give me an abrasion,” Freya said. Sam was still not comfortable with Freya having to inflict an injury just to get a test done. But she let her proceed.

“This will just be a small cut. Almost just a scrape,” Freya said. She took a knife, and made a very small cut on her forearm, just barely enough to draw blood.

“Now, heal that,” Freya said.

Sam placed the healing device over Freya’s arm. Sam could feel the naquadah this time. She felt it come alive to turn the device on. She held it over Freya’s small cut, and it healed like it never happened. Sam turned the device off. She felt the naquadah dissipate in intensity.

“I could feel the naquadah that time. I could feel it come alive then stop when I shut it off.”

“Yes, good. That is exactly what we want you to focus on. That is how the symbiant inside of us helps us as well. But if you can already feel the changes, then you may have a better connection than even I do,” Freya offered.

“OK, now I am going to make a larger cut in my arm. I’m going to use pain blockers first. It will not affect the outcome of your test. It will just help me not to feel the slice as much,” Freya assured Sam.

Sam watched Freya rub a light green color liquid along her forearm in the area where she’d be cutting herself. Freya cleaned the knife blade a little bit. Then she plunged the knife into her skin, and cut a line about 3 inches long into her own forearm. It immediately began to bleed. Sam stared at the arm for a few seconds.

“Major Carter, now would be a good time to start,” Freya encouraged her. 

“Oh, yes, of course. Sorry.”

Sam took the healing device over Freya’s arm again. Sam thought about turning it on, and she felt the naquadah again start to move inside of her. The device turned on as requested, and Sam held it and watched as the cut on Freya’s arm healed right up. 

“I’d say that is a success. Thank you. Now, let’s do another test with the ribbon device,” Freya said, motioning to the location in the lab where the ribbon devices were stored.

Sam placed the healing device back where it belonged, and walked over to pick out a ribbon device. She did not immediately put it on. She carried it back over to where Freya stood.

“What would you like me to try with this one?” Sam asked.

“Try to knock this off the table,” Freya said, motioning to a medium sized box on the table. Sam stared at the ribbon device in her hands.

“Is there something wrong, Sam?” Freya asked.

“No, it’s just the last time I wore one of these, I killed a Goa'uld,” Sam said, a little nervous twitch in her voice.

“Really?”

“Yes, we found out Seth was actually living on Earth. We infiltrated his commune, and I used a ribbon device and sent two waves into him. He died with the second blast from me.”

“I had no idea. That must have been shortly after Jolinar died, right?”

“Yes, well, within a year or so. It took me a long time to get over Jolinar, even though I wasn’t with her for long. And things with Martouf were somewhat difficult to say the least, because of her,” Sam said looking into Freya’s eyes.

They stood in comfortable silence just digesting what Sam had said. Martouf and Jolinar were lovers in the past. Sam always liked Martouf. But she never allowed herself to become emotionally attached to him because she couldn’t differentiate her feelings from Jolinar’s feelings towards him. Jolinar loved him. Sam may have eventually had she not had the memories of Jolinar. Then there was the fact that Sam ended up killing Martouf, but she didn’t like to think about that.

“OK, back to the task at hand. Ready?” she asked Freya. Freya nodded her head. Sam put the gloved ribbon device on her hand. It did not immediately come on.

“Good,” Freya said. 

Sam thought about turning the device on. She felt the naquadah move inside of her. She turned her palm down towards the floor just in case there was an accidental discharge. But there was not. Sam could even turn the crystal in the center of the palm on without discharging the device. She smiled at Freya before turning her palm to the box, and pretty much destroying the box with the ribbon device. 

After destroying the box, Sam quieted her naquadah, and the ribbon device turned off.

“Impressive, Sam. I think a few more practice runs, and you are ready for your first mission.”

“What do you mean, first mission?” Sam asked.

“After returning from your briefing on Earth, we have a surveillance mission we would like you to accompany a few Tok’ra on. I will let either your father or Garshaw explain it to you when you get back. For now, we must prepare to go to Earth.”

“OK, then, I guess that is part of the deal of me being here.” 

Sam returned the ribbon device to its place, and went to her room to pack a few items to take to Earth. She met Freya and they walked to the ring room to be transported to the surface. They walked in silence in the sand until they reached the Stargate. Sam dialed in the coordinates and waited for the familiar kawoosh. She input her IDC code on her garage door opener. She and Freya paused for a few moments before stepping through the blue wormhole.

**Stargate Command**

_**’Unscheduled Offworld Activation!’**_ was heard in the building. The usual suspects assembled in the control room, knowing that at some point today, Sam would be coming home. Teal’c, Jonas, Jack, General Hammond, and Walter, who was on duty, all looked at the computer to see the computer displyaing Major Carter’s IDC.

“Open the iris, and call for Doctor Frasier to meet us in the conference room” the General said. 

“Yes, sir,” Walter said.

The four of them walked down the stairs and into the Gate room to wait for the incoming travelers. Freya stepped through first. Right behind her was a strange looking blonde woman who none of them really recognized until she walked fully down the ramp. They had not expected Major Carter to be wearing Tok’ra clothing. Sam had eight eyes looking at her, and four mouths agape. 

Jack watched her walk down the ramp. He recognized the blonde hair, but the rest of her outfit took his breath away. Her leggings and boots hugged her long legs. The suede shirt dress hugged her body, and accentuated her body. He noticed she had cleavage. He thought she was beautiful, but seeing her dressed like this made his insides twitch. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He also couldn’t wipe his shit-kicking grin off of his face.

General Hammond was the first to speak.

“Freya, Major Carter, welcome back to Earth. Major Carter, it seems life with the Tok’ra suits you well,” he said, ever the diplomat.

“Thank you, General,” both ladies said at almost the same time.

“Shall we?” Hammond said, motioning for them all to walk up to the conference room. 

Sam and Jack let the others walk first, so they could have a moment together before bringing up the rear of the group.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey, yourself,” she said, beaming at him with her smile and her eyes.

“You look...different,” Jack said. “Different, but good, different.”

Sam smiled and blushed, knowing full well he couldn’t say what he really wanted to say. He motioned his arm out and said, “After you,” and they both walked to the conference room. 

They all sat at the table. Freya took the seat of honor next to Hammond, and Sam sat next to Freya. Jack sat on the other side of Hammond, across from Freya, but in the line of sight of Sam. The rest filled in seats at the table. Janet stole a glance with Freya as she pulled her chair out and sat next to Sam.

“Freya, Major, it has been about a month, maybe a little longer. Please give us an update on Major Carter’s progress,” Hammond began.

“General, Major Carter has made great progress. She is able to feel her naquadah, and is able to control a healing device. She healed a gash on my arm without real effort. She has had a few rounds with a ribbon device. And her perception and awareness of others with naquadah and symbiant is remarkable.”

“What does that mean, awareness and perception?” Jack asked.

“Sir, I can feel and sense if someone has naquadah or a symbiant inside of them. Teal’c, I can almost _see_ Junior in my mind.”

Jack looked to Hammond when Sam said that. Hammond looked at Freya, then at Sam.

“I sense that you are not quite done training Major Carter?” Hammond asked Freya.

“No, sir, we are not. While her abilities have shown promise, her control of the ribbon device, and potentially other weapons, is still a little, shall we say, untamed. We have not yet tried it in a live setting.”

“And by live setting, you mean haven’t used it on people?” Jack asked.

“Yes, sir,” Sam replied, looking directly at him.

“And I take it that you already have something in mind to rectify that?” he asked, looking at Freya. 

“Yes, we do,” Freya replied. Sam kept her eyes on Jack as this conversation unfurled.

“And I take it that you are not going to give us details?”

Freya just stared at him very Tok’ra-ish.

“Sir,” Sam said in an effort to simmer the situation. She knew how much Jack hated the Tok’ra secrecy. 

“Alright, fine,” Jack said, turning to Sam. “So, Thor showed up. He says hi. Took me on a little tour of his new ship. It’s called _The O’Neill_ ,” Jack proudly said with a smile.

Sam giggled.

“They named a ship after you?” she said, amused.

Jack rocked back in his chair and looked around to everyone at the table.

“Yes, they did,” he said smugly, which made everyone laugh or try to hold in a laugh.

“Major Carter, we found out some rather interesting things about your blood, and Colonel O’Neill’s blood during his little visit with Thor,” General Hammond said. “Doctor Frasier can fill you in.”

“Sam, it seems that your naquadah is at a very charged level. We have no way of knowing if it will quiet down like it did before, or if you will stay in the heightened charged level. But we found out something very intriguing about Colonel O’Neill,” Janet told Sam.

Janet explained to Sam what Jack found out about his blood, and about meeting Dr. Carson Beckett on Thor’s ship. She explained she had a hypothesis that Sam is able to sense the Ancient genetic marker in people by their touch. Sam’s curiosity piqued, and she looked at Freya. They shared a knowing glance.

“Sirs, Janet, I experienced something similar with Freya. It’s nowhere close to the intensity I experience with the Colonel. But I think you should test Freya, if she is OK with that,” Sam said, looking at Freya.

“What would this genetic marker mean?” Freya asked.

“Well, we are uncertain right now. Dr. Beckett thinks that people with these markers are descendants of the Ancients. But he is not sure, and the possibilities are numerous. It could be similar to naquadah in that it can control technology. Or it could mean alien abduction, we just don’t know.” 

Janet turned to General Hammond.

“Sir, did you ever find out who Dr. Beckett works for? I’d really like to talk to him about his research.”

“No, I have not yet. Freya, do you have anything else to report?” Hammond asked.

“I do not, General Hammond.”

“Alright, dismissed, people. Colonel, Major, in my office.”

Everyone got up from the table. As Sam moved her way towards the General’s office, she heard Janet ask Freya if she’d like to go to the infirmary to see the blood test results and videos. Sam smiled as she walked by them.

In General Hammond’s office, he motioned for Sam and Jack to sit down.

“Colonel, I’m sure you know by now that Major Carter has asked me for a transfer.”

“Um, yes, sir,” Jack replied, looking to Sam, and then back to the General.

“Son, I hope you know what you are doing. Major Carter is a very valuable member of your team, and to the SGC.”

“Yes, she is, sir. But, she is right about one thing. If her abilities remain constant, she is more valuable in a research lab dedicated to finding out how the technologies brought back to Earth work.”

Hammond looked between the two of them intently before trying to form his next words.

“I know the _team_ dynamic of SG-1 has been close for some time. Even with Daniel gone. I would imagine that the _team_ would remain close, even if one is in a different location.”

Jack furled his eyebrows in thought as he listened to Hammond speak. Sam averted her eyes to her hands in her lap. They both inhaled almost at the same time, then let the breath out.

“Yes, sir?” Jack said more than asked, trying to figure out where Hammond was going.

“Son, I’d hope you would continue to take care of the _team_ at all costs. I have known one of your _team_ members since she was a little girl. If you think one General to deal with will be hard, try two of us,” Hammond said with a glint in his eye.

Jack smiled and looked down, now fully understanding where Hammond was going. Basically, between Hammond and Jacob - _’don’t hurt her, Jack, or there will be hell to pay’_.

“Yes, sir. Understand, sir. The _team_ will always be safe in my hands.” The words slipped out before he realized what he said. Sam looked at Jack with huge eyes and her face blushed immediately.

“I, uh, didn’t mean…” and Jack was cut off by Hammond.

“Jack, I know what you meant. Now both of you get out of here and finish what you need to before Major Carter and Freya have to return in a few hours. I have a phone call to make. Dismissed.”

“Thank you sir,” Sam said. They both got up and started the walk to the infirmary to catch up with Freya and Janet.

“So, how’s life with the Tok’ra?” Jack asked her.

“Actually, it’s rather intriguing. It’s almost like living in the field, but with creature comforts. Everyone has additional jobs to do, like cleaning, getting rid of the trash, you know, basic things, but always being on the lookout for the bad guys,” she said with a smile.

“So you have a trip to take when you get back?”

“Yes, but Jack, you know I can’t talk about that, right?”

“Ya, I know,” he said, looking over to her. 

“You know, you really look amazing, Sam. If you’re not careful, someone is going to come along and sweep you off your feet.”

She brushed her hand along the backside of his hand as they walked. She looked up at him. He saw the florescent lights in the SGC made her eyes a grey-blue color. She beamed him one of her enormous smiles, and she made sure he was looking at her.

“Someone already has.” 

And she grasped his hand in hers and gave him a small squeeze. She let go as the two of them walked into the infirmary, where they waited until it was time for Sam to return with Freya.


	18. Recon Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves the SGC to return back with the Tok'ra, and sets out on her first recon mission.

_**Stargate Command** _

Sam and Jack left Freya in the infirmary going over Dr. Frasier’s notes and findings. The two of them walked to the commissary to grab something to eat and just talk. Sam, of course, grabbed some blue Jell-o.

“Mmmm. The Tok’ra do not have blue Jell-o,” she said, overemphasizing her euphoria of eating the Jell-o.

Jack laughed at her. He had grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of cake. They each nibbled on their desserts and made time to look at each other as they talked. They did miss each other. Sam knew she had a lot more to learn if she was going to be successful in her future research.

“So, when you get back in a few months, what do you say about me taking you fishing in Minnesota? I’ve been trying to get you up there for years.”

Sam smiled at Jack, knowing full well he had no intentions of ‘fishing’ with her. She paused, looking at him before she answered.

“I think I would like that very much. Will Teal’c and Jonas be joining us?” she asked, holding his intense gaze.

“Absolutely not,” he said softly, leaning into the table to lessen the distance between them.

“Good,” she said sheepishly, putting a bite of Jell-o in her mouth. A part of him wanted to be that piece of Jell-o.

“Good. Then it’s a date. A second date, to be exact,” he said. He really loved this woman who was sitting before him. He just smiled at her with his smirky grin as he finished his cake.

Janet and Freya came into the commissary and got some food. They both sat at the table with Sam and Jack.

“So, Sam. Freya has invited me to come to you for your next medical exam,” Janet said with a little twinkle in her eye. Sam knew Janet was interested in Freya since the last time Freya was at the SGC. Freya had made a pass at Janet, and Jack for that matter, but it just wasn’t the right time. 

Sam was just happy that Janet was interested in someone. Ever since Janet adopted Cassie, she really didn’t take time for her personal life. But now that Cassie is getting older, Janet is thinking of dating again.

“I’d like that very much,” Sam replied, smiling at her friend. “Perhaps you could even drag the Colonel along with you,” she said looking at Jack.

“I will not object to that offer. Ladies, I believe two of you have a date with a Stargate. Shall we?” Jack said to the three of them. They all got up and brought their trays to the drop off spot, and made their way to the control room. Teal’c and Jonas joined them in the control room. Walter was on duty again, and dialed up the Gate for Freya. 

Sam thought she’d test the waters a bit with her goodbye. No one was in the control room but SG-1, Freya, and Walter. Sam walked over to hug Jonas goodbye. Then she moved to hug Teal’c. Jack was standing right next to Teal’c. She decided to try to hug Jack. 

She moved in front of him. She hesitated for just a moment. In that moment, she heard him say,

“C’mere,” and Jack reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace. 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and her arms surrounded his back. They held each other a bit longer than her teammate’s hugs. Everyone else started to walk down the stairs to the Gate room.

“I’m all in,” Jack whispered to Sam, barely audible to anyone but Sam.

“Me, too,” Sam whispered back. They released each other, smiled, and squeezed each other’s hand. Then they walked to meet the others down in the Gate room.

Hammond was already in the Gate room.

“Major, Freya, thank you. I have updated the President on your progress. Major Carter, I also discussed your request to the President. He did not say yes, but he did not say no. He is considering it now. Perhaps when you return, we will have an answer.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sam said, then moved her eyes to Jack. “OK, I will see you all in a few more months.”

Sam and Freya turned to walk up the ramp. At the top, Sam turned to look around the Gate room. She looked at the windows, behind which she knew were the control room and the conference room. She looked at the people at the bottom of the ramp. They were her family. She gave them all one last smile, then stepped through the Stargate.

**Tok’ra Tunnels**

Sam and Freya ringed down to the tunnels. There was a bit more excitement in the tunnels than usual. Sam saw her dad and Per’sus talking and walking fast.

“Ah, Samantha, welcome back. You are just in time. I will leave you with Selmak,” Per’sus said, turning to continue his walk towards the council room.

“Hi Selmak? Is everything OK?” Sam asked, hoping to talk to her dad soon.

“It may be, Samantha. After Lord Yu destroyed Ba’al’s fortress, he set up his own teams in the fortress. They are working to fix it up again. We have intel from a Tok’ra agent who was with Ba’al’s people that there may be an old abandoned mine about 30 miles from the Stargate. He was not sure what the mine was used for, but most likely naquadah or trinium.”

“That could be significant in developing new ships or weapons,” Sam said assuredly.

“There are also reports of a weapon being designed, or trying to be designed, that would wipe out all life on a planet in an instant. If that were to be allowed to happen, the implications would be critical. It could potentially be designed to wipe out life in an entire galaxy.”

Sam and Freya looked at Selmak with puzzled looks.

“All life? From one weapon?” Sam asked.

Selmak looked down, and then right back up at Sam.

“Hey, kiddo, and yes. The problem is, we do not know where the information about the weapon is. Ba’al may have them. Yu may have them. Another System Lord may have them. We just do not know. This is why we need to get back to Ba’al’s fortress, well, Yu’s fortress now, and see what we can find out.”

“And how do I play into this plan?” Sam asked.

“You can sense naquadah, and you can sense Tok’ra and Goa’uld. You can use the ribbon device. You may be able to operate other devices in the fortress or mine.”

“OK, who is coming and how do we get there? I’ll also need conventional weapons.”

“I am going, you are going, Marnon, and about 3 others. We will take my ship. Go grab whatever weapons you need, then meet me back in the ring room.”

Sam went to her room to drop her stuff off. She changed her shirt for a more tactical one which covered more of her body. She put on her field vest which contained a lot of pockets for things. She grabbed her P-90 and went to Freya’s lab.

“Freya, I was wondering if I could take a ribbon device and a healing device with me?” Sam asked.

“Yes, of course,” Freya said, motioning Sam to the back where they were stored.

“And where would I find a Zat'nik'tel?”

“That would be in the armoury. I will walk you there,” Freya said. 

The two ladies walked to the armoury talking about what was going on, as well as the need to finish Sam’s training. Sam was looking forward to finishing up and getting back to Earth. Sam took three Zat’s out of the armoury and went straight to the ring room.

“Here,” she said as she passed the Zat’s to her dad and Marnon. The other three Tok’ra were already fully armed and ready to go.

She stood next to her dad as he briefed the five of them gathered. Selmak spoke.

“We will fly to the designated solar system and come out far enough from the planet to not be detected. I will cloak the ship and fly into a geosynchronous orbit around the planet. From there, we will scan the planet to find the location of the mine. When I find the mine, I will do a flyover so we can see what is going on. If it is safe, Sam and Marnon will get out and walk to the mine to see what the mine was used for. We will stay in contact with these,” and Selmak handed everyone an ear communication device.

“Once I drop Sam and Marnon off, I will fly to the fortress. The rest of us will monitor what is happening at the fortress. Jo’thur, you will exit the ship and try to make contact with Maku, who is the Tok’ra operative that was with Ba’al’s people. We received an encoded message he is still on the planet, and has infiltrated Lord Yu’s group now. Once contact is made, return to the ship with the information Maku has for us. Is everyone ready?” Selmak asked.

They ringed up to Selmak’s ship, which was in orbit above them. When they got on board, they each took up different roles. Sam made sure the ship’s crystals were all in order. Marnon checked all weapons. Selmak checked flight controls and laid in the coordinates for the planet they were going to. Everyone did another sound check on their communication devices.

“OK, people, it looks like a two and a half day trip. Settle in and we’ll be off,” Selmak said. They felt the jump, and looked out the window to see the hyperspace effect of travel. It was beautiful to look at. Sam still was proud to have designed Earth’s first interstellar-capable ship. The Prometheus wasn’t only designed by Sam. She had a lot of input, but there was a huge team with her. She still laughed at Jack wanting to name it The Enterprise.

She walked up to the flight deck and sat down next to her dad. She inhaled deeply, and looked out the window.

“You OK, kiddo?” Jacob asked.

“Ya, just thinking. It’s my first mission in a long time without at least one person from SG-1 with me.”

“How was your briefing? How are folks at the SGC?”

“Briefing went well. Freya is happy with my progress. I can really use these now,” she said, holding up her hand with the ribbon device on it.

“I am very proud of who you have become, Sam. Your mother would have been proud, too.”

“She’d have been proud if she could ever have known what I did. Do you still think about mom?”

“Every day, Sammie. Every day.” 

“I’m going to go lay down for a bit. I’m the only one here who really requires sleep. I’ll do some more checks tomorrow just to make sure the ship is still good.”

“Have a good sleep, Sam,” and Jacob smiled at his daughter as she got up to go to the back to lay down.

…

Almost three days later, they came out of hyperspace. The ship immediately went stealth, and they began the journey to the planet. As they got closer, the sensors picked up a Ha’tak ship, presumably Lord Yu’s. No other ship was in orbit. They did not sense another Ha’tak on the planet either.

“OK let’s get ready. This planet is named Asdad. Ba’al was able to keep it hidden due to all of his experiments with gravity. There’s no telling if there will be any gravity wells or anything left over from Ba’al, or if Yu’s troops really destroyed it all. Here are the coordinates of the Stargate. Here is the location of the mine, and this is where the old fortress remains,” Selmak said pointing to the heads-up map in the ship. 

“Sam and Marnon, if you run into trouble, stay out of sight until we can come get you. There does not seem to be anyone or anything around the mine. I’m going to set you down a click or two away from the mine. This will be the preferred rendezvous point and emergency extract point. Report every hour. You two all set?” Selmak asked Sam and Marnon.

They both shook their heads in affirmation. Selmak took the ship down to the surface. There was a small clearing that looked like it connected to a road that led in and out of the mine. The road was lined as far as the eye could see with a dense forest. It could provide them ample cover if they needed to hide. Sam took in her surroundings. She locked in the coordinates on her device so they’d have a reference point. Selmak lifted up off the surface of the planet, and Sam and Marnon began their journey to the mine.

Sam and Marnon took about 45 minutes to walk to the old mine. They squatted down behind the edge of the tree line. They had a decent view of the opening of the mine. There didn’t seem to be anyone around. Sam took out her monocular to get a better view. 

“I don’t see anyone anywhere, do you?” she asked Marnon.

“No. Do you sense anyone? I do not.”

Sam reached out using her newfound senses. She could feel the naquadah inside of her. She could sense the naquada in Marnon’s host. 

“No, just you. Should we start walking to the mine?” she asked.

“Yes, before we go, are you able to tell what is in the mine?” he asked.

“Not yet. I guess I have to be closer. I’ll cover our sixes. Let’s go,” Sam said.

They walked and moved as quietly as they could towards the mine. The area outside the mine was left in shambles. Tents had been blown apart from the wind and weather. Mine equipment left out to rust. Electronic equipment ruined from being left outside in the elements. 

They got to the entrance and it was dark inside. There was no lighting at all, not even with the natural sunlight. They both looked at the high walls at the entrance to see if there were any booby traps or any other sort of surveillance devices. 

“I do not see any obvious devices or controls,” Marnon said, taking out his light. Sam also grabbed her light, and they made their way slowly into the mine.

“Now that I am here, I sense naquadah here somewhere. Maybe deeper in or deeper down, but it’s here,” Sam said. “Let’s check our radios. The naquadah is probably blocking our signal.”

“Dad, this is Sam, can you hear me?” she asked through the comm system. There was no answer.

“Marnon, did you hear me when I made the call?” she asked.

“Yes, so perhaps at least you and I can communicate if we get separated.” Sam nodded in agreement.

They kept walking into the mine. Old equipment was left all over the place in the mine. It seemed as if whatever happened, it was simply left and everyone evacuated. Some of the equipment could be salvageable if needed. They kept walking further in. 

They came to a large open area with a hole up at the top of the room with a cut out that allowed natural light inside. The room had about 5 or 6 other entrances to other branches of the mine. There were old guard shacks, or supply rooms along the walls of the open area. There were train tracks connecting in the middle of the room to all other tunnels except the one they came through. Old mine cars could be seen on the various tracks in the room.

“Well this is odd,” Sam said. “I wonder if the tunnel we came through was for the workers. This seems to be the central portion of the mine. Let’s take a look in these smaller rooms to see what we can find.”

Marnon went to the right, Sam went to the left. The first room Sam came to was some sort of a control room. There were Goa’uld crystal control devices that most likely powered a heads-up display of the mine activities. 

“What do you got, Marnon?” Sam asked.

“This one seems to be a supply locker of some sort. It probably contained equipment or gear for the miners, but it’s been picked clean.”

“This one had to have been some sort of control room. I’m going to take the crystals with me in case we can use them to replace broken ones. I’m going to move on to the next one.”

As Sam was walking to the next shack, she felt it before she really saw it.

“Marnon,” she whispered in the comm system, “get down!”

Out of one of the tunnels came lights bouncing off the walls. Connected to those lights were Jaffa. They were carrying some sort of device on a hand-carried stretcher made of wood. Sam could sense six of them. Two of them were carrying the wooden stretcher, four of them were obviously the guards. 

In Marnon’s haste to take cover, he knocked over something in the room. It fell to the floor and made some noise. If Sam heard it, she was certain the Jaffa heard it. Sam quietly left her room to take cover behind an old mine cart. This gave her a better look at what was going on. 

The Jaffa patrol sent two Jaffa over to investigate the noise in the shack where Marnon was. The other four took a position in the center of the open room where they were ringed up and out of the room with the device.

 _’Of course, the open hole in the top,’_ Sam said to herself.

Sam circled back behind the Jaffa who were closing in on Marnon. The Jaffa were now between her and Marnon. When the Jaffa reached the shack, they shouted for whoever was inside to come out. Sam ducked down behind another mine cart. Marnon stood and zatted one of the Jaffa. The second Jaffa got a staff blast off and his Marnon in the shoulder. His zat flew from his hand. 

It was at that moment that Sam stood and quietly moved closer to the remaining Jaffa. She reached the hand with the ribbon device out. In an automatic manner, as if she’d been doing this her whole life, she threw the Jaffa across the room using the ribbon device. She took the staff weapon from the Jaffa that had been zatted, and went to get Marnon. 

“C’mon, we have to go. When these two don’t ring out soon, more will come look for them. Get your zat and let’s move,” Sam said and helped Marnon up.

They moved back to the tunnel that had no tracks in it. They moved quickly and as quietly as they could. Marnon was working to heal his host’s body, but it took more energy than he was used to.

“Sam, I need to take a break,” Marnon told her.

“OK. Let’s see if there is a room or alcove here. I think I remembered seeing an offshoot somewhere in here.”

They continued walking and searching for any sort of an offshoot or separate room in the darkness. Sam felt a breeze come through the tunnel into their faces. They did find a room off to their right. There were no lights and it was pitch black. The room seemed to have been a bunk room. There were chairs and beds in there. They found lights strung up along the walls. She put Marnon in the far back corner to rest.

“OK, I’m going to go to the entrance to see what is going on. You stay here and keep your light off. Our comm system won’t work with you in here. If I don’t come back, when you have the energy, find a way out and call Selmak.”

Sam quietly left him and went to see if they could get out of the mine alive. Sam tried to reach out her senses as she walked. All she could feel was the naquadah around her. She started to see the opening to the mine tunnel ahead. She slowed down to almost a stop as she tried to listen and reach out. 

She stayed in the shadows of the tunnel, but the light outside was still enough to see out. So far it looked OK for them. She couldn’t see or sense any Jaffa. She returned to Marnon to see how he was feeling.

“OK right now it looks like the coast is clear. How are you doing?” Sam asked. 

“Better, thank you. I’m ready to continue.”

“Do you need help or can you carry everything?”

“I’m almost healed. I can carry things again. Thank you, Sam.”

“Let’s go,” Sam said. 

They got up to leave, still moving quietly and slowly. As they approached the entrance, the sun must have been setting because it was much darker outside now. It did offer them more cover, but it also meant a hard time seeing at night. Knowing there were Jaffa in the area, they couldn't use their lights.

When they got to the entrance, Sam held position so she could focus on sensing outside. She could sense something not right, but couldn’t figure it out. She gazed around outside and couldn’t see much more than the abandoned tents outside. 

“I’m going to move to that first tent right there for cover. I want to see if I can see anything. I sense something, but I can’t make it out. I may need to be out of the mine.”

The first tent was relatively close. Marnon should be able to see her motion to him from there. She moved to the tent and took cover as much as she could inside. She looked around her and still couldn’t see much. She saw that the side of the mine wall ran to the tree line. They could use the cover of the tree line to get back to the path. She motioned for Marnon to meet her in the tent.

“Marnon, the outer wall of the mine goes to the treeline. I think we need to use that and use the cover of the forest to get back to the path. Something is not right and I can’t figure it out yet.”

“OK, I’ll cover you.”

They moved out slowly back to the wall of the mine, and into the trees. A few meters back in the tree line they stopped and squatted down to look around again. There above the mine, they saw a hovering Alkesh. She looked to Marnon.

“Well, there goes us trying to walk back to the rendezvous along the nice path,” Sam said. 

“Dad, this is Sam. Do you copy?” Sam tried to radio her dad. She tried two more times, and Marnon also tried calling anyone on the team.

“We still must be too close to the naquadah mine. Let’s move further into the forest and set up for the night.”

This was not wholly unusual for Sam. However, when things like this did happen, she was used to her SG-1 team, especially the Colonel, to get them out safely. She knew Marnon wasn’t incapable. She had just never worked with him in a survival situation. With more weight on her shoulders than she had in the past, her first thought was,

_’What would Jack do?’_


	19. Asdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Marnon get captured. Violence and torture warning.

Selmak lifted off after dropping off Sam and Marnon, and flew across the miles to the fortress. He got to within about 1.5 miles from the fortress and hovered scanning the surrounding area. He turned on the popup display, and he and Jo’thur looked for a drop of place.

“Here,” Jo’thur indicated. “Drop me there. I’ll set the coordinates for rendezvous and extraction.”

“Yes, that looks like a good spot,” Selmak said. They flew over to the indicated position and dropped off Jo’thur. He immediately began his walk towards the fortress.

Selmak scanned the area where he just dropped off Jo’thur. His thoughts were on Sam and marnon. It had been hours now, and they heard nothing from them. The sun was almost gone for the night. Corvinn and Mek were in the back of the Tel’tak doing maintenance work and checking supplies. Selmak did a radio check.

“Jo’thur, this is Selmak. Radio check, over,” Selmak said quietly into the comm device.

“I hear you,” Jo’thur replied.

“Sam, this is Selmak. Radio check, over.”

No reply.

“Marnon, radio check, over,” Selmak said again.

No reply.

 _’What do you think happened?’_ Jacob asked Selmak inside his own head.

 _’Perhaps it is the surrounding naquadah, it may be close to them. We should go hover close to their extraction point,’_ Selmak spoke silently back to Jacob.

Selmak flew the ship across what felt like half the planet back to the extraction location for Sam and Marnon. A cursory scan of the area showed an Alkesh was hovering over the mine.

“Oh boy,” Selmak said. “Corvinn, Mek, get up here.” The two Tok’ra joined Selmak on the bridge.

“This may be why we haven’t heard from Sam or Marnon. I’m going to hover here for a while to see if we can figure out what is going on.”

The three of them sat and observed the mine and the Alkesh. 

“Look, there,” Mek pointed to the Alkesh. It was the signature light of a ring device.

“They are bringing things from the mine into the Alkesh,” Corvinn said.

“Yes, but I wonder what,” Selmak said. “Let’s just stay here and keep trying to reach Sam and Marnon.”

The sun had long set by now, and no word from Sam or Marnon. The Alkesh was still hovering over the mine. There had not been any ring activity for a few hours. They wondered if the naquadah was being mined. The night eventually passed, and the sun came back up. Still nothing from Sam or Marnon.

“Look,” Selmak said to the guys in the back. “The Alkesh is moving off. If I can get you closer to the mine, I’d like to drop you off to see if you can find Sam and Marnon. I’ll fly back and forth between here and the fortress monitoring for all of you.”

“Yes, of course,” Corvinn said. “Should I take Mek?”

“Yes, and find out whose Ha’tak that is. I’ve never seen one quite like that. I want to know who we are dealing with,” Selmak said.

“OK, set us down and we’ll go,” Corvinn said.

Selmak set them down at the original spot he dropped Sam and Marnon off at the previous day. There was no sign of them. Selmak looked noticeably concerned. 

“Selmak, we will find them,” Corvinn said.

“Please do, or else Jacob will have to explain this to General Hammond.”

Corvinn and Mek left the ship, and Selmak took off again to hover and fly around the planet looking for Sam and Marnon.

**Five Hours Earlier**

Sam and Marnon had set up a small area to bunker down for the night. Sam shared one of her energy bars with Marnon. They did not start a fire in fear of being found. Since Marnon required very little sleep, he stood watch.

“OK, Marnon. I will try to get some sleep. But, chances are I won’t sleep much. Sometimes I never do in these situations. Keep trying to radio Selmak.”

“Not a problem. I will sit over there listening for anything,” Marnon said.

Sam sat back against a tree hoping to get a little sleep. But half of her was on alert. She did relax a little bit. She thought of her progress with Freya. It was almost like she was a Tok’ra, only without the extra physical strength and the actual snake in the head. 

She had the sensory ability, and could use Goa’uld technology. She put on the ribbon device as she went through her memories of the last month. She saw it glimmer in the ambient light from the night sky. She thought it actually looked good on her. 

A little while later, Sam felt it before she saw it. She felt a presence closing in on them.

“Marnon!” she whispered frantically to him.

“Yes, I know,” he said just as a staff blast hit the tree he was near.

Sam grabbed her Zat in her other hand, and reached out with her senses. She spun to shoot one Jaffa. Another staff blast hit near Marnon, as another flew over her head. She couldn’t see how many were coming to them, but she felt and counted seven. Seven Jaffa. She shot one, so that made six. Marnon was firing back as well, but six to two were not good odds. 

She knew she had been in worse situations. Maybe they’d get out of this. Marnon hit another Jaffa, and double Zatted him. She should have thought about that. Staff blasts were constant now, and there was nowhere to hide. She had to use her senses.

She felt three Jaffa in firing range of her. She spun to shoot behind her and missed. A staff weapon slammed into her side, and she immediately fell in pain. She landed on her back, and was able to get the hand up with the ribbon device and hit the Jaffa, throwing him about 10 feet backwards. She then double Zatted him. She couldn’t feel Marnon anymore.

All of a sudden she felt a boot to her back, and a kick to her arm. The Zat flew from her hand, and she found herself flat on her stomach on the ground with a Jaffa boot standing on her back. She tried to hide her hand, but she was grabbed and forced to stand up. 

“Tok’ra,” the Jaffa said. “You will come with me.”

Sam flipped her hand up in front of her and used the ribbon device on the Jaffa in front of her. The blast hit him in the neck, and he fell to the ground. Sam grabbed his staff weapon and ran. Staff blasts surrounded her, but her instinct kept her running and not stopping. Her side hurt, and her hand hurt. She was sure she had broken ribs. 

Her vest contained a few power bars, and her garage door opener. If she could get to the Stargate, she could Gate back to Earth. At about 30 miles away, it would take her a few days to walk that, and that was uninjured. She wondered about Marnon. Did he die? Did he get captured? Then Sam’s world went black.

**Near the Goa’uld Fortress**

Jo’thur arrived at the fortress. He dropped a yellow stone in front of a tree close to the dungeon entrance to the fortress. Then he retreated about 50 yards from the entrance. He waited six hours and began to think his contact was not going to show up. But he decided to wait a little longer. 

An hour later, five Jaffa and a Tok’ra spy came out of the dungeon entrance, looking as if they were taking a break. The Tok’ra spy walked to the tree, and picked up the yellow rock. He looked to his Jaffa, played with the rock a bit in his hand, then threw the rock off into the forest. That was Jo’thur’s queue.

Slowly Jo’thur approached the dungeon entrance where the Jaffa and Tok’ra spy were standing. He paused behind a bush. The Tok’ra spy spoke.

“Jo’thur it is OK. These Jaffa wish to be free.”

Jo’thur came out of the trees. He had his ‘Zat raised, even though none of the Jaffa were armed. 

“It is OK, my friend. I am sorry for my delay. There has been a bit of a situation that has happened.”

“What is going on?” Jo’thur asked.

“I believe that Marnon and his female companion have been captured.”

“Who does that ship belong to?” Jo’thur asked, pointing up to the sky to mean the Ha’tak.

“The ship belongs to Anubis. I can assure you, this is not your typical Goa’uld. He is different somehow, and definitely not a nice Goa’uld.”

“What is he doing here on Asdad?” Jo’thur asked.

“We are not entirely sure, but it seems he is collecting naquadah to build some new weapon. I haven’t figured that out. Listen, Jo’thur, we need to get our people out of here fast. The torture here is extreme. Especially to females. She won’t last long once they figure out who she is.”

“She is not Tok’ra,” Jo’thur said.

“I figured as much. But she was wearing a ribbon device when they brought her in. Who is she?”

“I can’t tell you right now, but she can use the ribbon device. You have to help her.”

“It may take time for me to get close to the prison cells. Anubis does not have a harem. Like I said, he is a bit different. But, his Prime does collect women from time to time.”

“OK, I will come with you to help.”

“No, Jo’thur, you have to go report to Selmak. I will see what I can do to get them both out. I will use the stone by the tree and hide outside at the location of the old water well beyond the tree line. You know the one.”

“Yes. Thank you, Merrik. We won’t leave without them.”

“Hopefully, Anubis won’t leave for a while then.”

Merrik and his Jaffa went back inside. Jo’thur turned around to travel back to his rendezvous point.

**Anubis’ Fortress**

Sam woke to find herself and Marnon in a Goa'uld prison cell. Her body hurt. She didn’t know what happened to her. Was she Zatted? Did she take a staff hit? She had broken ribs and knew she’d have bruises all over her soon. She looked to Marnon. He was still but seemed to be breathing.

“Marnon,” Sam whispered.

“Samantha, I’m not going to make it,” Marnon said. “This body cannot sustain itself any longer.”

“They took all of my stuff, including the healing device. Is there anything that can be done?”

“Only medical care or sarcophagus can help me now.”

Sam stood up to see if there was a way to escape. But she was certain there was not. This is where Jack was held by Ba’al. Ironic that she is now locked up here. 

“Sam, there is another option,” Marnon said. Sam looked at him intently, sensing what that option was.

“Marnon, I don’t think I can. It was too much with Jolinar. I don’t think I can go through a full blending. I have someone back home who I’d like to start a relationship with. But, he doesn’t trust you guys. I just can’t do this,” Sam said honestly.

“What if I didn’t blend with you. What if I just survived and when we get back, I will be extracted and put in stasis until I can find a host?” 

“I can’t.”

A Jaffa showed up at their cell. He stared at them both. He opened the door and moved inside to grab Sam. Seeing an opening, Sam bolted up and tried to push past the Jaffa to get out. She made it about 5 paces when she ran into another Jaffa. She was grabbed and brought before the first Jaffa.

“You will come with me,” the Jaffa said. He grabbed Sam’s arm and roughly walked her out with the other Jaffa. The cell door was locked. Even if Marnon could move, he couldn’t get out.

They walked in silence until they came to a room that looked like another prison cell. Sam was pushed inside, and the door slid in place behind her. She went to the wall to search for a control panel. Her search was cut short by the door opening and two Jaffa walking in. One of them saw her standing by the side of the door and struck her in the face.

“Your attempts will fail. Now then. Who are you, Tok’ra _woman_?”

Sam did not answer. He hit her again in the face. She stumbled backwards into the wall, but regained her stance. 

“Again. Who are you? These, _clothes_ you wear, are not Tok’ra.” He held up her field vest that was obviously taken off of her before she woke up.

She stood defiantly and did not answer.

He punched her in the gut. She fell forward and his knee came up and caught her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell to the ground coughing. She was trying to regain her breath as he circled around her as he waited. 

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, holding up a Rod of Anguish.

“Go to hell,” Sam said. She knew very well what it was. The Jaffa looked at his counterpart and nodded. The second Jaffa lifted Sam up off the ground and dragged her to the middle of the room. Her hands were shackled, then strung up above her head. The Jaffa lifted the shackles on a bar and raised Sam to where her knees were just above the ground. Not enough room to kneel, but not enough to stand. 

The first Jaffa circled around to Sam’s back. He checked the back of her neck and found no mark of a Goa’uld.

“You Tok’ra don’t like the entrance in the neck. Now, who are you?”

Sam did not answer. The Jaffa stuck the Rod into the back of her neck. Sam felt a tremendous amount of pain fill her body. She swore she felt her eyes and mouth glow with energy as the Rod was in her neck. She had no idea how long the Jaffa used the Rod on her.

She was pretty sure she passed out because she woke to an empty room, still shackled and hung up. Her wrists were killing her and were raw. Her body hurt all over. She tried to bring her feet under her so she could at least squat for a little while. 

The door opened and a different Jaffa came in. She hadn’t seen this one before. He looked at her curiously for a moment. He looked like he wanted to speak, but thought better of it. He unshackled her, and took her back to her cell. She collapsed on the floor. She looked up to see if Marnon was still there. She saw him.

“How are you doing, Marnon?” she asked.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” he whispered.

“I’ll be fine. Just a little torture.”

There was some water in their cell. She crawled over to the water and drank some. She took some water and offered it to Marnon.

“Sam, you drink. You will need it more than me.”

“We’ll both get out of here. Here, drink.” He took some water and then fell asleep. Sam collapsed as well, and hoped to get some sleep. 

**Asdad Forest**

Mek walked ahead of Corvinn. They were walking for a few hours and still had not found anything. Mek’s foot rolled over something and tripped him up. When he got up, he saw it was a staff weapon.

“Corvinn, over here!” he yelled.

Corvinn ran over to where he was. They found a few dead Jaffa, staff weapons, and two Zat’s. 

“This is where they had to have been found,” Corvinn said. “Selmak, this is Corvinn, do you copy?”

“Go ahead, Corvinn.”

“We found where they must have been. There’s dead Jaffa here. I think they were taken.”

“OK, walk to where I can come pick you up. We will have to wait for Jo’thur. Maybe he knows something,” Selmak said. 

Two hours later, Selmak picked up Corvinn and Mek. They brought the weapons they found with them. They circled around the planet to Jo’thur’s rendezvous point. 

“Jo’thur, this is Selmak. Do you copy?”

“Yes, I’m here.” Selmak landed the ship, and Jo’thur came aboard.

“Selmak, Sam and Marnon have been taken by the Goa’uld Anubis.”

“Anubis? Never heard of him,” Selmak said.

“I’ve been told he is a different sort of System Lord. He is also trying to make some sort of weapon. No one is sure what the weapon is. Selmak, they will be tortured. And Sam…” he stopped his sentence.

“We know. Can we go in to get them out?” Mek asked.

“Maybe, but I do not know when the next time they will come outside. We can go and wait.

“How long until your contact can get them out?”

“He is not sure. He does not attend to prisoners. He will have to think of something. He did have a couple of Jaffa with him. Perhaps he can use the Jaffa. They know my rock system.”

Selmak sighed, and felt Jacob’s anguish. Selmak also has grown to love Samantha. She has become his family too.

“Alright,” Selmak said. “Let’s go set the ship down near the dungeon entrance and wait.”


	20. Samantha Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers and more triggers. 
> 
> OK, this one went dark. Physical abuse, non-con touching, threat of rape, rape, all of that is in here. Read at your own discretion please. 
> 
> Sam's captivity takes a turn for the worse.

**Anubis’ Fortress**

A few days had passed since Sam’s first torture. She was not sure how many days had gone by. Marnon was still hanging in there. He was doing his best to heal the host body, but even he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hang on. The host body was still dying.

A different Jaffa showed up in their cell. Sam could tell this was the First Prime due to the golden tattoo on his forehead. Her ribcage hurt with every move, and she tried to look strong as he stared at the two of them.

“So you are the female Tok’ra I have been told about.” He glared at her. She could tell this one would not be kind to her at all. He walked closer to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so he could see her full face. He brought his face down close to hers.

“Yes, you will do just fine. Jaffa! Take this one to the chamber. I want to see if she is worthy of me,” he said with a very evil grin on his face. 

Sam’s stomach sank. She didn’t like where this was going. The Jaffa that came in to get her was the same one from the last time. He looked at her as if he were trying to tell her something.

She was taken to the same torture room as the last time. This time she was strung up to where her feet barely touched the ground. The Prime told the Jaffa to leave them. The Prime circled Sam a few times before speaking.

“Who are you, Tok’ra?” 

Sam was silent.

The Prime grabbed Sam’s hair again and pulled her head slowly from side to side, as if he were trying to read her.

“I said _‘Who are you, Tok’ra?’_ ” he asked, pushing her head before letting go.

Sam remained silent. 

“I see. You know, I like using my hands for certain things. Torture is one of those things.” He said, circling around behind her. He punched her hard in the kidney area. She lost all balance she had in her boots, and fell against the shackles on her wrists, which were still a little raw. Her shoulders pulled as her full weight collapsed into the shackles on her wrists. And she still remained silent.

The Prime called in a Jaffa again.

“Yes, my Lord,” the Jaffa said. Sam made note of how the Jaffa spoke to the Prime.

“Remove her boots,” the Prime said. The Jaffa immediately went to Sam and removed her boots. She tried kicking, but the pain in her back and wrists was too much, so she let him take her boots off. She needed to maintain as much strength as she could.

“Leave us,” the Prime said to the Jaffa. The Jaffa left the room again.

“I have many ways to try to get my guests to talk. Some you will find more pleasant than others.” 

He walked over to Sam and brushed a finger along her face from her temple to her chin. He walked behind her and squatted down by the backs of her knees. He took one of her feet in his hands, and drew it up to his thighs. He started rubbing the bottom of her foot, which was facing up in this position. She could feel him dragging her foot close to his crotch as he massaged the foot. Sam gritted her teeth and held a breath. 

“I have a thing for human feet. Yours feel so good,” and he began to grind himself on her foot. 

Sam squirmed in her restraints.

“Let me go,” she hissed at him.

“Oh good, you can speak,” he said, letting go of her foot. He stood behind her and rubbed his body up against her back. He put his lips near her ear.

“Tell me who you are, Tok’ra, and this will all end.”

Sam shook at his closeness, and desperately tried to hold back the fear and the tears.

Sam remained silent. 

The Prime walked around to the front of Sam. He stared at her.

“You _are_ beautiful,” he said. 

Then he slowly started unbuttoning her outer jacket. Sam spit in his face. He glared at her, then wiped her spit from his face.

“You know, I have all the time in the world to play with you. I have a sarcophagus. I can kill you, use you, starve you, as many times as I wish. So what will it be? Maybe kill first? Who are you, Tok’ra?” 

Sam remained silent. The Prime tore the rest of the buttons on her outer jacket open and punched her a few times in the abdomen. Then took his hands to her neck and started choking her. Sam’s eyes went wide as she tried to breathe. The pressure was intense. The pain was incredible. Thoughts of her father and of Jack passed through her mind as the world around her went black. 

He didn’t kill her, but let her pass out. Then he called in his Jaffa.

“Unhook her and remove her jacket. Take her back to her cell. We are done for now.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The Jaffa did as he was asked. The Prime left the room. The Jaffa carefully let Sam back down to the floor so she was more or less sitting with her hands above her head. He carefully undid her shackles. He tried not to let her fall to the floor like a rag doll. He lifted her limp body over his shoulder, and brought her back to the cell.

She was unconscious when he dropped her in the cell with Marnon. The Jaffa put more water in the cell before leaving. The Jaffa checked Marnon and found him to be barely alive. He had to do something quickly. But he wasn’t sure what could be done right now. He stared at them both before locking them back up.

The Jaffa kept checking back on Sam every day. Curiously, he noticed the water was being drunk. The Prime had not been by in about a week. Sam still lay there with no shoes on, and only her undershirt and leggings. Could she be awake and pretending to be unconscious? He didn’t care because it bought them more time.

The Jaffa knew if the Prime came back, and Sam was awake, it would not go well for Sam. He decided to take a chance and go outside to see if he could leave a message for either Merrik or Jo’thur. He placed a red rock near the tree. That was the code for emergency. He needed help to get Sam out of there.

**Stargate Command**

“What the fuck to do you mean you can’t get her out?” Jack yelled at Garshaw. “We trusted you with her, and now you lost her to some new fucked up System Lord?”

“Son, settle down. This is not helping,” General Hammond said. 

“General, Selmak is still there trying to get a way in to get her out of the fortress. As long as she is not brought onto the Ha’tak, we will be able to get her out. One of our Jaffa has left a message that he needs help. As soon as we have contact from him, or one of our operatives on the inside, we can go get her,”Garshaw said calmly.

“This is so fucked up!” Jack exclaimed. “Now you wonder why I don’t like snake heads?”

“Colonel! Enough!” Hammond yelled. “If you cannot control yourself, I will ask you to leave this room.”

“May I be of assistance, Garshaw?” Teal’c asked. 

“We do not have a ship available, and even if we did, it’s a few days' ride. And you know the Stargate on Asdad is too far away to mount an effective rescue operation. I know you all want to help, but right now, this is our best option,” Garshaw said.

Jack rubbed his head with both hands in despair.

“General, can we at least go with the Tok’ra to wait for them to return?”

“Jack,” Hammond said gently, “she has Jacob. I think the best thing for now is to wait to see what happens. I am certain the Tok’ra will let us know the moment they return. Right, Garshaw?” he said to her more than really asked.

Garshaw looked intently at Hammond for a moment.

“Yes, of course, General Hammond,” she replied. 

Jack let out a loud exhale, and dropped his hands to the table.

“Are we done here, _sir_?” Jack asked a bit angrily.

“Yes, dismissed,” Hammond said. Hammond stayed with Garshaw to assist her back to the Stargate so she could return to her world.

Teal’c got up and followed Jack to wherever he was going. Jack went to the locker room. Teal’c followed him in. He just stood in silence and let Jack vent a while. Jack threw things into his locker, threw things out of his locker, and hit the wall in anger.

“O’Neill, I understand your concern and worry over MajorCarter. But, anger towards those who care for you will not help at this time.”

Jack slumped down on the bench and stared off into nothing at the back of his locker.

“T, I will light this galaxy on fire if anything happens to her.”

“As will I, at your side. Knowing she has people on that planet who are trying to help her is more than we can ask right now. At least she is not alone.”

Jack leaned forward and put his head in his hands. The two friends sat in silence, both of their thoughts were of Samantha Carter.

 **Asdad**  
**Six Days Earlier**

Sam’s unconscious body was laid back in her cell with Marnon. He knew his host did not have any time left. Knowing full well what Sam was going to face the next time, Marnon did the only thing he could to survive - the only thing to help them both survive. 

Marnon exited his host’s body and wiggled his way down the chest, into the lap, and then onto the floor to snake his way over to Samantha Carter. He paused at first, to ensure that she was still in fact unconscious. After listening for vibrations around him, and knowing the coast was clear, Marnon entered Sam’s mouth.

He gently wound his body around Sam’s spinal column. He flayed his wings out to hug the base of her neck and skull. He slowly and gently attached all four points of his mouth into her primary ganglia. He had no intention of hurting her. He held her close and gently as he assimilated into her body.

He immediately took an assessment of her body. Broken ribs, bruised back, bruised stomach, chafed wrists, dehydration, and hunger. Nothing life-threatening. Good. He could work with this. The only thing he was worried about was Sam gaining consciousness and realizing what he had done. He lay there with her as he started the healing process. But it wasn’t long before Sam started to wake up with a new voice in her head.

 _’What the fuck? Jesus Christ I told you NO’_ she screamed at Marnon.

_’Sam, listen to me. Please. Settle down and just listen to me._

_No. This is worse than what the Prime has in store for me! You fucking raped me, Marnon! This is fucking mind rape!’_

Sam stood up and started yelling out loud now.

“You son of a bitch! I told you NO! Goddammit! What the fuck have you done?” Sam was furious.

_’Would you shut up and LISTEN TO ME? PLEASE! We have got to get out of here, and we cannot do that if you are hysterical.’_

“Fuck you! What have you done? My life. You ruined my life.” Sam sat down, slumped against the wall in defeat. She couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face.

_’Samantha, please listen to me. If they hear you are awake, they will come take you to him. We need to buy more time.’_

She looked to the host body. It was now dead. Not only did her mind just get raped, the First Prime was most likely going to physically rape her the next time he got a hold of her. Or worse. Stick her in a sarcophagus and do it over, and over, and over. Marnon was right. They had to get out of here. Marnon let her cry before trying to speak to her again. It took about 15 minutes before Marnon felt her fully relaxed.

 _’Sam?’_ he quietly asked.

 _’What do you want, Marnon?’_ she asked, still upset, and with much despair.

_’Please listen to me.’_

There was a long pause. Marnon could feel Sam’s thoughts and feelings. She was scared, confused, in pain, homesick, and pissed off at him for doing this to her. But, he also sensed she was calming down and was starting to look at her situation with a clearer head.

 _’What?’_ she finally asked.

 _’Thank you. Sam, now listen. I promised you I am not staying with you forever. You have my word on that. As soon as we get back, I will ask to be kept in stasis until another host volunteers. I will not take control unless I feel your emotions are too hard for you to handle._ ’ he paused after that to let the intention set it to her.

 _’What does that mean?’_ she didn’t fully understand what he meant.

_’If things with the Prime become too brutal for you, I will take control so you do not have to deal with it.’_

The meaning sunk in to Sam. He meant as she was being beaten or raped by the Prime, Marnon could take over and shield her from the brutality.

_’But at some point aren’t I going to remember it all anyways?’_

_’Yes, but we have found that this is an easier way for the host to heal and recover than to be fully aware of it yourself as it is happening.’_

_’Let’s hope it does not come to that,’_ she said.

_’Yes. OK, so in the meantime, I think it’s wise to pretend you are still unconscious. I can listen for approaching Jaffa, you can reach out to sense them, but for now I think it’s wise to just remain asleep to them. This will buy you some time. When the coast is clear, we can drink water to survive, but we cannot give them any more time with you.’_

_’Ya, I think you are right. OK. Let me get some water, then we can start.’_

It didn’t take long after Sam laid back down before a Jaffa came to the cell. At least Sam had someone to talk to now. The Jaffa checked Marnon’s host body. It was dead.

“Jaffa, kree!” he exclaimed. Two more Jaffa entered the cell. Sam and Marnon kept perfectly still and eyes closed.

“This Tok’ra is dead. Please remove him and dispose of the body,” the Jaffa said. The two Jaffa left with the host body. The one Jaffa remained in the cell. Sam could sense the prim’ta in the Jaffa. 

_’Marnon, I think this is the same Jaffa that has been trying to talk to me this whole time,’_ Sam said internally.

_’Do not move or say anything, Sam. Not yet.’_

The Jaffa left the room and locked them up again. They did this routine for almost 2 whole weeks. Until the day she was caught drinking water. It was not the curious Jaffa who caught her. It was another one on patrol. He immediately ran to tell his Prime that she was awake. 

_’Oh shit, Marnon. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,’_ Sam yelled inside. She was petrified now. She can handle torture. She can handle abuse. She even came to terms with Marnon and his intrusion into her being. She did not think she could handle what was coming. They can teach tactics to evade this type of abuse, but nothing can ever prepare you for another person violating your own body.

_’Sam, I am here with you. Let me know what you need me to do. You have survived almost 2 weeks here. We will get through this.’_

Sam was silent as she was dragged back to the torture room. She was shackled again, and hung up to where her feet barely touched the ground. As this Jaffa left, she noticed the other Jaffa, the curious one, passing outside the door. He made eye contact with her, and his eyes went wide. 

“Help me,” Sam pleaded with him. He just kept walking.

The First Prime came into the room.

“I see you have had a pretty long nap. I’m so glad you came back to see me. Now where were we. Oh, yes. Who are you, Tok’ra?” he asked her, slinking his body up to hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

He grabbed her hanging wrists in his hands, and let his hands caress their way down to her shoulders. Her heart was racing now. His hands traveled down her sides, and cupped her breasts. She was holding her breath.

“You know, if you are this beautiful on the outside, I’d really like to see what is under here.” He walked over and grabbed a very large knife. 

“Of course, I don’t have to do any of this if you just tell me who you are. Where did you come from? What is your mission here?”

Sam remained silent.

“Huh. Well, have it your way.” The Prime cut her shirt from her sternum to her belly. He flayed the shirt open to reveal her bare stomach and sports bra.

“Such an interesting undergarment. Such a shame to ruin it. Who are you, Tok’ra?”

Sam remained silent.

The Prime cut her sports bra right down the middle of her cleavage. He cut the straps and pulled the whole thing off. With her shirt flayed to the sides, she was now fully exposed to him. He stared down at her with a disgusting lust in his eyes. 

“You are beautiful, Tok’ra. May I?” and he put the knife down and grabbed both breasts in his hands. His thumbs flicked her nipples, and bile rose in Sam’s throat. Sam couldn’t hold back the cries or tears.

“Let me go,” she hissed at him. That only further fueled him.

He leaned down and put one breast in his mouth. She tried with all her strength to kick him. She didn’t have enough leverage as she hung from the shackles. The First Prime laughed at her attempt.

“Do you think this is my first time doing this? As I said before, you will fail. Now, if you want me to stop, tell me who you are!” He was starting to get impatient.

 _’Sam, let me know when you are ready,’_ Marnon said to her.

Sam remained silent. 

The Prime went back for his knife. He undid the belt that was holding up Sam’s pants. She could no longer hold back her fear or emotions.

“Don’t do this. Please,” she begged now.

“Then tell me who you are!” the Prime yelled in her face, which only made her wince in more fear.

Sam remained silent. 

The Prime pulled the pants down, making Sam wiggle in her shackles in an attempt to get away. She was in full on fight or flight now. The prime cut her panties and stood in front of her staring at her like a piece of meat. He walked up to her and pressed his entire body against her naked front. He wrapped his hands around her back and she could feel him getting hard. She threw up a little and spit it out at him. 

He simply stood back and removed his shirt. He walked back to her and ran his hands down her thighs, and then up between her legs. He stopped short of her apex.

“One more time, Tok’ra, who are you?” he asked with venom in his eyes.

Sam remained silent. 

The Prime pulled his pants down, and removed his erection. He waved it in front of Sam.

“I can stop all of this. Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

Sam remained silent. The Prime walked towards Sam.

 _’Marnon, I think now is a good time,’_ she said out of pure fear. Her eyes glowed as the Prime stood in front of her. 

The Prime grabbed one of Sam’s legs and pulled it up around his hip. 

Sam’s body heard the sound of a Zat gun being deployed. Her body heard a Zat gun discharge one time. Then a second time. Then a third time. And the First Prime of Anubis was disintegrated.

Standing in front of Sam was the curious Jaffa. He immediately took her down off the hanger, and took her shackles off.

“We have to get you out of her. Now,” he said. 

“Who are you?” Marnon asked

“I’m a friend of Jo’thur. Now let’s move.”

Marnon pulled Sam’s pants back up. The Jaffa handed her the jacket and Sam's boot. Marnon buttoned the buttons that were left on her shirt. He ran behind the Jaffa out the dungeon exit. Once outside, they saw Jo’thur.

“I killed the Prime. Disintegrated him, actually. If I get back in now and get back to my station, they won’t know how he disappeared. Take her. Go!”

Jo’thur and Sam’s body ran with all they had in them. Marnon was still in control but Jo’thur didn’t know what happened. It took them about an hour of running to make it to the old water well. They stopped to take a much needed break.

“Sam, how are you doing?” Jo’thur asked.

“Actually, it is me. Marnon.”

Jo’thur looked at Sam’s body in shock. But he understood that must mean the host body did not survive.

“Is Sam OK?” Jo’thur asked.

“She is traumatized. I told her I’d take over to spare her the memories for now. But, at the last moment, that Jaffa saved her. She was not raped. But, she has been through a lot. She has broken bones, and some pretty bad psychological damage. Jo’thur, I promised her this would not be permanent. She did not want this. I had to force the issue when she was unconscious and my host was about dead.”

Jo’thur looked at his friend. He understood.

“First, we need to get out of here. Selmak is at the rendezvous point. It’s not that much farther from here. Can she make it?”

“She is a very strong woman. I believe she can do anything. Hey listen. I think our comm devices were tampered with. Did you not hear us asking for help a few weeks ago?”

“No, we did not. We will deal with that when we get back to the ship. I have my suspicions.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Marnon took this time to try to talk to Sam.

_’Sam, are you OK?’_

_’What happened? Did he….’_

_’No, he did not Sam. You were saved by that Jaffa. The memories you have are the only memories you will ever have from this incident.’_

Sam remained silent, and she allowed Marnon to remain in control so that she could start to try to get herself under control. They finally made it to Selmak’s ship. Jacob ran to his daughter when he saw her. He hugged her, but she didn’t hug him back.

“Oh, Sammie, no, Sam, don’t tell me,” he was cut off by Marnon.

“Jacob, she will be OK.”

“What the fuck?”

“It had to be done. It is me, Marnon. I will explain everything, but right now, Sam needs to get warm and be surrounded by safety. And I do not think that includes you, Corvinn,” and Marnon took Jacob’s Zat and shot Corvinn.


	21. Trying to Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two chapters in one day! Thank you, COVID-19.
> 
> Trigger Warning.
> 
> There are references and memories of Sam's torture and sexual assault. Read at your own discretion please.
> 
> Sam tries to reconcile her injuries as well as being a Tok'ra host.

**Asdad**  
**Selmak’s Ship**

“Restrain him and get him out of my face,” Marnon said. “He is no Tok’ra. I believe he tampered with my comm unit, and Sam’s, in an effort to get us killed so he could find out who our inside operative is.”

“I concur with Marnon,” Jo’thur said.

“Jo’thur, can you please get us out of here? Selmak, Samantha would like to spend time with her father. Please, let’s all get on board and get out of here,” Marnon said.

Jacob took Marnon in the back of the ship where they could have some privacy. He got a warm blanket for Sam.

“May I talk to Sam?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, but first you must know I have no intention of staying with your daughter. When we return, I must ask for extraction and be put in stasis until a host can be found. I did what I did to survive. And to help Sam survive. And we must do what we can to save the host of Corvinn”

“Yes, of course. And thank you for helping her,” Jacob said.

Marnon lowered his head, and when Sam’s head raised, her big blue eyes were full of pain and confusion.

“Daddy?” 

Sam fell into the arms of her father. He held her and rocked her like he used to do when she was little. She started to cry those cries humans get when they feel they have lost everything. The noise that came out of Sam was nothing Jacob had ever heard. His daughter was in pain, and he could not fix her. He held her until she let go.

“Dad, it hurts. Everything hurts,” she said softly, with tears streaming down her face. “He did things to me. Oh my god, dad, what about Jack? He’s going to hate me now. My life is ruined,” she stopped talking and started crying again.

“Sammie, you life is not ruined. If my hunch about Jack is correct, he won’t hate you. Even with Marnon. It may take getting used to, but he loves you, Sam.”

“No. I want Marnon out. That was the deal,” she said emphatically.

“You will recover from this. Some of your scars won’t go away for a very long time. But you have people in your life to help you.”

“Dad, can I be alone? I want to try to sleep. I need to figure some things out.”

“Sure, I’ll be up front if you need me. Corvinn won’t be bothering any of you. I love you, Sam,” her dad said, got up to leave her alone.

 _’Sam, how are you doing?’_ Marnon asked.

 _’The alone request is for you, too, Marnon. I’m sorry, I need to be alone,’_ Sam requested.

_’Yes, of course.’_

Marnon was able to help Sam get a little sleep. She curled up best she could inside the blanket. She fell asleep dreaming of taking a hot shower to get the feeling and smells of the First Prime off of her. The memories kept flooding her. It was all wrong. So wrong what she went through. 

Then she thought of Marnon. He did help her. She was able to let him take control and get them out of there. Maybe this isn’t so bad. But then she thought of Jack. He can’t stand these things, and he just got over his ordeal with Kanan. She has been through a lot, and she has so much more to go through.

**Tok'ra Tunnels**

Their two day journey ended and they were ringed down to the Tok’ra base. Everyone was already on alert trying to figure out if Corvinn had told anyone where their base was located. Apparently, Jo’thur had sent a message back while they were in transit that they had Sam and were coming back with a traitor. 

When Sam woke up, she felt it easier to let Marnon take the reins because he had more information for the Tok’ra anyways. She realized this was much different than with Jolinar. She wasn’t able to ‘see’ with her own eyes with Jolinar. Marnon lets Sam see things around them, and can listen to conversations. Sam can still communicate with Marnon. Sam was beginning to feel she would be OK if Marnon never left.

But then there’s Jack. She knew he hated ‘the snake heads.’ How is he going to react knowing she has one in her right now? Is he even coming here? They had to have let the SGC know she was recovered from the fortress. Didn’t they?

Marnon was in a meeting with the High Council explaining everything about the mine, what they saw on the stretcher, the Alkesh, a potential weapon being created, and getting caught in the forest. He explained how and why he left his host body for Sam. He did not tell of the trauma Sam went through.

“Her desire is for me to be extracted. She does not want me to remain. I wish to ask to be removed and left in stasis until a volunteer can be found.”

The Council stared at him. They knew the Tok’ra took hosts by choice, not by force. His request had to be honored. 

“Also, we must try to save the host of Corvinn as well. The host did nothing wrong,” Marnon added.

“If you will excuse me, Sam’s body needs medical attention. Please let us know when we can begin the extraction process,” Marnon said, and he got up to go seek medical attention for Sam.

Sam found herself under the warmth of a healing device. Marnon relinquished control so that Sam could have some privacy with the Tok’ra attending to her. Sam needed a shower. She asked for Freya to come to see her. Someone went to get Freya as Sam turned over for the Tok’ra to heal the front ribs that were broken.

“Samantha. I am here,” Freya said gently.

“Freya, when I am done here, I very much would like to take a long, hot shower. Would you please come with me and stand outside to make sure that no one comes in?”

“Yes, of course I will do that for you.”

“Thank you,” Sam said with some relief. 

They got done fixing Sam’s physical injuries. Sam and Freya walked to Sam’s room so she could collect a change of clothes and her bathroom items. Freya walked with Sam and stood outside as Sam took her time in the shower.

So many thoughts were going through her mind. Mostly memories of the First Prime. That had shaken her the most. She really could handle the physical abuse and torture. But the rest was a total violation of her very being. How was she going to get through this? How can she face Jack after what happened? And then Marnon. She needs to get Marnon out as soon as possible.

 _’I am sorry I have become such a burden to you, Sam. I also wish we can be separated quickly,’_ Marnon said.

_’It hasn’t all been bad, Marnon. Thank you for what you have done for me. I won’t forget you.’_

They were both silent as Sam went back to her own memories. She wished Janet were there. She wished Jack were there. But what would she say? She hadn't figured that out yet. 

She got done with her shower and started to put some clothes on. She chose some of the Tok’ra clothing because it was honestly more comfortable than her jeans. And right now, she just wanted to be comfortable. She had lost her field vest….

 _’Oh my gods!! My field vest had my GDO in it!’_ Sam exclaimed to herself. She started to hurry getting dressed when she heard Freya’s voice.

“I’m sorry, I cannot allow you in. She wishes to not be disturbed.”

“Freya, c’mon. It’s me fer cryin out loud!”

She knew exactly who that was!

“Freya, it’s OK,” Sam yelled out.

She heard soft footsteps, and then there he was. They stood staring at each other before Sam spoke or moved.

“Jack,” she whispered, and then fell to pieces crying. He stepped to her and grabbed her in his warm embrace. She wasn’t sure when her tears would ever stop, but now that he was here, she felt safe to let them out. 

“I have so much to tell you. I’m so sorry. I did what I had to do to survive. I tried so hard. It wasn’t my fault.”

He stopped her from talking.

“Sam, it’s OK. No matter what happened, I’m here for you. I will always be here for you. Believe me.”

“You don’t understand,” she said, averting her eyes from his.

“Then why don’t you grab your things, and we can go to your room to talk.”

She nodded her head, and she let go of him to get her stuff together. They walked out of the room, and Sam hugged Freya.

“Thank you, for everything,” Sam said to her.

“Of course. I will leave you two now,” and Freya walked off.

Sam and Jack walked in silence to her room. When they got there, Sam put her things away and grabbed a jacket. She wasn’t cold, but she still felt exposed, even in front of Jack. She sat down on her bed, and motioned for him to join her.

“I still find it odd that they don’t have doors,” Jack said.

Sam gave him a half smile before trying to brace herself for this conversation. She was shaking before she even began. She grabbed his hand and held on like her life depended on it.

“I lost my GDO. You will have to change out all codes. I am quite certain it is in the hands of Anubis’ people. Oh, did they brief you on the new System Lord? If not, then there’s a new kid in town…” Jack put his finger to her lips to get her to stop talking.

“Sam. Stop. I want to know about you. Not your garage door opener or Anubis. How are you? What happened, and how can I help you?” he asked with more love and concern she had ever seen from him before. Did he already know? Her dad must have talked to him. She started crying again.

“Did my dad tell you?”

“Not all of it.” 

She stared at him. Her hands and body began to shake. He put his arm around her and held her to his side. They still had hold of each other’s hand.

“Jack,” she barely whispered. “He almost raped me.”

He tensed at that, but let out a breath and held her closer.

“He and another Jaffa tortured me. A few days worth. Then it was just him. He cut my clothes off with a knife. He put his mouth on me. My leg was around his hip before the Jaffa killed him, but he didn’t enter me. I didn’t tell them anything. I said nothing,” she sobbed between sentences, then stopped and was deeply crying again. She turned to put both her arms around him and he just held her. 

After minutes of crying, she tried to regain some composure for the next part. She sat up and turned to face him. She continued to hold his hand.

“Jack, there is something else. Something I really don’t know how you are going to handle. After my first week of torture, I was pretty banged up. The first time the Prime tortured me, he choked me until I passed out. I was in a cell with Marnon. His host’s body was badly damaged and he was having a hard time healing him. He knew he wasn’t going to make it. Marnon asked me if he could join with me.”

Jack stiffened at that, and twisted in his seat. 

“I told him no. When I was brought in unconscious, Marnon’s host was out of time. As I laid there, Marnon entered through my mouth. Jack, I have Marnon in me right now. Our arrangement was that after we got back here, he would leave me and remain in stasis until a host can be found. We are planning to have that done as soon as the Council gathers all the intel from Marnon.”

She let that sink in for a bit.

“So, you have a snake in your head. Right now?” he asked.

“Yes. I let him stay to survive. He helped me escape. He helped hide me from myself right before the Prime was killed,” Sam shuddered at the thought of her leg wrapped around the Prime. This is going to take some time getting over, she thought.

“I don’t plan to keep him.”

They sat there holding each other for a very long time before either spoke again.

“Did Marnon hurt you?”

“No, Jack, this is not like Jolinar. This is not like Kanan. I have full control. Marnon wants to leave as well. He does not want to be in a body that does not want him there.”

“Um. Maybe...so...ya. Sam. Can I talk to him?” Jack reluctantly asked.

“Oh. Well, of course. I didn’t think you would want to, but of course.” Sam averted her eyes, and when her head came up, Jack saw her eyes change. They didn’t flash, but more or less hardened. He could tell they were not Sam’s eyes. Jack let go of Sam’s hand.

“Hello, Colonel O’Neill. Sam says you would like to speak to me?” Marnon stated.

“Um, yes, I guess. So you’re in there. Did you hurt her at all?” Jack asked.

“No, Colonel. I would never do that. Our deal is that after we got back here, I would be extracted, and put in stasis until a host can be found for me. I treated her with respect, and was very careful and gentle when I assimilated into her.”

“Have you been listening to our conversation?” Jack asked Marnon.

“No, Sam asked that I not. I have more or less been napping.” 

“Napping?” Jack got a little laugh out of that.

“So, Marnon, how could you benefit the Tau’ri - IF, and only IF, we agree to let you stay with Sam?”

“I’d imagine I would be some sort of envoy, much like Jacob is to the Tok’ra. We know the Tau’ri would never relinquish Samantha to us, so it would be me being relinquished by the Tok’ra. But Jack, this was not part of the deal. Neither Samantha nor I wish to remain in this arrangement.”

“And how do intimate relationships go with Tok’ra? Does the snake take a nap when the host gets intimate? How does that work?”

“Yes, Jack, that is exactly how it works. I do not intrude. If my host wishes me to be silent and not pay attention, then I respect their wishes.”

“How did you help her with the First Prime?” Jack asked.

“I offered to take control if the situation became too much for her to handle. At the last moment, she did ask me. But Jack, you should know one thing about Samantha Carter. Through all of the abuse. Through all of her sexual assault. She remained silent and never said a single word about who she was or what she was doing on Asdad.”

Marnon and Jack were silent for a few minutes. 

“Jack, if you are done with me, I think it’s time we all leave to find the Council so we can get the extraction completed, and then I am certain Sam wishes to return to Earth.”

“Ya, right, OK, let me just talk to Sam real quick before we leave.”

Marnon lowered his eyes, and Sam’s eyes reappeared before Jack.

“Hi Sam,” he said with a smile. “Listen, do you need time or anything to think about this whole extraction thing?” he asked her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you really want Marnon out of your head?”

Sam was stunned by that.

“Jack, Marnon doesn’t want this either. He did this to survive. I did what I did to survive. And what about you? I know you don’t like or even trust the Tok’ra. I can’t imagine you being with me knowing what is in my head.”

“I don’t know. Think about it. He can help you. He can help us. If he can make himself take a nap when and if we ever…..well, how about you think about it before going through with it?” 

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Why don’t we at least go talk to your dad. If Marnon truly wants out, then that’s his call. But if the two of you can come to some sort of arrangement, let’s try it out for a little bit? Maybe?”

She started to cry again.

“What? What did I do now?”

“Nothing. After all I went through, this was not the reaction I thought I was going to get from you. I thought you would hate me and not want to be with me.”

“Sam, when I first saw you tonight, I had no idea about Marnon. All I saw was my Sam. And I saw my Sam was hurt and needed me. After my chat with Marnon, I don’t know. Maybe I have something to learn from the both of you.”

Sam smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand again, and he didn’t try to put away. Instead, he pulled her to her feet and gave her another Jack O’Neill hug. He held onto her tight. He buried his head in her neck.

“Sam,” Jack whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

He felt her arms tighten around him. She longed to hear those words from him.

“I love you, too, Jack.”

“Good. Now, let’s go find that Council,” he said.

**Tok’ra Council Room**

Sam sat between her dad and Jack. The rest of the Council filed in.

“Samantha Carter, Marnon, we are here to listen to your reasoning behind extraction,” Per’sus began.

Sam lowered her eyes and let Marnon speak first.

“My Council, this arrangement was purely for survival. Sam did not wish this. Although I forced this on her when she was unconscious, we have been in communication with each other. She knows my desire to be removed and placed in stasis.”

“Has a full blending taken place yet?” Garshaw asked.

“No, it has not. We simply did not have time. Due to Sam’s injuries and her trauma, and due to the fact that this was not planned, I have remained as distant as I can,” Marnon offered.

“May we hear from Samantha, please?” Per’sus asked.

Marnon averted his eyes, and then Sam was able to speak.

“After speaking with Colonel O’Neill, I am willing to try to allow Marnon to remain.”

“Sam,” her dad began, “There is no going back on that decision. You are either all in, or you are not.”

Sam inhaled deeply at her dad’s chosen words. She looked to Jack for guidance or help. 

“This is all between you and Marnon,” Jack said.

_’Samantha, I do not wish to remain. This is not fair to you, to Jack, or to the Tau’ri. I will be OK. The Tok’ra will find a willing host for me.’_

_’It’s not like I am not willing now.’_

_’Samantha. I cannot stay. A part of me will always remain with you. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. I release you to continue the life you had before Asdad. I will remember you, Sam. Always.’_

Sam jumped at his words, and looked straight at Jack. Sam looked around the Council members.

“Um, Marnon does not wish to remain with me,” Sam said with a few tears. She grabbed Jack’s hand for support, and she looked to her dad with sad eyes. Her dad wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s go honor Marnon’s choice. Then you can go home with Jack.”

“Thank you, all of you, for having me here with you. I have learned so much from you. Your kindness will always be in my heart. I’m sorry Marnon and I could not figure this out. I do hope you can find him a wonderful host.”

They all walked with Sam to what looked like another lab space. Sam was asked to lay upon a table. A stasis chamber was brought inside the room, and placed near the table.

“All you have to do now is tell Marnon that it is time,” her dad said.

Sam closed her eyes.

_’OK, Marnon, they are ready. Thank you again, for everything.’_

_’You are welcome Samantha. Goodbye for now. Perhaps we will meet again in the future._

_’Goodbye, Marnon.’_

Sam turned her head to the side opposite the people gathered in the room. Then just as gently as he entered, Marnon exited Sam’s mouth. Sam looked at him, and reached her hand out to touch the head of Marnon right before before he was lifted up and placed in the stasis chamber. She sat up and placed her hands on the sides of the stasis chamber.

“Sam, let’s check your throat,” her dad said.

A Tok’ra she had never met walked to Sam with a light and asked her to open her mouth.

“Just a bit of redness. He left the healing resin behind for her. She will have no sign of entry or exit,” the Tok’ra said.

Sam looked to Jack, then to her dad. She turned back to the stasis chamber and touched it one last time.

“Thank you,” she whispered.


	22. Back To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trigger warning. Sam discusses and recalls her sexual assault. 
> 
> Jack and Sam return to Earth, and Sam begins her healing process. Jack is there for her every step of the way.

**Tok’ra Tunnels**

Sam, Jack, and Jacob walked with Sam back to her room to pack up all her things. Sam was a bit withdrawn, thinking of Marnon.

“You know, he really is a respectful creature,” Sam said.

“Selmak and I agree, Sam,” her dad said with a smile.

“I have to admit he made me want to give the snake heads a second chance, present company excluded, of course. I already like you, dad,” Jack said with his smart ass grin.

“You know, I may rethink this whole thing of letting you call me dad,” Jacob joked.

Sam got her things together. She took the Tok’ra clothes with her, except the pants and boots she had on Asdad. She was wearing her US Air Force boots. She had on a different set of leggings, and a tan short sleeved shirt that covered everything. She put on one of the Tok’ra over jackets. It made her feel comfortable. She no longer had her field vest to hook her P-90 to, so that went in a backpack.

The three of them started to walk to the ring room. They said their goodbyes on their walk. Sam took one more look at the crystal tunnels as she entered the ring room. She touched the walls, and ran her finger over the smooth parts of some of the crystals, and poked the tip of her finger on the edges. She saw her reflection in a few of the larger smoothe ones. She thought of Marnon. 

“Goodbye, kiddo. Always know I am here for you. If you need me to come to Earth, just say the word. I love you, Sammie,” her dad said. Sam went to hug her dad.

“I love you, dad,” she said.

“Goodbye Jack. Take care of her. It won’t be easy, but having you near her will make it better,” Jacob said, extending his hand to Jack.

“Count on it, Jacob. I’m not going anywhere,” Jack promised.

“If you guys can’t find a host for him, maybe just let me know?” Sam said with a small smile.

“Sam, just take one day at a time right now, OK?” Jacob said.

“Goodbye, dad,” Sam said, waving to her dad as the rings came down around them.

At the surface they made the walk to the Stargate. Sam was a bit quiet, even for Sam.

“You OK?” Jack asked as they walked together. 

“Just have a lot on my mind,” she said, looking sideways at him.

They got to the Stargate and Jack dialed it up. After it engaged, he entered his IDC on his GDO. They finished the walk up the Gate stairs, paused to look at each other. Then walked through the Stargate back to Earth.

**Stargate Command**

Sam and Jack appeared on the SGC ramp. Dr. Frasier was there with General Hammond at the foot of the ramp.

“Colonel, Major, welcome home. Major Carter, I am sorry to hear of your situation,” Hammond said quietly. “After Dr. Frasier looks you over, I’d like to have a briefing if you are up to it.”

“Of course, sir,” Sam said sheepishly. She wondered how much they knew of what happened to her. She didn’t really want to go over all of this again so soon. She really just wanted to go home. But no one here at the SGC except Jack had her story. She had to do this at least one more time. 

She smiled a little at Janet, and then walked to an SF Airman to give him her P-90. Then she walked with Janet and Jack to the infirmary.

Janet told them to pick a bed to sit on. Jack quickly moved to sit on his favorite bed. Sam stood there just staring at the room.

“Um, Janet, can we do this privately? Please?” Sam asked quietly, looking between her and Jack. 

“Of course, Sam. You can go into the private room and wait. Let me do the Colonel’s post-mission check and I’ll be right in.”

Sam gave Jack a half smile, averted her eyes. He thinned his mouth in concern for her. Sam then went into the private room to wait for Janet.

Her heart was racing already. She wondered how many more times she was going to have to talk about this. The tears came without warning. She couldn’t stop them. She shivered as she sat on the table waiting for Janet. Just the thought of having to talk about this again made her sick. She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat and she threw up.

“Janet!” she cried out.

Janet heard the yell, and looked at Jack before running to the private room. She opened the door to see Sam over the garbage can shaking and crying. Sam stood up when she heard the door open. Janet saw Sam’s eyes large and full of fear. She saw the tears flowing down her face. Sam saw Jack appear in the door behind Janet.

“No, no, no, no, no. Jack, please, just Janet. Please, just Janet,” Sam cried frantically, backing up to get more distance between her and the door.

“Sir, it will be OK. Why don’t you make sure people do not loiter outside this door,” Janet said softly to Jack. She placed her hand on his arm to comfort him.

Jack had a look of helplessness on his face. He wanted to help, but didn’t know how. 

“Ya, OK, sure,” Jack said quietly, unsure of what to think or feel.

Janet closed the door behind her, and Sam began pacing the room.

“Janet I don’t know what to do. I’m stronger than this. I’m STRONGER than this!” Sam cried out.

“How can I let someone touch me after this? What if he doesn’t love me any more?” She was crying in despair, with all the abuse rushing to her memories at once. Suddenly, Sam stopped her pacing and was still.

“Janet,” she whispered. “Janet, he put his mouth on me,” she said, grabbing her breasts, then trying to wipe them off. Sam sank to the floor with her knees up and her arms resting on her knees. She continued to cry as Janet sat beside her on the floor.

Sam looked into Janet’s eyes, “Janet, I didn’t tell him a thing, you have to believe me,” and then Sam leaned into her friend’s shoulder and let loose more tears and pain.

Janet turned her body to hold Sam through this. Sam collapsed into Janet’s embrace, and they stayed like that for a very long time. When Janet felt Sam start to relax, she began talking, still holding on to Sam.

“Sam, you are strong. You are probably the strongest woman I know. I know you didn’t tell him anything. This is not your fault. I know you can’t see this right now, but you did nothing wrong. We are still going to love you no matter what. Jack is still going to love you no matter what. This will take time, sweetie. You take the time you need.”

“I don’t know what to do. How do I face people now? I feel dirty and used. How can I let him touch me? How am I going to do this?” Sam was shaken and unsure of everything.

“I think we start by letting you sleep tonight. I can get you an appointment with a friend of mine who specializes in women’s trauma. When the time is right, the Colonel can go to those appointments with you if you both want. Right now I don’t think a briefing with the General is what you need. Dr.’s orders.”

Sam sat up next to Janet, and looked at her friend. Sam was still crying, but a little calmer.

“So what now?” Sam asked.

“Do you want to talk to the Colonel?” Janet asked. “I think right now, my medical opinion is getting you home and making you feel safe. Do you want something to help you sleep?”

Sam thought about staying at home alone. She would need something to help her sleep. She knew otherwise that she’d be up. Did she want Janet to stay over with her? Did she want Jack to stay with her? 

“I don’t know what I want,” she whispered honestly. 

Janet remained by her side until Sam was ready to go over her post-mission check. Sam sat up on the table as Janet did the customary checks. Blood pressure, temperature, reflexes, just the basics. She knew Sam was healed by the Tok’ra, so any X rays would not show her injuries. Janet only took about 15 minutes because she knew Sam needed to go home and try to sleep. 

“Let me go get you something to help you sleep. Do you want Jack to come in?” Janet asked. 

Sam shook her head in affirmation.

“OK, let me go find him, and I’m going to tell General Hammond to delay your briefing.” Janet squeezed her hand in a loving way to let her friend know she was supported and loved.

Janet left the room to find Jack waiting a few paces in front of the door. Jack turned to her with obvious concern on his face. Janet pulled him aside.

“Sir,” she said quietly, “she is very upset with obvious emotional trauma. She cannot have her briefing today. I’m going to find her something to help her sleep. She is afraid you won’t love her any more after all of this.”

“Janet,” Jack said gruffly, trying to hold back his emotions. He rubbed his hands through his hair as his eyes and face got a little red. He dropped his hands to his side and took in a deep breath.

“I know, but this is something she needs to go through. This is part of her healing process. From a medical and friend standpoint, just believe her words. Never doubt what she is saying. You may hear some very uncomfortable things, if you already have not. Offer her your support, do not feel embarrassed when she talks to you. Remember this is all about violence, like the torture you endured. But on a whole different emotional level. Be calm in your responses to her. Help her feel safe, and worthy, and hopeful. Be there for her. Now, she does want to see you. She needs your gentleness and kindness and your trust. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Thank you,” Jack said to her.

Jack walked to the door and knocked before opening the door. 

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, and got up to get a tissue to blow her nose before answering. She cleared her throat.

“Come in,” she said.

Jack slowly opened the door and poked his head in first.

“Janet said you wanted to see me?” he said almost in a whisper.

Sam looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She knew then that this was not easy on him either. She saw his compassion for her in an instant. She knew she could trust him. In her room with the Tok’ra, it was easier to talk because this all hadn’t really hit her yet. 

“Hi, yes,” she said nervously.

Jack came in and closed the door behind him. He didn’t approach her.

“Hi, Sam,” he said kindly to her.

“Jack, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to do this now,” and she motioned her hand between him and her. She began to cry again. 

“I’m afraid you won’t love me anymore after all of this,” she finally said, shaking as she gathered her thoughts. 

“I’m stronger than this, Jack,” she began pacing again. “I am strong and better than this.” She paused.

“I couldn’t stop him. What he did to me...I didn’t tell him anything.”

“Sam,” he choked on his words, “makes me love you even more.” He stood in front of her.

“I believe you, Sam,” he said, visibly shaken. His eyes watered up as he looked at her crying in front of him. 

“Let me help you,” he offered. “Please.”

She walked to him and fell into his arms. He breathed in deep as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He shared a few tears with her as they stood there in the room. 

“Tell me what you need me to do,” he whispered in her ear as he held her. “We’ll get through this together. I promise.”

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Frasier came back. She knocked on the door before she came in. She found the two of them sitting on the exam table, Sam collapsed into Jack’s shoulder, and both of them holding the other’s hand. Janet was happy with this progress.

“Hi guys,” Janet said softly, “here is something to help you sleep. I don’t advise you to be alone. I can come over to stay with you, if that’s what you’d like. I’ll need to get Cassie, or have someone watch her overnight, but,” and Sam politely cut Janet off.

“No thank you. Jack, can you stay at my place tonight?” Sam asked.

“Of course, if that is what you want,” he said.

“Yes, I trust you,” she quietly added. That made both Jack and Janet smile a bit.

“I have already told the General that you are unable to have your briefing today. I told him I advise against visitors other than myself, and whomever else you designate, which I guess now includes the Colonel.”

“No one else, yet. I’m not ready,” Sam said. Her heart went up a bit at the suggestion of guests, and she squeezed Jack’s hand a bit harder. "Maybe in a few days from now.”

“Alright, then let’s get you out of here,” Janet said.

Sam did not grab any of her things other than her purse. She asked Jack to drive her home. She could get her car later, or Jonas or Teal’c could bring it by in a few days. They swung by Jack’s place so he could grab some overnight items and a few changes of clothes. She waited inside his truck when he went in. She locked herself in the truck.

He came out a bit later with a bag, and got back in the truck and he drove her home. He parked in front of her home. She got her keys out of her purse, and exited the truck. They walked to the door and she opened it up. They both went inside and she locked the door behind them.

“Feels really good to be home,” she said. “Let me show you your room and bathroom.”

Sam showed Jack to her guest room and guest bath. She walked back out to the kitchen. He put his stuff in the room and unpacked a little to get ready for the night. He walked back out to find her. She had gotten a glass of water and was standing in the kitchen. 

“Can I order some food for us?” Jack asked.

“Ya, I think that is a great idea. I’ve missed Earth food, believe it or not.”

“What are you in the mood for?” he asked.

“Is the Thai place still delivering?” she asked.

“Sure is. Pad Thai with a little spice?” he asked with a smile.

“You know me well, yes. Sounds wonderful,” she told him.

Jack ordered the food for them, and they settled into her living room as they waited. She snuggled up to his side and found comfort and safety there. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. The sun was setting, so Sam got up to turn some lights on. She went to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

“Looks like I have water and Diet Coke. Guess I’ll go shopping tomorrow. Maybe,” she said. They both laughed a little at that.

“Diet Coke. What a surprise. I’ll take some water please, no ice,” Jack said.

She brought him some water. She got back up to get some plates out for the food. She set her dining table, and decided to light some candles. Jack just observed her and let her do her thing. He was smiling at her as she moved around her home. There was a knock on the door, and she went to answer it. She paid the delivery person, and brought in the food.

She laid the food out on the table and put serving spoons in each dish. She got herself a Diet Coke in a glass, and called Jack across the room to the table.

“Your meal is served, sir,” she said a bit sarcastically.

“Why, thank you, ma’am,” he replied in jest.

They both sat down to eat by candlelight. Their conversation began slowly, but soon, they were both back into their normal rhythm of joking and catching up. The topic of Asdad did come up, but it didn’t shake Sam as it had earlier in the day. Sam was smiling again, but deep down she wondered how long this would last. 

They finished the meal and continued to talk for about an hour. Sam got up to clear the table and put things in the dishwasher. Jack helped her and put containers in the trash, and helped load the dishwasher with her. 

“Kind of domestic, aren’t we?” he joked. She smiled at him and laughed. 

“Why don’t you go watch TV? I think I am going to take a shower and get in my comfys. I’ll come out when I’m done.”

“OK, sure thing,” he said. “Hey,” he said, standing to face her and capturing her eyes. “How am I doing so far?” he asked softly

She looked to him, and was overcome with emotion. 

“Jack, you are wonderful. Thank you.” She stared at him for a moment. “I’ll be right back. Promise.” And she was off to take a long, hot shower.

She got dressed in her flannel pajamas that covered just about every square inch of her body. She put on a pair of fluffy socks, and padded back to the living room to join him on the couch. 

“Ah, of course, The Simpsons,” she poked at him.

“Is there any other show worthy to watch?” he asked.

“Star Trek, for one,” she smiled at him as she sat back on the couch and folded her body into his side. 

“Star Trek? Even with all of its inaccuracies, pointed out by you?”

“No, you are thinking of Star Wars. Star Trek has some, but a lot of its concepts are real-world possibilities. I mean, come on. Star Wars and using crystals to power things like a lightsaber? Come on!” she said very sarcastically, knowing full well they both knew how crystals worked on Goa’uld ships, and the Asgard, too.

The night went well with them able to talk and laugh. Sam took her sleeping pill about eight o’clock. By nine she was ready for bed.

“I think I’m ready to go to sleep now,” she told him. She got up off the couch and started to walk back to her room. She stopped before she was out of the living room and turned back to Jack.

“Thank you,” she said, looking right at him.

“For what?”

“For your patience,” she paused, “and your love.”

Something in her voice made him stand and walk over to her. 

“Always, Sam. I mean that.”

She walked into his arms for a warm embrace. She let go of him and cupped his face with her hand.

“Have a good sleep, Jack. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

She went to her room and quickly fell asleep thanks to the pill Janet gave her. Jack ended up going to bed around eleven. He left his door open so he could hear more in the house. 

At some point in the night, he heard Sam having a bad dream. He knocked on her door, and she didn’t wake up. He knew if he got close to the bed and startled her it could be worse, so he turned her light on first before approaching her bed. The light startled her awake, and she sat up dazed and confused.

“What’s going on?” she said, finally focusing on the shape at her door.

“Sam it’s me, Jack. I heard you. Are you OK?”

“Jack, you’re here. It was a bad dream,” she began to shake.

“Will you be OK? Do you need anything?” he asked her.

She stared at him with glassy eyes. She did not want to be alone.

“Don’t leave me. Can you stay with me?”

“I am, Sam, I’m right next door.”

“No, I mean here. Just hold me.” she scooted herself over in the bed and motioned for him to lay down next to her.

He walked to her bed and looked at her.

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. Please. Just hold me through this.”

Jack crawled in bed behind her and pulled her back close to his chest and held her like he was never going to let go. He could feel her light sobs.

“I have missed you,” she told him.

“I missed you, too. And hey, I think you and I are doing this pretty well, dontcha think?” he asked.

Sam smiled to herself as the slumber from the pill started to take her away again.

“Yes, you are doing very well. Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight again, Sam.” 

Sam fell asleep quickly. Jack was up most of the night holding on to her and hoping to keep the dreams away. He knew this wasn’t something a wave of a magic wand would fix. But he knew that if he stayed with her, they would both get through this together for her. So for now, he would hold her and make sure, one night at a time, that she felt comfortable and safe.


	23. P5X-777

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to seek treatment to help her. All things were starting to become normal again, and then SG-1 is split up again. How can Sam get past all of this? And will she ever be ready for intimacy again? Guess you will just have to read to find out :) Enjoy!!

**Earth**

Samantha Carter started seeing Janet’s friend, Dr. Falston, who specialized in women’s trauma. After one month, Sam was put back on active duty, and had a few team nights with her SG-1 team. She was back in her lab working again, which helped her recovery tremendously. Jack continued to stay overnight with her, but she was still not comfortable with any sexual intimacy with him. Dr. Falston thought that now would be a good time for Jack to attend her therapy sessions.

He’d been attending sessions once a week for a month. The sessions helped him understand more how to help Sam, without putting pressure on her. Not that he was. Not at all. He would never hurt her or rush her. The doctor simply provided them a safe place to talk to each other about their feelings and emotions as Sam walked through her healing. Sam told him in a therapy session that she thought he was very considerate and gentle with her. Dr. Falston said Sam is very lucky, because not all women have such an understanding partner.

When she used the word ‘partner’, both Sam and Jack looked at each other. Dr. Falston noticed their visual interaction. 

“What’s going on, guys?” she asked them both.

“I don’t know, I guess I never have really thought of you as my partner,” Sam said, keeping her eyes on Jack.

“I mean, you have been my boss for so long, and our feelings have developed over the years. I guess hearing it for the first time like that sort of makes it real to me or something,” Sam said.

“Jack, what about you?” Dr. Falston asked.

“You both know I’m not good at this whole feeling thing,” he said.

“Yes, but with you, it’s more of you not wanting others to know that you actually have feelings and emotions. You keep up the walls because of your military rank and your place in the Chain of Command,” Dr. Falston said.

Sam let out a little bit of a laugh at that.

“Wow, she nailed you. Well done, Doctor!” Sam said laughing.

“It’s wonderful to see you laugh, Sam,” Jack said. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

“Jack, you didn’t answer my question,” Dr. Falston said, smirking at both Sam and Jack.

“Come on, Doc, she knows how I feel,” he said.

“But do I?” Sam asked, looking to Jack with a smile.

“Oy,” Jack said, and exhaled loudly.

“Partner, friend, girlfriend, all I know is I have loved you for years. I don’t care what we call it,” Jack said gently to Sam.

Dr. Falson smiled at them, and wrapped up this session. She also helped them with ideas of how they might, in the future, start to explore intimacy. They left that session and went to Jack’s for dinner. Sam felt something in her change that day. Listening to Jack talk in their sessions, and realizing he really wasn’t going anywhere opened up something inside of her that she hasn’t felt since her attack on Asdad.

SG-1 made a few off-world missions with Sam again. It has been four months of being back, and she was starting to feel human again. She was feeling great about work. She kept wondering when she was going to hear back about her transfer. So one day when SG-1 was not going offworld, she went to speak to General Hammond.

“Hi sir, you got a minute?” Sam asked Hammond.

“Major, of course, come on in,” he said.

“Thank you. I was wondering if you had heard anything about my transfer?”

“Actually, I have. I was waiting to hear from Dr. Falston and Dr. Frasier about your progress. Major Carter, you request to transfer to Area 51 was approved. Your recent encounter was a contributing factor in the President’s decision. Major, the President feels your capabilities do more value here on Earth, rather than leaving you on a front line team.”

“When would I leave, sir?” she asked.

“Anytime after SG-1 returns from P5X-777. I’m still waiting on your doctor’s release from treatment, so I guess it’s really up to you, Major,” Hammond said, trying to convey a hidden message.

Sam thought about that. So if she continued treatment in The Springs, she could stay a little longer. It’s all up to her and what she tells Dr. Falston. She could live with that. So just one short trip to P5X-777, and she’d see how she felt afterwards.

**P5X-777**

She woke up to Teal’c and Jonas standing over her. 

_’That son of a bitch Zatted me! With my own Zat!’_ she thought.

Colonel O’Neill and Colonel Maybourne were nowhere to be found. No one could turn the device back on, and she only had a fleeting memory of the doorway where the two Colonel’s went through. They sent a UAV through and found nothing. The Tok’ra sent a ship to scan the planet for lifesigns and found nothing. No life signs. Anywhere on P5X-777. 

**Earth**

She lost her temper with Dr. Lee on the planet. She was visibly upset at the SGC. Weeks had passed and Sam grew more agitated as time went by. She missed two of her appointments with Dr. Falston. Dr. Frasier was not letting Sam miss a third. She ordered her to her appointment. During the session with Dr. Falston, Sam did a lot of crying.

She told Dr. Falston how she started sleeping at the SGC because she could not sleep in her own home. She was afraid to be alone, but she also missed Jack sleeping at her house. She felt her life was just gettin back to normal, and then he went missing. Daniel was gone. She had gone to hell and back physically and emotionally. And the thought of never seeing Jack again broke her all over again.

She admitted to Dr. Faltson that if he didn’t come back, it would make her transfer to Nevada that much easier. She would always hold him in her heart. She would always wonder where he was. And she would still be in contact with those who could update her if Jack was found. 

“Are you giving up hope on finding Colonel O’Neill?” Dr. Falston asked.

“What? Me? No. I’ve been through this before and I always think of something. I will never give up on him. He has helped me so much these past few months.”

“Still nothing in the intimacy front?” Dr. Falston asked.

“No, not yet. I haven't really even kissed him since I’ve been back. Just little pecks every now and then. But, if he does come back, I may be ready to try.”

“That’s good. Take your time. Tell him no if it’s too much. From what I’ve seen of him, he won’t hurt you. He may resist initially, so be ready for that. Don’t get upset with him if he rejects you. It’s not that he doesn’t want to love you, it’s that he truly doesn’t want to hurt you. It will be give and take on both of your parts.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Sam said. 

“I am here for you if you need me, Sam,” Dr. Falston said.

“Thank you. I’ll follow up in a few weeks if that is OK.” Then Sam left her appointment and went back to the SGC to see how progress was coming.

Still nothing from either Colonel. Another day passed, and another day she was closer to having to make her choice to move to Nevada. Could she leave without knowing what happened to Jack? She’d still be able to find out if they ever found him. But moving to a new state with all her emotional baggage right now? She wouldn’t have Janet. She wouldn’t have Dr. Falston. Would she be able to sleep at night?

All of those thoughts became too much. She left her lab and went to the women’s locker room to take a shower. She spent a long time in there trying to let the heat melt her fears and insecurities away. She hated being like this. She was so stubborn, just like her dad. Through her therapy she was finding that you can be a strong woman and it’s OK to cry. 

She got dressed and just sat on the bench in the dark. Most everyone was gone for the night. She was going to stay in her personal quarters here at the SGC. Sam’s back was to the door. She heard the door open, and light came in from the hallway.

“MajorCarter,” Teal’c said.

“Teal'c, this is the women's locker room.”

“It appears there is no one else here but you, and you are fully clothed.”

“True.”

Sam felt Teal’c take a seat next to her on the bench.

“Are you alright MajorCarter?”

“I'm fine, yeah.”

“Have you given up hope of finding O'Neill?”

“Hope? No. I'm starting to think Dr Lee is right. I don't think the doorway is the answer. It's been almost a month Teal'c, if there were a way back. It just, it feels like we just lost Daniel, and I don't know if I can…”

Sam broke down in tears. Teal’c put an arm around Sam, and Sam accepted his embrace. They sat there for a while as Sam let it all out.

“Everything I’ve been through, and I was starting to feel normal again. And now he’s gone. How am I supposed to do this, Teal’c?”

Teal’c just held her until she wanted to get up and go to her room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you, Teal’c,” and they both left the locker room and went their separate ways.

…

A few days later, Sam and Teal’c were in her lab going over anything they could think of to find where Colonel O’Neill could have been. Jonas came in with pictures of the control device. Sam looked at the picture and noticed that there was one large circle in the middle, one small circle at the top, and a line in the middle. She asked Teal’c to stop the video he was looking at and back it up. All three of them looked at the monitor.

“That was the first day we were there,” Jonas said.

“I don't believe it. It wasn't visible after that. I forgot it was even there,” Sam said.

“What?” Jonas asked. 

“The moon. The doorway device doesn't use wormhole technology, it wasn't designed to send you across the galaxy. We thought they'd been sent somewhere else on the planet but they haven't, they've been sent to that moon.” 

Sam felt a huge relief and she knew she was right. The three of them ran to General Hammond’s office to explain it all to him. Hammond found it plausible.

“Sir, I’d like to contact the Tok’ra about sending Jolen back. I’d like to Gate to P5X-777 with Dr. Frasier and be picked up by Jolen and taken to the moon. We have no clue what shape either Colonel will be in,” Sam said.

“Permission granted. Let’s go dial them up,” Hammond said.

**P5X-777 and its Moon**

Sam and Janet Gated back to P5X-777 and waited for Jolen to pick them up to take them to the moon. They flew the short distance to the moon and began their scans.

“There,” said Sam. “Two lifeforms. That has to be them.”

Jolen took the ship down low and flew towards the lifesigns. He set the ship down in a clearing behind the encampment where the Colonels were. Sam and Janet got out of the Tel’tak and walked the distance to the encampment. The two ladies walked into the open area inside, and they found the Colonels. Sam caught Jack’s eyes, and he just sat and stared at her, a bit of wonderful surprise in his eyes.

“Maybourne is not well. I shot him,” Jack said with a smile.

Janet immediately went to treat Maybourne. Jack got up limped over to Carter, who remained at the entrance of the encampment.

“Hi, you, you hurt too?” she said to him as he approached her.

“Hi, you,” he said back. “A little. Grenade,” he said, pointing to his leg.

“Long story. So I guess you figured something out?” he said with a smile on his face.

“You know me, always thinking. Plus, we never leave our people behind,” she said, staring into his eyes.

“Carter,” Jack said, reaching a hand out to place it behind her head, before pulling it back again.

Sam reached for his hand before he could fully get it to his side. She held his hand and took a few steps closer to him. She put his hand behind her head as he intended to in the first place.

“Jack, it’s OK. Really,” she said softly, looking intently at him as if trying to tell him everything that has happened this past month at one time.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’ve never been surer,” she replied.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. He held her head gently as he kissed her. She put her hands up around the base of his head and held him just as gently. Janet and Maybourne walked by them. Maybourne stopped to stare at them kissing.

“Huh. Didn’t see that coming. Hell, maybe I did. Doesn’t matter. Jack, let’s go find me a planet,” Maybourne said, slapping Jack on the back of the shoulder as he and Janet walked by.

“Find him a planet?” Sam asked.

“Ya, uh, another long story. Let’s get out of here.” Jack said.

“Yes please. You need a shower,” Sam laughed the words out of her mouth.

**Earth**

SG-1 and Dr. Frasier briefed General Hammond on P5X-777 and its moon. Jolen and the Tok’ra had found Mayboure a planet to live on. The cover story was Maybourne sought asylum with the Tok’ra, who helped him find a new place to live.

Janet and Sam went to the ladies locker room to shower up and get ready to leave. Jack went to the men's room to scrub the past month off of him. They all agreed to meet at Janet’s for a late dinner. Cassie agreed to order the food in about an hour so it would be there about the time SG-1 and Janet arrived.

“How are you doing, Sam?” Janet asked.

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” Sam replied.

“You know darn well what I mean. How are you now that he’s back?”

“Janet, I think I’m ready,” Sam said.

“Then I’m happy for you. Take it slow when you do. You could even come up with a safe word to use.”

“Safe word? Isn’t that for like bondage and submission stuff?” Sam asked.

“Yes, but there’s no reason you couldn’t use one for this situation.” 

“Situation. You make it sound like something is wrong with me.”

“Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. You have been through a lot. Just think about it.”

Sam just smiled at her friend. She knew she meant well. All of them look out for each other.

“You ready?” Janet asked. 

“Ya, let’s go eat,” Sam said.

They all made it to Janet’s. Cassie had ordered pizza, Thai, and Chinese for everyone. Jonas and Teal’c brought over beer, Sprite, and Diet Coke. They spent the evening laughing together, picking on one another, playing cards, and watching TV. Sam caught up with Cassie on everything going on in her life. Cassie knew Sam had been hurt and captured, but didn’t know the details. Cassie never asked. She just enjoyed the time with Sam and the others.

Sam went to the kitchen to get another Diet Coke. Jack followed her in there. He stood and faced her.

“You know, I never got the chance to really thank you for saving my life again, Sam.”

She smiled up at him and stared back into his welcoming chocolate eyes.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t come back,” she said.

“You would have gone on to do great and wonderful things with your life. You would have found some guy and made him happy. Maybe have a family. A dog, maybe,” he smiled at her and took a few steps closer to her.

“Well, looks like I don’t have to do that now, do I?” she asked. Her eyes flashed a little bit. Not quite as bright as a Tok’ra or Goa’uld, but there was a small flash. It stopped Jack in his tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“What were you thinking just now?” he asked her.

“I don’t know, how I am glad you are back in my life. How much I love you. Why?” she asked quietly.

“Sam, your eyes flashed. Not super bright. But it was there.”

“Really? Well, there was one more thing I was thinking of,” she said.

“What’s that?” 

“I’m ready,” she whispered to him.

“Ready for what?” he asked. She let out a little laugh at that question.

“Jack. I’m _ready_ ,” she said with emphasis, capturing his gaze again. He swore her eyes flashed again.

“Oh, you mean _ready_. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am very sure. We will have to have a short discussion before we try, but, it’s time,” she said, reaching out to pull him into an embrace.

“OK. So when? Where? This is all on your terms,” he whispered in her ear.

“How about tonight? My place?” she asked.

He felt all the blood leave his head and heart and travel south. He grunted a little. He pulled back from the embrace to look into her eyes. She met his gaze. She could tell he was asking if she was sure. She pulled his head to hers, and she started kissing him. At first it was gentle and soft. The next she knew, she became more passionate, and opened her mouth for him to explore. Janet walked in the kitchen and cleared her throat.

“Ah hem. Am I interrupting anything?” Janet asked. 

“Um, Janet, I think we’re going to leave to go to my place,” Sam said with a smile. Jack turned to go say goodbye to everyone. He left first to go to Sam’s. 

Janet smiled at Sam and hugged her.

“Remember, you are in charge. He will respect you.”

“I know. I’ve always known. Thank you for everything, Janet.”

Sam went to say goodbye to everyone. Then she got in her car and drove home.

He was waiting for her at her front door. She let them both in, shut the door behind them, and locked it. She went straight to the kitchen and put her things on the island. She motioned him to the couch to sit.

“Both of my doctors have given me ideas of how to walk through this. I am going to need to go slow. We don’t know if anything will trigger a flashback.”

“I am all about taking this slow with you,” he said.

“It is also suggested that I come up with a safe word. Something not used in regular everyday talk. Something that if I say it, it means stop and let’s talk about what just happened.”

“Yes, I actually know what a safe word is. That’s a good idea, I think,” he answered. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. He reached out for her hand. He held it, and she began to caress his hand with her thumb. He moved closer to her on the couch. He touched her face with his hand and ran his finger from her temple to her chin, then down the side of her neck to her clavicle.

“Is that OK?” he asked. 

“Yes, that is a very good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some direct quotes from the episode Paradise Lost in here. No plagiarism is intended. It's just part of the story.


	24. One Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That is all that you will find here. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Flashback. Sam has a flashback, but being the bad ass woman she is, she takes control back, and let's herself enjoy her first sexual encounter with Jack. 
> 
> This is nothing more than descriptive love making. Sensual, consensual sex. Ah, how I love these two characters.

“So I need a safe word. What do you think it should be?” Sam asked.

“Something that I don’t use on a daily basis. Something that will get my attention,” Jack replied.

“I don’t know, _neuron_ , _proton_ , something like that?”

“How about a one syllable one, maybe _quarks_?” he asked.

“I didn’t even know you knew that word,” she said sarcastically to him.

“Funny. OK, then _quarks_ it is,” he said smiling at her. 

“Quarks it is, then,” she whispered back to him. She was full of anticipation, but at the same time, she was not sure how her body was going to react to any of this. So far, her body was heating up to him. She was longing for his touch. She looked up to him, and he saw her eyes flash lightly again. 

He moved himself closer to her on the couch.

“Samantha Carter, I believe your eyes flash when you get excited,” he whispered with his confident smirk.

She giggled a little at his comment, then smiled her smile that can fill up a room. The smile that makes his day, or night. She blushed at his revelation, but held his gaze. 

“What did I say about giggling, Major?” he said jokingly.

“Well, the difference now is that I want to use your sidearm,” she said very seductively to him.

He gave her a low growl in the back of his throat and then coughed a little at his body’s reaction to her statement.

“I think I can arrange that,” he said, pushing a sprig of her hair behind her ear. He held the base of her head in his hand, and moved in to kiss her. They started slowly, then began to explore each other’s mouths. Her hand came up to caress his arm as he held her as they kissed. 

She pulled back out of his kiss. They held eye contact as she reached up to unbutton the two buttons on his polo shirt. He put his arms up for her to remove his shirt. She dropped the shirt on the floor between the couch and her coffee table. She turned her eyes to his chest. She looked at the hairs on his chest. She saw grey hair mixing with the darker hair. She looked at his scars, and his muscle tone. 

She gently touched his shoulders. She caressed his shoulders with her thumbs. She had seen him with his shirt off before. But not like this. Not at any level of intimacy like this. She looked in his eyes to make sure this was OK. She saw desire in his eyes, but she also saw compassion and acceptance. 

She ran her hands from his shoulders towards his neck. She slowly dropped her hands onto his chest, and let her fingers run through his chest hairs, down to his abdomen. She started to trace some of his scars with her fingers. She traced his abdominal muscle lines with light fingers, which sent shivers through his body. She put her palms against his sides, and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

She laid back on her couch and pulled him down on top of her. She opened her legs and made room for him to be cradled between her legs. She could feel his desire against her. She moaned a little in his mouth as he continued to kiss her. Her hands caressed his back and she tried to pull him even closer to her.

He pulled back out of the kiss and looked down on her. She opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled at him, and caressed the back of his neck.

“Why don’t we go to your room. It will be much more comfortable for us both,” he said with a smile. 

“OK,” she said. He slowly got off of her. He stood and reached his hand out to help her up off the couch. She kept hold of his hand, and led them back to her bedroom. They both removed their shoes and socks, and stood before each other in her bedroom. She reached up to caress the back of his head again. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her lower back and started kissing her again. 

She dropped her mouth to his neck, and laid a wet line with her mouth and tongue from his neck to his shoulder, then across his clavicles to the other shoulder. He moaned at her ministrations. He held her close as she continued to kiss and taste him. He ran his fingers along the waist of her jeans. He untucked her shirt and put his palms flat against her lower back. He pulled her hips into him, and rubbed himself against her as she continued to kiss her. 

He started to lift her shirt. She pulled back to look at him.

“You OK?” he asked her. She lifted her arms for him to remove her shirt. After he dropped her shirt, he looked at her eyes to check to see how she was doing. She looked up at him and her eyes flashed again.

“MMmmm. Guess that is a yes?” he asked quietly. He was starting to get very turned on by what her eyes were doing. He wished she could see it.

“Yes, fine so far,” she whispered, a little breathless. 

He looked down at her standing only in her jeans and bra. He’d seen her change her clothes off-world before. Sometimes it was just unavoidable to see his team in some stage of undress. But like her, he had never been intimate with her. He’d dreamed of this for a very long time, for years, as a matter of fact. Now she was standing in front of him, half naked, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

He stood there not moving, waiting for her to make the next move. She slowly began closing the distance between them. She wanted to feel his skin against her. She wanted to feel his warmth on her. She put her hands back on each side of his naked abdomen. She let her hands slip around to his back, not losing contact. She walked her chest into his, and she held him close. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and one hand went down her back. He pulled her close to him until it felt like both bodies were one.

“Sam, you are so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. He felt her tense at his statement. She didn’t let go, so he continued to hold her.

“How am I doing?” he asked her. “Too fast? Too slow?”

She tilted her head up so her mouth was closer to his ear.

“You are doing just right.” She started dropping kisses on his neck and worked her way over to his mouth. 

He let his tongue examine her mouth. She closed her eyes as he outlined her lips with his tongue. He dropped the kisses down to her neck, and the sensation made her arch into him. He held her back so she would not fall as her knees buckled a little.

He continued to kiss her neck, and began to move down her chest on the right side. As his hands moved to her abdomen, moving up to her breasts, his mouth came down closer to her right breast. Then she froze. Her hands dropped to his arms, knocking them off of her. Her right breast was the one the First Prime violated. 

“Quarks! Quarks, sir. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she backed up a little bit from him. She put her hands up to her face in embarrassment.

Jack walked to her side, and tried to get her to come sit on the side of the bed with him. She hesitantly sat down next to him. He was internally angry at that First Prime for what he did to her. He’d have gone back to kill him if he wasn’t already dead. He pushed all that aside so he could concentrate on Sam and what she needed right now.

“Sam, it’s OK. You have nothing to be sorry for. We don’t have to do anything else tonight. C’mere,” and he put his arm around her and held her to his side. He reached to get the small throw blanket at the foot of her bed for her.

“No. I’m not going to let him take this away from me.” She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap.

“I need to slow down. Maybe let me guide you first?” she asked.

“Sure, anything you need. You let me know what you need me to do. Or not do. I’m going to support you no matter what.” He held her close, sitting next to her on the bed. 

She put her arm closest to him around his back and began caressing his back. She began caressing his hand with her thumb. She took his hand up and placed it on her neck. Not letting go of his hand, she opened his palm up against her skin. She slowly slid his palm down her chest until his hand cupped her left breast on top of her bra.

His breathing started to increase. He gently caressed his fingers on top of her bra. Without letting go of his hand on her, she indicated for them to stand up again. She looked in his eyes, with her hand on his hand, and his hand on her breast.

She smiled at him with glassy eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she moved his hand to her right breast. She was shaking a little bit, but she was ok with her guiding his hand. She let go of the top of his hand, and he did not remove the hand from her breast. She reached both of her hands behind her to undo the bra strap. 

Jack dropped his hands to his side. Sam took off her bra and let it fall to the floor between them. They stood there looking at each other. Jack let his gaze fall to her chest and inhaled deeply.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are to me,” he whispered to her. 

She took both of his hands, and placed them on her bare breasts. She inhaled as she felt him move his hands around her. 

“I’m OK. It’s OK,” she said, and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. She let out a small cry in his mouth, and she let him explore her body and mouth again. He gently walked her back until the backs of her legs were against her bed. He pulled back from her, and picked her up and laid her down on her back on her bed. She scooted towards the middle of her bed to make room for him.

He laid down next to her with his body pressed to her side. He leaned over and continued to kiss her as if he was never going to get to kiss her again. Her hand came up behind his head, and he reached out one hand to begin very slowly caressing every inch of her body that was exposed to him. He wanted to drink her in.

He slowly moved his mouth down her neck. He moved his hand down her side to her hip, which let him move more of his skin over hers as he continued leaving a hot line of passion down the side of her neck to her clavicle. 

He looked up to her before moving further. She took the hand on the back of his head and guided his head over her left breast. He placed his mouth over the nipple, and circled his tongue around the hardening bud. She held his head tighter to her, and arched her back up into him, and let out the most beautiful whimper he’d ever heard come out of a woman.

He ran his hand up her side until it met her breast. He held her breast in his hand as he continued to massage her bud with his mouth. Her one hand reached down to undo the button on her jeans. She tried to get her jeans off as he was still suckled to her breast. 

He stopped to look up at her. She looked at him. His eyes were dark with passion. He saw her blue eyes flash for a moment before turning dark again. He smiled at her as he took his hand off of her breast, and wrapped it around the back of her head. He claimed her lips again, and let out his own moan into her. He started to grind himself against her hip. She allowed herself to let go and arched up against his bare skin.

He reached under her hips, and grabbed the back of her jeans. He pulled them down around her ass. He cupped her ass and pulled her closer to him, his lips never leaving hers. She felt his skin on her again, and worked her arm down to help him get her jeans off. They broke contact so she could sit up a little bit and get rid of the jeans that were very much in the way.

She laid back down, and realized for the first time that she was fully exposed to Jack O’Neill. She stared up at him with expectant eyes. He let his eyes look at her entire body, from head to toe, then back up to her eyes. He wanted to catalog all of her. He wanted to remember every inch of her.

He got up and stood up at the side of the bed. She followed him with her eyes as he removed his jeans and let all of his remaining clothes fall to the floor. He laid back down on the bed at her side. He reached over her to put his hand on her hip and pull her close to his side. She put her hand up on his shoulder, gently moving her hand from the shoulder to the base of his head. He started caressing her side up and down from her breast to her hip.

“You OK?” he asked quietly.

She put her hand behind his head and ran her fingers through the short hair. She looked deeply into his eyes. He met her gaze, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I’m more than OK,” she whispered. She never lost contact with his body or his eyes.

He stroked his fingers through her hair before lifting his body up, and laying down on top of her. She welcomed him by opening her legs for him to rest between them. His hips fit perfectly inside hers. She inhaled deeply and let it out as he settled on her. She could feel his skin against her. She could feel his erection waiting for her. 

“Jack,” she whispered. She welcomed his weight on top of her. He put his arms under her shoulders. She raised both of her hands around the back of his head. He looked down at her. His body shook as he realized this was not his imagination.

“We’ve waited a long time to be here,” he said softly. “I never knew if this day would ever come.”

He saw a few tears come out of her eyes. He kissed the tears away from her face.

“I have dreamed of this so many times. But now you are here. We’ve been through a lot to get here.” 

He leaned down to kiss her again. She met his mouth and opened for him. She let her tongue travel along his tongue, tasting him, and loving him. She moved her head down so her lips could touch his neck. She ran her tongue up his neck, making his hips twitch towards her. She felt him move closer to her entrance. She instinctively raised her hips towards him. She felt him slide between her folds. She moaned in his mouth before they both broke the kiss.

They both stared at each other as he entered her. Her body shook at his first touch. Her eyes spoke a new language as he first touched her insides. He was motionless for a moment, looking into her eyes to see that everything was OK. 

He started to move slowly in and out of her as she adjusted to him. He took his time until he was fully sheathed within her, then stopped to just hold her. He let his eyes hold hers in this most intimate moment that they now shared. He knew he could show her better than tell her how he feels about her. 

She felt tight against him, and it took a few moments before she felt herself become used to him. When he stopped moving, she felt like she saw his soul through his eyes. He held her close before he started moving himself back and forth inside of her. He watched her reactions to him, feeling the way her body moved under him.

He withdrew from her, and pushed his way back inside of her. He quickened his pace, and then slowed his pace. He pushed in gently, he pushed in a little bit harder at times. He was finding what she liked.

“Pick my leg up,” she whispered. He reached down behind her knee, and drew her leg up and out a little to the side. That tipped her hips up, and allowed him deeper inside of her. He moaned in agreement to this position, and tried pumping harder inside of her. She shook her head no, and he immediately went back to a gentler, faster pace. 

At this angle, she could feel his body rub against her clit with every move. She reached up to his head and brought him down to kiss him. His face slipped down her cheek and he buried his face in her neck. He licked up and down her neck as he made love to her. She felt a pool of heat start to build in her lower abdomen. 

She reached her hand down between them, and found her sensitive bud between her legs. She rubbed her nerve center as he continued to slide in and out of her. His eyes shot up to hers as he felt her hand between them. She was close.

He felt her start to clamp down around him. He watched her and felt her build up. She looked up at him with passion all over her face.

“Oh my gods, Jack….ah!” she drew his name out as she shattered into a million pieces under him. Her head flew back and she was no longer able to control anything. Waves of ecstasy flew through her body, shaking her core, her body gripping him tight inside. Her hips rose to meet him with every thrust. Her hands gripped the bedding beneath her as she let him pump her through her convulsions. He released her leg back down, and she cradled his hips in hers. 

He slowed down to let her come back down off of that high. She opened her eyes back up to look at him. She had tears in her eyes and was overcome with emotion in the moment. She reached up and caressed the back of his head as he began to thrust in and out of her again. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. It didn’t take much more than that, and a few more thrusts before urgency gripped him. He grabbed on to her shoulders, and his entire body helped him move in and out of her body. He emptied himself into her. He rode out his spasms and collapsed on top of her, once again burying his face in her neck. 

She held him as he slowly moved his last thrusts in and out of her. She didn’t mind his weight on top of her. She wanted him there. She needed him there after that. Her arms were around him. His arms were under her, holding her close. He raised his head to look at her. He smiled down at her, and found her eyes watery, but filled with a peace he hadn’t seen in months. 

“Hey, you,” he whispered.

“Hey, you,” she smiled and whispered back.

“You OK?” he asked.

“What do you think?” she giggled.

“What did I tell you about giggling?” he smirked, and reached down to kiss her. When he came up from the kiss, her eyes were still on him, and she had a huge smile on her face.

“I told you I wanted to use your sidearm.”

They both sort of giggled at that.

“How’d I do?” he asked her. She gazed at him like she couldn’t believe he had to ask. But then remembered that the Doctor had told her he may ask those types of questions. She cupped his face with one of her hands.

“You were gentle, you were respectful, you were attentive. You were more than my dreams ever gave me.”

He kissed her again. He was enjoying this afterglow just as much as she was. He didn’t want to move yet.

“I love you, Sam,” he said softly, and kissed her again. She held his head tight to her mouth. She started to cry again at all of the emotions passing through her. He withdrew from her, and pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies. He pulled her close to his side and held on to her. She draped her arm over him, and put her leg over his leg. He kissed the top of her head as they lay together.

“I love you, Jack,” she said, squeezing his side, and pushing herself closer into his side. She ran her fingers through his chest hair. He ran his hand up and down her arm. She felt the wetness form along his leg. She hated having to get up to deal with the messier parts of sex.

“I guess we should go take a shower?” she asked.

“We can, sure. Sam, we didn’t use protection. I didn’t even think about it.”

“Protocol at work is birth control for all women who go off-world. Janet has me covered.”

“Huh. OK. You learn something new every day. You’d think I would have known,” he laughed at himself. “Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you one little tidbit of information from our last encounter with Thor.” 

She raised her head, and rolled back a little bit to look at him.

“Apparently, my DNA with whatever protein that what’s his name, Beckett, discovered, mixed with your DNA, and we may have the winning combination to save the Asgard clones.”

“Let me get this straight. If you and I were ever to procreate, our child may be the key to saving the Asgard?”

“Yup. Heard it straight from Thor himself.”

“Wow. Well, that is definitely something I do not want to talk about yet. C’mon. Let me lather you up in the shower.”

“If you continue to talk to me like that, we may have to practice mixing DNA again.” 

“Pretty sure I can handle that, fly boy,” she said with a smile. He saw her eyes flash again. He smiled back at her. 

She rose up to kiss him one more time. Then she got up from his side, reached out her hand to his, and they walked into her bathroom to take a shower together for the first time.


	25. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, this got out-of-control steamy!!!! Wow. This was fun. I hope you find it fun too!! Very descriptive sex and oral. If that is not your thing, please do not read. But if you enjoy S/J smut, then this is all for you! It is all 100% consensual.

Jack held her all night long in some form or another. She held him in return. She could tell as she started to wake that she was facing him. She could feel his soft breath on her arm, his hand touching her waist. Her lower leg was entwined between his legs, and his top leg curled over her top leg a little to give her a touch of his skin.

She thought about the previous night and the many ways he loved her. She had imagined last night so many times in her mind over the years. She had wondered how his hands felt, wondered how large he was, wondered how he would feel inside of her. None of it compared to last night. She felt a connection to him on a whole different level now. She had to admit sex with him was different.

As the light from the morning sky began to fall into her bedroom, she quietly opened her eyes to find him already looking at her with his dark, seductive, chocolate eyes. She immediately smiled at him. He brought his hand up to her face to curl back a bit of her hair behind her ear. He let his hand rest back on her waist.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he whispered.

“Good morning, you,” she replied, and leaned in to kiss him.

“It has been a very long time since I have woken up like this,” he said softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Complete,” he stared deeply into her eyes and kissed the top of her head.

“Jonathan O’Neill, are you getting sentimental on me? Because if you are, please continue,” she softly said, running a finger over his lips. He smiled at her touch.

“Perhaps I am. So, how’d your new naquadah sensation work for you last night? Your eyes flashed a few times, too. It’s a huge turn on.” He touched her face with his fingers.

“I don’t know if I can describe it. It’s like I could feel every inch of your skin that was touching mine. I do not know about my eyes. I can’t see that, obviously. But your touching me is on a level that I can’t describe. It sort of goes beyond feelings, into a 6th sense or something. It was really amazing when you first, um, entered me,” she said that last sentence quietly, and stopped and blushed at her own words.

He gave a small laugh at that, but it stroked his ego. The things he was able to make her do, and the sounds she made because of him is something that he won’t forget. It is something he wants to hear and feel on a regular basis. He continued to lay with her and caress her skin as the morning light rose higher in the sky.

“I suppose we should get up and start the day. Would you like breakfast? I can cook if you’d show me around your kitchen.”

“I’d like that very much. I’ll come help you,” she said. She rolled over on top of him, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. You were on my way out of the bed,” she joked to him.

“Apology accepted, Major,” he said, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him. He swatted her ass as she got up to put on shorts and a t-shirt. He got up behind her and looked for his shirt but couldn't find it in the bedroom. He put his boxers back on. They both padded to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

She started the coffee, and showed him what she had in the house for food. He found eggs and sausage. He started cooking the food as she poured coffee. They both sat down at her table to eat.

“So, the morning after, huh?” she said smiling over to him.

“I can get used to this,” he said. 

He’d imagined waking up to her for years now. It was more than he ever imagined it would be. The comfort and ease they had this morning was already familiar to him. He wanted this.

“Well, that brings up something else we need to talk about.”

“What?” he asked.

“My transfer is approved.”

He looked at her and stopped eating. He took a moment before responding.

“Ya, I know. Hammond told me two weeks ago.”

“You knew? And didn’t tell me?” 

“I was letting you take the time you needed with your recovery and therapy. I figured if you were ready to talk about it you would. I didn’t want to rush you and add another emotional thing on your plate if you weren’t ready for it. I wanted you to be ready,” he said softly.

She sat in silence and continued to eat her food. She downed her cup of coffee before she continued the conversation.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m not really upset. Just surprised neither one of you mentioned it. But that makes sense. So. Hammond said the ball is in my court. As soon as Dr. Falston clears me, I can PCS. How are you with all of this?"

He finished chewing a mouthful of food and washed it down with coffee.

“You know I’m going to support you no matter what. It’s a good move for you. Plenty of room for you to quickly make Colonel. You will be running that place in no time.” He gave her one of his smiles with the glint in his eyes. She loved it how she could see his eyes change amidst the darkness that comprised them.

“How soon is OK with you? I mean, I’m in no rush at all. We’ll have to keep it formal at work, of course. Back to sir and Major. But, what? One month? Two?”

“I don’t know. Two? Gives you enough time to get things in order, and gives us some time to continue getting to know each other like this,” he said.

She smiled at him, and wondered how he could be so gentle and so loving, yet at work he is all business and in control. Maybe not all business at work. He didn’t like paperwork. He sometimes didn’t like the rules. And he could be irreverent with superior officers. But if there was one thing she knew about Colonel Jack O’Neill, is that he stood by and protected his people. There was not one person at the SGC he would not help if they needed it.

“Alright. Two months then. I’ll arrange to have my final session with Dr. Falston and we’ll go from there,” she smiled at him and held his gaze. 

She watched him finish eating his food. She had watched him eat countless times over the years. She had picked up on a few of his eating habits. The way he holds his fork, the way he washes his food down with coffee after two bites. 

“So, what shall we do today? Want to go walk around the trails at Captain Jack’s? It’s a good way to get to know each other. I’ll even let you hold my hand,” he said with a glimmer in his eye.

“Let me? HA! I’m pretty sure after last night that is required. As is helping me clean the dishes,” she smiled at him. She couldn’t believe he was here. They were finally together. She agreed to go to Captain Jack’s. It would be good to get out and spend time together, especially with her having to move soon.

He watched her watching him as he finished his breakfast. He knows her twitches with her face and her biting her bottom lip means she is thinking, or trying to hold back a laugh at something he said or did. She was absolutely gorgeous in the morning. She was striking in bed as he made her come. He’d never seen something as beautiful as Samantha Carter splintering beneath him. And here he was, in her dining room, eating breakfast with her half naked. He was the luckiest man alive.

They got done cleaning the kitchen up and went to take a shower. They could both fit in her shower. They took turns washing each other. They started with him watching her standing in front of him, under the flow of the water, tipping her head back and wetting her hair. He watched the water fall down her chest and over her breasts.

He grabbed the shower gel and began washing her body. She tilted the shower head more towards the floor of the tub. He turned her around and pulled her back to his chest. He let his hands move up and down her abdomen, from her neck to the apex of her legs. Her hands both went up behind his head, opening her entire front to his wandering hands.

He held her in his arms as one hand caressed her breasts, and the other hand made its way south to her folds. He let his hand go down to her inner thigh and pulled her in tight to his body. She could feel his erection starting to press into her lower back. He slowly moved his fingers between her legs. He gently spread her lips apart and let one finger find her warmth. She was already wet, and not from the shower. 

“Holy shit, Sam,” he whispered in her ear. “You are wet as fuck already.”

His top hand found a hardened nipple and began massaging it as he inserted a finger inside of her. She squirmed in pleasure at his touches. Ignited by the naquadah, she was not going to last long with him touching her below thanks to the new sensation. She tried to bend forward, but he had a tight grip on her chest.

“Oh fuck me,” she cried out as he put another finger inside of her. 

Her talking dirty sprang his cock into action and she felt him fully pressed into her backside. She reached down between them, and she pushed his erection between her legs. She reached forward under the hand that was inside of her, and felt for the head of his erection. He grunted loudly in her ear, still holding her, still filling her with his fingers.

He reached in front of them and turned the water off. She put her arms on the wall in front of her, and bent her body forward, offering her backside to him. He played with the tip of his cock at her wet opening, before placing it in and grabbing her hips. He fully thrust into her from behind. 

“Jesuschrist, Sam, you are incredible,” he groaned out.

He felt her back into him to take him fully inside of her. 

She held herself in place on the wall. He began pushing in and out of her from behind. He looked down at her bent over in front of him and ran a palm from her ass to her neck. He grabbed a shoulder for leverage as he pumped her.

“Harder,” she commanded. 

He paused for a moment. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“Why are you stopping? You think you are the only one with a darker side in the bedroom? Or bathroom in this case?” she asked, turning her head back at him with a seductive smile.

She backed her hips hard into him, taking his full length inside her. He got the message and took her hips in his hands and moved quickly and hard inside of her. She helped his thrusts by backing into him each time he pushed forward. He put one hand on the shower wall for balance, he reached the other hand forward to find her nub. 

“Ah!” she cried out as she felt him massage her nerves. A few thrusts later she couldn’t contain herself any more. 

“Fuck me harder, Jack,” she almost growled at him. She backed into him with a little more force than before.

He complied. He was filling her with so many sensations at once. His hips were slamming her ass as he rubbed her clit in his fingers. She took one of her hands to pinch her nipple. It did not take long after that, and she found herself crying out in her own shower, waves of her orgasm taking over her body. He held her hips up and continued to thrust into her from behind, not giving her time to relax or come down from her high.

He felt her inner muscles clamp down around his cock. Her words and her cries pushed him over the ledge. He rode her hard until he exploded inside of her. He held her shoulder and hips as he pumped the last of his load into her. He immediately pulled out and turned her around to look deeply into her eyes. He grabbed her head and kissed her so hard that their teeth hit before settling into the kiss. Her arms went around him and she pressed her body to him, still feeling what was left of his hard on against her stomach.

He gave her a few last gentle kisses before pulling back to look at her.

“I don’t know what that was Sam, but that was,” he paused, as if trying to find words. He kissed her again and again. He held her tight.

“Amazing? Incredible? Passionate? A good fuck? All of the above?” she asked with a big smile on her face. 

“I had no idea,” he trailed off again.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Jack O’Neill. I have some kinks. Not many, but you will learn them all,” she said, turning the water back on.

“I guess we need to take a shower now,” she said laughing.

“You are so fucking hot. I am glad we made it this far,” he added, giving her one final, long kiss in the shower.

“Mmmm,” she said in his mouth, rubbing her hands down his back. “And you have no idea how good you feel.”

She smiled at him before they finished their shower. She put on jeans and an Air Force tank top, covered by a front zip hoodie. She put on her gym shoes, and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He put his jeans back on and went to the living room without a shirt on. Sam looked at him strange as he passed the kitchen into the living room.

“What? Someone took my shirt off out here last night,” he said with his sexy grin. Let’s swing by my place on the way to Captain Jack’s so I can change clothes. You ready?” She grinned back at him.

“Yup, let me grab my keys,” and they were out the door to spend their Saturday together.

They stopped briefly at Jack’s so he could change his clothes. She walked into the house with him. She followed him to his bedroom, and stood and watched him change. They continued to talk, and there was no uncomfortable silence or topics they covered. Both of them were enjoying the time together and adjusting well to this new stage in their relationship.

Jack threw on a sweater, and they made the long drive to Captain Jack’s. They parked the truck and made their way to the trail head. They didn’t go too far today. The point of this trip was to just enjoy each other and get to know each other better. Jack took her hand as they walked. She did not object. 

They stopped at one of the lower elevation overlooks. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

“I’ve always loved the views here,” she said.

“Yes. It is very beautiful,” he said closer to her ear. 

“Why do I have the feeling you are not talking about the Rockies?” she asked, a flood of warmth passing through her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and they stood there looking at the terrain in front of them for a few more minutes. He kissed the top of her head before releasing her to walk back to the truck.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” he asked.

“Oh! How about the Skirted Heifer? I love a good piece of meat in my mouth,” she said seductively, looking sideways at him for his reaction.

He grunted out a laugh, with an added twitch to his groin at her comment. He caught her innuendo plain as day.

“I have a feeling you are going to be the end of me, Samantha Carter,” he said squeezing her hand, then lifting the hand to kiss it. “Skirted Heifer it is then.”

They drove back to The Springs and went in for dinner. The servings were massive, so they decided to share. She ate her food rather seductively. Moving her tongue out to bring food into her mouth. Gazing at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. She did it all on purpose, and he was not complaining. They spent the dinner laughing and joking. After a few hours, it was time to go home.

“So, where would you like to go?” he asked.

“Can we stay at your place tonight?” she asked.

“Of course. You wanna run home to pack a bag?”

“Yes, I’d prefer that. Thank you.” 

“Alright, let’s go pack your bag,” he said smiling at her, and grabbing her hand to walk to the truck.

“You are more romantic than I thought you’d be,” she said.

“What do you mean?” 

“Holding my hand, touching, caressing, always making sure I’m OK when we, uh, you know…”

“Make love? Have sex? Fuck?” he said, repeating some of what she said earlier in the day. They both got a good laugh out of that. He opened the truck door for her, and they drove to her house. 

It was well past dark when they got to his place. They went inside and Sam put her bag in Jack’s room. She walked back out to find him in the living room area that was down a few steps from the front door. He had a wonderful deck out back, as well as an observatory on his roof for his telescope. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi, you want something to drink?” he asked.

“Sure, I’ll get it. What would you like? Beer?”

“Ya, that will be fine. Want to sit outside or go to the Bird’s Nest? Should be a nice night.”

“Of course! I’ll meet you up there? You grab the blankets?” 

“You bet,” he gave her a wink as she spun to get the beers.

She met him up top and was putting the final touches on setting the telescope for something specific. She set the beers on the small table ledge, and turned to him.

“Look, Saturn.”

She looked into the scope and saw the planet. It was gorgeous. He had an auto tracker on his scope, too, so it moved as the planet moved.

“Wow, there it is” she said softly looking in the scope, “it’s gorgeous.” 

“Yes. It is,” he said looking straight at her bent over his telescope. 

She stopped and turned towards him. He was sitting in the lounger he had up there. He had laid the blanket out under him.

“C’mere,” he said, motioning for her to sit by him. She walked to him, and straddled him on the lounger. Even though he had used that phrase with her all these past years, hearing him use that word with her now sent shivers down her spine into her core. She knew what he wanted. She could see it in his eyes through the darkness around them.

She ran her hands along his chest, taking in his dark eyes. There was something dangerous in those eyes, she found. But at the same time, those dark eyes were protective, cautious, and loving. He reached his hands up to her thighs. His thumbs massaged the crease in her legs where the hips bent. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said.

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to hover her face close to his.

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that to me,” she said, moving in to cover his mouth with hers. It was gentle at first. She raised her hands to cup his face as she opened her mouth for him to use. She loved this man so very much. She would do anything for him.

She continued to kiss him as she reached down to undo his pants. She eased her body down his, and unzipped him and pulled his jeans down to his ankles, exposing him to the night air. She slipped his shoes off, and removed his jeans fully and laid them next to the lounger.

“Sam, you don’t have to do this,” he said.

“You have no idea what I’m going to do,” she said with an evil grin, “sit back and let me do this, I want to taste you, smell you, make you come.” she whispered, and she undid the button and zipper on her own jeans. She took her hands and gently spread his legs open as he sat on the lounger. 

“Jesus, Sam,” he said as he stretched to relieve some of the tension building in him.

She licked a long line from his knee, up the inside of his thigh, to the top of his hip where it creases. His cock flexed in anticipation. He watched her lick him down his crease, closer to his balls. She flicked her eyes up to him as she laid the caress of her tongue on him. He was watching every move she made. 

She ran her fingers along the inside of his thigh until she reached his balls. She took his shaft into her hand and began stroking him.

She gently caressed his balls with her left hand, as her right hand continued to stroke him. She leaned down and licked his balls, letting her tongue travel from his balls to his perineum. Jack let out a moan from deep within his body. 

“Fuck, me” he groaned, and squirmed his ass around and up off the lounger.

She licked from his balls to the tip of his cock and looked at him with his tip in her mouth.

“You like?” she asked.

“Jesuschrist, Sam, yes,” he ran a finger down her cheek.

She put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could, and stroked him with her hand as she brought her mouth up and down over him. She took her other hand and put it down her pants until she found her waiting nerve bud. She looked up at him to find him watching her. Her eyes flashed, and that made his hips rise up, pushing him further into her mouth.

Her moans with him inside her mouth were intoxicating. He watched her with black eyes full of desire. She stroked his shaft and sucked his tumescence as she stroked her own clit. As her moans became louder with him inside her mouth, he was burning on edge.

“Sam, close,” he whispered breathlessly.

She brought herself to her orgasm, and as she did, she cried out a muffled moan of relief into his cock, and brought her mouth as far down on him as she could. Her action pushed him over the edge and as his tip was at the deepest part of her throat, he released all he had. His head went back on the lounger, and let out a long, gruff moan, pushing a little up into her.

She continued to ride out her own orgasm as she milked him to his last drop. She sat back on her ankles with her hand still down her pants, enjoying the last convulsions of her orgasm. He was still staring at her with dark eyes.

“I had no idea about you. That was fucking hot, Sam. _You_ are fucking hot.”

She got up not bothering to fix her pants. She grabbed the second blanket and joined him on the lounger. She moved in to kiss him deeply. Her mouth still tasted like him. She covered them both up, and he held her for a long while outside in his Bird’s Nest. 

He caressed her arm, and she laid her arm across his chest. She had not felt this good ever in her life. 

“I’m glad I can give you pleasure. I have never been this happy before. And I’ve never wanted to do that willingly on my own before.”

“Always know that you never have to do anything that you do not want to do with me. I don’t care if we are in the middle of it. If you say _quarks_ then we are done.”

“I know. But I trust you. I’ve trusted you with my life for over 6 years now. Now I have trusted you with my body, and my soul. I want to give my all to you. Plus, I imagine you are a dirty old man, and I like dirty.” 

He brought both of his arms around her and hugged her close. He kissed her temple.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She took his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers and held him.

“I know,” she said, and smiled before she kissed him. “Let’s go back inside and get ready for bed.”

She didn’t know how their futures were going to turn out. She’d have to see Dr. Falston one more time to get cleared to move to Nevada. She didn’t have a lot of time left with him in Colorado, so she wanted to make the time matter. She knew countless military families dealt with deployments and separations. They would be no different. At least now that they have each other, it won’t be so bad.


	26. The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is now going off canon. There's still going to be themes of the show in my remaining chapters, but this is now AU. There is some love action in here. 
> 
> Sam and Jack got used to their new life together, but how long will it last?

“Carter,” she said, answering her phone.

 _’Hey Sam, it’s me,’_ she heard on the other end.

“Hello stranger. Been a while. How are you? How’d all the missions go?”

 _’Sam, we need to talk,’_ he said with a tone that meant something was wrong. She was silent for a while before she spoke. He let her have her thoughts before trying to ask anything from her.

“What did you do?” she asked quietly and cautiously.

_’Daniel is back, as you know. We found another Ancient head sucker.’_

“Oh gods,” she paused. “Alright. How much time does he have?” she asked.

 _’Not him, Sam.’_ He said that quietly, but strong enough to convey the message to her. Her world dropped out from underneath her.

“What?” she yelled. “Jack! How could you? This time we don’t have the Asgard! Oh my gods, we just settled in to this almost a year ago, and now this is all for nothing? Did you even THINK?” 

All that she could think of right now was him. They had gotten into a wonderful rhythm over the past few months with her in Nevada and him still at the SGC. It was working. They’d share visits between them. If they needed flight hours, they both would transport fighters when the opportunity arose. It was all working out perfectly. Now she was going to lose him.

She was upset at herself for being so far away. She was upset that he’d put his head in that thing again. He stayed quiet as she processed the information given to her. If anyone could figure out a way out of this, it would be her. 

His silence on the phone was hard on him, and she knew it. He was giving her time to think of something. 

“Jack,” she whispered as she exhaled deeply in thought. One word spoke volumes of what was going on inside of her.

He knew deep down she wasn’t going to just let this go. She wasn’t going to let him go without trying. 

“How much time?” she said softly, running her hand through her hair as she held the phone to her ear. 

He cleared this throat, thankful to have her back to the conversation.

 _’Two days ago is when my head...’_ he mumbled out gruffly. His emotions were caught up with hers now. He heard her inhale again. He missed her. He remembered the last time his head got sucked how his memories just faded and he couldn’t remember anyone or anything. It’s like his brain was full of so much information that something autonomous took him over. Until the Asgard got him and cleared it all out. He wondered how much time he had now before that happened again.

 _’I need you, Sam. Please come.’_ he said with a hitch in his throat, almost desperately. 

She was not the type to get emotional over every detail in her life, especially over Jack O’Neill. She had become so practiced at hiding her feelings for him until the past year. This was different. They were not together as a couple last time this happened. They weren't as emotionally attached as they were now. She supposed that the idea of losing him was real now. She was at work and could not stop a few tears from falling.

“Of course,” she whispered. She paused to settle down a little more. “I need to finish this up in the lab. I’ll see if the Prometheus can transport me. Where are you?” she asked him softly.

_’Home.’_

“OK. I will come as soon as I can.”

They both had another moment of silence together before either of them spoke again.

“Jack…” she stopped as her words caught in her chest.

 _’I know. I know. Just please come soon. I don’t know how much longer…’_

…

Sam went to take a shower and change her clothes as her code compilation finished running in her lab. She called up Colonel Kirkland to see if they were in orbit or the underground hangar. They were in deep orbit, and Sam asked to be transported to Colorado Springs. She briefly explained the urgency in a private communique with the Colonel. He fully understood and was standing by waiting for Sam’s signal to transport.

Her mind and heart were full of so many thoughts and memories. They had only really begun a real relationship with each other, and now it seemed as if it was all going to end in a few short days or weeks. She knew the threat from Anubis was real. Earth was a target. If this was Jack’s way of trying to help, she understood that part. She always knew he’d sacrifice himself if it meant saving others or saving Earth. That thought did make her smile. But it broke her heart.

She checked in with the Base Commander to let him know what was happening. She asked him to talk to Hammond to see if she could help in any way. Sam got permission to stay in Colorado Springs with the SGC for now. She could help them, especially if they discovered any technology that needed a Goa’uld touch. 

She then went outside to call Prometheus. She was transported directly to Jack’s living room. He was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. They both locked eyes, each taking a big breath in and out, like they could breathe again now that they were together.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he replied. He stood up to walk to her. He put his beer down and took her hand. He hugged her tightly to his chest and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply as if to imprint her scent on his soul. She held him under his shoulders gently, but strong, wrapping her arms around his back. She desperately wanted to suck the Ancient from his brain into hers so that he may live. She worked her lips to his neck, kissing him and also inhaling his smell into her mind.

He led her back to his bedroom and shut the door. She had tears in her eyes already, and both fought against their own breath in an effort to control the emotions of this moment. Without a second thought, he took his other hand behind her head and brought her in and kissed her so softly and gently, her knees went weak beneath her. He brought his other hand up to cup the base of her skull. 

He pulled back to look into her eyes. Her eyes were sad, but full of need. She put her hands on his wrists, and massaged him with her thumbs as they gazed at each other. They both were speaking, but without words. They both knew the gravity of the moment. He kissed her again, softly and gently before she opened her mouth to him. The kiss remained intimate and soft. The urgency was there, but the moment was about them. About the love they shared. About the love they would lose in a few days.

They explored each other’s bodies slowly and gently. Each layer of clothing that came off represented a layer of their relationship that was still uncovered. As they poured each part of themselves into the other, there was nothing left between them anymore. They didn’t just share thier bodies in the act of sex. They shared their souls, an act of love between them, knowing one of them would be no more.

His mouth slowly found the parts of her body he desired to taste the most. He drank her in, and she let every kiss, every touch, every lick, consume her to her breaking point. She gave him everything she had willingly. 

Her hands touched him gently and possessively. She wanted him to know what he meant to her. She traced his skin with her fingers, and touched his soul through his body’s hardness pressed to her side. Her kisses reached beyond his current understanding of her. He saw her open to him unguarded. Unyielding. Unbidden. Her eyes lit for him, and for him only. 

He climbed gently on top of her and held her for a long time. He was pressed between her thighs, her legs open fully to him. Her knees were bent and her feet flat on the bed, cradling him between her soft, strong legs. There was no real urgency for either of them. They needed this intimacy first. They needed to see, feel, and share this trust between them. 

She ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. He leaned down to kiss her so gently, she could have shattered beneath him from the touch of his lips to hers. He ran his hands up and down her side one last time, grasping her breast in his hand, and fingering her nipple before lining a trail of kisses down her neck. He adjusted himself at her entrance, then brought his hands up under her shoulders.

He looked down to her below him. They looked into each other’s eyes as he entered her. They lay together for a few moments as she took him fully inside of her. Neither one spoke. Neither one moved. This was about them. They were wanting this to be how they existed in eternity. This was them removing any of the last layers of their relationship that remained unsaid. 

Neither of them took their eyes off of each other as he began to move in and out of her. They wanted to see each other and remember this moment. This could be the last moment of intimacy they ever share. They made love to each other as they never had before. She had tears in her eyes before she let go beneath him. His body shook as he emptied himself of all he had left inside of her. 

He dropped his head to her neck and they both held each other as tears fell from them both. Neither one moved. She needed his weight pressing into her. She needed his skin on her. He needed her beneath him, to have her hold him, for him to hold her. He eventually fell out from her as he became flaccid again. 

He picked his head up to look at her again. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes were sad, but radiating his love for her. She still had glassy eyes that were looking into his soul.

“I love you,” he said with a shaken, gruff voice.

She placed her hand on his cheek, and he fell into her palm. She slowly dragged her hand behind his head and brought him down to kiss him softly.

“I love you forever,” she whispered into his lips. Her voice broke, and he felt her sobbing beneath him. He just held her. It’s all either of them could do now.

They stayed in bed with their bodies entwined for what seemed like hours. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them had to speak. Both of them knew what had just happened between them. They both felt they could take on Anubis now, knowing that the other had given everything they were to the other. They would carry a part of each other inside their souls for the rest of their lives, perhaps even beyond, if there were such a thing. 

They eventually got up and took a shower. As they got dressed, she opted to put on one of his t-shirts. She tied it in a knot at her hip, and draped the rest over a pair of leggings she brought with her. She put on a warm pair of socks. He just grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, and they padded to the kitchen to grab a beer and decide what to do for dinner. While they were deciding, there was a knock on his door. Daniel and Teal’c walked in with donuts and movies.

“Sam…” Daniel dragged out when he saw her and immediately went to hug her. 

“Hey Daniel,” she said as she hugged him back. The hug lasted a few moments longer than normal. Probably a testament to what hung over all of their heads about Jack.

Teal’c also hugged Sam, and nodded his head to O’Neill. Daniel went in the kitchen to get a beer for him, and a Sprite for Teal’c. They all sat around Jack’s living room catching up. Sam snuggled into Jack’s side and smiled listening to her friends talk. It was good to be back with them. They knew more about Jack’s Ancient genetic marker protein now. Daniel wondered if that is what kept Jack from going insane right away. He wondered if someone without the gene would simply crack and die from all of the information downloaded into the brain. They may never know.

A little while later, General Hammond came over. He came to tell them all he’s been relieved of command at the SGC. They will be getting a civilian commander now. Daniel got a bit tipsy, at which point Jack decided to get up and order pizza for everyone. General Hammond stayed a while and enjoyed dinner and camaraderie with his ex-employees. Everyone but Hammond stayed the night at Jack’s, and they all went to the SGC in the morning.

Monday was a whirlwind with meeting their new boss, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The Vice President showed up to try to ruin everyone. Master Bra’tac arrived with the impending news of Anubis coming to attack Earth. Then Teal’c left with Master Bra’tac. 

Jack was declining from his Ancient download. Ancient words started combining with his English, and he started packing up supplies like he did before. He did, however, discover the potential lost city of Atlantis. Praclarush Teonas was where they needed to get. The gate was apparently lost in fire, and they needed a ship. That’s where Bra’tac came in.

During the journey onboard the Tel’tak, Jack had built things and reconfigured the control crystals. Along the way, before his mind was completely gone, Sam had a short conversation with him. 

“Jack, I think you should know that General Hammond authorized me to take command of the team if I determined it …”

“Do it now,” he said.

“I don't think that's necessary yet.”

“I trust you…I'll make it easy for you…I resign. You're in charge.”

“Okay.”

She looked up at him as he was fidgeting with the control panel.

“Jack,” she began.

“I know.” He closed the space between them and put one hand on her shoulder, the other hand he placed on her abdomen.

“I know,” he said again, capturing her eyes.

They arrived at Teonas. It was completely covered in lava. But the dome of the city was still intact. They ringed down and Jack sat in the chair and brought up a map of what they thought was the lost city of Atlantis. On Earth? So much information. They also got a ZPM to take back to Earth.

By the time they arrived back on Earth, Jack had been overcome by the Ancient download. Anubis had arrived and the battle begun. Jack was in full automatic mode. He directed the ship to Antarctica, and they bore a hole undergroud to the coordinates Jack gave them. They ringed down to what looked like the dome on Teonas. Jack found a control chair and sat in it. He set off an Ancient defense system that destroyed Anubis and his fleet, as well as a few Supersoldiers that found their way down to the underground chamber. 

When Jack was done, the light went out around them and he more or less passed out in the chair.

“Jack? Jack?” Sam asked, approaching the chair. She lifted his head with her hand. 

“His pulse is erratic,” she said to Daniel and Teal’c. She looked back at Jack.

“Don't you dare leave us now. We won.” She grabbed his chin again to speak to him.

“Jack!” Her voice quieted, and she spoke softly again.

“Please!…Jack!…”

“Dormata,” Jack whispered. Sam looked to Daniel for a translation.

“That thing,” Daniel replied, indicating the upright chamber they saw earlier. Teal’c came over and lifted Jack up and over to the chamber.

“Now what?” Sam asked.

“Aveo…amacuse,” Jack said. Again, they both looked to Daniel for translation.

“Goodbye,” Daniel said.

The chamber filled with light. It began filling in the space around Jack with something like glass. Jack moved his head ever so slightly before the chamber froze him in place. His eyes were fixed on Sam.

“We can't just leave him like this! There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere,” Sam said in despair, her voice shaking. Tears started to form in her eyes. 

“I don't think this is it, Sam,” Daniel said

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“The dome is too small,” Daniel said, looking around. “It's…Taonas. It's obviously not a city. It's just an outpost of some kind.”

“This isn't Atlantis?” Sam asked. She wondered if all they did was for nothing. She wondered if Jack may have sacrificed himself for nothing.

“I don't think so.”

“If this is not the Lost City, then where is it?” Teal’c asked. 

Sam walked up to the chamber where Jack was frozen. She noticed that at the last moment, he looked at her. She caught his eyes and started to cry. She touched the clear material in the chamber wall and stared at Jack’s eyes and wanted to touch him. 

She had been prepared for Jack to die. But with him in stasis she hoped in her soul that there would be a way to save him. She hoped he had enough of the Ancient gene protein and the healing power to save him inside his own chamber.

She was saddened to a state of despair when they had to leave him down there. She felt her soul being ripped in two. She was grateful to have her two friends with her, who allowed her time to cry and grieve before ringing back to the Tel’tak. No one knew how long Jack was going to have to stay in Antarctica, alone, in the dark and cold. It hurt Sam to no end, but they had to go. She gave Jack one more look, then turned to leave with Daniel and Teal’c.

...

A few months had gone by. Sam had been back at Area 51 and immersed herself in her work. She called the SGC daily to get any updates or information about Jack. She spoke with Janet a lot, and invited her over to visit often. Janet had become a very good friend to Sam, but never made it for a visit. So they made a girl’s weekend out of it about three months after the Antarctic incident.

Sam had been feeling sick that morning that Sam picked Janet up at the airport. She still wanted to have her girl time. She needed her friend more than ever. They got to Sam’s and both of them collapsed on the couch and started catching up. They made dinner and watched a movie before going to bed.

Janet woke up the next day to Sam throwing up in her bathroom. Janet knocked and came in.

“Hey, you OK?” Janet asked softly.

“Ya, I’ve been feeling sick lately when I wake up,” Sam told her.

“Um, Sam,” Janet said, trying to catch her friend’s eyes. “Sick? In the _morning_ ,” Janet asked with emphasis.

“Oh come on, you said it’s nearly impossible for me. It’s probably just the flu or something I ate.”

But then the memory of her and Jack on the Tel’tak when he placed his hand on her abdomen. Janet saw it click in Sam’s eyes. 

“Oh. Oh my gods, Janet.” Sam explained what happened on the Tel’tak, then she had a girl moment and explained to Janet the last time she and Jack made love. It all came together.

The two of them ate breakfast and got ready for the day. First stop was to a pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. Janet recommended Sam wait for the morning because the first pee of the day generally contains more of the HCG hormone and may produce a better result. They spent the day walking in a park and just enjoying the outdoors. Then dinner and a movie out, then home to wait for Sam to take her test in the morning.

The next day Sam got up and had to pee real bad. She ripped open the test and got it ready, then put it under her urine stream. She walked out with it in her hand and gave it to Janet.

“I don’t want to watch it,” Sam said. “Janet, I’m nervous.”

“I know you are. But it will be fine either way, right?”

“I don’t know. We never got to the family discussion. And now with the way things are, if I am, this could be the last bit I will know and touch and have of Jack,” Sam said. 

Janet looked at the pregnancy test. It was done. She looked at Sam but didn’t say a word or make a gesture either way.

“You ready?” Janet asked. 

Sam inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and readied herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Janet and reached her hand out. Janet placed the plastic into Sam’s hands. Janet reached out for Sam’s other hand and held hands as Sam turned the test over. Sam looked down at the test.

“Oh my gods,” she said, looking up at Janet. Janet already had tears in her eyes, which made Sam cry too. Sam barely heard the words Janet spoke next. Her head was already spinning.

“Congratulations, Sam.”

Janet hugged her friend, then they spent the day talking about Sam’s body chemistry, babies, Jack’s genes, and a bunch of other things that made Sam’s brain turn. Janet also thought it would be a good idea to get transferred temporarily back to Colorado Springs due to the fact that Janet was the foremost expert on Sam and Jack’s anatomy and blood. There was so much to discuss and figure out right now.

Sam walked over to a picture on her counter of her and Jack together at a party somewhere. He had his arms around her from behind, and she was laughing and smiling at the camera. It was his favorite picture of them together. She picked the picture up with one hand, and placed her palm on her belly.

“Jack,” she whispered. “You are going to be a dad again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some modified direct lines from Lost City. No plagiarism is intended, it's just how the story flows. I don't own the characters or the scripts.


	27. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a promotion and another surprise

“Daniel Jackson,” he said as he picked up the phone.

“Hi Daniel, it’s Sam.”

“Sam! How are you doing? How’s work? But really, how are you doing with all of this?”

“Doing as well as I can be, thank you. Daniel, listen. I have to tell you something. I’m being promoted in two weeks. I’d like you to come. You, Teal’c, Janet, General Hammond. It would mean a lot to me to have you here. You are my family now…” and her voice dropped off.

“Sam,” Daniel said, pausing to collect himself before continuing.

“Sam, of course we will. You know we’d do anything for you,” he said kindly to her.

“Thank you. I miss you guys very much. The promotion also comes with me being the head of the entire Science Division here. So it’s a huge accomplishment for me. I just wish,” and she stopped talking. They shared a long moment of silence.

“I know. Me, too,” Daniel said. “But, there’s always hope. You never know when the Asgard will drop on by. Never give up, Sam.”

“Daniel. There’s something else.” 

“OK, why so serious. Are you OK?”

“Daniel. I’m pregnant.” She stopped to let that sink in. She wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer. Her breasts were starting to enlarge, she had a little baby bump already. Who knew how fast her bump would grow. 

“Sam. That’s great! Congratulations. Makes me wish Jack were here with you, but, we will support you no matter what. How far along are you now?”

“Thank you. Four months already. I found out a little over a month ago when Janet came to visit me. Janet is recommending me be temporarily assigned to the SGC during the pregnancy and delivery due to the uniqueness of my chemistry and Jack’s. So far the baby is just fine. After the promotion ceremony, I’m planning to come to The Springs.”

“That’s great. I guess you will stay at Jack’s place? Nothing has been done with it yet.”

“That is my plan. Janet is consulting an OB-GYN doctor who can be read on to have full access to my history. She knows a lot, but not a lot about babies,” she said with a laugh.

“Who knows about the baby?”

“Just you and Janet. I’m calling everyone else today, including my brother. Can you get a hold of my dad for me? Don’t tell him about the baby, just about the promotion. Ask him to come to Earth as soon as he can?”

“Of course. Consider it done. I’ll let you go so you can make some phone calls! Oh, we need to do a baby shower for you! We are going to spoil that little one.”

“I’m counting on that. The baby will need all of its aunts and uncles,” she said, not finishing the thought about the baby needing it’s daddy.

“Love you, Sam. Talk to you later,” Daniel said, and hung up.

…

The day before her ceremony, she heard the ring system at the other end of her lab activate. She walked over to the ring room to find her father checking in with the guard. Her face lit up and she waited for him to come to her to give her a huge hug.

“Hey kiddo! I got here as soon as I could. How’s my little girl?”

“Dad, not so little any more,” she said, putting a hand on her lower abdomen.

“Oh Sammie! Congratulations!” Jacob hugged her again. “How far along are you?”

“Four and a half months now. I miss him, dad,” she said. She got quiet for a few moments before continuing. “Thank you for coming. Landry and Hammond will also be happy to see you.”

“I’m glad I got Daniel’s message. I would have missed this very much if I hadn’t been able to come. And my baby girl is pregnant. You couldn’t have made me a happier grampa!”

“Dad,” Sam said, blushing. But it made her happy to have her dad there.

“I’ll be transferring to the SGC for the rest of the pregnancy and birth so Janet and my OB can better monitor me. You know, with my funky chemistry, Jack’s genetic proteins, etc. They want to make sure nothing goes wrong with the baby, or me.”

“Makes sense to me. When do you get off work? I’d like to run to see Landry real quick before we go home.”

“I am ready to go. I had the day off, actually,” she said sheepishly to her father.

“Of course you did. Come on, kiddo. Let’s go see Landry then go home. Tell me all about the new job and the baby over dinner. Tomorrow is a big day for you.”

They dropped by Landry’s office on their way home. They got on a Janet Air flight back to Vegas. Sam lived in Henderson, which is a short drive from McCarren. Jacob helped Sam make dinner. They grilled chicken breasts and asparagus. 

Sam drank water more than she ever had in her life. She was starting to enjoy pregnancy. But her heart still hurt deeply knowing Jack was alone in the dark, far below the surface of the Earth. She wanted him so badly to know he was going to be a dad again. She quietly smiled during dinner remembering their last night together. She had circled that date on her calendar. That is when Baby O’Neill was conceived.

...

Sam stood proudly at the front of the room in her dress blues. She did have to buy a maternity set, as her skirt did not fit around her anymore, and her jacket did not button. But she looked radiant, and even looked happy. 

She was all smiles as the room was called to attention to orders. Her Base Commander, General Landry, read her promotion orders. 

Sam had requested General Hammond pin her silver oak clusters on. He was honored to do so. Sam was like a daughter to him. Especially now. After he pinned her, he broke protocol and hugged her in front of the attendees. He whispered how proud he was of her, and how he wished Jack were with them all today. The ceremony concluded with Landry announcing that Lt Colonel Samantha Carter is now Chief of the Science Department. The room applauded, and Landry dismissed everyone to the reception at the aircraft hanger.

Sam, Daniel, Teal’c and Janet rode together in the same car to the hangar. Jacob drove with Hammond and Landry. They walked into a brightly lit, grey-painted space that had been cleared of everything but two F-15’s. Sam missed flying. There was a lot she missed right now. 

Everyone made their way around the food and drinks in the hangar. Sam was greeted by well-wishers with hugs, handshakes, and conversation. She felt good about her future here. She was in charge of the Science Division. She could monitor and manage all sorts of things that came through the Stargate. Her love of gadgets and doohickeys made her job fun. She knew Jack would be proud of her. 

Half way through her reception she had to sit. She was tiring more easily now, and her feet hurt a lot. Janet said it was the hormones and the extra weight she was starting to carry. It took a lot out of the mother’s body as it grew a human inside of it. Janet came to sit beside her. They talked about the ceremony, then moved on to talk about her moving back to Colorado. 

Janet worked up a pregnancy plan to do as much at the SGC as they could. The birth would probably have to be at the Academy hospital, or the University of Colorado Hospital. Janet had an ultrasound machine sent to the SGC. As soon as Sam gets back to the SGC, she would do her first ultrasound. 

“Do you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Janet asked.

“No, I really don’t think so. With Jack gone, I still want him to be able to surprise me. I guess this is definitely one way he can surprise me,” Sam said, smiling at her thoughts of Jack and all the ways he used to surprise her.

He used to leave notes on or under her keyboard at work. He used to brush her skin with his fingers before they were allowed to show affection. He used to drop one-liners that were full of innuendo, which made her smile and hot at the same time. The ceremony was not the same without him.

They all took Janet Air back to Vegas. She went home with everyone from the SGC except General Hammond. Daniel drove them all to Sam’s house. They were smashed in her SUV, but they had a good time catching up on the drive from Vegas to Henderson. They had one more night out to dinner before Sam was too tired and had to go to bed. Teal’c decided to pay for everyone. 

“This is the first time I can use my monetary gain from your world and use it for my family,” he said. That made everyone smile.

They said their goodnights. The three of them left Sam and Jacob the next day to return to Colorado Springs. 

Jacob helped Sam pack up things she’d want in Colorado. She did not need household things, as she’d be staying at Jack’s house. Just a few suitcases and a few pictures and sentimental items. She wondered why she was packing clothes knowing full well in a week she’d not fit in them. She laughed at the things pregnancy did to a woman. 

Sam called Landry in the morning to let him know she and Jacob would be leaving that morning. He wished her well and congratulated her again. Jacob and Sam started their drive to Colorado.

“My baby girl is all grown up. Sam, do you need me to ask the Tok’ra to stay for a while to help you? I’m sure I can convince the Council to let me come.”

“I’d like that very much, dad, thank you. It would mean a lot to me and the baby,” she said, smiling to him as he drove. 

“Jack has an extra room, and so does Janet, so in case,” and she stopped talking.

“In case what?” he asked. 

“It’s just. I don’t know. I keep feeling that he’s coming back. It’s hard not to think that way sometimes. But I know I shouldn’t act like he is coming back. I just don’t know. That’s all.”

“Honey, nothing wrong with keeping your hope up. You have never, ever given up on him in the past. You moved the laws of physics to bring him home more than once. Why are you doubting this now?”

“Maybe because there is nothing I can do this time other than to hope? I don’t know. Does that make sense? I can’t build an Ancient device to bring him back. I’ve tried so many times to contact the Asgard or the Nox. No one is replying to me. Sometimes it’s easier to think he’s gone than to hope. I just want him to know he’s going to be a dad again,” she said as she started to cry.

“Sam, there is nothing wrong with you for feeling that way. If you feel he is coming back, then you hold on to that. Hold it for you and for your baby. I had finality with your mother. You do not have anything final with Jack. If your heart is telling you something, don’t let it go.”

She was quiet for a long time thinking things over. Maybe her dad was right. Maybe Jack wasn’t gone. Maybe some miracle will happen and he’ll come back in one piece. Maybe she’d find a way to help. Tomorrow was always another day.

…

It took Jacob and Sam just over 2 days to get back to Colorado Springs. Sam was settled into Jack’s house and ready to go to the SGC to start her new temporary job. 

First things first: an ultrasound of the baby. This would be her very first ultrasound. Sam desperately wanted Jack there for this. Jacob went back to the Tok’ra homeworld to ask about coming to Earth for his daughter. He said he’d either come back or send word of their decision.

Janet introduced Sam to Dr. Franklin. She would be Sam’s OB for the duration of the pregnancy. Janet could handle the alien chemistries and strange DNAs, and Dr. Franklin could handle regular baby things and delivery. The three of them gathered in the room and shut the door.

“Dr. Franklin, when you’re done, can you print two copies? I’d like one for Jack in case he comes back.” 

“Of course. Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m excited. What do I need to do?”

“Lay back, pull your shirt up and your pants down a little bit. I’m going to put some gel on you and put this probe over your belly. Then we look at your little baby.”

Sam laid back and Dr. Franklin got everything ready. Janet stood at Sam’s side and held her hand as the other doctor put the probe on Sam’s belly and found the head of the baby.

“Look, Sam, there’s the head.”

Sam looked intently at the black and white image in front of her. She started to cry at seeing her baby for the first time.

“Hey little one, my North Star. This is your mommy. Hello.” Without thinking, Sam put one hand below her belly, trying to touch her baby.

“Here is a hand, and moving down this is the abdomen, this is a leg which has a foot attached to it. It looks like this is a very healthy, thriving baby, Sam. I know you do not know what the sex of the baby is, so I won’t print that on your copies.”

Dr. Franklin wiped the excess gel from Sam’s belly, then left her and Janet alone. Sam was still crying a little bit. Janet just comforted her as much as she could.

“You will have all of us here for you, Sam. Count on that. We will love and support both of you. If I have to ask for a transfer to Nellis, I will. Cassie can go to college there, it’s not a big hardship for us.”

“Thank you, Janet. This is harder than I thought.”

“I know it is.” Janet sat with Sam in the room looking at the print outs of her ultrasound. Sam and Jack’s North Star was healthy and strong. Right now, that’s all that mattered.

…

At five months pregnant, Sam was definitely starting to show. She had to buy another set of maternity pants, shirts, and one BDU top. Janet said she was radiantly beautiful. Daniel and Teal’c smiled every time she walked into a room. They could not be more proud of her. To them, she seemed very happy. Her job was going well. She was caring for Jack’s home. And between her four friends, someone was always stopping by to make sure she was OK.

Sam walked around now almost always with one hand on her baby. She tried to workout as often as she could. But some days she was so tired she just didn’t have the energy. Her breasts doubled in size, and normally hurt every day. She could still tie her shoes and boots. Just barely. She got a new pair of boots that had a zipper on the side and that made getting dressed a lot easier. 

Hammond had called a meeting with SG-1, and included Sam. The meeting was just updates and reports from other SG teams. Ba’al was still alive and causing havoc around some places. The geology teams found two planets with ample sources of naquadah and trinium. Teal’c brought in some sort of device none of them had seen and asked Sam to see if she could figure it out. It was a meeting that Jack would have called boring, but Sam was glad to get out of the lab and walk around a bit.

They got done with the meeting and stood around talking. Sam propped her arms up against a back rest of one of the chairs in the room as she spoke to Daniel and Teal’c. In a blink of an eye, there was a white flash in the conference room, and standing on the opposite side of the table from Sam was Thor.

“Thor! I have been trying to contact you. Colonel O’Neill is in an Ancient outpost here on Earth at our southernmost continent of Antarctica. He got his head in one of those devices again. Can you help him?” Sam asked quickly and desperately.

“You mean help like this?” Thor asked. Another white light filled the room, and standing right next to Thor was Jack.

Everyone’s eyes were large and mouths agape at the sight before them. The chair was blocking Jack’s view of Sam’s body. Daniel was the first to approach Jack and welcome him back. Teal’c did his customary head nod. General Hammond bolted from his office to see Jack back in the SGC. 

“Oh my gods,” is all Sam could say at the moment. She just stared at Jack.

“Hi! I’m back!” Jack exclaimed.

“Gentlemen, let’s clear the room. I think Lt Colonel Carter and Colonel O’Neill need to have a discussion. Let’s give them some privacy. Thor, why don’t you come with me,” Hammond said to everyone.

The room cleared and doors closed to give them time together. Thor went with Hammond into his office. 

“Hi Sam. Or should I say _Lt Colonel Carter_? Congratulations! That can’t be why Hammond cleared the room. What's going on?” Jack asked.

Sam locked her eyes on Jack and smiled. Her eyes started to swell with tears.

“It’s been a few months, Jack. I got promoted. Notice anything different about me?” she asked.

“Is ‘conference room chair’ your new look?” he asked sarcastically.

Sam realized she was still behind the chair, and laughed nervously. She slowly stepped out from behind the chair and walked to the other side of the table to face Jack. He could not take his eyes off of her. He watched how her walk was more of a waddle. He noticed her breasts were larger. He noticed her skin glowed. But more than anything else, he noticed her wearing maternity clothes that were draping over a belly that was larger than when he left her.

“Sam. Is that?” is all he could get out of his mouth.

“Yes, Jack. Meet your baby. Our little North Star.”

“Oh my god, Sam,” he said, full of emotion. He closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She put her hands on his biceps, mostly because it was hard for her to wrap her arms around him with the baby now. They relished a kiss in front of the window looking down at the Stargate. 

He pulled away from the kiss and slowly dropped to his knees. He put both hands on her belly and rubbed it. He put his face to her and kissed from left to right and then back again.

“How far along now?”

“Five months. It was that last night we spent together. I didn’t even know I could get pregnant. Then when it happened, and I had no idea if I’d ever see you again, this was my one connection to you. It has kept me going.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know. I just had my first ultrasound. I did not want to know. Oh, here.” 

She reached into her pocket and took one copy of the ultrasound out. She handed it to him. He just stared at it.

“That’s our little North Star,” Sam said.

Jack sat down in a chair, and Sam took a seat next to him. He took her hand and held it.

“Why North Star?” he asked.

“Because no matter where you are, you can always find your way home if you know where the North Star is. I had hope in my heart that you would come back to us.”

Jack stared at her again, taking in the words she just spoke.

“I’m home now. Is the baby OK? I mean with everything going on with you, and my Ancient stuff.”

“Yes, the baby is thriving. It’s perfect, Jack.”

“I’m so sorry. Gods I am so sorry, Sam. But Thor said we beat Anubis. That was worth it. And to come home to this sort of a reward. Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing here? I have missed a lot in 5 months.”

“I’m here on temporary duty until the baby is born. I am now the Chief of Science. All of it. Got a nice promotion too. I’ve missed you so much. Oh, I’ve been staying at your place. I hope you don’t mind.”

Jack laughed a little and smiled at her.

“Of course not. Seems we have a lot to catch up on. A baby? My baby. I never thought this would happen.”

“You’re OK? I mean, we never got to discussing this part of our relationship. And I was told it was nearly impossible for this to ever happen to me.”

He turned to her in his chair, he pulled her chair closer to him, and put her knees between his legs. He leaned over and rested his hands on her thighs as he spoke to her eyes.

“I am more than OK with this, Samantha Carter. With everything that has happened to both of us over the past few years, I can think of nothing better than to create a new life with you. You were mine before I stuck my head in that thing. Now both of you are mine to care for and love for as long as I have left in this life,” he said touching her belly with one hand.

General Hammond and Thor came back into the conference room.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but SG-9 has the room scheduled and I’ve held them off as long as I could. I have already called Landry to let him know Jack is back. Why don’t the two of you go home and get caught up.”

“O’Neill, remember what I told you about if you and Lt Colonel Carter ever procreated,” Thor said.

Sam blushed, Jack sighed heavily.

“Yes, Thor. But why don’t we wait until after my baby is born, shall we?” he said a bit jokingly.

Thor looked at him Asgardingly. 

“Yes, of course. I will return in a few months to see how things are progressing.”

Then Thor disappeared in a flash of white light.

“You two get out of here,” Hammond said.

“Sir, why don’t you come for dinner tonight. I’ll have SG-1 over and we can all get caught up before I kick you all out so I can spend some quiet time with my wife.”

Sam and Hammond looked at Jack with questioning looks. Sam gasped and her mouth hung open. Hammond’s eyes became two slits as his lips pursed. 

“What’s that look for? What did I do?” Jack asked.

“Son, did you hear what you just said?”

“No. What did I say?”

“Jack, you called me your wife.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Yes, you did, Jack,” Hammond said.

Jack just looked at Sam. 

“Well, I guess one day I will have to make that happen,” he said with a smirk. Sam smiled and reached out for his hand.

“Now, let’s get out of here so SG-9 can have the room. Let’s go get the rest of our family together for dinner tonight. I have a lot to celebrate and get caught up on,” Jack finished.

They left to go find Daniel, Teal’c, and Janet. Sam also invited Dr. Franklin over. They all enjoyed an early night off full of food, friendship, and getting to know each other all over again. Sam joked and told everyone how Jack had called her his wife. Everyone agreed it should happen. Sam commented that she is not objecting to the idea, which made Jack give her one of his infamous cocky smirks.

Around 10 PM it was getting late and Sam was getting tired. Jack sent everyone home and took Sam in his arms.

“So, can you still have mad, passionate sex while pregnant?” he asked.

“If you don’t, I’m going to have to self-service myself. These hormones make me wild for you.”

His eyebrows raised almost off of his head. He smiled at her as he kissed her.

“There is no...self-service allowed..., _Lt Colonel_ ,” he said in between kisses. 

Sam smiled as he kissed her. He could feel her mouth stretch and it made him happy to be back with her. 

“You really are my other half,” he said softly to her.

“I missed you very much. It was hard to imagine having this baby without you around. I would have done it. But I’m happy you are home again,” she almost whispered.

“So how about I take my wife to bed?” he asked with his gruff, sexy voice.

“I’m not your wife, Jack. _Yet_ ,” she said strongly, smiling as she reached a hand down to his waist to undo his belt and pants.

He looked straight into her eyes and locked on her. He cupped her face and held her. Her hand was still working its way down his pants, but she paused when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

“One day,” is all he said before his mouth reclaimed hers, and they found new ways to love each other with a baby on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janet Air is a real thing. I had a friend who used to travel these friendly skies.
> 
> [ Janet Air Link ](https://thepointsguy.com/news/janet-airline/)


	28. Baby Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this turned out so cute. (IMHO) I won't spoil it with a summary!

Sam woke up the next morning on her back. Neither had bothered putting any bed clothes on after their late night shower. Jack had his hand resting on her belly. He was already awake looking at her. She placed her hand on top of his, and motioned for him to caress the baby. She left her hand on top of his as he ran his hand all around their baby. His hands may have traveled higher at times, which made her giggle.

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. He leaned up to kiss her softly, not moving his hand off of her. Then he moved his head down from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck, between her breasts, finally kissing the skin that separated him from his growing baby.

“Good morning, my little North Star,” he whispered into Sam’s belly. They both shared a moment of loving their baby by caressing her belly, and him kissing her belly.

Then his morning kisses kept moving south, and his head stayed between her legs until he got her morning started the right way.

“Jesus, Jack, I will never get tired of you doing that.”

He crawled back up her body, trailing kisses between her breasts, and leaving some of her arousal on her chest before kissing her again. He moved to lay at her side. 

“I will never grow tired of making you come for me,” he said with an evil grin on his face. 

They both instinctively put a hand on her belly.

“So, I knocked you up?” he smiled at her.

“You sure did.” She touched his hand again, and let him continue feeling for their baby.

“I guess we have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

“Ya, we really do,” she replied. “I had some time to think things through when you were gone, but now that you are back, we need to be on the same page.”

The thought of her having to have a baby without him hurt him. When he first got back, he initially felt like he abandoned her these past months. But he was comforted that she did have the SGC family around her. He knew they’d always be there for her. And for him, for that matter, if anything ever happened to her. He was very glad to be back to help and be a part of this new life. 

“So you said you don’t want to know the sex of the baby. I agree. How about names? Did you think of names yet? We’ll have to come up with girl names and boy names.”

“If it’s a boy, we could keep it simple and name him Jonathan. Or Jacob. If it's a girl, I have always loved the name Elizabeth or Grace.”

“Oh I like Grace. Or Elizabeth. And Jacob or Jonathan would work for me too,” he said smiling in proud satisfaction that their baby may be named after him. “Or Janet? Maybe. I don’t know. Lots to figure out.”

“How about where to live? My place in Henderson is far too small for a family. Wait, what about jobs. Do you retire and move to Nevada? Do I try to come back here? Shit I never thought this through,” she said.

“I am thinking of retiring, Sam. I have over 30 years in. With a kid coming, I don’t want to be going through that Gate and risking my life anymore. I’ve done my time for king and country. Now it’s about you and our baby. I can be the stay at home dad. Did you decide the baby’s last name?”

“Yes, I want it to be O’Neill,” she said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her.

“So what about getting married?” he asked.

“What about it?” she said more than asked.

“Did you think about getting married?”

“Jack, for five months I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again. I had to start thinking of a life without you. You came back to me less than 24 hours ago. Can we just agree to talk about that later?” She realized some of that last part may have come out harsher than intended. 

He looked at her and squeezed her hand. His eyes looked hurt. He got up out of bed and went to take a shower. She suddenly felt naked and exposed, and not because she really was. She got up and put some clothes on while he showered. She went to the kitchen and made coffee and some peanut butter toast. 

When he came out, he was dressed for work already. He poured a cup of coffee in a to-go cup, grabbed his toast, kissed her on the top of the head, and moved towards the front door.

“So, that’s it?” she said, feeling lost and confused. He stopped at the door before opening it.

“For now. See you at work,” he said, and left the house.

“Fuck, I hate it when he gets like that,” she mumbled through a trembling chin. She cried through her breakfast before she had to go get ready for work. She wondered if she was crying because they had a fight, or if she was crying because of baby hormones.

…

**_Unscheduled Offworld Activation_ **

Jack went to the control room. Walter was working the Gate that day. Hammond came down the stairs to join them.

“It’s a Tok’ra IDC, sirs,” Walter said.

“Open the iris,” Hammond ordered. 

Jack and Hammond walked down to the Gate room to greet the Tok’ra traveler. They both smiled to see Jacob walk through the Gate. Jacob had not yet heard that Jack had returned. Jacob stopped to stare at him before continuing his walk down the ramp.

“Jack. I had no idea you were back. When did you…no, how did you?”

Jack smiled at Jacob and extended his hand to him.

“Just yesterday. Thor came and got me again.”

Hammond welcomed Jacob and asked what he was doing there.

“The Tok’ra High Council said I can stay here for...” Jacob stopped talking and looked between Jack and Hammond.

“I know, Jacob. She was here when Thor beamed me in,” Jack said with a proud smile.

“Then congratulations, Jack.”

“Thanks, dad,” he said laughing.

The three of them began to walk out of the Gate room towards Sam’s old lab. 

“I’m going to head back to my office. Jacob, it’s good to have you back for a while,” Hammond said.

“You have to marry my daughter first to call me dad. Especially now that I know what the two of you have been up to,” he said laughing back at Jack.

Jack stiffened. He really didn’t want to talk about this with Jacob. But it’s no secret that he is the father of Sam’s baby. Jacob’s grandchild. Jacob is now Jack’s family.

“Well, it’s not like I’m not trying,” Jack said as he glanced over to Jacob. He immediately tried to change the topic. 

“Well, shall we get you settled? Where would you like to stay? Sam is with me, we have the extra bedroom, but the VIP here is open if you’d like some privacy,” Jack asked.

“Where is Sam?” Jacob asked as they got to Sam’s empty lab. Jack did not reply right away. 

“What’s going on, Jack?” 

“We, uh, had a little misunderstanding this morning,” Jack said. Jacob looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t hurt her, Jack,” Jacob said.

“Trust me, I have no intention of doing that,” Jack quietly replied as Sam walked into her lab.

“Dad!” she cried, and ran to embrace her dad. “I guess you can stay a while?”

Jacob looked back over to Jack and smiled. Jack inhaled and stood upright when he saw Sam come in. He furled his brows wondering where the conversation was going to go.

“Yes. I’m here as long as you need me, and as long as I can still communicate with the Tok’ra when they need me. Seems Selmak really is an important guy,” he said with a smile. “Now that you are both here, Selmak would like to speak.”

Jacob bowed his head, and when he looked back at Sam, she saw the eyes had shifted and hardened. Selmak looking at her.

“Congratulations, Samantha and Jack. I’m excited to hear the good news of the baby. You have both made Jacob very happy.”

“Thank you very much,” Jack said.

Sam went to hug Selmak, but even though it was her dad’s body, both Jacob and Selmak knew the hug was for Selmak.

“Thank you Selmak. Thank you for everything. You’ve given me and my dad our relationship back. Now he will get to see his grandbaby.” 

“I am also looking forward to seeing his grandbaby,” Selmak said. Then he lowered his head again, and Jacob was back.

“Kiddo, I’m going to go get something to eat.” He looked straight at his daughter, and took her by her shoulders. Sam turned without a word to go with her dad.

“Sam,” Jack warned, his voice raising at the end as he drew out her name. She stopped, knowing full well that they needed to talk. She let her dad go, turned to face Jack, who was already looking at her.

“I know. I’m sorry. Jack, I really am. I don’t know why I’m so afraid of marriage. Maybe it’s because of my mom. Maybe it’s because I want it, but I don’t know how. Maybe it’s because I really thought I’d never see you again, and never thought we’d have a chance. Maybe because things with us are good right now just how they are. I don’t know,” she said rapidly and almost without taking a breath.

“I guess I am a bit more old fashioned. Maybe I’ve fantasized how being married to you would be for so long that I just assumed that is where we’d end up,” he said honestly.

She looked at him with wide eyes, and she let out a little smile.

“You have imagined us married?” she spoke softly.

“Of course I have, haven’t you?” He took a few more steps towards her.

“I don’t know, maybe? Yes, but not like this,” she said, putting both hands on her belly. “I’m wearing tents for clothing, I’m fat, I can’t tie my own shoes, and…” her voice broke and she found herself crying again. 

“...and I cry all the time now, what the fuck is wrong with me?” Jack closed the distance and held her in as tight of an embrace as he could. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She drew her arms around him as tight as she could get them.

“Nothing is wrong with you. You are stunningly gorgeous,” he said, running a hand through her hair. 

“I will help you tie your shoes. You are not fat, and these clothes are only temporary. But most importantly, you are carrying my baby. _Our_ child. We made this, Sam,” he said putting his hands on her bump. He drew circles on her belly with his fingers.

“ _We made this_. Against all odds of you ever conceiving. I’d marry you now, right here, if you’d let me. But know this. I love you, with all my heart. I am not going anywhere. We are in this together. All three of us. No matter what.” 

That only made Sam cry more. She wished these hormones would just stop making her so emotional. He held her a little longer until her sobs quieted. 

“Why don’t you go spend time with your dad. I need to run up to see Hammond. I’ll join you both in a bit.”

“OK, I am hungry. That’s one thing I can say about being pregnant. I’m hungry a lot. And for some reason, _red_ Jell-o is more appealing to me now. Gross, who eats red Jell-o?” She laughed for the first time since this morning. He smiled back at her, then kissed her forehead. 

…

“General,” Jack said as he entered Hammond’s office. Jack placed the retirement paperwork down on his desk. 

“Jack, please sit. Are you sure about this? I don’t know how the folks in DC will take this. Your value to the program, especially now that more people know about the Ancient gene, your connections to Thor and others, I don’t know that they will approve this.”

“Quite honestly, sir, they can shove it up their ass. I have a baby coming. I’m not going through that thing anymore knowing I may not come back. Make me a civilian liaison or envoy, I don’t care. But my military time is done. They at least owe me that.”

“Alright I will see what I can do. This may take some time. You’re in good for General, you know that.”

“Yes, and now I can be in good for SES or Ambassador if they really need me.”

Hammond just gave Jack a small smile, and dismissed him.

“Thank you, sir. For everything,” Jack said before going to meet up with Sam and Jacob.

…

Jack met up with Jacob and Sam in the commissary. He grabbed lunch, and a piece of cake, and joined them at the table. He rubbed his hand up and down Sam’s back when he sat next to her. Jacob looked up at the two of them. Sam was eating her food, Jack was looking at Sam as he rubbed her back. Jacob smiled at the knowledge that his daughter was with someone who loved her. 

Jacob knew she had been in love with Jack for a very long time. He was happy it was Jack. He respected Jack a lot. At the end of the day, the three of them went back to Jack’s house. Jacob decided to stay in the VIP quarters to give Sam and Jack more privacy. He would use Sam’s car whenever he wanted, and they would all spend dinners and weekends together at Jack’s. They were all becoming a family together.

…

A month went by before they heard about Jack’s retirement. None of them knew how hard Hammond had gone to bat for Jack, and they probably never would know. Jack was allowed to retire from the Air Force. He was not allowed to leave the program. A civilian position was created for him. At the Pentagon.

“What?” yelled Sam. She was sitting next to Jack in Hammond’s office. The doors had both been shut. 

“No. NO! No, no, no, no no. How can they do that? What am I going to do? I can’t do this,” she started to hyperventilate. Hammond called Dr. Frasier. Sam looked at Jack with wide eyes. He tried to grab her hand to settle her a little, but she pulled back and fidgeted both of her hands together. 

She was terrified of him leaving her again. She needed him for this. She did not want to go through this alone. So many changes had already happened in the last month, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

Janet arrived and tried to calm Sam down.

“Sweetie, this is not good for you or the baby,” Janet said. “Please breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth.”

It took Sam about five whole minutes to get her breath back. She looked around at the three people staring at her. She turned red in the face in embarrassment. She finally let Jack hold her hand.

“I’m sorry, everyone. I didn’t mean to freak out. I don’t know what happened. I’m so emotional lately.”

“Probably baby hormones, Sam,” Janet said.

“I hope you don’t react that way every time I tell you I have to leave. I mean, it boosts my ego, but I don’t think that is healthy in the long run,” Jack said trying to get her to smile.

“What do you mean, leave?” Janet asked.

“I’m being allowed to retire, but not from the program. They created a civilian job for me at the Pentagon,” he said.

“With a six-month pregnant partner? Are they crazy? Can’t they wait?” Janet asked. 

“I’m sorry, doctor, but there is nothing legally we can do. Girlfriend, significant other, partner, or other does not count in the eyes of the government. And I’m convinced there is a certain ex-senator who is pulling the strings on this. I’m trying to bend it due to both of their exemplary records with the program over the last 6 or 7 years. So don’t give up on me yet,” Hammond said to them all.

“If Kinsey is involved, would it really make a difference if we were married?” Jack asked.

“I honestly do not know. He’s been a thorn in our sides for so long. Neither one of you should feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to. Let me deal with Washington. You all just concentrate on having a healthy baby. If there are no further questions, you are dismissed.”

... 

Sam and Jack went home after their day. They had continued the talk they began a month ago. They had a real heart to heart about the baby, where they’d live in Nevada, a baby shower, nannies, visiting each other between the cities, and even the type of birth Sam wanted. They talked about Kinsey and what a piece of shit he had been to them personally, and to the program over the years. 

They talked over the birth process. Sam knew pain meds and possibly even an epidural would be ineffective on her due to the naquadah. She’d have to tough it out the old fashioned way. Which made Jack cringe.

But they did not talk about getting married. 

Sam watched Jack all evening long getting dinner ready. He didn’t want her doing a lot, and had her sit and talk with him. She watched how he moved and cared for his house and for her. She watched his eyes light up when talking about the baby, and how they hardened to stone talking about Kinsey or his new job. This big, tough, military man in front of her was really at his core a kind, generous, loving man, who would do anything for those he loved. Even kill for them. That much they all had proven to each other.

Something changed in Sam’s heart that night watching him grill dinner. He cared about this baby. He really wasn’t going anywhere. Maybe she had toppled a wall she had erected when she thought she’d never see him again. Jack O’Neill had always found a way through her cracks, or he’d make a crack in her walls to reach her. 

She got up and walked to him at the grill. She wrapped her arms around him, and brought him in for a gentle, passionate kiss. He put his beer down to take her in his arms as she kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

“Yes,” is all she said. He stared at her blue eyes that were now full of love and passion.

“Yes, what?” he asked. She smiled and laughed at his response, and kissed him again.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” she repeated. 

His eyes went wide and she swore he smiled with his face and eyes as the revelation of what she was saying hit him.

“You mean yes!” he said excitedly, and hugged her. Then paused. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Jonathan O’Neill, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Will you marry me?” she asked him.

“Oh, Samantha Carter, ya, sure, you betcha!”

He kissed her deeply and almost charred their dinner on the grill. He prepared dinner for them both, and put their food at one end of the table. Sam had another hunger she needed sated. She took his hand and led him to the other end of the table. She sat up on the table and leaned back, and he got the hint right away.

After they were done, they ate their dinner and cleaned the table off, both sides of it. They went to the living room, and snuggled into each other to talk about more baby things. Then they finally talked about getting married.


	29. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really need a summary with a title of the chapter right up there :) One more chapter to go!

Two weeks later, Jacob and General Hammond tried to arrange to have Jack’s new civilian job headquartered at Nellis Air Force Base so he would at least be in the same state as Sam. They did not know when they would hear back on the proposal, but it was more than Sam and Jack could have hoped for. With personal computers becoming more prolific, he could eventually ask to work from home so he could care for the baby. He hoped one day to not have to work at all. They wondered how long this civilian job would be held over their heads.

Sam and Jack met Dr. Frasier and Dr. Franklin for another ultrasound when Sam was seven and a half months along. Dr. Franklin brought a fetal heart monitor so they all could listen to the baby. Jack assisted Sam to lay back comfortably. He lifted her shirt as Sam lowered her maternity pants down a bit. Dr. Franklin did the ultrasound. 

“You both have created a beautiful baby. I see 10 fingers and toes. No growth issues at all,” Dr. Franklin said. She helped wipe the gel off of Sam’s belly before Jack took over and made sure the gel was all off. 

Jack grabbed Sam’s hand and kissed it. Janet smiled at them when she happened to have caught that. She loved her friends very much.

“Janet, why don’t you hook up the monitor? Just put it over like this,” and Dr. Franklin let Janet put the fetal heart monitor on Sam. The room was soon full of the ‘ _whomp-whomp-whomp_ ’ pace of the baby’s heartbeat. 

“What is that?” Jack asked.

“That is your baby’s heartbeat,” Janet said. Jack sat there almost like he was frozen in time.

“I don’t remember this with…” and Jack’s voice broke.

“Dr. Franklin, why don’t we give them some time alone,” Janet said softly. The two doctors left the room.

“Jack,” Sam whispered, reaching for his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back. 

“I never got to be there for Sara with Charlie, I was just gone all the time” his voice cracked and he was trying not to cry in front of her. 

“I feel I’ve missed so much with you. Sam, I never thought I’d ever get to be a dad again,” he said gruffly, and he broke in a way she never saw or expected Colonel Jack O’Neill could ever or would ever break. 

He laid his head into her shoulder, and laid one palm on her belly. With one hand she stroked his head, while the other she put her palm over his on her belly. They both listened to their baby’s heartbeat and let the emotions flow from them both. She held him through his pain.

At that moment, she knew she was the luckiest woman in the universe. That he chose her to be this open at his most vulnerable made her heart sing, and she knew the gift he had given her. This was his whole trust that he gave to her, freely. She cried with him.

“I love you,” she kept whispering to him as she held him.

He kissed her shoulder and lifted his head after about 20 minutes passed. She wiped a tear from his eye then he leaned in to kiss her. He got up to get a tissue.

“Are you OK?” he asked her.

“Yes. How about you?”

“Thank you, Sam,” he said looking deep into her eyes. 

She knew he just poured himself out to her and that was all she was going to get. His eyes said all she needed to know. He was back to stone on the outside, but his eyes told her differently. She had always been able to read his eyes. She smiled at him with the same intensity he was giving her. If she was holding any more doubt about marrying this man, that doubt was just thrown out the window. He was hers. She was his. They were going to have a baby.

…

They had dinner that night at Jack’s with Jacob. Sam gave him a print out of the new ultrasound. 

“That’s for you, dad,” Sam said.

“Oh Sammie, thank you. Have you guys thought about a wedding or anything yet?”

Sam looked at Jack.

“I have not really, dad. I mean, thought yes. Plan? No.”

Jack smiled, remembering her asking him to marry her on his deck.

“Did she tell you that she proposed to me?” Jack said with a shit kicking grin on his face.

Sam turned thirty shades of red and rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, so you are engaged now?” Jacob said with a smile on his face, knowing he’d get a reaction from his daughter.

Sam got a look of perplexion on her face, like she was trying to figure out a math equation.

“Sam, you OK?” Jack asked, almost laughing at her, and reaching for her hand.

“No, I mean yes, I’m fine. It just occurred to me that we’re engaged. You are my fiance,” she said, turning to him.

Jacob and Jack laughed at her. They both knew how to joke with her to bring out the best of her emotions. Tonight was all about family, and they were all getting the jokes in and bonding.

“Yes, you are my fiance. One day you will be my wife,” Jack said, staring into her eyes, making her blush again.

But then Sam got serious.

“So what are we waiting for? Why not just go to the courthouse next week and sign the papers in front of a judge?” she asked.

Jack and Jacob looked taken aback.

“You don’t want a ceremony with our friends? I mean, your dad is here, too.” Jack said.

“Sure every little girl has dreamed of her wedding day, but I’m as big as a house,” she said with a little laugh in her voice.

“Sammie, you are beautiful pregnant. You remind me a lot of your mother. Why don’t you let me arrange something, then you and Jack just have to go get the certificate. I’m pretty sure Daniel can legally marry you, or at least General Hammond can. Think about it, OK? I’d love to give my little girl away. Too bad it has to be to this guy here,” and they all got a good laugh at that comment.

Jack took her hand, and caressed it with his thumb.

“What do you think? Does not have to be fancy. We could do casual. Or if you want, we can do fancy. I’ll do what you want,” Jack said.

“Really, you guys?” she asked.

“Anything for the mother of our North Star,” Jack said to her.

“OK, dad. OK,” she thought all of that through for a moment. 

“Then let’s do fancy. Outdoors if you can find something, dad. Tomorrow I guess we can run to the courthouse. Oh my gods. I’m getting married to Jack O’Neill!” 

She hugged Jack, kissed him, then she hugged her dad. She went to bed with thoughts of being Jack’s fiance, then becoming his wife. She thought of them being a family with a baby. She thought of moving to a new neighborhood in Vegas. So many changes were coming her way. And the one constant in her life was Jack and her North Star.

…

One month later, and eight and a half months pregnant, Sam found herself in a room at Cheyenne Mountain Resort changing into a beautiful chiffon white maternity dress. Janet and Cassie were helping her get into the dress. The chiffon dress was strapless, similar to a Princess Anne neckline, with cap sleeves that hugged her shoulders. The dress enveloped her breasts, and showcased her baby bump in a very elegant manner. The chiffon fell to her ankles, and had a small tie in the back.

Her dad had reserved The Beach for the ceremony and The Grand Rivers Terrace for the reception. Sam and Jack didn’t have to do a thing but show up and get dressed. Jacob and Jack were both wearing black suits, with dark grey shirts, and a dark burgundy tie that matched the bridesmaid dresses. Sam said no to tuxedos, saying they were far too formal for her dress. Daniel, Teal’c, and General Hammond were wearing dark grey suits with the same dark burgundy ties. 

Cassie and Janet were wearing strapless lace-covered dresses that were a deep burgundy color. They also had a similar Princess Anne neckline and cap sleeves as Sam’s dress. Unlike Sam’s dress, the bridesmaid dresses were floor length. All of the ladies were wearing comfortable silver ballet slippers. Sam’s feet were swollen now, and she just needed comfort. Plus, for the barefoot and pregnant pictures she wanted at The Beach would be much easier with slip on shoes.

A convoy of golf carts began taking their guests out to The Beach for the ceremony. Then General Hammond, Jack, Teal’c, and Daniel were taken out, and last, the lady of the hour, her father, and her bridesmaids were picked up and taken to The Beach. 

Daniel was performing the ceremony. He stood with his back towards the lake. White carpet was laid down over the sand to help keep folks upright, especially to help Sam. When Sam’s golf cart drove up, Jacob got out and went around to Sam and offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted his hand, and the cart drove off. Janet and Cassie walked to the front by Daniel to meet at the opposite side from General Hammond and Teal’c. 

The only music playing was the soft wind and the birds in the air. Jacob took Sam’s hand in the crook of his elbow, and started walking his daughter down to her fiance. Jack could not take his eyes off of Samantha. She was glowing and radiant. Her smile almost brought him to his knees. He was certain he had a large smile on his face as well. Jacob stood before Jack with Sam at his side.

Jack took a few steps to Jacob and embraced him and thanked him. Jacob then shook Jack’s hand. Jacob took Sam’s hand and offered it to Jack, who gladly took her hand and kissed it. He told her she was beautiful. She gave him her smile that lights up his heart. Jacob turned to go take his seat in the front row.

“We are gathered here today to FINALLY witness the marriage of Samantha Carter and Jonathan ‘Jack’ O’Neill. Gods only know it has taken forever to get here today, so let’s not waste anymore time and get these two hitched!” Daniel said, and brought out the laughter from those gathered. 

“Please take each other’s hand,” Jack took his right hand and reached for Sam’s right. He looked her straight in her glossy blue eyes.

“Jonathan, do you take Samantha…” and Jack cut off Daniel.

“I do,” Jack said quickly, straight to Sam, as if no one else existed on Earth.

Their guests laughed a little, and clapped. Sam smiled and giggled.

“What did I say about giggling, Colonel?” Jack whispered to Sam. They both giggled together when he said that.

“Samantha, do you take Jonathan…”

“I do!” exclaimed Sam.

More laughter from everyone. Even Jacob was smiling at his daughter and how she was handling this. She was relaxed and not nervous. He realized how much she really loved Jack. He knew no matter what may happen to him in the future, he knew his daughter was going to be OK.

Daniel began the exchanging of the rings portion next.

“The exchanging of rings is an outward symbol that a person has devoted themselves to another for the rest of their days. I can think of no better symbol other than a ring for these two standing before you today,” Daniel said, clearly indicating the Stargate, but not being able to say it. 

“A ring is a circle that does not end. There is no beginning point, and no end. This summarizes the lives of Sam and Jack. Over time they have really become one. And in a few weeks, the culmination of their love will be born to them. Sam and Jack have chosen a few words to share with each other. Jack, you may proceed,” Daniel said.

Jack turned to Teal’c to get Sam’s ring. Due to her fingers swelling too much, they decided to put her ring on her dog tags. Teal’c handed Jack the tags, with her wedding ring clearly visible around the ball-chain necklace, and Jack turned to Sam.

“Samantha. I think I have known since the day you walked into that conference room that I loved you. So many nights I have dreamed of wanting this day to come, and here we are. I choose you to be my wife. I chose you all those years ago. I choose you now. I have given you my heart. My trust is in you. I never knew it could feel this way. Take this ring as a sign of my promise to you. I love you, Sam,” and Jack took Sam’s dog tags and put them around her neck. The ring reflected the sun and Sam held it in her hand for a moment as she looked at Jack. 

“Sam, your turn,” Daniel said.

Sam turned to Cassie who gave her Jack’s ring. She took in a deep breath.

“Jack, I have been by your side for almost 8 years now. I have loved you from afar for so long. I thought this baby was going to be the last piece of you I ever had. But you came back. Our North Star led you home. I choose you to be my husband,” she choked on the word, realizing he was hers, and she was his, forever.

“I love you Jack. I always have. I always will.” Then she put the ring on his finger and kissed it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, by the power invested in me by the State of Colorado, may I be the first to present to you, Mr. and Dr. Jonathan O’Neill.”

Everyone rose to their feet as Jack took his wife’s head in his hands and kissed her in front of everyone. This wasn’t your typical wedding peck on the lips. Jack held her lips to his, and it got a little passionate before Jack broke the kiss and put his forehead to hers.

“Hello, wife.”

“Hello, husband.”

They both smiled at each other.

“I love you, Sam,” Jack said, and she pulled him down for one last small kiss.

Jacob walked up to them and embraced them both.

“Congratulations, son,” he said to Jack.

“Thanks, dad,” Jack said with a smile.

Jacob hugged Sam, and kissed her cheek.

“We are very happy for you, kiddo,” Jacob said, indicating Selmak was also happy for them.

They took pictures along The Beach, with the Cheyanne Mountain range as their backdrop. Sam took the opportunity to also get a baby picture or two done. The photographer had Sam’s back to the mountains. He asked her to place both hands on her belly. They did a few different poses with her holding her North Star. Sam also got a few pictures with only her and her father.

The photographer then asked Jack to join her. The first one he had Jack stand next to Sam at an angle to her side and place one hand along her back, and one hand on her belly. They both looked down at the baby. They took pictures of them looking at each other, and at the baby. They got pictures of them with the wedding party. They got a group photo of everyone standing around Sam looking at the baby. The day could not have been more perfect. 

Everyone got rides back to The Grand Rivers Terrace for the reception. Food and drinks were supplied and quiet music was playing. Sam and Jack were making the rounds talking with friends and coworkers who came to celebrate their day.

Jacob walked over to Sam and took her hand. He motioned to the DJ to start a song, and he danced with his daughter on her wedding day.

“Sam, you are radiant today. Congratulations. I know he makes you happy.”

“He does, dad. He really does. I really love him.”

“I know you do, kiddo. Selmak can tell too. Are you keeping your name or changing it?”

“I will keep Carter. All my papers, peer reviews, journal reports, and my career is Carter. But the baby will be O’Neill. Maybe I’ll change my mind later, but now it feels I should just keep Carter.”

Jacob smiled at that. Sometimes he forgets how accomplished his Doctor Colonel daughter really is. 

A little while later, Jack walked over to Jacob and Sam and asked to cut in.

“May I enjoy a dance with my wife, sir?” he formally asked Jacob.

“Yes, you may, sir,” Jacob replied. He kissed Sam on the cheek, then walked over to sit with Hammond.

Jack took his wife in his arms and danced with her. They didn’t talk to each other. He cupped her face with one hand, and held her behind her shoulder blades with the other hand. He dropped kisses to her as they danced, and she repeatedly captured his eyes with hers. The wedding was more than she ever expected. 

All of a sudden, Jack noticed men in black suits entering the Terrace space. A helicopter was hovering over the Terrace at a distance, but close enough in altitude they could see it was all black, even the windows. The men in suits covered down on doors, and quietly told folks to take their seats. The music stopped. Sam and Jack stood there stunned. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm and held her behind him. 

The doors opened, and about 8 men in suits escorted a man into the space, and began walking towards Sam and Jack. As they got closer, Jack saw it was President Hayes.

“Jack! Samantha! Congratulations! Hello George. I was in the area, and didn’t think you’d mind me stopping by,” the President said.

“No, of course not, sir,” Sam said.

“Care for a meal?” Jack jokingly asked. That got a laugh from Hayes.

“Jack, I want to let you know that I heard about your new work deal. I did not know about it, nor did I approve it. I wanted to send the person responsible for making that deal here to tell you in person, but I figured coming from me would be better. Jack, you do not have to work in DC. You do not have to work in Vegas. We’d like you to stay on as a consultant and be on call as needed, we can work that out. But, go enjoy your retired, married life. Sam, when is the baby due?” Hayes asked.

“About two weeks now, sir,” Sam said with a huge smile.

“Listen, Sam, something came up as I was having an animated conversation with the Vice President about Jack. George, can you please join us?” he said to Hammond. He got up slowly and went to stand by Hayes. 

“What I feel is missing in Colorado Springs is a consolidated Science Program where all SG Teams report to one Lead, instead of handing the new tech on their own and sending it individually to Nevada. I think that is why we lose so much of it. I would like someone I trust in there to ensure to the Vice President that our technologies are being handled properly. I would like you to be that Lead, and work under George and be groomed to take his place one day.” 

Sam and Jack both looked at him with slack jaws. Sam. Running the Stargate Program one day? She also caught the undertone that this is not what the VP wants, and that he may be part of the bigger conspiracy going on where the tech is stolen and used for the wrong purposes. 

“Sir, I don’t know what to say. I’d be honored.”

Jack squeezed her hand. This means no moving back to Vegas.

“Alright, George, let’s make this happen. Jack, Sam, congratulations,” Hayes said, shaking Jack’s hand.

“Congratulations to you both on the baby. I can’t wait to meet the little one,” and the President leaned in and kissed Sam on one cheek, then the other.

“George, I look forward to making this work. Thank you all. Go back to having fun.” 

Hayes and his men left the reception. The helicopter flew off a few minutes later. So many things had just gone right today. Jack hugged Sam and the realization hit him.

“Well, that went well, I think,” Jack said in his sarcastic manner to all who were standing near him. 

“Yes, I think that did. I guess I will see the both of you first thing Monday morning,” Hammond said.

“Yes, sir,” they both said in unison.

Jack went back to dancing with his wife.

“I guess this also means I get to be the stay at home dad,” he said with the sweetest smile on his face. 

Sam kissed him.

“Yes you can, Mr. O’Neill.”

“I love you, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“That would be Dr. Lt Colonel Carter to you,” she said smiling and kissing him. 

“I don’t know, I kind of am partial to Mrs. O’Neill.”

“It does have a nice ring to it. Maybe one day. What else are you partial to?” she asked seductively.

“I’d rather show you than tell you,” he said. 

“Today was perfect. Thank you for making my dreams come true,” she said to him.

“I am not done with all of it yet. There’s so much more in store for you, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“Life with you will be amazing. Thank you for choosing me, Jack.”

He looked intently in her eyes. She could see the love and need in his eyes. He put one hand behind her neck.

“Always,” is the only word he spoke. The only word he needed. They had finally made it together.

…

Three weeks later Sam was fidgeting in bed and couldn’t sleep any more. It was 0430, and the baby was now officially one week late. Her emotions were running high, and she just wanted the baby out. 

She got up and went to the bathroom. As she stood up to start the shower, she felt liquid running down her legs. 

“Great, now I’m peeing on myself and can’t even control that.” She started to cry.

As she leaned further in to reach the handle of the shower, a lot more water came out running down her leg. Then she knew what was happening.

“JACK!” she screamed.

He bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong. Sam was standing in the bathroom with her legs apart, a puddle of water on the floor, staring at him with large eyes that looked scared, but excited.

“What? Are you OK?” he said excitedly.

“It’s time,” she said.

They both enacted their action plan, called Dr. Franklin, grabbed Sam’s bag, and headed off to the Academy hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cheyenne Mountain Resort](https://www.cheyennemountain.com/events/wedding-venues-in-colorado)   
>  [Sam's dress front](https://flic.kr/p/2iZ26Rt)   
>  [Sam's dress back](https://flic.kr/p/2iZ28kq)   
>  [Bridesmaid Dresses](https://flic.kr/p/2iH8cWM)


	30. Baby O'Neill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is NOT the last chapter. This did not wrap up yet, and I did have more ideas pop into my head!! So, samsg1, you got your wish!! There will be more!!

Jack called Dr. Franklin to tell her that Sam’s water broke and they were on their way to the Academy Hospital. Dr. Franklin would call Dr. Frasier and meet them there as soon as she got dressed. Sam was fidgeting and nervous in the truck. 

“How are you, Sam?” he asked.

“How do you think? I’m terrified. What if I can’t do this? What if something goes wrong? What if it hurts too much?”

He took her hand.

“You will be fine. You will be a wonderful mom. You can do this, Sam.”

He was driving way too fast and he knew it. But his goal was to get Sam to that hospital, then he could make the phone call. The SGC had the phone dial-down list he and Sam created. He’d call the main number to tell them Lt Colonel Carter was in labor, and then the person on duty would take the list and start top-to-bottom calling the people on the list to let them know.

He pulled into the Emergency Room entrance door, squealing his tires. Yes, going too fast. He put the truck in park and jumped out. He ran inside frantically yelling that his wife was in labor and Dr. Franklin and Dr. Frasier were on their way. A nurse grabbed a wheelchair and went outside with Jack to get Sam out of the truck. 

They got her into a room in the ER first. A nurse brought her a warm blanket to give her a little more coverage than the nightshirt she was wearing. When Dr. Franklin arrived, she explained everything to the ER staff, and she was admitted upstairs into a private birthing suite. She had Sam change into a hospital gown. 

“OK, Sam, I need you to lie back and open the legs. I need to see how far along you are,” Dr. Franklin said.

Sam did as asked, and Dr. Franklin examined her. Jack took this moment to make the call to the SGC.

“Only 3 centimeters, Sam. We have some time. I can get you some pillows and blankets. Have you had any contractions yet?”

“I’m not really sure. My back hurts from time to time, but no real pain yet. Janet said pain meds and an epidural may not work on me. When do we try the epi?”

“We can try after you start labor, but we won’t want to wait until you are in active labor. You have to remain pretty still.”

“OK,” Sam said, still looking a bit scared. 

Sam asked if she could take a shower. Jack helped Sam in the shower, he actually got in with her and took and took a shower with her. He stood behind her and rubbed her back and shoulders, and lower back.

“Gods you feel so good, Jack,” she said.

“Isn’t that why we are here in the first place?” he joked, kissing her tenderly on the back of her neck. Sam laughed a little at that. Then a pain hit her back.

“Oh, gods! Jack, I need to get out. I need to lay down.”

He helped her out and dried her off. He put the hospital gown back on her, open side to the front, and tied it as much as he could. He walked her back to the bed. Just then, Janet and Cassie came in.

“Janet,” Sam said with relief.

“We got here as soon as we could. She’ll have to stay here until someone else from the SGC gets here to watch her. Is that OK?”

“Of course, c’mere, Cass,” Sam said, and opened her arms for Cassie.

The nurse came in to start Sam’s IV. Jack was taking all of this in, and was amazed at how everyone seemed to have a job, except him.

“Jack,” Sam said softly. “You OK?”

He looked down to his wife in the hospital bed. His wife. His pregnant wife. Gods, how did he get so lucky in life? A second chance sometimes never comes around in life. But he got his second chance with this beautiful woman lying before him. And he’s not letting this one go. He smiled at her, and got a bit choked up. He grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“I’m more than OK. I love you,” he whispered to her. She looked up at him as pain rocked her core again.

“Goddammit! This fucking hurts!” she exclaimed. Cassie sat on the other side of the room and smiled when she heard Sam’s language. 

Daniel, Jacob, and Teal’c showed up about an hour later. Sam said it was OK for them to come in to see her.

“Dad!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sammie. Look at my little girl. All grown up and about to have a baby of her own. I’m proud of you, kiddo. You, too, Jack,” Jacob said.

“Thank you Jacob. But I just have to stand here. Sam is the powerhouse in this family. She has to do all the work. It’s really her we need to be proud of,” Jack said just like a proud papa would. Then Jacob walked to Jack and hugged him. That was the first time he had ever done that. Jack did not really know what to do other than hug the man back.

“Thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl. I know she is in good hands,” Jacob said. 

“Always, Jacob. Always. You know I love her,” Jack said to Jacob.

“I know, that’s why I feel OK having to go back in a few days,” he said. They both looked at each other knowing that it also meant Jacob would be back out fighting the Goa’uld with his Tok’ra family. Jack smiled at his father in law.

“ColonelCarter, O’Neill. I am happy you have included me in your celebration of life today,” Teal’c said, bowing his head to both of them.

“Of course, T. You are our family. I want you here,” Sam said.

Daniel came to Sam’s bedside and kissed the top of her head. She grabbed Daniel’s hand and squeezed it.

“I’m happy for you, little sister.”

“Thank you, Daniel.”

She didn’t let go of Daniel’s hand and then squeezed it incredibly hard.

“Fuck, me!!” she yelled as another contraction hit. Daniel slowly unwrapped Sam’s hand from his and shook it out.

“OK, everyone out, please, I need to do some doctor things,” Dr. Franklin said. “Jack, I’d like you to change into scrubs. Janet, would you like to do the exam this time? I’ll walk you through it.”

The two doctors examined Sam again and found her at five centimeters.

“This is actually going faster than I thought, Sam. Would you like to try the epidural now?”

“Fuck, yes,” she said quickly. “Oh gods, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Janet and Dr. Franklin just laughed a little.

“Sam, come on, you think this is the first time we have heard harsh language in labor?” Dr. Franklin said.

They prepped Sam for the epidural. Dr. Franklin administered the meds, then waited 10-15 minutes. 

“Remember, we don’t know if this will work for you, Sam,” Janet said.

“I know, but I want to try because, fuck me, this is not comfortable,” Sam said.

Jack just stood by her side knowing he could only be there for her. He could not imagine trying to piss a bowling ball out of his penis. He held her hand as they waited to see if the epi would work on her or not. She was his real-life Wonder Woman.

Sam was wracked by another contraction.

“Oh my gods, Jack, it’s not working, it’s not working, what if I can’t do this?” she was crying and a bit hysterical.

“Sam, your contractions are getting closer now, I want to recheck you,” Dr. Franklin said.

This time, Dr. Franklin asked Jack if he’d like to see what they were examining.

“Oh, no thank you. I want to remember that part of her body as it was the night I helped create this baby of ours,” he said with a smile. Sam laughed at him.

“Wow, 8 centimeters, Sam. We’re almost there. Let me go mark her chart and let the others outside know it shouldn’t be too much longer. I wonder if your chemistry is moving this along faster than it normally would?” Dr. Franklin asked Sam, but really was directing it at Janet. 

“It is something to consider, but since this is Sam’s first, we won’t know for sure unless they have another,” Janet said within ear shot of Jack and Sam.

“Oh, no. Not if I have anything to say about it! I do not want to go through this again!” Sam yelled loud enough for the doctors to hear her.

“Well, we didn’t know,” Jack said.

“You planted this seed, Colonel. FUUUCCKK!!!” Another contraction.

Her breathing increased, and she began to sweat. Her heart rate rose a little bit, and Dr. Franklin came back in to see what was going on.

“You OK, Sam?” she asked.

“No. I’m not OK, get this out of me. I can’t do this.”

Jack got a wet cloth and wiped Sam’s head with it. He draped the towel across the back of her neck. 

“Jack, it hurts. It hurts, it hurts,” Sam cried. 

“I wish I could make the pain go away. You are incredible, Sam,” he said.

Dr. Franklin checked back an hour later. They were now about 6 hours into Sam’s labor. The doctor checked Sam.

“Wow. OK, Sam, Jack, we are at ten centimeters. We will get dressed, then we will bring your baby into the world,” Dr. Franklin said. 

Jack leaned down and kissed the top of Sam’s head. He went with the doctors and put on the same garments that they had. Jack helped move Sam’s hospital gown and opened it up, but still tried to cover her breasts. Dr. Franklin helped position Sam, feet up, back raised.

“Sam, is it OK if I stay for this?” Dr. Frasier asked.

“Of course. It’s not like you haven't seen all my parts before already, or his” Sam said, trying to smile and laugh. Her comment did make them all laugh.

“OK, Sam, next contraction I want you to actively push,” Dr. Franklin said.

The next contraction hit her like a train. Sam pushed until it passed. Out of breath, she let Jack hold her hand.

“Motherfucker, I can’t do this. I can’t do this,” she cried.

“You can, Sam. Our North Star wants to meet its mommy,” Jack tried to be a comfort.

“I know you are trying, and I love you for it, but you have no idea how much this hurts. If only the epi worked, oh gods. Here we go…..FUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!” And she pushed again with the contraction.

“Jack, no more. No more kids. I’m done. You’re getting snipped.” He just held her hand and smiled.

“Sam, the head is coming out of your cervix now. Jack, do you want to see?” the doctor asked.

“Oh nope. Not gonna happen. Nope. Not me.” They all laughed at his response.

“Sam, do you mind if I look?” Janet asked. Sam shook her head yes. 

“Wow, Sam! There’s the head! Jack, are you sure?” 

Jack looked at Sam, and she shook her head yes again. 

“You may only get one shot at this, Jack,” Sam said, trying to smile. Jack tentatively walked over to Janet, and squatted down to look between Sam’s legs. 

“You sort of have to feel for it, but it’s there,” Janet said. 

“Really,” Jack said, more than asked. He put a glove on and slowly put his finger inside his wife. It was the total opposite of when they made love, and was not sexual in nature at all, but he did feel the head of his baby, still inside of his wife.

“Oh my gods, Sam, our baby is coming,” he said with wonder in his voice. He took the glove off and tossed it. He went back up to Sam’s head and kissed her forehead. 

“Sam, our baby is coming,” he whispered in her hair as another contraction ripped her body.

She pushed again, and the baby moved a little more towards daylight. Sam laid back against the backrest of her birthing bed, exhausted and hot. Jack wiped her body off again with a damp towel. She didn’t have much time to rest as another contraction gripped her and she screamed as she pushed with the contraction.

“Sam, you are almost there. I’d say one, maybe two pushes, and you are there,” Dr. Franklin said.

“Jack,” she whispered. She reached for his hand.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Another contraction.

“OK, Sam, push!” the doctor said. “Keep it going, I got the head, just a little more, Jack come here,” the doctor said. “Look,” and she showed him the back of his baby’s head, it was outside of Sam’s body now.

He stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He went back to Sam.

“Almost there, Sam, you can do this. You are almost done. Our baby is almost here,” he said, taking her hand and kissing her forehead. 

One more contraction grabbed her, and she pushed with energy she didn’t know she had left in her.

Dr. Franklin caught the baby, sucked out the nose goop, and there was a cry of newborn baby in the room. Dr. Franklin took the baby, and immediately placed it on Sam’s chest, between her breasts. 

“It’s a baby girl!” exclaimed Dr. Franklin.

Jack started to cry. Sam started crying and reaching for her baby. Jack kissed Sam’s head and put his hand on his baby girl’s back and held his wife as much as he could.

“Elizabeth Grace,” Sam whispered, and looked up at Jack. He smiled at her with tears in his eyes, and kissed her. Jack nodded in agreement.

“Elizabeth Grace, welcome to planet Earth,” Jack said to his daughter. “Aw, Sam, she is beautiful, just like her mother,” he whispered, then kissed Sam again.

Janet walked up to them on the other side of the bed from Jack and kissed Sam’s head.

“Congratulations, mom and dad. She’s beautiful. We do have to take her to get cleaned up. Then you will have to deliver the afterbirth. Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?”

“Heck yes, I do,” he said. Janet showed him what to do, he cut it, then Janet took Elizabeth Grace to finish cleaning up.

Janet reminded Dr. Franklin no shots yet until they understood the body chemistry of the baby. Sam was planning to breastfeed, so immunity would be passed for the time being. And if Sam passed on any naquadah, she’d have that protection as well. They both agreed to wait.

Jack got Sam a clean hospital gown from the table beside her bed. After she delivered the afterbirth, the nurse helped move Sam to a clean bed. Jack wiped down Sam as much as he could but wasn’t going near the birth area. He’d let the nurse do that part.

“Dr. Franklin, did I rip?” Sam asked.

“It doesn’t look like it, Sam. Or if you did, your body already healed it.”

Janet brought Elizabeth Grace back to Jack. Sam and Jack just looked at their daughter as Jack held her. Jack sat on the bed with Sam, and she scooted a bit to make room for him.

“We did this, Jack,” Sam said softly.

“Yes, we did. Gods, Sam, I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too. Now, c’mere,” she said, and offered her mouth to him. He kissed her softly and passionately, with the baby between them, until the door opened and the group outside started to come in.

“Hey now, isn’t that how you got the baby in the first place?” Daniel asked jokingly, looking at the baby. Jack handed the baby back to Sam. Daniel walked up to Jack and gave him a huge hug.

“Congratulations, dad!” Daniel said. “She is beautiful.”

Jacob went straight to Sam. Sam lifted her daughter up so Jacob could hold her. Jacob got tears in his eyes holding his granddaughter. She was wrapped in a hospital infant wrap, with a cute little pink hat on her head. 

“Dad, I’d like you to meet your granddaughter, Elizabeth Grace O’Neill.” Cassie stood next to Jacob admiring the baby.

“Sammie, she is perfect. You remind me of the day you were born. Your mother was so beautiful. And so were you. And now look at you.”

“Hey Cass, we may need a babysitter from time to time. You interested?” 

“Mom says I need to learn CPR and First Aid. She is going to teach me. But I’d love to watch my cousin,” Cassie said.

When she said ‘cousin’, Sam’s heart melted. She looked at Jack, and he also heard the comment and smiled. This really was their family. Standing here in the room with them. She watched the guys all congratulate and hug Jack. She watched how everyone in the room was happy and cared for each other. She loved her family.

Jacob still was holding the baby. Sam smiled up at him, and saw him lower his eyes. When his head raised, she saw his eyes flash.

“Samantha and Jack, thank you for allowing Jacob to be a part of this. Thank you for letting me have a moment of time with you. Your baby is incredible. I do sense quite a bit of naquadah in her, as I’m sure Janet will be finding out soon. It should provide her quite an immune system. There is something else that I do not recognize. Perhaps when the blood work comes back you will know more. This baby is perfect, and special. Congratulations. Now, Grampa wants to spend time with his family,” Selmak said.

“Was that a joke, Selmak? Did we just get our first joke from Selmak?” Sam laughed.

“OK, everyone out now. I have to show Sam how to feed the baby,” Dr. Franklin said. 

Jacob handed Elizabeth Grace back to Sam. They all left the room, and the doctor showed Sam how to get the baby to latch on. After she was fed, Sam handed the baby to Jack. The nurse came in and placed Elizabeth Grace in the newborn crib beside Sam’s bed. 

Sam was exhausted. She wanted to sleep. Jack sat in a recliner next to Sam’s bed. 

“Do you want to use one of her names in regular conversation, or are you good with Elizabeth Grace?” Jack asked.

“Grace. We can call her Grace for short. I feel that name sums up everything that you and I have been through over the years to get where we are. From both of our capture and torture, your Ancient downloads, to being shot or Zatted a million times. Grace and love have pulled us through,” Sam said, looking at Jack in his chair.

“Our baby, Sam. Our baby, Grace,” he said, smiling at his wife with glossy eyes. He stood one more time and sat on her bed and kissed her slowly. Then he sat back down and stared at her as his eyes got heavy.

Both of them quickly fell asleep. Until the baby started to cry. And thus began the new life for Jack, Sam, and Elizabeth Grace O’Neill.


	31. Their New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is a busy chapter. SOOO many ideas to keep this one going! This is longer than my normal chapters. There is some very sweet things happening in here. There is some lovely naked action. Language. You know, typical stuff from me :) Enjoy!!

Elizabeth Grace O’Neill was three months old now. Sam’s household goods from Nevada were packed up and in transit back to Colorado Springs. Jack had gone to supervise the move, and was back home now watching Grace so Sam could get a shower and a nap. Saturday’s had become their alone day, where the new family would spend time together adjusting to their new life. 

Work was going great for Sam so far. She was able to pump at work, and bring the food home for Grace. Jack was a fantastic stay at home dad, and truly enjoyed his role of primary caretaker. He loved his daughter with everything in him. He’d do anything for her. Including getting the additional blood tests done that Dr. Frasier wanted.

Dr. Carson Beckett had made the Ancient Technology Activation Gene, or ATA for short, mainstream in the Stargate world. Jack was identified as having a very strong line, which means he is a direct descendant of an Ancient. That fact alone meant that Grace most likely had the ATA too. But with the interaction of Sam’s blood and Jack’s blood that Janet found prior to Sam leaving to the Tok’ra, there was a lot about Grace’s chemistry they did not understand.

Grace also had an enormous amount of naquadah in her blood, far more than expected. No one knew how naquadah and the ATA may combine, or not combine. It was something to keep an eye on. Sam and Jack would meet on Monday at the SGC for family blood work day. The O’Neill family also consented to giving a small amount of Grace’s blood to Thor, so that the Asgard may see if they can use that to introduce a new strain of DNA into their clones. 

But this weekend was family time. Sam woke up from her nap at about 1000. She padded out to the living room to find Grace asleep on Jack’s chest. Jack was also sound asleep, with a bottle resting in his hand, wedged between his thigh and the armrest of the couch. Sam just stood there staring at her family. Her baby. Her husband. 

Jack must have felt Sam staring because he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Hey, mom,” he whispered.

“Hey, dad,” she smiled back at him. “Why don’t I take her and you grab a shower and a nap.”

“I’ll go shower. I actually have something I want to show you today,” he said, getting up to pass Grace to her mom.

“Oh really? Do tell.”

Jack leaned in to kiss his wife.

“Later. After shower,” he said smiling.

“OK, sounds intriguing. I’ll change Grace and get her ready for a ride.”

Jack’s second bedroom was converted into a nursery. All the gifts from Sam’s baby shower were in here, some still in boxes. They had almost wall-to-ceiling boxes of disposable diapers. There was a bassinet, changing table, dresser, a chair for Sam to sit and nurse, or for Jack to sit and nap. It wasn’t a big room, but it’s what they had, and it was their home. 

Jack came out of the master bedroom only wearing jeans. His hair was still damp from the shower. He walked into the nursery to find Sam feeding Grace.

“Holy shit, Jack,” Sam said quietly.

“What?” 

“With all the focus on the baby, I had forgotten how hot you are. Well, not forgotten, just, I don’t know, not my focus. I’m sorry. Dr. Franklin did say after 6 weeks or more we can have sex again, it’s been 12 and I’m feeling fine,” she said with her tempting voice. 

Jack smiled at his wife’s comments. 

“You know there are other ways I can make you come,” he said with that smirk of his.

“Yes, dear, and I love that, but I miss you being inside of me.”

“I thought you said no more kids?” They both laughed.

“Yes, well, we could use a condom for now, or you could pull out and come all over me. I do like that. We can also get you neutered.” 

Then Sam got serious.

“I really don’t want to go through that pain again. Plus Grace came quick, within 8 or 9 hours. I’ve been told I was lucky. Some women are in labor for more than 24 hours. Without pain treatments that work on me, I just don’t know, Jack. I can’t do that for so long.”

Jack went to take the baby so Sam could finish getting ready to leave. He held her hand a moment, then kissed her hand.

“If you want me to get neutered, I will do that for you. I can’t imagine the pain you were in. I certainly don’t want you in pain.” He leaned in to kiss her. She responded in need.

“Mmmmm. OK, maybe later, then?” she asked, before things got too out of control.

“Ya, sure, you betcha,” he said into her mouth.

Sam smiled at him. Then went to get ready to go on the adventure Jack had in store for them.

…

Jack put Grace in the carseat in the cab in the back of the truck. He put the diaper bag back there, and put the shoulder harness carrier next to the diaper bag. He and Sam got in the front, and he started driving south away from town. He had quiet classical music on the radio in a hope to keep Grace sleeping.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, smiling.

“You’ll see,” he said, glancing over to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

He drove for about 20 minutes and pulled into a remote canyon road named Cala Rojo. The home he pulled up to looked completely renovated. It had a huge wrap-around, covered porch that encompassed the whole house. It was a single story, and had an attached three car garage. It had three false windows in the roof.

“Jack. What is this?” she asked hesitantly, and a bit emotionally. 

“I know there’s risk of wildfires here, but I wanted you to see this. We’d have privacy out here, and would be great to set up my telescope here. This is not too far from The Mountain.”

“Jack,” she said, drawing out his name. “I’m going to need a bit more than that.”

He looked over at her. She had Grace strapped to her in the carrier. She looked radiant in the partial sunlight of the day. Her eyes were big and curious.

“When you left to go with the Tok’ra, I drove around a lot. I missed you. A lot. I needed something to take my mind off you being gone. I ended up here. I found this house that was in foreclosure. It needed some work, but the foundation was sound, as were the utilities. I started working on this when you were gone. I wanted to have a place we could call home when you came back to Colorado,” he stopped to let her process this.

“So all this time, you have been working on this? For us? And now for Grace?” she asked.

“Yes. It got a little crazy when you went missing, and I went on ice. But, I had people working on it the whole time. They never knew I was gone. I had General Hammond on as my general contractor to assist if something ever happened to me. So he knows.” 

He smiled at her and took her hand and turned it over. He placed a key into her hand.

“Mrs. Dr. O’Neill, welcome home. Let’s go look at our new home.”

“Jack,” she whispered. That’s all the words she could form right now.

The exterior was a Pigeon blue Hardie Board, and the front door was red. The front was surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over a partial view of the southern Rocky Mountain range. The house was set in the foothills, and overlooked a portion of Colorado Springs. They walked inside to a sweeping great room, with high ceilings that flowed into the kitchen, which was along the back of the home. 

Jack had installed updated recessed lights throughout, and added two sunlights to let in the natural light from above. There was a dining area adjacent to the kitchen, separated from the great room by the hallway leading to the bedrooms. There was porcelain tiling that looked like wood throughout the home, and area rugs were placed where they would be needed. The furniture would come later. 

There was a bathroom between the kitchen and the door to the garage on their left. There was a large mud room that doubled as the wash room and pantry, with a door that went out back. The garage and mudroom had doors that could close the rooms off from the rest of the house. All guests would see is a small hallway to the garage door.

The backyard was palatial. The property sat on 5 acres. Plenty of space to play with Grace and her friends. Jack could easily build an astronomy platform back there. Jack had a large deck built out from the back wrap-around porch. He had also started to build a fence around a decent portion of the back yard area, but it wasn’t completed yet. The whole back of the home was a great entertainment area, with an outdoor kitchen space with a grill and fireplace. 

“Jack. How’d you know?” she said quietly, looking all around her.

“I know you, Sam” Jack said with a grin. He reached for her hand as he showed her the bedrooms and bathrooms on the right side of the house. The master bedroom had large windows that faced the same direction as the great room windows. There were three other bedrooms. The three bedrooms shared a bathroom.

One bedroom door was shut, and Jack stopped outside of it. He looked at Sam, still holding Grace.

“You ready?” he asked.

“For what?”

“Close your eyes,” he said gently to her. He still held her hand.

She closed her eyes, then he opened the bedroom door. He walked them both inside the room.

“OK, open your eyes, Sam,” he said, squeezing her hand.

She opened her eyes and she was standing inside a fully-furnished nursery. It was much bigger than the room at his current house. There was a bassinet, a crib, dresser, nursing chair, recliner, closet, and a camera already mounted in the ceiling. All furniture matched, and was painted white.

The walls were painted in a light seafoam green, and had themes of the Disney princess, Merida. The blanket in the chair was Merida, as were two of the frames on the walls. Sam stood there taking it all in.

“You did this,” she whispered, stating it as a fact, rather than asking a question.

“I don’t know what to say. This is perfect. It’s big. It’s open. Room to grow, or room to have guests. Why Merida?” she asked.

“Well, I am Irish, you know. Merida is strong and determined. She isn't a typical Disney princess. She survives and makes her own way,” he said, with a big smile on his face.

“Jack,” she whispered, then started to cry. He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her and Grace from behind. He kissed the top of her head, and lowered his head into her neck. They stood like that looking around the nursery for a few minutes before Sam turned to face him, still with watery eyes.

“I love you,” she said to him.

“I also know that,” he said, and leaned in to kiss his wife.

Some days she still could not believe she married Jack O’Neill, and fathered his child.

“This is perfect, Jack. Thank you.” She hugged into his side with Grace between them. 

They locked up their new house, and went back to Jack’s and enjoyed a night in together. Sam fed Grace and got her ready for bed as Jack cooked them dinner. Sam grabbed the baby monitor, and joined her husband for a quiet dinner. They listened to Grace fuss a little as the baby tried to sleep. 

They snuggled on the couch together, watching TV, and recalling the events of the day. Sam stood and turned, then straddled her husband as he sat on the couch. She cupped his face with her hands and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

“Thank you for what you did for us, Jack,” she said with her lips lightly touching his. 

“You keep surprising me,” she said between kisses. She rocked her hips against him, and she started to feel him reacting to her. He grabbed her ass as she continued to kiss him. He undid the button on her jeans. She nipped his bottom lip when he did that.

“Uh-uh. I’m in control right now,” she said, her blue eyes flashing again. As they flashed, his arousal surged and he pushed his hips up against her.

“Fuck, Sam, you are so hot when your eyes do that,” he said through her kisses. She slinked her body down, and settled between his legs. She undid his jeans, and he lifted his hips to help her remove the clothing that was an impediment to the job that needed to be done. She gently put her hands on his knees, and urged him to spread his legs a little more.

She knelt in front of him, and removed her shirt. She was wearing a nursing bra, but she removed it and whatever happens with her breasts, well, then it was going to happen. Leaks or no leaks, she needed to feel her husband.

She leaned forward and placed Jack between her breasts. She leaned her mouth down towards his tumescence, and took it inside her mouth as she stroked his length with her breasts. That elicited a long moan from Jack, and he reached his fingers to stroke her cheek as she worked him. She grabbed his hips as she rocked her breasts along him, and took as much of him in her mouth and throat as she could.

“Sam, close,” and he gently put his hand on her face to stop her. “Want you,” he said, his eyes burning with desire.

“Stay,” she commanded. She stood before him and removed her jeans. He leaned forward and grabbed her ass and pulled her abdomen into his face. He hooked his fingers in her panties, and removed them for her. 

He reached his fingers into her apex, and felt her warmth and desire. He leaned down to smell her, and ran his tongue as far into her as the angle would allow. She reached down and removed his shirt, his fingers returning to feeling her and loving her. She put her hands on his shoulders.

“Stop,” she ordered, and pushed him back on the sofa again. She put her knees up on either side of his hips and hovered above him. He took her breasts in his hands. For the first time since she began breastfeeding, he ran his tongue along her nipples. While she found his touch to be intense to begin with, his tongue on her post-pregnancy breasts felt like electricity going through her.

“Holy shit, Jack, yes,” she said as she rubbed herself along his shaft, leaving a trail of wetness along him. 

He continued to rub her nub along his tumescence as he licked her breasts. He looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

“I’m fine, really, I’m ready to try,” she assured him. She reached back with one hand to position him directly at her entrance. She put both hands on his shoulders. He looked down to watch himself enter inside of her. She slowly lowered down, little by little, until her hips joined his. 

“Fuck, me. You are so beautiful. You OK? No pain?” he asked. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss as she had him fully sheathed within her. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” he said, grabbing her ass. 

She leaned back and put her hands on his knees, and slowly began lifting her hips up and down. He watched every move she made. He reached a hand down to feel her, and to rub her nub. With one hand on her clit, and one hand circling a nipple, she began to rise and fall faster. He began thrusting up into her with every fall of her hips.

“Sam, stop. I can’t pull out like this,” and kissed her again, and put his hands on her hips to stop her. She stood up and immediately moved to the blanket on the floor.

“Then you’d better finish fucking me down here,” she commanded. He moved down and mounted her. He kissed her as he pushed back inside of her. About 10 minutes later he brought her orgasm. He pulled out and came on her belly. He continued to glide himself against her clit and mons until he settled. 

“My gods you are hot, Sam. So fucking hot. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

Five minutes later they heard Grace fussing on the baby monitor.

“Let me fix a bottle. You need to take a shower before breastfeeding her after that,” Jack said with a sexy grin. “Go, I’ll take care of our North Star.” 

He got up to head to the kitchen. Sam wiped herself off with her panties, and got up right behind Jack to go take a shower. At the foot of the stairs, he turned and kissed her again.

“I love you,” he said looking in her eyes. “Always.”

…

After showers were taken, and Grace fed, changed, and put back to bed, Sam and Jack retired for the night. They lay awake talking a little longer. 

“Hey, do you remember that one night off-world where none of us could sleep. The one where we tried to explain Dominant/subordinate to Teal’c?” Jack asked.

“Ya, that was interesting. Why?”

“Would you ever want to try? I mean, I think of you more as a sub, but you had some good techniques tonight.”

“I don’t know. Douchebag-Jonas tried that with me and always ended up scaring me.”

“It’s OK, we don’t have to. It just sounds like he wasn’t doing it right. You should never be scared. You have the power to stop it at any time.”

“He never did with me. I know you are supposed to have a safe word, and that ends it all, then you are supposed to talk about it and what went wrong. But he pretty much ignored me until I used the word two or three times. I don't think I was ever in real harm, I just didn’t like him not stopping when I used the word the first time.”

He brought her in tight and kissed her head.

“I’m sorry you went through that. If you ever want to try, let me know. There’s places to go to learn, actual clubs designed around it to provide both the Dom and sub a safe place, and of course there’s support groups to find out to be a better Dom or sub. Before Sara, I was dabbling in it myself.”

“Ya, I kind of figured you had done something in the past after that campfire talk with Daniel and Teal’c. I was so turned on that night I had to masturbate in my tent when Teal’c was on watch.”

“No shit?” he asked, laughing. 

“It wasn’t the only time. Please do not even try to tell me you never rubbed one off when we were off-world!”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Jack said. 

They both laughed and then turned the light off and went to bed. Thoughts of new ways to enjoy sex with Jack consumed Sam’s mind that night. She had no idea how she’d get to learn any of that with a baby, having to move to a new home, sorting through her household goods in storage, or really anything else. But somehow, the thought of letting Jack Dominate her in a safe way made her panties wet.

…

They brought the baby into work on Monday. Sam and Jack brought baby Grace to work for a checkup. It was time for some more blood work. Everyone who saw them walking around with the baby came to see and say hi. They first stopped in General Hammond’s office to show ‘Grampa George’ how big Grace had gotten. He reached for the baby and held her like a pro and said how beautiful she was.

“Sam, Jack, she is gorgeous. Thank you for bringing her to me. Son, I have your first assignment as a consultant. Please, sit,” Hammond said. 

“First, I’d like to let you know Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell has joined SG-1. I believe Colonel Carter is an Academy teammate of his.”

“Oh, yes, sir, I do remember Cam. Is he here?” she asked.

“Yes, he is here somewhere. Jack, you will travel with SG-1, Jeanie Miller, who is Rondey McKay’s sister, and a Marine unit to P9C-882. Oh, and I forgot, Vala Mal Doran has become a full member of SG-1 now. So much has actually happened in the time passing. I have Nyan, Vala, and Teal’c all living on base now. Three aliens. Anyways, Vala will also accompany you. A Prior has been anticipated to return to 882. Sam, with Jeanie’s help, you will take Merlin’s Arthur Mantle device in your lab and see how large you can make the field. Our goal is to make the village invisibile until the Prior and its ilk leave. Jeanie will take the device and operate it on 882.”

“Sir, with all due respect, where do I come in? I did not think my job involved Gate travel,” Jack said. 

“You will be the diplomat in charge of making sure the townspeople understand. You and Vala are the face to the people. Ensure they stay where they are instructed to stay. Be an envoy of goodwill between the Tau’ri and villagers.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said sheepishly. She did not like this. But she would do her job, and hopefully Jack would do his and return soon.

“Also, Jack, if you happen to come across any Ancient devices that you can turn on, bring it back if you guys can. If there are no further questions, full briefing tomorrow at 0900. Sam, you and the baby will be looked after. Your quarters can be used if you do not want to go home. You can bring her to the nursery on base. But with the nature of things around here, I cannot permit the baby to stay on operational levels.”

“Understood, sir. Thank you.”

Sam and Jack got up to go to the infirmary, which was the primary reason they were here. They met Janet and found her speaking in her office with another man. 

“Ah! Sam, Jack, come in! I’d like you to meet Dr. Carson Beckett. He’s visiting from Atlantis and wanted to speak with you, Jack.”

“Colonel O’Neill, it has been a while. I’ve learned so much more about the ATA. Dr. Frasier has shared with me the results of the blood tests when she combined your blood and Colonel Carter’s blood. Oh excuse me, this must be the baby! My apologies. She is beautiful. Anyways, Thor was right to think that your offspring would hold a key to their survival. When the naquadah in Colonel Carter’s blood was reactivated, it left a permanent mark on her DNA. Yes, that means it has changed you, Sam. The levels are not expected to change now. You are, in effect, Tok’ra, without the symbiant.”

He let that sink in a moment. Sam looked at Jack.

“My eyes, then?” she asked Jack questioningly?

“What about your eyes?” Beckett asked. Sam immediately blushed.

“Well, apparently, when my wife gets, shall we say, excited, her eyes flash like a Goa’uld.” 

Beckett stared at Jack for a moment, then over to Sam.

“Dr. Beckett, you have some of the ATA in you, right?” Sam asked.

“I do, but not as much as Colonel Sheppard or Colonel O’Neill. Sorry. Jack,” Beckett replied.

“Dr. Beckett, can you please touch my arm?” Sam asked.

“Excuse me?” Beckett said, staring at Jack first.

“It’s OK Beckett. I know where she’s going. Her skin gets sensations when I touch her. I wonder if she is an ATA detector?” Jack questioned.

“OK, here,” and Beckett reached out to touch Sam’s arm.

“Oh my gods. Yes, it’s there. Nothing compared to Jack’s, but yes. I think I can find out who has the ATA and who does not without a blood test! I thought when Grace touched me it was just a reaction because I’m her mom!” Sam exclaimed.

“Huh. I’ve never seen that one before. But yes, I can see how that might occur. So, to you, then, Jack, you have a very high level of ATA. More than anyone else that has been tested or has been given the shot I designed to allow anyone to control things on Atlantis. You may be the strongest link to the Ancients of anyone we’ve found in the two Galaxies so far. That may be why your touch is the most intense.”

“OK, first stop. Bottom line this for me, please. Second, and here I thought it was because I turned you on,” looking at Sam. But, Jack was getting impatient. Sam smiled and laughed. 

“Jack, that means Elizabeth Grace will have the Ancient gene, and the ability to use Goa'uld technologies. The strong ATA in you is most likely what the Asgard need. The rest is just noise in the weeds from me, but enough noise that it will stabilize the clones for a very long time.”

“Exactly,” Beckett said. “Your daughter is special, very special.”

“Janet,” Jack said warningly. 

“Already on it. Beckett, I have a non-disclosure agreement for you. None of this will leave this room. The NID have already been overly interested in both Colonel’s….” Janet was interrupted.

“Um, retired,” Jack interjected. 

“Yes, Jack, retired. At any rate, none of this is to be shared with anyone, understood?” Janet finished.

“Yes of course, as long as I can help, though, please let me know. Oh, and great theory on the Bridge, Colonel Carter. Dr. Lee is making progress with Dr. McKay, and your handiwork made Midway Station a real possibility.”

“Thank you, Dr. Beckett. Sometimes I don’t feel like I’m still contributing. Elizabeth Grace has given me a life outside these walls. It’s nice to know I’m still out there. Send our best to Rodney.”

“OK, let’s get Grace examined then you guys can go home. _Jack_ ,” Janet said with emphasis, “I will see you tomorrow after your mission brief for your pre-mission exam,” she said with a smile.

Grace passed her exam in flying colors. She was thriving. She did still have an incredibly high amount of naquadah. Beckett was testing her for her level of ATA. Today was filled with amazing news, and unexpected news. Sam didn’t like the idea of Jack continuing Gate travel, and neither did he. They longed for the day when they could just be a regular family. But, in reality, nothing about their lives was ever going to be just regular. 

Sam and Jack met because of the Stargate. They fell in love because of the Stargate. Their child was conceived due to circumstances related to the Stargate. One way or another, they always came back to each other. This trip should be no different.


	32. Sam and Elizabeth Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter setting things up for the future. This is a little shorter than what I've been writing lately. But still more to come!!

They left Elizabeth Grace at home with the nanny, and they shared a ride to work. Jack would be leaving today to go off-world. This was something they did not think he’d have to do in his consulting position. She wasn’t able to go to the pre-mission briefing because she didn’t have a need to know. But she knew it had to do with the Ori and a Prior who was supposed to return to a planet. 

The Mantle would be tested to see if it could surround an entire city. If it could, it had potential to be used for so much more if it can be replicated. That’s where Sam came in. She would use the data she had collected to see if the Mantle could be used to make larger concealed fields. But for now, SG-1 plus Jack would be leaving for P9C-882.

After the pre-mission brief, Sam met the team in the Gate room as they readied for their departure. Sam said hello to Vala and Cam, and smiled at Daniel and Jeannie. She walked up to Jack to say her goodbye, and he did something that he’d never done to her before in the Gate room. He hugged her, then gave her a kiss goodbye. She stood there staring at him for a moment, before remembering he was retired and they were now married. A smile took over her face as she heard the kawoosh of the wormhole engaging. He saw the light reflected in her eyes. She touched his cheek with her hand, then they all turned to walk up the ramp and enter the wormhole.

Sam went back to her work. She split her day working on the Mantle, as well as all the other things that were brought to her before it was catalogued and sent to Area 51. She grabbed a late lunch, and read the reports from Rodney about the success of Midway station. She made a note to ask General Hammond if she could try Gating to Midway one day. Afterall, she did help design the thing.

She went to the infirmary to see what Janet was up to. She was busy doing pre-mission checks on SG-8, so Sam went back to her lab to wrap things up for the day. Sam left a message for Janet and Cassie to come over tonight. She grabbed her things, and made her way up top to go home to her baby girl.

Around 6 PM, there was a knock on the door. Sam had Grace strapped to her, and went to open the door. Janet and Cassie were there with overnight bags in tow.

“We figured we’d stay with you until Jack comes back,” Janet said, smiling at her friend.

“Thank you, come on in, guys. We don’t have a lot of room anymore, but you can use the sleeper in the couch if you like. Thank you for coming,” Sam said, hugging them both and ushering them inside.

They all went to the living room. Janet and Cassie put their bags down and they all sat.

“Can I see the baby?” Cassie asked.

“Of course! Come sit next to me,” Sam said. She took Grace out of the harness, and held her cradled in her arm so Cassie could see.

“Can I hold her?” Cassie asked.

“Sure, sit back and let me show you how,” Sam said.

Both Janet and Sam helped Cassie in one of the many ways to hold an infant. They all were amazed at how amazing Grace is. Janet was still in awe at how things with Jack worked out for Sam.

“I am so happy for you, Sam. I think it’s wonderful how your lives have come together. Finally.” Janet said.

“Thank you. I’m quite happy at how this all turned out,” Sam said, looking at her daughter. “Hey, how about I order some food? What are you guys in the mood for?” Sam asked.

“I could go for pizza or Thai,” Cassie said.

“You? Thai?” Janet asked.

They all laughed, but they did agree on pizza in the end. Sam placed the order, then grabbed a blanket and sat down to feed Grace. Sam settled in and they all started talking again.

“Janet, he bought us a house,” Sam said through watery eyes.

“Oh, Sam, that's wonderful. I take it you will sell this house then?” Janet asked.

“Yes, and we sold mine in Nevada, too. Hey, Janet. Something has been on my mind.” She turned with the baby to look at Janet.

“Remember this last time when Jack had the Ancient download in his brain? Did you read the mission report about how he healed Bra’tac by touching his wound?”

“Yes, I did, and I tried to research anything related to the Ancients to see if there was more. Apparently, some of them could heal like that. Why?”

“You told me that it would be nearly impossible for me to conceive with everything that has gone on with me. Jack and I were together just a handful of times prior to when he had the latest download. Nothing happened. Do you think that somehow, as he was touching me that night, he somehow healed, me, too, and made Grace?”

“I never really gave that much thought, but yes, I think that is very logical. Sam, that’s incredible to theorize.” 

“I think that all his extra powers only come about when he has the download actually in his brain,” Sam said. 

“I don’t think we will ever know, and I think you are probably right. Think about this. What if, that night, he was trying to make sure something of him survived? This was how he knew he could do it. I don’t even think he’d have made a conscious decision about it, either. Sam, what a beautiful gift,” Janet replied.

Sam and Janet shared smiles between each other, and Sam rubbed her daughter’s back. Sam got watery eyes thinking of what Jack did, all of it, not just Grace. The house, the way he cares for his family, the way he defends Earth, how he looks at Grace, how he cares for Sam when they make love. 

“Janet,” she said, emotionally. “He’s such a good man,” she whispered. Janet touched her arm in comfort.

“You see a side to him that we never see. One thing I can say about Jack O’Neill. The way he has always looked at you, and cared for you, especially now, he’s the full package, Sam. You will never have to worry about a thing,” Janet told her friend. 

They finished the night talking about the new home. Sam described the location of the home in the foothills, what Jack had done to get the place, and the renovations he did while she was gone. They enjoyed the night together eating, talking, laughing, and loving on Elizabeth Grace. Then Sam put Grace down to sleep, and went to try to get some sleep herself. 

…

Two days had passed since anyone had checked in from SG-1. They knew something went wrong. Sam had no way of knowing anything until someone dialed home with a report. All they could do was wait. Janet and Cassie continued to stay the nights with Sam and Grace. It was nice that they had this type of support within the SGC. 

…

On P9C-882, all was not going as planned. The Mantle had failed once, and Jeannie struggled to get it back up and operational before the Prior came back. She was running out of time. She had Cam and Jack help her string two naquadah generators together in an effort to boost the power and the range of the device. It worked, until it didn’t. Then a stray shot from an Ori staff weapon randomly came through a window, striking Jeannie in the shoulder, knocking her unconscious. She went down hard, severing the connection between the two generators. Cam and Jack quickly started trying to connect them back when the Ori army headed in their direction. 

Jeannie came to a few seconds later, and quickly used one arm to get the generators back up. It quickly disoriented the Ori army. The village was out of phase again. They didn’t know how long this would fool the army. Their only hope is that the Prior who was arriving would grow tired of not finding the village, and grow tired of the army complaining that they really were there.

Jeannie was in a lot of pain, and lost quite a bit of blood. Cam was able to stop the bleeding for now. The three of them were definitely out of phase in the room with the Mantle and the generators. The Ori army kept walking around looking for them. One of them even walked into the room they were in, but could not see them. They were safe for now. But, how the rest of SG-1 were faring with the villagers, they had no idea.

It was two more days before the Ori left this planet. Teal’c was walking around calling for ‘O’Neill’, and Jeannie told Cam it must be OK and to turn off the Mantle. As soon as he turned it off, everyone and the village resumed back into normal phase. The villagers had lost some people in fights with the Ori army. Jeannie was still badly wounded. They needed to get back to the SGC. 

…

It was another day before they could get back to the Gate. Daniel dialed them home, and entered his IDC on his GDO. Teal’c assisted Jeannie, and the rest of the team followed behind. They found it was 1 AM on a Saturday morning when they got back to Earth. They took Jeannie straight to the infirmary, and they all sat and waited to get their post-mission checks. The doctor on-call did phone Janet to let her know she may be needed. 

Jack called Sam as soon as he could. He let her know he was fine, just was waiting to be released. 

“Good to hear you are OK,” she said.

“Good to be back. Jeannie is hurt, but she will be OK. Your Mantle idea worked. The two generators together was what needed to happen to boost the phase effect. Thank you. That probably saved our lives,” he said.

“Please come home, and please wake me up when you get here. Cass is on the couch. Grace is in her room.”

“OK, see you soon, Sam. Love you,” he said.

…

Jack got home around 3 AM and checked on Cassie before peaking in on Grace. Then he went to his bedroom to find Sam asleep. He always thought she looks so sweet as she sleeps. He sat down on the bed next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She woke up and smiled at him.

He leaned down to kiss her. She grabbed the back of his head and held him to her lips. She released him and stared into his eyes and giggled.

“You stink,” she said with a grin. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll go check on Grace?”

He laughed in agreement, and kissed her one more time before getting up to shower. Sam went to Grace’s room and found her a little fussy. She needed to be changed, and when she wouldn’t stop fussing, Sam sat down to feed her. Jack came into the room to see his wife and daughter both half asleep.

“You truly look beautiful together,” he whispered. “You are a wonderful mother to our daughter,” and he went to sit down on the floor in front of her. He put a hand on her knee and laid his head on the other knee, purposefully so he wouldn’t have to look Sam in the eye for what he wanted to say.

“I feel I missed out on so much with Charlie. I was gone so much, Sam. So much time I was away, leaving him and Sara behind. And then he was gone. When I found out you were pregnant, I felt like I was given a second chance. I know I have shared some of this with you before, but I want you to know what you both mean to me.”

She took her hand and caressed her fingers through the back of his head, and just held him. She cherished this moment of openness from him. These moments did not come often with Jack. She learned to be quiet, and let him pour out what he needs to get out.

“I’m going to tell Hammond no more. Sam, it was close this time. Sure like a lot of other times. But I know that I cannot leave you like I left Charlie and Sara. I can’t live with myself if I continue on like this. Kinsey can kiss my fucking ass. I need to be here for my family.”

And then Jack got up, motioned with his arms to see if Grace was done eating, then took his daughter and burped her before putting her back down to sleep. That was all he was going to say on the subject, and Sam took every word to heart. Sam took her husband to bed, and showed him what his words, and his love, mean to her, before they finally snuggled close and got some sleep.

…

One month later, Jack pulled up to the house with a moving truck. There were about 13 Airmen who had agreed to help them move, for a fee, of course. Daniel, Teal’c, Nyan, Vala, Janet, Cassie, and even Walter all came to help too. Jack made it clear none of them were getting paid. They all laughed and just wanted food and drink for the day. Sam stayed with Grace and made sure everyone had the food and water during the move. 

Cassie was also helpful to Sam in caring for Grace. She made sure to pack Grace’s diaper bag for Sam, and got the small cooler out and put the frozen milk packs in there to take with them in the car. After about 5 hours, Jack’s entire house was packed up and put inside of a truck. Everyone gave Sam and Jack a few moments alone in the house. The rest of them got in their cars and drove to the new house to wait for the truck to get there.

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m moving,” he said, a little quiet.

“Ya, kinda surreal for now. We all have a lot of memories in this house. Lots of love have passed through these walls,” Sam said.

“And my wife and child lived here with me,” he said smiling at her, motioning to ask to hold Grace. They swapped with the baby.

“Yes, we did. How about one more walk through before we leave to start our next journey?” Sam asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Jack finished putting the baby carrier on his shoulders, then grabbed one of Sam’s hands. They walked through Jack’s place one last time, room by room, taking in the memories of the years that have passed. 

This house was where Jack escaped to after he moved out of the home he had shared with Sara and Charlie. This was the home that so many nights he thought about ending his own life. But he never did. Now he knows why. He’d have never met Sam and had the life he was having now. He would not have had his second chance at happiness and a family. 

This was the home Jack began his new life with Sam and Grace. Letting it go wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Mainly because he knew where his life was going now. He was happy. He was in love. He had a daughter that completed his world. Jack O’Neill said goodbye to this home, and he drove his family to the new home where they'd spend the rest of their lives together.


	33. First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first birthday for Elizabeth Grace - then something else!!!

It had been almost two years since Sam found out she was pregnant with Grace. Grace’s first birthday was right around the corner. The last two years seemed to have gone by so quickly for Sam. She spent the first 5 months of her pregnancy without Jack, and split between Nevada and then coming back to The Springs. Jack had bought and renovated a home for them, which they were now settled into. And in less than one year’s time, Sam will find out if she made the cut for full Colonel.

Her life was going very well right now. She had been running the Artefact Department for almost two years. It was going well, and it was driving Vice President Kinsey crazy because he no longer was able to steal things as he saw fit. President Hayes won re-election, and Jack had spoken to him about his off-world missions. He won’t be going on dangerous missions any longer.

General Hammond had been made a Lieutenant General, and had left the SGC for Washington DC. He was now running Homeland. Major General Landry was now head of the SGC. The first thing on Landry’s list of things for Jack to do was to visit Atlantis to see how things were going there. While he was excited at the opportunity, he did not want to have to be the one to tell his wife. He knew she would be a bit more than jealous, especially after knowing how well Midway was working out. So he did the only thing he could do. He went home for dinner to tell her.

Sam was amazed at how fast Grace had grown. She couldn’ believe she was almost a year old already. She didn’t really want a big thing for Grace’s birthday, however, she fully expected the SGC family to go way overboard. She was in the dining room feeding Grace her dinner of mashed avocado, smaller than bite-sized pieces of chicken, and mushy sweet potatoes. Jack came in and immediately smiled when he saw his two ladies in the dining room.

“Hello, my lovelies,” he said. Grace smiled big at her daddy, and raised a hand fisted full of chicken and sweet potato.

“Hello, daddy,” Sam replied. Jack walked to them and bent down to kiss Sam on the top of her head, then swooped down to kiss his daughter. Grace offered him some of her food, which he laughed.

“It’s OK, Elizabeth Grace, that’s all for you,” he said smiling at her.

“How was the rest of your day after I left? I told you guys that you’d like General Landry. He was good to me in Nevada.”

“Yes, I think I will like him here. Work was OK. I, uh, got another job lined up,” he said quietly.

“You did? Why do you sound like I am not going to like it?” she asked.

“Because you may not like it,” he said, and tried to make light of it.

Sam stared at him, and crossed her arms in front of her, bracing for his reply.

“They want me to go to Atlantis,” he said, staring right at her. 

“Huh. Really,” she said, clearly upset, but not getting loud in front of Grace. She thought for a few more moments before replying.

“So all the work that I’ve done to get people there, and helped to build Midway and the Bridge, let alone all the ships that can now fly there, and yet I don’t get an invitation, but you do,” she said, almost with pain in her voice. 

“Sam, I think…” and she cut him off.

“No, I get it. You and Daniel saved Earth the first time. You and Daniel both get invitations to Atlantis. Why am I even getting upset with you? I’m happy for you, Jack. I am. But when is it going to be my turn?”

Jack stood up and motioned for her hand to stand with him.

“C’mere,” he said, reaching for her with both hands. She stood and embraced him too.

“OK, can I finish what I was going to say?” he whispered in her hair.

“What? I’m sorry, I am. Please, go on, I do love you. And Grace. I guess the explorer in me may never really go away,” she said, motioning behind him to continue with her hands. 

“Sam, I think there’s something that we can all do for Atlantis,” he pulled back to look in her eyes. She did not quite fully understand the ‘we’ part of his answer.

“We, Sam, as in you, me, and Elizabeth Grace,” he replied.

“What do you mean, Grace? What does she have to do with any of this?”

“Think about it. Atlantis is Ancient technology. I have the ATA. I have passed that down to Grace, and according to Beckett’s tests, I passed on a lot of it to her. We have no idea how children of the Ancients lived and grew up in places like Atlantis,” he paused to let all of that catch up to Sam.

“So, you want to use your own daughter as a science experiment?” Sam asked.

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that, but more of a controlled environment, perhaps?” Jack said.

“Jack, she is not even a year old yet. What about the food there? What about socializing with other kids? What if she touches something and sets off the self-destruct? There’s a whole lot of reasons to say no to this,” Sam said, although, it really did sound intriguing for a short amount of time.

“I certainly do not have all of those answers, but I am hoping we can work together to see if this is something we would consider, at least for a short amount of time. Then if it works out, then maybe there’s a way to do this for an extended period of time.” 

Sam stared at him trying to figure out where he was going with this. 

“Jack, do you want us to _move_ to Atlantis?” she asked quietly.

“No, not at all. When she grows up, who knows where her career will take her. Maybe she is the beginning of a new race of Ancients, I do not know. I’ve been told they may start opening up Atlantis for families who can pass the background checks. You know, sort of like the Ancients spread humans out across the galaxies. The city is big enough for families. Heck, one of the Athosians already had a baby in the city, so there’s that. I also heard from a reliable source that you may be on the short list to command Atlantis one day,” he let that one hover in the air as he turned to Grace, who was trying to get their attention.

“Yes, baby girl, have some more chicken,” he said, and handed her a small bite of chicken.

“Jack, I am not leaving Earth. We have a baby, I like my job, I really want you to be able to just retire and take care of our daughter. I’m not moving to Atlantis.” Then her voice got quiet.

“I need you in my life, if I go, we all go,” she whispered almost low enough he didn’t hear her. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in a little avocado and sweet potato. The floor around Grace’s seat had Grace’s dinner on it as well. This little girl was her life. She couldn’t leave Grace anymore than she could leave her husband. Those days were behind her now.

“Sam, when Hayes told me that, I let him know you would say no.”

“Oh,” is all Sam said, and turned back to feeding Grace. “Can you please finish feeding her and get her ready for bed? I’ll go get our dinner ready and then put it on the grill,” she got up to go to the kitchen to start their dinner. 

“Of course. Sam,” he said and paused for her to turn around. “I love you. I love Grace. If you say no, then it’s no. I just thought this first short trip may be a nice family getaway, that’s all,” he said with his half smile that melts her insides. That smile that tells her how unsure he is about things, and yet it’s the smile that she knows says he’d do anything for them. She walked to him and hugged him tight before kissing him and going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

…

She thought about all of what Jack said as she was getting dinner ready. All of them moving to Atantis? They just moved into this house. She supposed it could be maintained while they were gone. If she did go to Atlantis, it wasn't going to be forever. But first things first, she had to make Colonel. And why did they want a military person in command of Atlantis? Could it be her science background? She had so many questions.

She opened a bottle of Pinot Noir and poured two glasses with very generous pours. She got the steaks out and salt and peppered them. She got the asparagus and tomatoes out for the grill, too, and put all the food on a large tray to take outside to the grill. She lit the grill and waited for it to heat up.

She went back inside to grab the wine just as Jack was coming back down the hall with the baby monitor. Sam waited for him in the kitchen and hugged him before giving him his wine.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that from me. It’s just I feel everything has finally settled with us, the house, the baby, and now the thought of moving again, and not just across town, threw me,” she said, motioning to go outside. She handed him his wine.

“I know, I should have eased into that,” he said, kissing the top of her head as they headed outside. He put the baby monitor on the table and walked to the grill with Sam.

“So explain this short term trip to me. How does Grace fit into this plan?” she asked. 

“Honestly, I don’t know all of it. I know Rodney wants to see if she can turn things on by touch, even as a one year old. Beckett wants to observe her behavior to see if she seems to recognize anything, like intuition or nature or something. You know, like to see how the Ancient’s may have been with children over 10,000 years ago or something. I would go to talk to Weir as a government liaison, and you would go as a scientist and mother to the baby.” 

“No off-world field trips?” Sam asked.

“I don’t anticipate that, no.” 

Sam took a large sip of wine, and flipped the steaks. She put the asparagus and tomatoes on the top rack of the grill, and closed it again. She looked at Jack and studied his face and eyes.

“You are really OK with this, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Thor said our offspring would be special. What if there was more to that than just providing a new strain of DNA for the Asgard clones? What if, by chance, we have created the next lineage of Ancients? Or whatever we want to call them. What if you and I were destined together for longer than I can even imagine,” he said to her, taking a sip of wine when he was done.

“I’ve never heard you talk to sciencey before,” Sam said with a smile. “If the NID gets wind of any of this, they may try to take her.”

“Hayes has assured me that as long as he is in office, she is off limits.”

“What about in three and a half more years when his final term is up? What then?”

“Then we hope the NID is so deeply hidden, or extinct, that they forget about her. And of course, we protect her with everything we can,” Jack said.

“Alright, let’s take this family field trip and see what happens. I’ve wanted to see my work in action anyways. You want to try the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge, or take a ship?” Sam asked. 

“You trust his math and micro-whatevers?” Jack asked.

“Macros, and yes, I helped him build it, remember?” she said with a smile.

“OK, I want to try my wife’s Bridge, then. Among other things of my wife that I want to try,” he said with a grin. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a soft, but passionate kiss.

“MMmmm. Down, boy, dinner first. And, let’s have her birthday party first. I’ll try to get my dad to come to the party. Then we can go to Atlantis.”

…

Three weeks later, Sam and Jack had all of their friends and SGC family over for Elizabeth Grace’s first birthday party. Jacob was able to come, and he was monopolizing the time with his granddaughter. People had to fight him to see her. He normally won.

Jack ordered the cake, of course. He got a COSTCO cake, which is really nothing more than frosting with a little bit of cake. The warehouse giant is known for its cakes, and with all the people who came, there was very little left at the end of the day. Jack would ensure all of it was gone by morning.

After everyone left, Sam began to clean up and put away the gifts people had brought for Grace. Jack, Grace, and Jacob retreated to the living room. 

“Jack, she really is beautiful. And the house is amazing. Thank you for taking such good care of my two girls,” Jacob said.

“Of course. They are my life, Jacob. Listen, has Sam told you what we’re doing next week?” Jack asked.

“No, what’s up?”

“We’re, um. We’re taking a family trip to Atlantis,” Jack said, looking intently at Jacob trying to gauge his reaction.

“With Elizabeth Grace?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, she will be coming with us.”

“Huh. I’m not sure what to say. What is motivating this?”

“I am going as part of my job. And you know Sam,” Jack said with a smile.

“Ya, I do know,” Jacob laughed, switching arms and legs with Grace. “So what does Grace have to do with the trip? Is it safe for babies to Gate? I assume you will be using the McKay/Carter Bridge?” 

“The reason Grace is going is due to her genetic makeup. You had already left by the time Beckett’s results came back on Grace. Jacob, I seem to have passed on an incredible amount of the ATA to her. It’s almost as much as my own. Sam seems to think that when I had the Ancient download in my head, and that night when we…” Jack trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence in front of Sam’s dad.

“Yes, I get it, I don’t need to know details about my own daughter, go on,” Jacob said quickly.

“Right, anyways, Sam theorized that somehow my download knew what it wanted to do. She thinks that I healed her body, much like the way I healed Bra’tac in the Tel’tak. That enabled Grace to be conceived that night, the Ancient gene took the dominant role, along with Sam’s new DNA imprint of naquadah.”

“What do you mean, new DNA imprint?”

“Oh, I guess she really hasn’t filled you in. Jacob, her naquadah recharging accident altered her DNA. It is part of her now, and in effect, she is Tok’ra without the symbiant,” Jack said, thumbing his hand in the direction of the kitchen.

Jacob took all of that in as he continued to play with Grace on the couch. He stared at Jack, then tried to glance in the kitchen to see if he could see Sam. Grace kept touching Jacob’s neck, and they figured she could sense Selmak.

“Jacob, we also want to see if Grace can interact with the city of Atlantis. Dr. Beckett has a theory that Elizabeth Grace may be some sort of a next generation of Ancient or something,” Jack said, as Sam came in to join them. She sat down next to her dad, and motioned to take Grace from him. He did not let go. They all smiled.

“A new breed of Ancient, is that what you are telling me Grace is?” Jacob asked.

“Something like that, dad, yes. They are even talking of opening Atlantis to families. Jack said one of the Athosians who has been on Colonel Sheppard’s team has had a baby there already. Jack said I am also on the short list to run Atlantis one day, too.”

“My gods, Sam. This sounds like something out of a science fiction movie or something. Are you sure about all of this? And to bring Grace into it?” Jacob asked. 

Sam took Grace and handed her to Jack. She sat back down next to her dad, and took his hand.

“Dad, you know me. You know I would never do anything to hurt my family, especially now. If this ends up being true about Jack’s download and bringing Grace into the world, we have to go where the Ancient technology is. Antarctica is just an outpost. A depleted outpost. I trust Jack, and I trust myself. We will have the best interests of our family at heart. I promise.”

Jacob squeezed her hand and bumped her shoulder. He knew Grace would be well looked after.

“Any chance the grandfather of this new line of Ancients could travel with you?” Jacob asked with a smile.

Sam looked to Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“I have no idea. I can at least ask when I go in on Monday,” Sam said, smiling at her dad. “Here, let me get Grace ready for bed. You two talk and bond. I love you both very much,” Sam said with a smile, and turned to go down the hall with Grace.

…

Monday morning Sam left Jack at home with Grace, and she and Jacob went to the SGC. 

“It’s nice you have him home with her as often as you can. Your mom was so good with you and your brother. I wish I hadn’t been so stubborn and spent more time with you. Thank you for letting me spend time with Grace,” Jacob said.

“Dad, of course. You are family. She is your granddaughter. Hey, I love you,” she said, squeezing his hand. “And so does Jack. Come on. Let’s go say hi to General Landry since he wasn’t available when you came through.”

Sam took Jacob straight to General Landry’s office. He was on the phone, but motioned for them to wait. They stayed outside the office for about 5 minutes before the call ended, and Landry said they could come in.

“Colonel Carter, I’m sorry I missed Elizabeth Grace’s birthday. I had my own family who wanted my time.”

“Sir, it is nothing to worry over.”

“Jacob, it’s an honor to see you again.”

“Thank you. It’s always nice to come visit my girl and her family,” Jacob said, smiling at Sam, who proceeded to blush.

“So, what can I do for either of you?” Landry asked.

“Sir, I actually wanted to ask if there was a way that my dad could join us when we go to Atlantis? It may be a good way to extend an olive branch, so to speak, to the Tok’ra. Let them know we are not hiding things and are willing to share,” Sam said.

Jacob lowered his head, and when he raised it, Selmak wanted to speak.

“Samantha, it is not that we feel you are hiding things from us. I admit, seeing things through Jacob’s eyes, that we have not been very forthcoming with information with you as we should have in the past. This request to join you really is out of curiosity. Anything I learn will be passed along, but Jacob also wants to see his granddaughter,” Selmak said.

“Interesting proposal, Selmak,” Landry said. “I do not believe that any Tok’ra have been to Atlantis. This would be a good way to show we are not hiding, and, this may offer you guys a new source of willing hosts. It’s a whole new galaxy,” Landry said.

“Good point, General Landry. May I call the Tok’ra Council to let them know my intentions?”

“Yes, of course, Sam, please, take your father to the control room to make the call. I need to make some calls and get into that briefing with SG-7,” he said, pointing to the conference room.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” and they left to go call the Tok’ra. Sam and Jacob spent the rest of their day gathering things for the trip to Atlantis, and just spending time together. Sam drove them home, and found Jack and Grace out back. Jack helping Grace walk around the deck, and she was getting very good at walking. Soon she’d be running around and getting into mischief. 

_‘Just in time for a trip to Atlantis’_ , Sam thought to herself.

They all spent the night packing and getting ready for the trip to Atlantis. Sam cooked the rest of the food they had, and left a note for Daniel and Teal’c to eat what they could and to clean up after themselves. Teal’c was told he could stay there for the duration of their trip to Atlantis. He was sure to invite Nyan, too. Vala already told them she’d be over. 

The next morning, Sam was in the kitchen getting last minute things together. She was wearing her dress blues, and everything else was packed in the Pelican Cases. Jack came out of the bedroom with Grace and looked at his wife.

“Damn, woman, you look so sexy in your blues,” and he sauntered up and kissed her deeply, even with Grace in his arms. Jacob walked out just as Jack did that. He inhaled deeply and loudly enough for them to hear him.

Sam slithered out from Jack’s kiss and blushed a million shades of red. 

“What, I can’t kiss my wife and tell her how hot she is?” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Of course you can. I’m just very happy you love her.” Jacob said, smiling at them both. 

“You guys ready?” Sam asked. They all nodded and made their way to the truck.

Jack locked up the house, and drove his family to the SGC. They checked in with Dr. Frasier for their pre-mission checks. The Airmen loaded up a FRED with all of their luggage. The Carter-O’Neill family met in the Gate room as Walter fired up the Stargate to Midway Station. They sent the FRED through first, and waited for the signal that it went through. It took about 10-15 minutes to get the signal that all was OK. Then it was time for the humans.

Jack had Grace in the shoulder harness. Sam was in the middle of Jack and Jacob. The four of them walked up the ramp, then turned to see the faces in the control room. Each of them waved or nodded goodbye. Jack took Sam’s hand, and they all stepped through the Stargate.

They exited at Midway Station. They made their way over to the Pegasus Galaxy Gate. They were given the all-clear by Midway Control. The four of them again walked up the steps to the Gate, and stepped through.

They exited the Stargate into a room with very high walls and ceiling that was brightly lit, with tall stairs that went up to what was probably the control room. Standing in front of them was a welcoming party. Sam recognized Lt Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Dr. Weir. She didn’t recognize anyone else. Dr. Weir spoke first. 

“Lt Colonel Carter, Mr. Carter, Colonel O’Neill, and Miss Elizabeth Grace O’Neill. Welcome to Atlantis.”


	34. Family Trip To Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you - all of you - for sticking with me on this journey!! I can see this going a few more chapters. I truly appreciate your comments and feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing this.

Lt Colonel Carter, Jacob Carter, Elizabeth Grace O’Neill, and Colonel Jack O’Neill, Retired, looked around the Gate room of Atlantis. The room was brightly lit, with a very tall ceiling. The Stargate was even a different color than the ones in the Milky Way Galaxy. Grace even let her eyes wander around the room as her dad held her. 

Sam walked up to Dr. Weir to shake her hand and to introduce her family members who she has not already met. Most of the people gathered in front of them were familiar to Sam and Jack. At least two were not. 

Jack said hello to Lt Colonel John Sheppard, who he knew from early on in the Atlantis Expedition program on Earth. John started asking questions about Grace and how everything was going. Sheppard introduced Jack to Ronan, the Satedan who had joined Sheppard’s team early on in the Expedition once they got settled on Atlantis. Ronan gave Jack a good stare down before excusing himself to go eat. 

Rodney immediately started with Sam on technobabble things. Sam really didn’t want to start this with Rodney right now. Thankfully, a woman jumped in between them, holding her son.

“Lt Colonel Carter, if I may. My name is Teyla Emmagen. This is my son, Torren John. He was not born on Atlantis, but he’s been living here with us after his birth onboard a Wraith ship.”

Jack walked over to Sam and Teyla, still holding Elizabeth Grace.

“Thank you, Teyla. I’m Samantha Carter. Please, call me Sam,” she said. “This is my husband, Jack O’Neill. I will have a lot of questions for you while we are here.”

“Of course. Anytime you are ready,” Teyla replied.

“This is Elizabeth Grace, or just Grace. It is good to meet all of you,” Jack said. 

“If you will follow me, I will give you a short tour and then walk you to your quarters. The city is quite expansive, as you will see, however, I have chosen to provide rooms that will be closer to the hub of this main spire,” Dr. Weir explained.

They all walked up the steps in the Gate room to what Sam figured was the control room. Behind the control room was a conference room, and off to the side of that looked to be an office space. All of the control panels were much different than anything they had seen in the Milky Way Galaxy planets.

“Most of this I figured out how to operate, of course John and Beckett had to help before I got my ATA shot,” Rodney spouted off in his usual arrogance. Jack noticed Grace wanting to touch things. They all figured that would not be a good idea right away. 

Dr. Weir took them out to the deck off of the control room which had a sweeping view of the city.

“This is my favorite spot to come and think, especially at night. The city is amazing and beautiful, especially at night,” Dr. Weir said to Sam, Jack, and Jacob. Dr. Weir moved to position herself closer to Jacob as she spoke. 

“Wow,” is all Sam could say. Grace was getting fussy, so Sam motioned to Jack to hand their daughter over to her. When Sam held Grace, she held out her tiny arm and squished her fingers in and out of a fist towards the water. It was like she wanted to go swimming. Sam felt in her heart there was more to that communication than met the eye. She’d have to keep an eye on Grace during this time on Atlantis.

“If you will follow me here to this panel, this is like an elevator, or a transporter. The circles on this map indicate other panels with small rooms like this. If you press the circle, you will immediately be taken to that area of the city. It’s very simple,” Dr. Weir explained. 

“The city has a complete communication system, too. If you get lost, just call someone by simply speaking to the air. Let me show you. ‘Ronan, this is Dr. Wier, come in please,’” she said to the air around her.

 _'Ya, I’m eating,'_ they heard Ronan reply.

“Just showing our guests how to use the comm system, thank you, Ronan,” Weir replied.

They heard a gruff mumble from Ronan, then nothing more.

“He takes some getting used to, but he is a very loyal person. So, let me take you to your rooms,” Weir said.

Dr. Weir took Sam and Jack to a room that overlooked the water in the interior of the main spire. They were a few stories above the water, which gave them a gorgeous view of some of the rest of the city. The room had a large bed, and someone had thought to put in a baby crib for them. Their luggage had already been delivered. 

Jack went over to open the large door leading to the balcony. The balcony seemed to have been baby-proofed, or at least adult alcohol-proofed. It had a very high glass retaining wall, with small openings to drain the water when it rained. No baby could climb up the glass to the top of that.

“Jacob, your room is just on the other side of the hallway just out and down from this room. Same room layout, same floor,” Dr. Weir said, smiling at the man.

“Food is normally served at set hours, but you can always go make something after regular hours. We bring in foods from our various trading partners in the Pegasus Galaxy. We also grow our own fruits, vegetables, herbs, and spices here on Atlantis. I’m sure you two would like to get Grace settled, and perhaps fed. Jacob, I will show you to your room, if this is all you need from me right now,” Weir said.

“Thank you, Dr. Weir. We will take some time getting used to the city tonight. I think we are meeting Beckett first thing in the morning before meeting Rodney later tomorrow. Grace has a busy day tomorrow,” Jack said. 

Jacob went to hug his daughter and granddaughter, and smiled at Jack.

“Let me know if you want me to watch my granddaughter, and if you’d like an old man to accompany you all to dinner. I’ll be in my room looking out the balcony,” Jacob said.

“Thanks, dad, I’ll come by in a bit,” Sam said. They all left Sam and Jack’s room, and the door shut behind them.

“Wow. This is beautiful, Jack! I can’t believe we are here. Let me change out of this uniform and we can go find some food.”

Jack walked up to his wife and daughter. He put his hands on Sam’s face and kissed her deeply before taking Grace out of her hands.

“Down boy, let’s have a nice family dinner first. You keep kissing me like that, Grace will be spending every night with Grampa. I’d love to walk around with you tonight. I’ll ask dad to babysit. Did you notice how Dr. Weir was looking at him? Maybe dad will need a night to himself while we are here!” Sam said laughing, as she started to unbutton her jacket and change out of her dress blues.

“I did not need that visual, thanks. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Oh, she needs to be changed. Let me find her stuff,” Jack said, putting Grace down in the crib while he looked through their Pelican cases for Grace’s things.

Jack changed Grace and got her ready for dinner. They packed Grace’s Rambler stroller, which made transporting her much easier. Plus, if Sam got in a mood to run, she could take her daughter with her. They got ready and left their room, and walked the short distance to Jacob’s room to see if he was ready yet.

Jacob opened the door, and they found Dr. Weir was already with Jacob in his room. 

“Hey guys, Dr. Weir would like to have dinner with us. We were just waiting on you,” Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

Sam looked to Jack, who exchanged knowing smiles. They all followed Dr. Weir to the mess hall. Sam found some food that Grace could eat, and Jack got both him and Sam a plate full of food to share. Teyla joined them with her son. Torren and Grace sat across from each other. They seemed to be talking in baby talk, when Grace turned to Jack, reached her hand to him, and said,

“Papa,” with a huge smile on her face. Sam’s eyes got huge when she heard the word come out of Grace.

“Yes, baby girl, I’m your papa, or dad, or daddy, whatever you want to call me,” Jack proudly said, brushing his hand along the back of Grace’s head.

“Papa,” she said again, holding her arm towards Jack, but looking at Torren.

“It is like they are talking to each other,” Teyla said.

“Fascinating,” Sam replied. “And Jack has the Ancient gene. I wonder if she knows somehow?”

She looked at Jack and noticed he had watery eyes. She rubbed his back as he looked down at his food. 

“That’s my girl. I was her first word,” Jack said full of emotion and trying hard not to crack in front of these people. He just grabbed Sam’s hand, and pushed all the emotion down. Sam knew he’d open up to her later. Everyone at the table smiled and said something of congratulations. 

They all finished dinner after about an hour and a half. Teyla had to take Torren back to their room, as he was getting rather fussy. Dr. Weir asked Jacob if he’d like more of a tour of Atlantis. Of course he agreed to that. Which left Jack, Grace, and Sam on their own.

“Well, there goes my idea of a romantic night alone with my wife,” Jack said.

“Look at it this way. Now you get to spend the evening walking around freaking Atlantis with your two best girls. Can’t get any better than that,” she said with her big blue eyes on him. 

“No, I can’t get better than that. Let’s go start playing with that transporter thing,” Jack said.

The O’Neill family walked around Atlantis checking things out. They pushed every circle on the transporter, and really were acting like two kids in a candy store. At one exit, they walked out to a flat surface that jutted out into the water. They turned around to see the city skyline far above them. It was a breathtaking view. They both exhaled loudly and just stared at the beauty of the city. Grace lifted her arm again like she wanted to touch something. 

“Jack, this is gorgeous,” Sam whispered. He took her hand in his and they just stood there for a while looking around them. 

“The stars are different,” Sam said.

“Isn’t that expected? You know, whole new galaxy and stuff,” Jack asked.

“Yes, I just haven't seen it yet, silly. This is amazing,” she said. She didn’t know Jack was looking at her.

“Yes, it really is,” he said to her. “Why don’t we go back to our room and put Grace down, and look at the city from our balcony.”

“Colonel O’Neill,” Sam said seductively, “do I sense you trying to get fresh with me?”

“First of all, retired. And ya, sure, you betcha I am,” he said smiling at his wife, moving in to hug her tight. They walked back inside and found a transporter. 

They took the transporter back to their area of the city. It took them a few tries to find it because they let Grace push the circles. But they got back to the room and got Grace ready for bed. Jack moved her crib a little further away from their bed. They laid Grace in the crib, and she didn’t really fuss much before settling to sleep. Then Jack and Sam went out on their balcony to spend some time alone. 

Sam stood along the glass rail and Jack stood behind her, pressed up against her back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her light kisses on her neck as they looked out over the city of Atlantis. 

“Jack, I had a thought.”

“MMmmm. What?” he asked, still dropping kisses. She turned to face him.

“What if your Ancient gene goes active when you are around Ancient technology and Ancient living spaces?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if you are able to get me pregnant again, just by being here? Do you think it works that way?” 

“There’s only one way to find out,” he said, dropping his lips to hers so gently, but so passionately.

“MMMmmm hey,” she said, pushing back a bit, “we talked about this. I can’t go through that pain again.”

“Maybe someone here can help? Maybe Teyla knows something? Or maybe we can go talk to Ishta when we get home? Besides, there’s other things we can do that don’t entail me planting my seed in you,” he said with his dark, dangerous eyes.

“OK, let’s go try those things,” she said giggling, her eyes darkened with passion to match his.

…

The next morning, they got Grace ready for her first visit to see Dr. Beckett. Jacob went to the control room to wait for a meeting with Dr. Weir to see how Atlantis and the Tok’ra may be able to help each other across the galaxies.

Beckett welcomed the O’Neill family into the infirmary, and had Sam sit with Grace on one of the infirmary beds. Jack stood behind them on the opposite side of the bed, waiting and watching to see what was going to happen.

“Good morning, thank you for coming. Colonel O’Neill, we’d also like to get another sample of your blood today,” Beckett said.

“Why?” he asked dryly.

“I’d like to compare it to the last one you have on file. I’d like to see if being here, around actual Ancient living spaces, if anything in you has turned on, so to speak.”

Jack looked at Sam, who was craning her neck around to look at Jack. She smirked and nodded her head a little bit in a _‘told you so’_ way.

“Alright. So then what’s your plan with my daughter?” he asked, rather protectively. Sam smiled and turned her eyes down at the sternness in his voice. She loved how he could be so protective of Grace. Grace turned to look at Jack.

“Papa,” she said again, reaching her arm to him. He caressed her arm, and leaned down to kiss his daughter’s head. 

“My role is to watch her chemically and physiologically. Rodney will be watching her cognitive abilities with the technology here, to see if she can control and use any of it. If it is determined that Grace may be a new line of Ancients, then we go from there,” Beckett said.

Jack just looked down at Sam. He had a look of trepidation on his face. She smiled a half smile to him, letting him know she was just as nervous as he was about all of this. 

“Dr. Beckett, what is your plan if she can do things here. I mean, she is not staying. You can forget that,” Sam said, nothing hidden in her voice.

“I think that remains up to the two of you. You are the parents, obviously. You are the decision makers. But, there’s a lot we can learn from Grace, and Jack, for that matter.”

“Dr. Beckett, let’s just start with the blood work and other physio tests you’d like to run. We won’t know anything for sure until you do,” Sam said sternly.

“Yes, of course, Colonel. Of course,” and Beckett went to get the needles and other exam tools.

None of them knew how long it has been since humans, let alone babies, were on Atlantis. They knew 10,000 years was about how much time had passed. But no one knew how long the Lanteans lived, really, or how they reproduced and how often. They assume basic human cycles for reproduction, gestation, and the birth process. Beckett also wanted to see if there was a way to boost Jack’s ATA, especially now that he was on Atlantis. So many things were coming to question. 

Jack definitely has the strongest ATA of anyone they have found so far. The injectable ATA was really only enough to get people to operate jumpers and other tech. The strong genes may be able to do more, perhaps, interface with the city, or control the city just by thinking about it. No one knew. But with Jack here, maybe they could do some tests.

“Jack, I also know they are going to want you in the chair room to check your aptitude. They’d like to see how you interface without an Ancient download in your head. Also, see if Grace can activate it,” Beckett stated. 

“You guys think a baby can activate the city?” Jack asked.

“Won’t know unless we try,” Beckett said. 

Beckett finished taking blood from Grace and Jack. He then took the handheld medical scanner and scanned all three of them. 

“Wow. Jack, you still have an incredibly high ATA. And look at this. Look at Grace’s scan. She has almost the same level as you. That shouldn’t be possible,” Beckett said.

“Well, actually, we think it can,” Jack looked hesitant to Sam.

“He’s a doctor, it’s OK,” Sam said. Beckett looked at them both inquisitively.

“Grace was conceived when I had the Ancient download in my brain the second time. Dr. Frasier told Sam it should have been nearly impossible for her to ever conceive due to everything that has happened to her. When I had the download, I was able to heal a Jaffa who was stabbed. Apparently, I healed my wife during, you know, to be able to have Grace. We think the download did something to Grace, and passed down as much as it could to her” Jack said. 

“Fascinating, this is brilliant, actually. You said you had two downloads? Do you have a baseline of your DNA prior to the first time, and after the first download?” Beckett asked.

“Ah, I have no idea, but you should have the scans from the first time we met, right?” Jack asked.

“OK, yes. Alright. You guys need to get with Rodney and get to the chair room. You may be right. You may have started the next generation of Ancients,” Beckett said.

…

The O’Neill family went to find Rodney McKay. They asked the computer system where he was located. He was in the control room. The three of them went up there. They found Rodney and told him they were ready for him. Sam noticed that her dad was in Dr. Weir’s office. Sam smiled at the fact that her dad may be having a little fling while here on Atlantis. He deserved to be happy, too.

“Rodney, are you ready?” Jack asked.

“Yes, of course. Oh, wait, wait wait,” Rodney said, snapping his fingers. “Hey, you’re both here. Let’s try turning some things on. Jumper room. Let’s go,” and Rodney led the way to the jumpers.

“No chair room?” Jack asked. Rodney continued to lead the way to the jumpers.

“No, chair later. I recall you having a hard time controlling the jumpers, right Jack? I know that I’ve corrected that for myself and those of us here on Atlantis,” he said rather arrogantly, “so let’s see what you’ve got now,” he said to Jack, in a battle cry of a challenge.

Jack let out a long groan of exasperation. They all entered a jumper and took their seats. Jack took the driver seat, Rodney took the opposite seat. Sam sat behind them with Grace. 

“Jumper O’Neill to Atlantis command, we are preparing to take a tour of the city. Permission to leave the jumper bay?” Jack said.

Rodney looked over to him with dismay on his face.

“Really. Jumper O’Neill?” Rodney said with a sarcastic laugh.

“You’re just upset you didn’t think to call it Jumper McKay before I called it O’Neill,” Jack said with a chiding grin.

“Boys, really,” Sam interjected from behind them.

 _'Jumper O’Neill, you are clear. Have a nice trip,'_ Atlantis command replied.

“OK, I have to warn you. It’s been a while.” And Jack put his hands on the controls. They immediately lit up. The ship lurched at first, tossing them around in their seats.

“Hey, flyboy, careful. Just think about flying. The ship will do the rest,” Rodney chastised Jack.

“Right. Sorry.” 

Jack stared out the front window and thought about flying around the city. The ship immediately raised itself out of the hanger bay, and then out around the city.

“Wow, Jack. Nice,” Sam said quietly.

“Papa,” Grace said, holding her arm out to her dad.

“Here, let me have her,” Jack said.

Sam handed Grace to Jack, and he held his daughter on his lap. Grace took a hand and placed it on the panel in front of them. The ship immediately turned to go towards the coastline that was registering on the heads-up display (HUD). 

“Wow,” all of them said almost at the same time.

“Ya, that wasn’t me,” Jack said. The jumper kept going over the land. The ship stopped at a place above the forest tree line. 

“Mama,” Grace said, and held her arm out to Sam.

Sam inhaled deeply and smiled at her daughter. She went back to Jack to take Grace, enamored that she called her mama. Jack studied the HUD in front of them.

“There is some sort of structure down there. Why haven't we seen this already?” Rodney asked. 

“More importantly, Rodney, why did Grace take us here in the first place? What if she is learning from Jack somehow? Maybe that’s why she keeps calling to him and reaching to him?” Sam asked.

“Maybe to let us know there’s something more out here? Let’s call this in and get back. Rodney, mark this in the GPS or whatever you call it,” Jack said.

“Right. On it,” Rodney said as Jack started calling this in to Atlantis command. They’d need to send a team out to see what it was. 

“Well, we know she can drive a jumper, and she gave us an old outpost or ruins or something. What else can our baby girl do?” Jack asked very proudly. “How about a few more times around the city, then I’ll take her back in?”

“Sounds wonderful. It is really beautiful here,” Sam replied, ignoring the protestations from Rodney. 

They got back to the jumper bay and Jack parked the jumper. They all got out and went to the conference room to debrief everyone. Dr. Weir, Jacob, and Dr. Beckett joined them. Beckett explained the blood work and scanner results. Jack explained the jumper and how Grace led them to the abandoned section of the forest. A team was sent to the location and were clearing the overgrowth away. It would be a few days before they could clear everything to actually get inside the structure.

Jacob stared at his granddaughter, then at his daughter, then at Jack. His life had been crazy since learning about the Stargate. And now here he was with his family. His daughter was married and they had a baby of their own. He could already see a very bright off-world future for his granddaughter. Maybe she was the start of something new. Maybe Sam and Jack would try to have another Ancient baby. He did not know. He just wanted to enjoy this time with his family.

Jacob looked at Dr. Weir and smiled at her. He really liked her. Their talks had led to an agreement to at least discuss the Tok’ra with the other worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy. Perhaps the Tok’ra were not a dying race. Perhaps he could save Egeria and bring her to the Pegasus Galaxy. 

“Dr. Weir, would you care to join me and my granddaughter for a stroll around the city? I’d like to give my daughter and her husband the night off from baby duty,” Jacob said, the meaning of his words instantly making Sam blush. Jack looked at her and smiled. Rodney caught the look between them and mumbled,

“Oh, ew,” and Rodney got up and left for dinner.

Sam was amazed at how the tests turned out today. Her daughter drove a jumper, or at least told the jumper where to go. Her daughter found an abandoned site in the forest of this planet. Her dad had made progress in possibly bringing the Tok’ra to the Pegasus Galaxy.

Jack went to the mess hall to grab them something to eat. He put it all in a pack, and then went to get Sam from their room. Grace was with Jacob and Dr. Weir. Jack took his wife to a secluded part of the city and they sat down on the ground to eat their dinner. They talked about all of the changes their lives had taken in the last 2-3 years, both as individuals, and as a couple. They were both still very much in love with one another. 

When they were done eating, Jack stood and motioned for Sam to join him. He held her as if they were dancing to no music, swaying back and forth under the stars of the Pegasus Galaxy. He leaned in to kiss his wife tenderly.

“Colonel O’Neill, are you trying to get into my pants?” Sam asked with a flash of seduction in her eyes. That flash made Jack’s groin twitch.

“Mmmm. Yes, very much so, Colonel Carter” he replied, claiming her lips again. 

“Why don’t we go back to our room,” she whispered, breathlessly.

“Why don’t I just put you up against that wall?” he whispered back, pulling back to look deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes flashed again, and a smile went across her face.

“OK, but then back to the room for more,” and that was the last thing said between them other than the moans and cries of release.

That night Sam didn’t care if Jack’s healing ability was turned on or not. Tonight she needed her husband. All of him. He must have needed her as well, because over the next few hours, Jack showed his wife how much he loved her. If his Ancient gene was switched on again, tonight would have been the night for baby number two. Only time will tell.


	35. Return Trip To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for you this weekend. I have plans and will be on my motorcycle all weekend, but I wanted to get this out so you'd have something for the weekend. For all of you near and far, in the United States, this weekend is Memorial Day. This is when we remember and celebrate our military members who have fallen in battle, or those who have served and who have passed on from this world. I extend my thanks and condolences to those of you who have fallen service members in your family, no matter what country you live in. I hope you all have a safe weekend. Enjoy.

Day Two on Atlantis found Grace to be quite fussy. Sam stayed with the baby in their room, while Jack went to find Rodney to finish their tests. First stop, chair room.

Jack arrived to an empty room. He called Rodney and he was on his way. 

“Where’s the child?” Rodney asked when he got to the chair room.

“She’s fussy, so Sam stayed with her to try to calm her down,” Jack said.

“We need her for this test, too. I guess you will do,” Rodney said.

“Gee. Thanks,” Jack said sarcastically. “What do you want me to do? Turn stuff on, fire drones, make a cake?”

“Funny. I think just sit in the chair and see what happens.” 

“OK,” Jack said, and sauntered over to the chair. 

The chair was very similar to the one in Antarctica. Jack couldn’t remember all of his time back then, due to the Ancient download taking over his brain. But he had images, and the image of the chair was familiar to him. He walked to the chair and sat down in it. Then he put his hands on the palm panels in the arm rests. The chair immediately turned on and tilted Jack back.

“Oh, hello,” Jack said.

“This is normal, very normal. Just don’t think of drones or weapons. Let’s have you think of maps. Maps of the Pegasus Galaxy,” Rodney said.

Jack settled in and tried to think of the Pegasus Galaxy. A map did display above him. A few planets were highlighted in an orange color.

“What does that mean?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, you tell me. You brought it up,” Rodney said.

“Why don’t you mark down the planets. They may mean something,” Jack said.

“OK, done. Now think of the city of Atlantis. There’s parts of the city we haven’t figured out yet. See if you can bring up anything like power, or defensive weapons, or hidden ships, or things like that,” Rodney said.

Dr. Zelenka, the Atlantis Expedition’s version of Sam, came in to join them.

“Hey Zelenka, what’s up?” Rondey asked.

“You are never going to believe this. That covered ruins that Colonel Carter’s baby found…” he was cut off by Jack.

“Hey, my baby, too,” he said.

“Yes, the ruins that the O’Neill baby found, Rodney, it’s an underground room like when Koyla trapped you guys where you found the ZPM. That ZPM they stole, but this could be great. There could be a ZPM on this planet,” Zelenka said.

“Well that changes things a lot. Jack, the planets you brought up before, I wonder if they have these rooms, too? Maybe there are many more ZPMs out there. Oh you guys really have to move here. Your abilities, even your kid’s ability, are far more than any of us here. Wow. More power.”

Jack powered down the chair and stood up. He stared at Rodney and Zelenka as they went on and on about combinations, Sheppard’s ability to solve a puzzle, ATA, and a bunch of other things that just made Jack sigh. He left the two of them talking and went back to his room.

He walked quietly into their room to find Sam outside on the balcony with the door open. Grace was napping in the crib. Jack walked out with Sam and stood next to her.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey. How was the chair?” she said smiling at him. He leaned down to kiss her.

“Went well. Looks like Grace’s trip yesterday has the potential to yield another ZPM. My jaunt on the chair may have revealed other planets that may have ZPM’s. Three planets. So, ya, I’d say great family trip,” he said grinning at her.

“Nice. Well, maybe I’ll have to ask to be assigned here one day. Maybe you can get a job as the Chair Boss or something.” They both laughed at that. 

“Let’s go see how dad and Dr. Weir are finishing up with talks, and then maybe go home?” Sam asked.

“Sure thing. Let me check my baby girl and get her ready to see grandpa,” Jack said lovingly.

They met in the conference room with Weir, Jacob, Rodney, Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronan. They all debriefed on the past two day’s events. Last to speak was Jacob.

“The Tok’ra have agreed to send Anise to Atlantis to learn and share technology. We are not sure what we can share here, but it seems to be an unlimited playground for her and Freya to learn new things and participate in learning. She will be asked to not be so guarded with what science and tech she knows, so this is also a growing experience for the Tok’ra. We are also sending a permanent Tok’ra here to be part of the Expedition Team,” Jacob said, turning his head to Sam.

“Dad that is a great idea. Anyone we know?” she asked. Jacob inhaled and looked to Jack as he exhaled.

“Yes. We are sending Marnon to Atlantis,” Jacob said.

Sam stared at her father, and seemed to drift off and looked right through him. 

“Dad, I didn’t even think to ask if you had found a host for him,” Sam said quietly. She took a deep breath in and out.

“I’m sorry. This is great news. I’m glad to know he will be OK. He will be a great addition to Atlantis,” Sam said, looking to Dr. Weir.

She reached over to Jack’s hand and held it tight.

“You OK?” Jack whispered to her.

“We can talk about it later,” Sam said quietly to him. She gave him a little smile, her eyes shimmering a little in the light.

“Alright, does anyone have any last topics to discuss?” Dr. Weir asked.

No one said anything, and there were negative shakes of heads around the room.

“OK, you are all dismissed. Sam, Jack, Jacob, just let me know when you are ready to leave. It has been wonderful having you here. We look forward to our future partnership with the Tok’ra. Thank you,” and she got up to go to her office.

Sam and Jack went back to their room while Jacob took his granddaughter for a stroll around the city.

“You OK?” Jack asked her again.

“Ya, I am. Had a little flashback. I thought I’d be over those by now,” she said to him, trying to hold in her emotions.

“Sam, I can tell you that it will never go fully away, and it will sneak up on you when you least expect it. I still flash to my time in Iraq. I still flash about the sarcophagus. All you can do is learn to deal with it when it does happen. I can try to help you. McKenzie can help. We are in this together, Sam,” he said, holding her hands. 

She leaned in for a hug and let out a little cry. Jack held her for a moment or two before she pulled back and kissed him. They started packing their stuff up for their return trip to Earth. 

Jacob came to their room about an hour later with Grace. He went to his room to pack his things. Jacob knocked on their door about 20 minutes later, and he was ready to go. 

“So, how was your time with Dr. Weir, dad?” Sam asked with a huge smile on her face.

“She is a wonderful woman, our alliance is in good hands,” he said, almost with innuendo.

“Ya, I bet,” Sam replied.

“A gentleman never tells,” Jacob said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I am happy for you dad, even if this was it. You deserve to be happy again,” Sam said.

“Alright, let’s get out of here and go home,” Jack said, strapping Grace to him in the shoulder harness. 

Then went to the control room to coordinate their return trip. They said goodbye to everyone who came to see them off. They hoped to be able to come back to Atlantis one day, maybe even be part of the first waves of families to live and work in the city. It was something they both agreed they’d want if ever given the opportunity.

Just as before, their luggage went first. Then they all met in front of the Stargate. They said one more last goodbye. Jacob even walked to Dr. Weir and gave her a short kiss in front of everyone, which made her blush. Then the Carter-O’Neill family stepped through the Stargate and exited at Midway Station again. 

The Milky Way Gate was fired up for them, and they climbed the stairs and entered the Gate. They exited back at Stargate Command.

“Colonel Carter, Jack, Jacob, and Elizabeth Grace, welcome back to Earth,” General Landry said through the speaker. The three adults looked at each other and smiled. It was good to be home again. Just in time for Memorial Day Weekend.


	36. Colonel Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of this on my phone. Any spelling, grammar, or character mistakes are all mine. Please feel free to comment below. I think I corrected them all. But you never know!

Just over two months after they returned from Atlantis, they found out that Sam had made full Colonel. She would remain head of Science for the Stargate program, but now she’d also begin being groomed by General Landry to take a posting as a General, if the stars aligned. 

Even if she didn’t get to command the SGC, she’d get to partake of boring meetings about requisition orders for everything from spoons, to potatoes, to computers. She’d get to make command decisions on what type of bunting to use at ceremonies, and what flavor cake should be ordered for those same ceremonies that required bunting.

She woke up the morning of her promotion ceremony before Jack or Grace. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“Ah, shit,” she exclaimed, a touch of sadness to her voice. That woke up Jack.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” he asked from the bed.

“Oh, nothing. I’m not pregnant.”

“Was there any chance that you could be at this point?” he asked, a little concerned. 

“We couldn’t be sure what was going to happen on Atlantis, and you know I’ve never been regular. I guess we know now that the download must have been the missing part of me, or you. I guess one child is what we are going to get,” she said, almost with a sadness in her voice.

She finished her shower and put on her bra, panties, and undershirt. She then returned to the bedroom to get her dress blues on. Jack was standing there in the room with flowers, and Grace was standing by his side holding a card, still a little sleepy. 

“Mama, conlaton” Grace said to her, holding the card out. She smiled up to her dad. Jack had tried to teach her the word and she did very well for trying. He squeezed her tiny hand in his.

“Congratulations, Colonel Carter. We love you very much,” Jack said, still holding his daughter’s hand. Sam got tears in her eyes at his thoughtfulness. She kneeled down to take the card from Grace and hug her tight.

“Thank you, baby girl. I love you so much,” Sam said. She held Grace until she began squirming to be let go. Sam touched her little cheek and kissed her other cheek. Sam stood up and took Jack’s head in her free hand and kissed him.

"Thank you. This is incredibly thoughtful. I love you, too, Papa,” she said, smiling and looking deep into his eyes.

“You OK? Really?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ll be fine. I have the two of you in my life. I am more than OK,” Sam said.

“We love you, Mama. Let me go get her ready while you finish getting ready. I’ll go last. This is your day, Colonel,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam finished getting dressed for the day. She stared out the large windows in her bedroom out across the beauty of Colorado. She loved it here, and she loved her home that Jack renovated for them. She loved her family. While she wished for another child, she knew that Grace was a miracle to begin with, and that one miracle was all Sam really needed. 

She finished getting dressed and buttoned her jacket. She went to the kitchen to pack up some food for Grace, and packed up her diaper bag. Jack was already in the dining room feeding Grace. 

“I can take over, Jack. You go wash your ass,” Sam said smiling.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, kissing her. “You know you can’t wear that uniform and not expect something later,” he said.

“I’m counting on it. In a few days, though. Unless you don’t mind it dirty,” she said with a grin.

“Then, perhaps, you can take care of me,” he said with his wicked tone.

Sam hugged herself up against him.

“That I can do,” she said, licking his bottom lip, and smacking his ass a bit as he turned to go get ready. 

“Damn, woman, you are going to be the end of me one day. I’ll be back,” he said.

Sam walked over to help Grace finish her breakfast.

…

The O’Neill family arrived at the SGC. Jack wore a dark grey suit for the ceremony. He looked incredibly handsome, and Sam wondered why he didn’t wear suits more often to work. 

Everyone said hello and congratulated Sam as they walked around. Grace was in her stroller and people would stop to bend down to say hello to her. Grace liked the attention. She kept pointing to Sam and Jack and saying ‘Mama’ and ‘Papa’. 

Janet and Cassie came to get Grace. They’d be watching her during the ceremony. 

“Thank you, Janet,” Jack said. “We really appreciate the help.”

“Oh gods of course! Anytime! Heck if you guys want some alone time tonight me and Cass will take her home. Not a problem at all!” Janet said emphatically. 

Sam looked expectantly at Jack. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. 

“Alright. Yes. Thank you so much,” Sam said smiling. “OK we have to go find the General. We will see you after the ceremony!” Sam said. 

Sam and Jack went to find General Landry. They found him in his office. 

“Sir?” Sam asked. 

“Colonel Carter. Colonel O’Neill. Welcome!”

“Retired, sir. Retired," Jack said, reaching his hand out to shake Landry’s hand. “How are you, sir?”

“Jack, call me Hank, please. I am well. Colonel Carter, are you ready?” Landry asked. 

“Yes, sir. It will just be different to be pinned by Jack in a suit instead of his blues,” she said looking at Jack with the smile that lights Jack’s world. 

“Yes, well. Worth it, I think,” he said, taking his wife’s hand. 

“Definitely,” Sam replied looking to Jack. 

“Yes, well, shall we?” Landry asked. He was happy for the two of them. He didn’t know all of their history like General Hammond did, but he knew enough that they deeply loved each other and retirement was the right choice. 

Landry motioned to go out of room for the promotion ceremony. The ceremony was set up outside up top due to the family members present. 

There was one more promotion that day. Walter Harriman would be promoted to Chief Master Sergeant. It is the highest enlisted rank in the Air Force, outside of Command-level postings. It is a major milestone in the enlisted career, and Sam was proud to share the dias with Walter. He had been with the program since Sam came to Colorado Springs. 

The SGC personnel and guests from the other bases in the area gathered outside under the large tent that was set up for the event. Walter and his family, along with Sam and her husband, joined Landry up front as the Color Guard began the ceremony. 

Landry did Walter’s promotion first. Walter’s wife and two sons joined him up front with Landry. Walter wore the jacket of a Chief with the patches already sewn on. After Landry was done, Walter endured the onslaught of arm slaps as his coworkers “tacked it on” after he was officially promoted. All the Chiefs in attendance walked by Walter first, followed by Senior Master Sergeants, then Master Sergeants, each congratulating him by slapping the new patch on his arm. It was a rite of passage that Walter enjoyed it with a smile plastered on his face. 

Next up was Sam. Sam stood next to Landry, and Jack stood next to Sam. Landry first read her promotion orders. Then Landry handed Jack the silver eagles. Jack removed Sam’s silver oak clusters, then pinned on her eagles. He stared into her eyes as he did this. She smiled her big smile up at him. He could not have been more proud of her. After he pinned her eagles on, he even leaned in and gave her a little kiss, which lit up the audience in applause, oohhs and ahahs, and whistles. Sam and Jack both laughed at that. 

Everyone mingled around for the small reception afterwards. There was, of course, cake, which made Jack very happy. He got to show off his daughter to his coworkers that had not yet met her. 

Sam was introduced to other Colonel’s on the base who did not work at the SGC. Some Colonel’s came down from Peterson and the Academy so they could meet the new Colonel Carter. 

Scheduling flight times was something Landry decided to delegate to Sam immediately, since she was a pilot herself. She’d be working with Peterson to coordinate flight times for the X-302’s, as well as scheduling regular flight hours for the other pilots at the SGC. 

After a few hours of being introduced to people, it was time to start clearing out so the tent could be taken down. Jack still had Grace, and he was talking with Janet and Cassie. Sam walked up to them and Cassie immediately hugged Sam. 

“I am proud of you, Sam,” Cassie said. 

“Thank you, Cass. I love you,” Sam said hugging her back. 

“Well done Sam,” Janet said. “You are on your way to stars.” 

“Thanks Janet. You sure about tonight? Is it really OK?” Sam asked to make sure. 

“Of course. When is the last time you two had time without Grace?” she said with a smile. “We will spoil her and teach her bad habits!” 

They all laughed at that. 

“OK, it’s just she has only ever been with my dad.”

“Sam, she will be fine,” Jack said reassuringly. 

“Alright, let me go get her diaper bag. Anyone want to come with me?” Sam asked. 

“Sure, I will. Jack, can you stay with Cass and Grace? We will be back,” Janet said. 

Sam and Janet walked off to the truck to get Grace’s bag. They had a little time to chat alone. 

“So, I am not pregnant. Nothing magic or whatever happened on Atlantis. But we only were able to try twice. I think it had to have been the download and that knowledge of healing he had.”

“I didn’t realize you two were trying again. Sam, you know that means whatever he did to you to conceive Grace didn’t heal you for good.” 

“Ya I figured that out this morning,” she said, turning her eyes to the ground. “I really thought if he was around Ancient things that something would just happen. We are not trying, I just thought it would be nice to have a brother or sister for Grace. I guess whatever has happened to me over the years is permanent. At least we have Elizabeth Grace.” 

“You OK?” Janet asked. 

“Ya. I will be. I’m fine. Really. I was just a bit hopeful, that’s all,” she said sheepishly. 

They got to the truck and Sam grabbed the diaper bag. 

“She has a change of clothes and a lot of diapers in here. She can pretty much eat anything, well, you know. You are her doctor,” Sam said with a laugh. 

The two friends walked back to Grace, Jack, and Cassie. Sam left Grace with Janet. 

“OK, baby girl. Mama and Papa are going out. You are going to stay with Auntie Janet. I love you forever, Elizabeth Grace,” Sam said, hugging and kissing her daughter’s cheek. 

“Have a good night, Peanut. Papa loves you,” Jack said, also bending down to kiss his daughter. 

Sam hugged Janet and Cassie and thanked them again. Jack took Sam out to dinner. She didn’t change out of her blues. He thought she looked incredible with those eagles on her shoulders. He wanted to spend as much time with her in that uniform as he could.

They had a perfect evening together. They realized they needed this time alone. They talked and joked, stared at each other, had moments of comfortable silence, and simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

Jack drove them home and asked that Sam not change out of her blues. He took her out back and set up the telescope for them to do some stargazing. He went inside and opened a bottle of Sam’s favorite white wine, and brought it out to her. He poured them each a glass, and offered a toast to his wife.

“To Colonel Carter-O’Neill. The most beautiful Colonel I have ever known. I hope leadership is as fulfilling for you as it was for me. I’m very proud of you, Sam,” he said, raising his glass, and clinking it against hers. 

“Thank you, Colonel O’Neill, Retired. I hope I can live up to the legacy you left behind,” she replied.

“Sam, you are going to do far greater things than I ever imagined. You were made for this time. I’m glad you chose me to be by your side,” he said, smiling at her under the Colorado stars.

It was a gorgeous, clear night. They spent an hour or so talking and looking at the universe and talked some more. They really were each other’s best friend. 

“Jack, did you want another child?”

“I don’t know. I won’t object to it if it happens. But Sam, Grace is a miracle. I can’t stick my head in that head sucker again.”

“I know you can’t. Lately I’ve just been thinking that it may be nice for her to have a brother or sister. And knowing I can’t give that to you sort of just hurts sometimes. And if Janet doesn’t know how we can get pregnant again, then no one knows.”

“I am happy, Sam. More than I ever thought I would be again after Charlie. Your being able to get pregnant doesn’t change how I feel about you or Grace. If we only get one miracle baby, then my life is more than complete. If somehow we do get pregnant again, I will welcome that little one as I have Grace,” he replied. 

“C’mere,” he said. Jack stood up, and motioned for Sam to stand with him. He took his wife and hugged her. 

“Congratulations, Colonel O’Neill,” he whispered in her ear. She pulled back to look at him. 

“I think one Colonel O’Neill was enough, dontcha think?” She asked, running her fingers through the back of his head. 

“I don’t know, it has a nice sound to it,” he said lovingly. He kissed her under the stars. She leaned into his embrace and started to take his suit jacket off. 

He grabbed her hands and held them to his heart. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before he spoke. 

“Not tonight. There is more than one way for me to make love to my wife. We can wait a few more days. I want all of you, so I will wait,” he said, boring his eyes into hers. He kissed her hands. 

“What do you have in mind, then?” She asked. 

“I was thinking of a nice hot shower followed by a foot massage and neck massage, starting with you?” 

“Mmmmm, that sounds wonderful. It has been a long day. Thank you.”

“Good. Let’s go,” and he motioned for them to go back inside. 

They spent the evening releasing tension of a different kind. After the hot shower, they took turns massaging one another. They talked about Grace and the things discovered on Atlantis. They spoke of a second child, and names if it ever happened. They ended the night holding each other close as they fell asleep. No baby to wake them up in the middle of their sleep. They both slept hard. Something they both really needed. 

…

**Six Months Later**  
**Pegasus Galaxy**

The Atlantis Expedition Team did find a ZPM in the abandoned part of the planet Grace flew them to. They had the city at full power now, but they were still checking out the three planets Jack identified when he was in the chair to see if they could find more ZPMs. 

The Replicators were active again in the Pegasus Galaxy. They were still mainly focused on defeating the Wraith. The Wraith were too preoccupied with the Replicators to bother with Atlantis, however, a Wraith they named Todd kept pushing to form an alliance to rid the Pegasus Galaxy of the Replicators. No one had time to discuss that alliance.

In one report that came through from Rondy, he said he had saved Atlantis. The Replicators, also known as Asurans in the Pegasus Galaxy, found their way to Atlantis, and tried to kill all the humans. Rodney found a way to freeze the Replicators all throughout Atlantis, giving them time to develop a disruptor that would work on these replicators. 

The freeze program worked, and Rodney worked on the disruptor. As his program to freeze them began to wear off, the Replicator called Oberoth grabbed Dr. Weir. He appeared to have dissolved into Weir’s body, then she disappeared into thin air. Right after that, Rodney hit his disruptor switch, and eliminated all remaining Asurans on Atlantis.

With Dr. Weir gone, and assumed to now be a replicator, The Atlantis Expedition had no leader.


	37. Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one got very crazy! Lots of sexy time at the end!! Enjoy!

“There _is_ only one correct choice. Sir, I’ve been in line, I’ve been to Atantis, I’m a civilian, it has to be me,” Woolsey stated unabashedly.

“Patience. I don’t have my pull like I did before. I thought by cutting funding to the SGC and pouring everything into Atlantis that it would be an easy slide for you, especially with Kinsey gone. But the IOA still has ultimate authority,” Senator Fisher said. 

“They are making a mistake. Hell, this whole Family Program is crazy. Do you really think we should be sending families to Atlantis? Or letting people start families there? There’s a war going on in Pegasus. The IOA should know better,” Woolsey said.

“Shit, Richard, I don’t know. Why not? We have wars here on Earth. How better to continue to spread the seeds of Earth? We could fuck this planet for good, and still have countless planets to go to here in the Milkey Way, and now Pegasus. Why are you so wound up? You can go, just not as the lead.”

“This was supposed to be me. It was always me if something happened to Weir. Who the hell do you guys want to send besides me?” Woolsey asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

“They will have interviews or something. Of course you will participate. But, the IOA is thinking of O’Neill, a Chinese Colonel, Rodney McKay, and Colonel Carter for starters. There’s 20 or more people on the list, for Chrissake.”

“McKay? Are they serious? He can’t lead a mouse to cheese. And O’Neill and Carter? I thought they didn’t want military leads?” Woolsey said.

“The Replicators changed their minds. Plus it’s a huge advantage if we can persuade them to take their child.”

“Why?” Woolsey asked.

“Come to find out, their kid got way more ATA than it was supposed to, or so I’ve heard,” Fisher said suspiciously.

“You know what, that’s fucked up. I’m not in this to extort babies. Tell me when your damn interviews are. Fuck.” 

Woolsey got up and left the Senator’s office. Woolsey had never been a fan of US politics, and this was the case in point. To extort a baby was beyond anything he would ever have signed up for. For that reason alone, Woolsey hoped they’d pick him and spare that baby any ill will.

**Colorado Springs**

Sam and Jack were out back playing with Grace when Sam’s phone rang.

“Colonel Carter,” she said into the phone.

_‘Sam, it’s Daniel.’_

“Hey Daniel. How are you?”

_’I’m at work, and got a call from Fisher’s office. They want you to call them.’_

“Um, that’s odd. Does it have to be now? We are having a family day at the house.”

_’I really don’t know, Sam. Maybe it can wait for Monday?’_

“OK, I’ll come in and call. Thanks, Daniel.”

 _’Um, Sam…’_ he paused. _‘They want to talk to both of you.’_ Daniel replied.

“Ya, very odd. I think we will wait. I’ll talk to Jack. Thanks, Daniel. Why don’t you come over for dinner? Bring Teal’c.”

 _’OK, I’ll swing by his room to grab him. Give me a few hours. I’m working a translation for Atlantis,’_ Daniel then hung up and went back to work.

“So, that was very odd. Fisher’s office wants to talk to me, and to you. About what, we don’t know,” Sam said. 

“Odd,” Jack said, twirling his daughter around in the air, making her laugh.

“Ya. Odd, indeed. So. I invited the guys over for dinner. Daniel is working, but when he’s done he will grab Teal’c and come on up. I figured we could grill. Do you have enough beer?” she asked.

“I should run to the store real quick. I’ll just run down and be back. Do we need any food or anything?” he asked.

“We have enough frozen burgers. Maybe grab some buns and chips? Oh, and Sprite for T?”

“And beer,” he smiled at her.

“And beer. See you soon,” and she leaned in to kiss him.

Jack got in his truck to drive the short trip to the store. While he was in the store his phone rang. It was a Washington DC number.

“O’Neill,” he answered.

_'Jack, this is Richard Woolsey.'_

“How the hell did you get this number?”

 _'It wasn’t easy but just listen to me. I had an interesting talk with Fisher this week about Atlantis. I don’t have details, but he mentioned something about your baby having the gene. That is really all I know. I thought you should know.'_

Woolsey hung up.

“Fuck,” Jack said. 

He finished his shopping as quickly as he could. He grabbed Sam a bottle of her favorite wine, and figured she’d need it after he told her about Woolsey. 

He got home and brought everything inside. Sam was in Grace’s room changing her and getting some warmer clothes on her for the night. She was growing so fast. Already a year and almost 7 months old. She will be very happy to see her uncles tonight.

Jack went to Grace’s room. He looked at his two leading ladies from the doorway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam and just watched Sam interact with Grace. She was such a wonderful, loving mother to their child. Even when Grace was fussy, Sam loved the child through it. He was so proud of his family. 

“Papa!” Grace yelled when she finally saw him.

“How long were you standing there?” Sam asked. 

“Long enough,” he said with a smile. “Listen, I got a call from Woolsey when I went to the store.”

“Woolsey? Why would he call you? How did he even get your number?” she asked.

“The IOA knows about Grace and her high ATA.”

“That sonofabitch,” Sam steamed.

“Not him, Sam. He was warning me that he found out via Fisher. Looks like someone at the SGC itself had to have passed the information along.”

“Are you kidding me? There are only like 5 people who know,” Sam said, holding Grace tighter against her as she stood to walk to the kitchen.

“I called Janet when you were gone. She and Cass are coming over. We can talk about it later. But what the hell? At least we can narrow it down, I hope.”

“C’mere,” Jack said, and walked to his wife and child in their kitchen. He embraced them both and held them close. “We’ll figure this out. I think the call from Fisher must be about Atlantis,” he continued.

Sam pulled away as Grace got squirmy and wanted down.

“You think they want us to go to Atlantis as part of the IOA Family thing?” she asked.

“Yes, I think that is a real possibility.”

There was a knock at the door. They could see out the windows that it was Daniel and Teal’c. Jack went to the door to let them in.

“Hey guys, come on in.”

They both came in and immediately Grace rushed over to them.

“Danal!! Tea!!!” she squealed when she saw them. Daniel scooped her up and hugged her. Teal’c bowed his head to everyone and went further into the house.

“Who’s your favorite uncle?” Daniel asked.

“Teal!!!” Grace replied. 

“Traitor! We’ll see about that!” Daniel joked and put her down and started to pretend to chase after her.

“It’s so good to see you guys with her. Thank you,” Sam said.

“Your offspring is also our family, ColonelCarter. We would not have it any other way. Undomesticated equines could not keep us away,” Teal’c said.

Sam laughed and smiled, then hugged her friend. 

“We love you, T,” she said.

Jack started getting things ready for the grill. About fifteen minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Sam let in Janet and Cassie. They all hugged each other and then all went out back where the guys were starting the grill and beers. 

“You want something to drink?” Sam asked them both. 

“I’ll have what you are having, Cass will just take water,” Janet said.

When they all got outside, Jack told them about Woolsey’s call. Janet was stunned. She had no idea how this could have happened. She blamed herself. 

“Janet, only a handful of people know. Who could have had access to her medical records?” Sam asked.

“Guys, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. It has to be my fault. Her file was hidden and encrypted. There is only one person who had that code besides me. I thought I could trust him. I needed the help in researching all of this. He has the clearances. Oh my gods. I am so sorry,” Janet said, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Janet, this is not your fault. We don’t blame you, come on,” Jack said.

“Janet, who?” Sam asked.

“Jesusmaryandjoseph. Lt Anthony Crinshaw. He’s the only one who had access. Sam, the logs. Can you get the logs, even if he tried to hide them?”

“Of course I can,” Sam replied.

“OK, then let’s eat. We can go in tomorrow and Sam can look for the logs and see what we find. Can someone grab the grill? I’m going to call Landry,” Jack said.

Jack walked further back into the yard to make his call. He explained their working theory about Crinshaw, and the plans to have Sam go in tomorrow to search for any logs showing access to Grace’s files. They discussed legal charges they could use against Crinshaw. Release of Personally Identifiable Information (PII) and Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) at the very least, as well as possibly Uniform Code of Military Justice (UCMJ) rules may have been broken, too. 

They all had a long night out back eating, drinking, and catching up. They were all family. Sam put Grace down to sleep and went back outside with more wine for her and Janet. Jack kept catching Sam’s eye all night long. Sam knew what that meant. 

Cassie was asleep on the couch when Janet went to wake her up around 1 AM. Janet was OK to drive by then, but she had Cassie drive just to be sure. They said goodnight to everyone, then Teal’c drove Daniel home, and then crashed at Daniel’s. They’d all meet up Sunday morning around noon at the SGC so Sam could do her digging in the log files.

Jack locked up the house, and turned to see Sam cleaning in the kitchen. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrists in his hands. He pulled her arms behind her and walked her into the wall in the hallway between the kitchen and the garage door. He pinned her body to the wall with his frame, and claimed her mouth with his. She moaned in agreement into his mouth as her tongue shot out to meet his.

He grabbed her wrists with one hand, and used his other hand to start undoing her pants. She couldn’t move with her arms behind her and his hand holding her wrists. She was getting turned on very quickly. His mouth slid down her face to her neck, to her collarbone, and he had to let go of her. He stepped back and looked in her eyes. They were wild with passion. His eyes were black and dangerous.

“Off,” he said, pointing to her shirt. He quickly removed his own shirt then watched her take hers off. Her pants were undone, and he slid his hands down her shoulders, to her sides, thumbs in her waist to push her pants down. She stepped out of the pants. He knelt down and put one of her legs over his shoulder. He pushed his face into her warm apex, and inhaled her arousal through her lace panties. His fingers crept up her inner thighs, and his thumbs traced the outline of her lips.

He pulled the panties down and stood up. His fingers found her wetness, and he plunged two inside of her as he kissed her passionately again. He ate the moan she let out in reaction to his ministrations. Her arms went around him and down his sides. She grabbed his jeans and unbuttoned them. She didn’t get much farther as he ground his hips into her as his fingers twisted up and his thumb found her clit. 

She yelped at his move. She stared in his eyes with her head back on the wall as he continued to massage her nerve bud. She reached in his pants to feel his hard, throbbing cock. She pushed the jeans down enough to let his cock free and began stroking him as he fingered her to the brink of ecstasy. His other arm went around her back to hold her as she came undone in his arms. Her eyes flashed at him.

“Fuck, Jack, yes!” she yelled. He watched her as wave after wave took her, and her muscles wrapping around his fingers still inside of her. 

She looked up at him as she went through her last few waves. 

“You are _so_ good at that,” and pulled his head down and mashed her mouth on him. She pushed him back into the kitchen.

“Sit,” she ordered, and pointed to the counter. He did as he was told, and she immediately spread his legs, holding his inner thighs with her hands, and took his entire cock in her mouth. 

He let out a noise that was not so much words as pleasure. He watched her take him in her mouth. She grabbed his shaft and stroked him as she sucked him. She bent down further to lick from his perineum, up his balls, to the tip of his tumescence, and then took him in her mouth again. 

“God, Sam,” he whispered. After about five minutes, he could feel the sensations build in him.

“Sam, close, stop,” he said, gently putting a hand on her chin, and raising her eyes to him.

His eyes were black and full of passion. Her eyes were dilated with need. He got down from the counter and put his hand between her legs again. She was still dripping wet and ready for him. 

“What do you want, Sam?” he asked.

“Hard, fast,” she said, licking her lips.

“Turn around. Now,” he said. She leaned up against the wall with her arms bracing herself. He reached down between her legs and spread her juice up into her ass. He spit down her crack before putting a knuckle in her ass to start spreading her.

“Damn, that feels good. Fuck me, Jack. I need you inside me. Hard and fast. Don’t make it pretty,” she said.

“You sure?” he asked.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him to her so his cock was against her abdomen.

“I told you a while ago, I have a few kinks. Right now, I need you hard and fast. I’ll let you know if it hurts,” she said with a dangerous gleam in her eye. He looked at her cautiously for a moment.

“It’s OK,” she said, touching his cheek with her palm. “Now are you going to fuck your wife hard, or what?”

He spun her around and grabbed her from behind and held her up in front of him, her back pressed to him. He cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples through her bra. He pushed her back down a little and undid her bra and removed it. His hands were traveling her entire front side as he held her back to him. She pressed her ass back into him when she felt his cock between her cheeks and lower back.

“I love you,” he whispered to her. Her arm raised, and she ran her fingers through the back of his neck and hairline. His mouth caressed her neck as he massaged her breasts.

“I know. It’s OK, really. I trust you,” she said.

He dropped a hand between her legs. She was still ready for him.

“C’mere,” he said, and grabbed her hand and took her to the large windows in the living room. He pushed her up against the window and pressed her front into the window as he pressed himself into her back. He ran his cock between her legs, not entering her, and she tightened her legs together to give him more pressure against his length. He pressed her to the window with one hand, and leaned back to watch his cock slide back and forth between her legs.

“Ya, now we’re getting somewhere,” she said.

“This is fucking hot, Sam. I’m not going to be able to stop,” he said as he licked up her spine.

“Good. I don’t want you to stop,” she begged.

He pulled her hips back a little and kicked her ankles wider with his feet. She bent into the window and offered her backside to him. He put one hand on her hip, and used the other to guide himself to her hot, slick opening. In one move, he pushed himself fully into her, which made her cry out.

“Ah! Fuck, me!” she mumbled.

“You OK?” he asked.

In response, she thrusted her hips back into him, which only made him go deeper inside of her. She reached down between her legs to feel their union. She found his balls, and gently ran her nails along them.

“I guess that is a yes,” he said, starting to thrust hard from behind.

She tented her arms against the window to give her head something softer to rest against as Jack rocked into her from behind. He wasn’t being gentle, but it wasn’t as hard as she needed. She helped by meeting his thrusts with her own reverse thrusts, using the window as leverage to push back. She stopped and turned to face him.

“Down,” she ordered, and motioned for him to lay on the area rug beneath them. 

He laid on his back, and she immediately straddled him, and took him fully inside of her, not wasting any time. She used her knees to help raise and lower herself on him, grinding into him on her downward thrust to take as much of him inside her as she could. She grabbed one breast and let her other hand find her clit. She writhed on top of him.

He looked at her opening and watched as she buried him inside of her. He had never seen her so frenzied in passion like this before. She was beautiful on top of him. He enjoyed watching her take pleasure from his body. He didn’t want this to stop quite yet. 

“Sam,” he said, trying to get her attention. She slowly came out of her fog of passion to look down at him. She was still grinding against him and massaging herself.

“Sam, let me take care of you. Help me up,” he said gently. She got up off of him and offered a hand to help him up off the floor. He took her in his arms and held her.

“You are amazing, Sam,” he said, claiming her mouth. One of her hands went straight to stroking him. He let out a long groan in her mouth.

He pulled back to look in her eyes. Her eyes were still wild with passion, but now they were more questioning as to what he was up to. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again. He led her to the kitchen table, which just so happened to be the right height for him. He helped lift her up, and brought her hips to the edge of the table. He put her legs up against his chest, and positioned himself at her opening.

“Are you sure?” he asked one more time.

“Yes, Jack, please, I’m sure,” she said with eyes that begged him for more.

He thrust into her, hard. 

“Yes, like that. More,” she said, her eyes flashed in response.

She held her legs open with her hands to give him more space to reach her depths. He leaned forward and put his hands on the table beside her and began to push himself deep into her. He bent down and took a breast in his mouth. She moaned out in pleasure.

“Yes, Jack, more. I want all of you,” she said, holding his head to her.

“You have me, you have all of me, forever,” he whispered as he moved his mouth down her body, still thrusting into her.

He stood again, holding her legs open with his arms, his hands on the table beside her body. Her fingers found her nub and started to rub it. He watched as his cock rocked in and out of her.

“You are so beautiful, Sam,” he said. She looked at him and her eyes flashed bright right before she came undone below him. Her hips lifted off the table as he held her legs up with his arms. He could feel her wrap her insides around him and he thrust even harder as she rode out her pleasure with him inside her. 

“I want you to come for me...Inside me...Fuck me ‘til you come...I need you,” she said.

His eyes changed to a dangerous black that she’d never seen before. He took his hands to her shoulders and hung onto them as he thrust deep and hard into her. Her eyes widened, and she smiled when she watched him turn to a state of primal behavior. 

He was marking her, or maybe he was claiming her. Not that she already wasn’t his. This was different. This was base nature at work. This was fast, deep, and hard. He couldn't stop now. She could feel his balls slap against her anus. She felt as if he was going to thrust all the way up her throat from inside of her. 

She felt another orgasm build right as he grabbed her hips, pushed into her, and held his hips to hers as he emptied himself inside of her. 

“God, Sam. Fuck,” he said as he came, and slowly rode it out. 

Her hand went to her clit, and she massaged another orgasm out, just as he was giving his last thrusts. He caught her eyes at the moment of her second release. She was so beautiful to him when she came for him. He claimed her mouth as she cried out. She continued to massage herself with him inside of her, convulsing around him. He thrust with the hardness he had left. She started to cry. She sat up on the table and grabbed him and held him.

“That was...oh my gods, Jack. What was that?” she asked, and kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

“What do you mean? Are you OK?” he asked, kissing away the tears on her face. Her eyes seemed unfocused and confused.

“No, yes, I mean I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. Jack?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m here,” he said.

She kissed his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him between her legs on the table. He held her close to him and ran his hands up and down her back, kissing her head every now and then.

“Something was different. Your eyes changed,” she said. He continued to hold on to her.

“I’ve never gone that fast and hard with you before. You could be experiencing what is called sub-drop. You had quite a few orgasms and new experiences with me, and that raises your endorphins and adrenaline. You could have hit subspace, and I don't mean work-related. Coming down is sometimes confusing. Sub-drop isn’t limited to a BDSM scene. You sure you are OK? Can I get you anything? Do you want to take a hot shower and clean up?”

“Just hold me for now. It was just intense to watch you. I felt like you were claiming me, or making your mark on me or something. I’ve not experienced that before. Not even with…” and she dropped her sentence off, knowing full well Jack would know she was referring to Jonas, her dead ex-fiance douchebag from a long time ago.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. The way you talked, it just, it just really turned me on. We need to talk about this when it happens. There is very little I won’t try, Sam. When you say hard, I can do hard. But you always have the power to end it and tell me to stop. No matter what, you use your safeword if you need to.” 

“I know. I trust you. And, no, not scared. Intense, yes. I liked it. Maybe that’s why it’s so different to me. I. Just. I’ve never felt like this after. Ever.”

“OK, let’s go get you warmed up. Let me shower with you and get you ready for bed. I’ll get us some water and an apple or something. Then I’m going to hold you all night and make sure you are OK. Sound good?” he said.

“Yes. Absolutely OK. I love you,” and she pulled his head in for one more kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“I meant what I said. You have me forever,” he said smiling at her.

He took her hand and walked her to their bathroom. Jack turned the shower on, and Sam checked on Grace before joining him in the shower. He made sure Sam was clean, warm, and dry before helping her into her night clothes, which was really a pair of panties and a tank top. He made sure she drank water and ate half the apple he cut for them. He got her under the covers and held her all night long.

Somewhere in the space before finally falling asleep, she made a note to read more about sub-drop and BDSM scenes. She slept soundly in Jack’s arms. The rest of her dreams were good dreams, flowing between her family, Grace, the night she just had with Jack, and a possible assignment to Atlantis. Then her dreams turned to watching Crinshaw taken away in handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub-drop and subspace are a very real things that can happen in situations where adrenaline and endorphins get elevated in the body. The actual term 'sub-drop' and 'subspace' are primarily terms used in BDSM scenes, but the chemical reactions in the body are the same no matter how they happen. Runner's High can be an example of subspace. 
> 
> After care is critically important. If you are into BDSM, and you have a Dom who does not provide you adequate after care, especially if you hit subspace and drop, you need to find a new Dom. 
> 
> I do not participate in BDSM, but I do my homework and try to be as real as I can when I write. Please comment if I have misspoken, or to add anything else that may be helpful to others.


	38. Commander Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about this. This chapter opens this up to so.much.more! Enjoy!

The next morning, Sam and Jack dropped Grace off with Cassie, and picked up Janet to go to the SGC. They were to meet Daniel and Teal’c to go over the medical logs to see who would have been able to share the information about Elizabeth Grace to Senator Fisher and friends. 

They met in Sam’s lab first to discuss how to do this. Jack said he’d call Landry when they got anything. They decided Sam should log into the servers to see who was logged in to any computer that day. This way if anyone was smart enough to route through other servers, or even out of the mountain and back, they could see who was in the system. Then they’d see who was poking around the medical servers.

Sam focused on just medical staff that were logged in over the past weeks. Every time she looked at Crinshaw’s there was another route associated with it. She had to take more time to figure out what she was seeing. It looked like someone was setting Crinshaw up. It took a few hours, but Sam thought she figured out who stole Grace’s information. She gathered everyone up to go over what she found.

“This is very strange. This line here clearly shows that someone remotely was logging into Crinshaw’s account. He would never even know. This is very well designed and orchestrated. Whoever this is, they had help, or knew exactly how to do this. Not everyone is this sophisticated when it comes to hacking government systems.

“These lines here indicate the reroutes that this hacker was taking. This took time to trace, but, I can tell you that it is definitely coming from Travis Air Force Base. This is the first sloppy part of the hacker’s work. If you are going to hack a government system, don’t do it from a government system.”

“Sam, what does this mean?” Janet asked.

“First it means Crinshaw did not steal anything from the SGC. Someone from Travis did. And I know who,” Sam said. “Jack, please call General Landry. Let him know I found who stole Grace’s information. It was our own Lt, now Captain, Graham Simmons,” she said. 

Everyone’s eyes got large. Simmons was a good officer. They had no idea why he’d do this or who he was turning the information into. But they all had a guess that it went to Kinsey or the NID. Sam recorded the information for evidence. Simmons may be good, but she was better. They knew it would take a few days before anything could be done, so they all left the SGC and went to Sam and Jack’s for lunch.

…

It was another month before they heard anything about Captain Simmons. Also during this past month, the interviews for Atlantis had taken place. There were over 20 people interviewing for various aspects of the Atlantis Expedition, including interviewing for the Commander spot. 

Sam and Jack were told that when Simmons was arrested, he kept shouting that “it’s not fair that he got her and not me.” They knew Simmons had a quiet crush on Sam, but they didn’t know how psycho he had gotten over time. The investigation traced Simmons to an offshore bank account that was being deposited by another offshore account. There was no way to truly find who paid Simmons, but that level of secrecy could only have been the NID. That news was very troublesome. But nothing they could do about it now. 

Lt Crinshaw was not involved in any way at all. General Landry did have to tell him that he was originally a suspect, but when Sam found all of the redirects, it was obvious Crinshaw had nothing to do with it. Landry apologized to Crinshaw, and gave him a 96-hour leave pass to use however he wanted to. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Crinshaw didn’t seem to hold a grudge. But he probably was hurt that they’d think he would do something like that. 

...

Grace had her second birthday. She was talking up a storm now, and seemed to just know things. She was incredibly smart for a two year old. She was also a little terror on two legs. She fit the definition of terrible twos. She was not as defiant as some toddlers can get, but she challenged her parents when she thought she was right. She fought going to bed. She wanted so badly to be a grown up. 

The night before her second birthday, Sam was bathing Grace in her tub. Grace was splashing water all around with her toys, and was babbling words that Sam did not understand. Sam caught one word Grace said, or more so, sang in the tub.

“Aveo...Amacuse...Aveo...Amacuse…,” Grace repeated in sing-song.

“Grace, how do you know that?” Sam asked.

“Papa go home,” Grace said.

“Grace. Papa is home, he is in the kitchen, I think.”

“No. Lantis. Papa go Lantis.” 

Sam sat there mesmerized by her daughter’s words. How could she know Ancient, let alone even know about Atlantis? Sure, she’d heard the word _Atlantis_ spoken around her, but they never heard her say it. They were going to have to really start watching what they said around her from now on. Jack came to the bathroom to tell Sam about the phone call he just had.

“Jack, your daughter was speaking Ancient just now,” Sam said to him as he poked his head in the door.

“What? How do you know?” he asked.

“Aveo Amacuse. It’s what you said in Antarctica when T put you in the chamber. Then she said you are going home. I said that you are home. Then she said, _‘No. Lantis.’_ Jack, she knows about Atlantis.”

“Well, that’s sort of funny because I just got off the phone with Landry. They picked the next teams for Atlantis. Sam, you are the next Commander of the Atlantis Expedition,” he let that sink in for a moment. She stared at him like he was actually speaking Ancient to her.

“Wait. Me? What? You mean not like part of the Family Program. You mean like in charge of the thing?”

“Yes, Sam. You will command the Atlantis Expedition,” he said smiling at her.

“But, Jack, I can’t. I have my work here. I can’t leave Grace. Hell, I can’t leave you,” she said, starting to shake a little bit.

“You aren’t leaving us. We are coming with you. Grace and I are coming to Atlantis.”

That reality hit her in the heart. Grace had just said _‘Papa go Lantis’_ not even 5 minutes ago.

“Jack, your daughter _knew_. How can she know? How is that possible? What is really going on in that mind of hers?”

“I don’t know. But, maybe she and I are connected somehow in a way we never considered. This moves more towards the theory that maybe she is the next generation of Ancient. She may belong on Atlantis,” he said, a little unsure of his own words.

Grace looked at her mom and smiled.

“Mama, papa, Gace. Lantis,” she said in her broken baby language.

“Yes, baby girl, we are all going to Atlantis. How the hell can you possibly know that?” Sam asked to no one in particular.

“Landry asked that you call him back when you can,” Jack said.

“Yes, of course. Sure. Let me finish up with Grace, then can you put her down? I’ll call him back when we are done.”

“Ya, sure, you betcha,” Jack said.

...

Jack put his daughter down for the night. He came to the living room to find Sam still on the phone with General Landry. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll let him know. And thank you, again, for everything. Having you and General Hammond in my corner over the past 2 or 3 years has truly made a difference in my life,” Jack heard her say to the phone.

“Of course. We will see you Monday for our physicals and out processing...Yes, sir. You too….Goodbye,” and Sam hung up the phone with Landry.

“Well. Monday we start the process to go to Atlantis. All in all, 20 people total are coming on the Odyssey with us. Most are the Family program,” Sam said.

“Too bad your bridge is broken. It was nice last time,” Jack said, referring to the Intergalactic Gate Bridge that Sam and Rodney designed.

“Ya, but at least we have an extra ZPM now. The trip will take about 4 days now instead of almost 3 weeks. Jack, we’re going to Atlantis. Who’d have thought? Oh my gods. Daniel is going to be pissed!” Sam realized.

“Oh probably will. But, since you will be the commander, you can let him come visit anytime you want,” Jack said, snuggling up to Sam on the couch and kissing her.

“Congratulations, Commander Colonel Carter. I’m very proud of you. I knew something big like this would happen for you,” he continued as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

All of a sudden they saw Grace standing in the living room staring at them.

“Oh boy. Here we go. Grace, you need to go to bed,” Jack said.

“No,” Grace snapped back, stamping her foot on the ground.

“Oy. I’ll take care of her,” Jack told Sam. “Come on, Grace. Time for bed,” he said as he picked her up to take her back to her room. 

Sam smiled at them both as Jack took her back to her room. He was so good with Grace. He was a wonderful father and husband. She couldn’t have imagined her life would turn out this way. And yet here she was. Wife to Jack O’Neill, and mother to a wonderful daughter. She was about to spend a part of her life in a galaxy far away with her family. As long as she had them, nothing could stop her.

…

Monday came quickly, and the O’Neill family gathered in the infirmary at the SGC for their pre-Atlantis physicals. Sam left Jack and Grace in the infirmary and went to see General Landry prior to her physical. She knocked on his door.

“Hi, sir, am I bothering you?” she asked.

“Colonel Carter, you are never a bother. How are you? How’s the nerves of command setting in?”

“Oh, they are plenty, sir. Do you know why they picked me? There are far more experienced people for the Expedition than me.”

“The Replicator threat pushed them to pick a military person. Actually, Jack was in the running for commander. But, he unequivocally said no. Even as a civilian. Your little girl is what he wants to be focused on.” 

That made Sam smile. She loved how he enjoyed being a stay at home dad. And he is so good with their daughter.

“I’ll do my best, sir. I won’t let you down.” 

“I know you won’t, Sam.” Landry’s phone rang. He answered then quickly hung up.

“Looks like they need us both in the infirmary. Apparently, Grace has a new gift,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Sam spun on her heels and they both made their way to the infirmary to meet up with Jack and Grace. They arrived and Jack was holding Grace, joking with her and booping their noses together. Grace seemed fine.

“What’s going on?” she asked Jack.

Jack looked to Janet, Janet looked between Sam and General Landry.

“Well, looks like she has the healing power of an Ancient,” Janet said.

“What do you mean, exactly?” Sam asked Janet, but was looking at Grace in Jack’s arms.

“I was getting my blood drawn, and had to put Grace down. Before I knew what was going on, she’d snuck to the back of the room to where Staff Sergeant Brooks is lying. She got a staff burn on her arm from her last mission. Grace climbed the chair next to her bed, and put her hands on her arm. Now her arm is healed,” Jack said.

“Can someone please get Daniel in here?” Sam asked. “Jack, my god, what are we going to do? We’re leaving soon, and we don’t know anything about what is happening to Grace,” she said, her voice getting loud and a little shaken.

“I’d say that you are probably going to the best place for her. Where else could you learn more about the Ancients than Atlantis?” Janet said. 

“If the NID finds out about this. Oh my gods. What if this is the plan all along? They already know she has the ATA. What if they picked me, picked us, knowing what she may be capable of?” Sam said looking straight at Jack.

“Who’s capable of what?” Daniel said, walking in with Teal’c.

“It seems Grace has the healing power of the Ancients. SSG Brooks’ arm is healed from her staff wound. Daniel, what do we know of the abilities of the Ancients?” Sam asked.

“Wow. Really? Um. Well, they had evolved to where they used far more areas in the brain than we do. That allowed them to advance quickly in all areas, including technology. Before they ascended, they also developed various advanced mental powers including extraordinary sensory abilities, the ability to heal others with a touch, as we know from Jack and now Grace. They also had developed partial Telepathy, and powerful Telekinesis.1 The theory that Grace may be a new line of Ancients might not be too far from the truth,” Daniel said.

Sam was getting visibly uneasy about all of this. She was biting her bottom lip in deep thought. Her voice shook as she talked.

“So what do we do now?” she asked, looking at Jack.

“Mama!” cried Grace, reaching out to Sam. Sam walked to Jack and took Grace in her arms.

“Love you, mama,” Grace said softly. Sam hugged and held her daughter. 

“I love you, too, baby girl,” Sam said as she held Grace close to her. 

“Mama, OK,” Grace said to Sam. Grace put her hand on Sam’s head. Sam felt a warmth pass over her. It was peaceful and loving, just like the hug Grace was giving to her. Sam rearranged her daughter in her arms and looked at Grace.

“Did you just do that for mama?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Grace said, smiling big at her mom. 

Grace had settled with blue eyes, and light brown hair. She looked more like her father in the face, but had her mom’s blue eyes, which she had about a 50/50 shot between blue or brown for her eyes. She had her father’s hands and feet, but it was becoming very obvious she got the lion’s share of her mother’s brains. She was a very beautiful girl. Sam knew she’d make pretty babies with Jack.

Sam hugged Grace again and turned back to everyone to see how things were coming along.

“I guess I am the last for the physical. Daniel, can you take her?” 

“Of course, who’s your favorite uncle?” Daniel asked.

“Teal!” Grace replied, making everyone laugh, including Teal’c. If a smile and a short noise was a Jaffa laugh, that is.

Everyone cleared out of the infirmary, and Janet took Sam into the private screening room. 

“I haven’t congratulated you yet, Sam. I am so happy for you. All of you. This is an amazing opportunity,” Janet said.

“I’m scared out of my mind, Janet. What if I screw up? What if I do something that ends up hurting Grace or Jack, or worse. What if the Wraith or Genii find out about Grace? My gods, Janet, we won’t be any safer there than in our own backyard.”

“Sam. You will do fine. You will have Jack there to watch Grace. You both will figure things out as you go along. Here, get undressed so I can get this over for you,” Janet said handing her a gown and turning away from Sam.

“I just don’t know how to do this. Are there schools on Atlantis? Do I shuttle her to the Athosian village for school? I have no idea what I am doing. Jack has been so calm. I’m the one freaking out.”

“I told you before, we don’t get to see the side of Jack that you do. You have told me many times what a good man he is. And I don’t doubt you because I don’t think you would have gotten involved with him if you truly did not love and trust him. And he seems to love you and Grace very much. He will be there for you.”

“I’m ready,” Sam said, climbing on the exam table. Janet got to work on Sam’s physical.

“Honey, you are going to do amazing things with your lives. All three of you.You are an amazing leader. People trust you at work. I’d also say most people at work even like you. Your fear is normal. Do you think you’d have this fear if you were not married, or were married but did not have a child?”

“Probably not. I know this is irrational.”

“But now you are a mother. It’s not irrational. It would be much easier if you were single, or if it was just you and Jack. I went through a crazy period when I adopted Cassie. You remember that? This is the same thing. You have a new life to care for. I’d say what you are going through is normal. And just think. Your child, and the others traveling with you, will be the _first kids ever_ from Earth to live in a completely different galaxy.”

That made Sam smile. 

“Thanks, Janet. You have always been such a good friend to me. You and Cass will have to come over before we leave. I’m going to miss you very much.”

“Count on it. You feel better about this, Commander?” Janet asked with a smile. Sam returned the smile.

“Yes. Thank you. Are we done?”

“Just have to get your bloodwork done, then yes we are done. When was your last period?”

“I have no clue. You know I’ve never been regular, and I don’t keep track anymore. I don’t think I’ve had one in two months.”

“Sam, is there a chance you could be pregnant?”

“I doubt I will ever have another child, if it hasn’t happened by now, it may never. There’s always a chance, though. We screw like rabbits. ,” Sam said with a very proud, confident smile.

“OK, eww. I did not need that visual. I have to run a pregnancy test. You know that. I’ll also run another baseline of your naquadah. But so far, that has remained unchanged. I’ll send all of your information to Beckett in the new encryption you designed for your medical records. You can open them for him once you get there.”

“OK, doc. Sounds like a plan. Can I change before Lt Crinshaw comes to take my blood?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll see you when you are done.”

Sam changed and waited for her blood to be drawn. She had a short conversation with Crinshaw and thanked him for everything he has done for them over the past two years. She had also asked General Landry to put him in for some sort of award before he had to move on to a new command. Crinshaw mentioned to Sam that he’d like to stay on with the SGC and learn more about alien biology. Sam decided to let Janet and Landry know.

Sam got done and went to find Jack and Grace. They were in Daniel’s office and Grace was walking all around touching anything she could get her hands on. Jack was busy chasing her and making sure she didn’t break anything.

“Hey, I’m back. Everything is OK.”

“Hey. Grace has been busy,” Jack said.

“I see that,” Sam said with a smile.

“Mama! Look!” Grace yelled when she heard her mother’s voice.

“I see that. Don’t break anything. Uncle Daniel needs this stuff,” she said to her daughter.

“So, Jack, I was thinking,” Sam said. 

“Oh boy,” both Daniel and Jack said in unison.

“Funny. Seriously. Do you maybe want to open the house up to Teal’c, Nyan, and Vala? I mean, maybe not like move in, but check in on it, and if they want, they can stay over once in a while. But also take care of it when we are gone?” she asked.

“I was hoping everyone could take turns and watch it, but yes. Even Cam and Daniel can have a key,” Jack said.

And just as if everyone knew they were talking about them, Vala, Teal’c, Cam, and Nyan came into Daniel’s office. Grace ran up to ‘Uncle Teal’, and the rest started asking questions to Sam and Jack about moving to Atlantis. They spent an hour or so talking with everyone. They spoke with their resident aliens and each of them loved the idea of getting out and spending time at the O’Neill house instead of the SGC. 

Janet swung by as well, and asked to speak to Jack and Sam in the hallway. Jack made sure Grace was with T or someone else, and not breaking things. They both walked out to see Janet.

“Sam, how are you feeling?”

“Why?” Jack asked. But Sam knew why she was asking.

“Aw, no. Not again,” Sam said a little softly.

“What? What’s going on?” Jack asked. 

Sam stared Janet in the eyes. Janet just shook her head in affirmation. Sam turned to look at Jack.

“It seems I’m an Ancient baby-maker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The superscript is to note that I took direct lines from the Stargate Wiki about the Ancients from this page. 
> 
> https://stargate.fandom.com/wiki/Ancient


	39. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with being a leader in command and having another baby. Then they prepare for guests to visit the new house.

Jack stared at his wife for a moment before his brain caught up. Then he smiled big at Sam. 

“Another baby? Me? You? Again?” he stumbled through his words, still smiling at her.

Sam looked at him. She was afraid, but happy. She was sad, maybe, but hopeful. She remembered the pain of birth, and remembered the total and complete love and joy of holding her daughter when she was finally born. She recalled the months without Jack, and how her heart hurt not knowing if he’d ever come back to them. 

She remembered Jack’s face when Grace was born, and how wonderful of a father he is. All of these memories flashed before her in her mind in the few seconds when Jack looked in her eyes. She released a breath she did not know she was holding. On her next inhale, all of the emotions crashed down on her and she began to shake and cry.

Jack grabbed her and held her. He felt her sobs. Janet rubbed her back as Jack held her. She just got a Command position on Atlantis. For her first nine months of the job, she’d be pregnant. She didn’t know if she was mad that this happened now. She didn’t know if she was mad at Jack for doing this to her. She didn’t even know if she was mad at all.

“Sam, it will be OK. I’m here with you. I’m coming with you. No more stasis pods, no need for a long distance marriage. I’ll be right by your side for all of it this time,” he said, holding her close. 

Then she heard her daughter running towards the door making those sounds toddlers make when they run with their little legs. Vala was chasing close behind Grace. When Grace got to her parents outside the door, and saw them hugging, she grabbed Sam’s leg and held on. Then she reached up with one arm.

“Mama, mama, up,” Grace insisted. Sam let go of Jack, and bent down to pick up her daughter.

“Hey baby girl. Mama is going to be alright,” Sam said as she hugged Grace close to her.

Grace wiggled her way out of the embrace so she could touch Sam’s cheek with her tiny two-year old hand.

“Mama. OK,” Grace said, starting at Sam with her own blue eyes. 

Sam thought she was staring into her own eyes. And in many ways, she was. Grace was telling her something far beyond what Sam was able to understand. Sam instinctively knew her daughter was communicating something that was more than what Grace’s words could vocalize at the moment. Grace touched a tear as it fell from Sam’s eye. Grace smiled at her mother.

“Mama, OK,” she repeated, not taking her eyes off of Sam. Then she hugged her mother.

“You are amazing,” Sam whispered to Grace. 

Grace grabbed and hugged Sam around the neck, and Sam just held her for a few moments. Jack put his arms around his family, and Janet and Vala stood by. It seemed that they were getting the attention of everyone else in Daniel’s office. They all started making their way to the door to make sure everything was OK.

“Hey. Is everything OK out here?” Daniel asked.

Jack smiled at Grace and Sam, and then stepped back to talk to the rest of the folks gathered.

“Yes, everything is OK. Just got some unexpected news, that’s all,” he said, not knowing if he should announce it or if Sam wanted to. 

Sam still was holding on to Grace, and Grace hadn’t squirmed her way out yet, so Sam just moved her eyes to Jack and tried to nod her head that it was OK for him to say it. Jack smiled at her, then turned to everyone.

“Seems I’m going to be a dad again,” Jack said with a huge smile on his face. 

That made everyone around them happy to hear. Words of congratulations were heard in the hallway. Friends hugged Jack. They hugged Sam holding Grace. Sam seemed to stare at them as if she were looking down from the ceiling. She didn’t know how she felt right now. Of course, she’d have the baby. There was no doubt about that. 

Sam would have to navigate the world of being a mother and a leader. Millions upon billions of women across their galaxies have had babies while they had a job. But she imagined there was a smaller number of them who were military leaders and pregnant. So many questions ran through her mind at a time when she was supposed to be happy. 

_’Will they still let me go to Atlantis? This wouldn’t stop a man, why should it stop a woman? How am I going to raise two children? Will Jack get bored or will he get upset that he’s the primary caretaker? I need to get a hold of my dad. I need to stop. My family needs me to be strong. Societal norms can kiss my ass….’_

“You OK?” Jack asked, and broke her silent thoughts.

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry. We need to contact my dad,” she replied. She smiled at him as Grace got squirmy and wanted to get down. She ran straight to ‘Uncle Danal’ and he swooped her up in his arms.

Jack hugged his wife as soon as the excitement died down. Janet was the last to hug Sam. She understood why Sam was so quiet. She was head of medicine and the SGC, and went through similar things when she adopted Cassandra. 

“Sam, it will be fine. You will be fine. You will do great things, even while you are pregnant,” Janet said trying to comfort her friend. Sam smiled at Janet, still so many things swirling in her mind. She turned to Jack.

“I guess we better go talk to General Landry then,” Sam said to Jack, then turning to Janet to finish her sentence. Jack caressed her back as she turned to find Grace. She was in the back of Daniel’s office. Daniel and Vala were both playing with her. She stared at the three of them for a moment, wondering if that is how she and Jack look to their friends when they are playing with Grace. 

“Teal’c, can you let them know we went to talk to General Landry, please?” Sam asked. Teal’c nodded his head as he does often.

“Indeed I shall, ColonelCarter. Know you have no greater gift than the one inside of you now. You will do many things as you are with child. I believe you were destined for Atlantis even before we found it. It was not by chance that you and O’Neill came to each other’s lives.”

Sam smiled at him, and reached out to touch his arm.

“Thank you, Teal’c. I do know. I’ll be fine,” she ended in a whisper. Jack took her hand and kissed it. 

“Ready?” Jack asked gently. Sam shook her head to him, then turned to Janet. The three of them walked to General Landry’s office.

…

Janet got to the door first and knocked. Landry was on the phone and asked for them to wait. He hung up the phone and asked Janet to come in.

“Sir, do you have a minute or two?” she asked, with Jack and Sam outside the door in view of Landry.

“Doctor, I have SG-12 waiting for a post-mission brief. Is this quick?” he asked. Janet poked her head around to look through the glass planet map and saw the SG team waiting in the conference room.

“No sir, not quick. We will come back.”

“Come in and sit and wait in my office. This way I won’t forget,” Landry offered the three of them. Janet smiled and motioned for Sam and Jack to come wait with her.

…

“What can I do for you three?” Landry asked as he came back to his office and sat down. 

Sam sat down in the chair, Jack and Janet were standing behind her. Jack had his hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looked up at one, then the other. They both nodded to her as if to let her know she can tell Landry.

“Sir. It seems I am pregnant again,” Sam said, not really enthusiastic. Her tone had a trace of trepidation and fear. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

“Well, then congratulations!” Landry said.

Sam looked confused by his reaction. Landy saw the change in her face.

“Colonel Carter, you are pregnant, not dying. Why the long face?” 

Sam sat there a moment, feeling Jack caress her shoulder and wondering why she felt like she did. 

_’This was the 21st century, right? Women can have jobs and babies at the same time, right?’_ Sam thought again to herself. 

“I don’t really know, sir. I think I thought you’d pull me from Atlantis,” she said quietly.

“Sam, it doesn’t work that way,” Jack said softly. “There are women all over the military who are in command and have children.”

“Yes, _have_ children. As in already had them. I’m going into this command pregnant. What if they don’t trust me? What if I go into labor and there’s Wraith in the city? I can’t Gate now. What if I’m needed off-world? Or off-city, whatever they call it.”

“Colonel Carter, I assure you, this changes nothing. You leave soon. What if we don’t even say anything, then let Beckett find out? Or tell him once you get there? It doesn’t matter to me how you do it. You are still going to be the Commander of the Atlantis Expedition,” Landry said, very forceful. He let that sink in for a moment. Janet looked up at Jack with worried eyes. Jack continued to caress Sam. 

“If there is nothing else, I do need to continue my day. SG-7 has a pre-mission brief, and the Joint Chiefs need me to call them,” Landry continued.

“Yes, sir. One more thing. Can we contact my dad before we leave? And thank you, sir. I’m sorry,” Sam said.

“Nothing to apologize for, Sam. Of course, arrange to have Walter contact your dad. Congratulations again to both of you. Dismissed. All of you,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you sir,” all three said almost in unison.

They left Landry’s office to go back to Daniel’s office, where they left Grace. Janet went back to the infirmary to check on things. Jack walked slowly with Sam.

“Hey, what’s really going on?” he asked after they got in the elevator.

“I don’t know. Last time was different. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again. I was only in charge of the Science Department. Now I’ll be in charge of the entire city of Atlantis. You saw it, Jack. There is so much potential there, and I’m going into this job pregnant. For the first nine months of my command, there’s no telling what could happen.”

“Are you sure that’s it? Because that does not sound like the Samantha Carter I know and love,” he said, grabbing her hand and trying to get her to really admit what she was afraid of. 

“Yes, Jack. That’s it. It’s always been harder for women to get ahead in the workplace. Guys don’t have the pressure of career and childbirth. It hasn’t been that long ago that we were expected to be the happy homemaker and just stay home, pop out a few kids, clean the house, and cook dinner,” she was getting agitated and he knew something was really bothering her. He took his hand back.

“Sam, Landry just told you to your face that this changes nothing,” he said. She started to walk faster away from him towards Daniel’s office. 

She rounded into the office to find Daniel and Vala playing quietly with Grace. Teal’c seemed to be standing guard, but then Sam saw that Grace had a hold of Teal’c’s hand and was trying to hold his hand while putting her feet on his shins. Sort of like trying to climb up Teal’c. She saw this, and the amount of love that her friends had for her daughter. 

She turned around to find Jack right behind her, and she fell apart in his arms. She didn’t know what was going on other than hormones. She knew she was scared. But seeing her daughter having so much fun and being so comfortable with their family, yes, family. This made her heart happy.

“I’m sorry. Jack, I’m scared. You have no idea how much it hurt to have Grace. I swore I could not do that again. But now I have to. I don’t know how I’m going to do this,” she cried. 

He took her in his arms. The others saw Sam and Jack up front. Teal’c picked up Grace and held her and tried to not let her see her mom crying. But it was too late. Daniel and Vala were already by Sam and Jack. Grace reached for her mother.

“Mama. Mama OK,” Grace said. Sam saw her reaching for her and left Jack to go take Grace from Teal’c. The moment Sam held her daughter, she felt that warming calmness come over her again.

“Um, Sam,” Jack said almost in a whisper.

Sam’s eyes were closed as she squeezed Grace. 

“Sam, open your eyes,” Jack said softly.

She opened her eyes and saw a faint glow around her and Grace, specifically around her own midsection and her heart. Sam looked into Grace’s eyes. There was nothing but love there. And a deep understanding that no two-year old should have.

“Did you do this, Grace? Did you do this for Mama?” Sam sobbed with her daughter.

“Mama!” Grace said excitedly. “Mama OK,” she repeated.

“I love you, Elizabeth Grace O’Neill,” Sam hugged Grace tight again. “I’ll be OK, baby girl. Mama will be just fine. I have you and daddy. And you have a brother or sister coming. It’s all mama needs.”

…

Jack drove them home. Sam was a little silent in the truck, and Jack didn’t try to push any conversation about the new baby. She would talk when she was ready. He did hold her hand and glanced at her a few times as he drove. She did look at him, too, which was a good sign.

They got inside and Jack took Grace so Sam could change and unwind a bit. He put her in her high chair, and then went to the fridge to get one of Grace’s pre-made dinners that Sam prepares herself. He sat with her as she ate and he was talking with her as much as he could. As Sam walked out towards the dining room, she caught some of his conversation with Grace.

“Your mama will be just fine. She is just scared of this change. She won’t always be scared. Here have a bite of this. Your mama is the bravest, strongest, and determined woman I know. It’s why I married her. Let me get that off your face. And now, you are going to have a brother or a sister. Mama is unsure of herself right now. So me and you have to make sure mama feels loved and supported, OK?” His voice got softer and quieter. He looked into his daughter’s eyes.

“I am very happy, Grace. I love you and mama very much. We’ll be fine. All four of us, on Lantis,” he said softly, and smiling at Grace as she ate. Sam watched and listened as Jack spoke to their daughter.

“Done, papa,” Grace said, throwing some food on the floor. Jack laughed at her, and bent down to start picking up her mess on the floor.

“OK, then let’s get you a bath and then I’ll read you a story when you go to bed,” Jack said to Grace.

Sam’s heart melted at this man she shares her life with. The amount of care and love he has for his family still surprises her sometimes. She hopes she will never get used to seeing these sides of him. 

Jack stood to take Grace out of her high chair. He left the mess for now, and turned to walk to the hallway to Grace’s bathroom. Sam was still standing in the hallway, her eyes now filled with tears of love. 

“Mama!” Grace said.

“Hi mama, how are you doing? You OK?” Jack asked.

Sam just shook her head in affirmation, letting her tears fall.

“I’m fine now. Jack,” she said, staring at him, hoping he knew that she heard him, and hoping he knew she couldn’t form words right now. She touched his arm, and leaned in to kiss Grace and him.

“Why don’t you get her ready for bed. I’ll fix us something to eat and clean up,” Sam said, sniffling at the end, and wiping tears from her face.

“Sure, I’ll be out in a little bit. Ready Grace?” he asked.

“Jack,” Sam said, stopping him. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I know. We can talk in a bit. Let me clean up Miss Sassy Pants here and get her to bed.” He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her as they walked past her. Sam nodded at him.

She cleaned up the dining room from Grace’s meal, and then went to the fridge to find them something to eat. She had a fresh bag of salad and leftover grilled chicken. She assembled two chicken salads, and grabbed Jack a Guinness beer, and herself a glass of water. She set them at the table and went out back to see if she could see any stars.

It was a partly cloudy night, but the stars poked through in between the passing clouds. She could not believe that in just two and a half weeks, these stars would no longer be the ones they look at. She stood out there for a long time, then wondered why Jack was taking so long. She turned to walk back to the door, and he saw him standing at the door waiting for her on the inside. She smiled and then went back inside.

“How long were you waiting for me?” she asked.

“About 10 minutes. I love watching you think,” he said. “C’mere,” and he brought her into a warm embrace.

“I’m so sorry about today. I freaked out in front of everyone. I shouldn’t have done that,” she said.

“At least all of the people you freaked out in front of were family,” he replied.

“I guess. I’m OK. I really am. I’m excited to have another baby with you. I am honestly afraid of the pain, though. Maybe Grace did something to me already, or maybe Pegasus has something that will work on me. But, Jack, you knocked me up again. We’re going to have another baby,” she said laughing and smiling into his shoulder.

“Yes we are, now let’s eat and talk,” he said, motioning her to the table where she had the food.

“So speaking of family,” he said.

“What?”

He looked intently at her, and paused as if he was going to drop a bomb on her.

“Come on, what?”

“I called my mom today.”

“Oh,” is all she said.

“I let her know about the new baby. Seems that now she decides she wants to meet you and Grace.”

“Um, OK, of course. It’s your mom,” she said, trying to find the right words.

Sam knew he was not close to his family. Growing up his parents were a little distant and hard on him, but not with his sister. His parents initially blamed him for Charlie’s death, which only drove Jack further into his suicide mission. Then his parents blamed him for his divorce from Sara. HIs mom was close to Sara. When Sara filed for divorce, his mom said that he was divorcing her from Sara, not from Jack. Sam knew it was ugly, but she was certain she didn’t have all the details. 

“I also talked to Jessica,” Jack said.

“Oh. I have always wanted to meet her. Your sister sounds like we’d get along great,” Sam replied.

“Ya I think you two will. They all come on Friday and will leave on Sunday or Monday.”

“Wow. That’s...That’s, actually, I don’t know what that is. Good, I guess? Is your dad coming too?”

“Yes, all three of them want to meet you and Grace.”

“Are they going to stay here, or in a hotel?” 

“I don’t know. What do you think? I didn’t want to decide without you.”

“Can you go a whole weekend with them in close quarters?” Sam asked.

“Ya, I think so.”

“OK, then let’s have gramma and grandpa come over. And Jessica.”

“Oh no. NOT gramma and grandpa,” Jack laughed. “Not at all. I’m sure one day they will have Grace and our little one calling them Jonathan and Sophia. We have a few days to prepare,” Jack laughed again. 

“You say that like we are getting ready to face the Goa'uld.”

“You have no idea, Sam. No idea.”


	40. The In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just poured out of me tonight. There's some heartbreaking stuff in here. But there's also some very touching stuff in here. I'm not sure what type of warning to give, if one is even needed. I can't imagine the loss of a child because I've never had any myself. So read with caution.

**Wednesday**

Sam was tucked safely in her lab working on trying to figure out an interface between a small piece of tech brought back by SG-13. Yesterday was a much better day for her. Her fear and anxiety about being pregnant passed, and she was settling into the pregnancy and thinking of her future baby. 

Since she’d be having the baby on Atlantis, she would be the first person from Earth to have a child in another galaxy. So many questions come to play that she has to seriously have a chat with Landry. 

_’What nation does she/he claim? The United States? It is an International Expedition. But Dr. Carson is Scotish. Can the child have dual-citizenship? Now I’m making things up. It has to be the US. An Air Force overseas birth certificate can be used, right?_ ’ 

She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Carter,” she said into the phone.

“Ma’am, this is Staff Sergeant Jenkins at the Alpha check point. I have a gentleman here who says he forgot his ID and needs you to come topside to sign him in.”

She could almost hear a smile in Jenkins’ voice, and figured it was Jack surprising her for lunch with Grace.

“Sure, I’ll be up as fast as the elevators can take me,” and she hung up.

It took her about 15 minutes to finally get to the top. She rounded the final corner and she let out a loud laugh.

“Oh my gods, what are you doing here? Why did you come in the front door?” she asked.

“I got your message, and I was in the neighborhood. I flew on over as fast as I could. Now come give your dad a hug. Tell me, why the urgent message?” Jacob asked.

She hugged her dad tight before answering him. She looked into his eyes before she spoke. This time she spoke with a big smile on her face.

“We leave in just over two weeks. Dad, I’m pregnant again!” 

“Oh, Sammie,” he said with his eyes dampening. “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

He embraced his daughter again, and even SSG Jenkins congratulated Sam.

“Thanks, dad. Where did you park? Can I fly home tonight? Come on, let’s go say hi to General Landry.”

They went back down into the old missile silo. Jacob spent time with Landry as Sam continued to figure out if she could interface the new device. She stopped by to see Teal’c and Daniel.

“What are you guys going to do when I leave?” 

“Well, Mitchell is doing great. I’m sure we’ll have new adventures. Nyan has all my backlog, so he’s going to be very well employed,” Daniel laughed.

“I will try to work with the free Jaffa. We have come far, but there’s still some out there that view the Ori as their new gods. They have replaced one false god with another. There is much work to be done,” Teal’c said.

“I’m going to miss you guys,” she said.

“Ten years is a long time,” Teal’c replied.

“Yes it is. Well, my dad is here. Want to say hi before I fly home for the day?”

“Fly?” Daniel asked.

“He flew via Selmak’s Tel’tak. I had to sign him in up top because he forgot his ID!” Sam said laughing.

…

Around 5 PM, Sam and Jacob made their way to the top again. His Tel’tak was, of course, cloaked. They spent the afternoon talking as much as they could as Sam worked. He asked about how far along she was (About 6 weeks now). He told her Marnon made it to Atlantis just fine. The Tok’ra had given him a Tel’tak, and they boosted the engines for him. It took him about a month to get there. So now they have a Tel’tak in the city.

They got up top, and Jacob opened the Tel’tak for Sam. She walked in and immediately took the driver’s seat.

“Oh Jack is going to be super jealous. Grace hasn’t seen a spaceship before. This is going to be great. Oh,” and she paused.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Um. Jack’s family is coming on Friday,” she said slowly.

“Is that good? I sense some hesitation in your voice.”

“I’m not sure. He’s never been close and the relationship with his parents was strained when his son died. His sister is coming, too. He thinks she and I will get along.”

“Sam, I can’t stay. I came because Walter said you had to speak to me before you left for Pegasus. I am on my way to somewhere in Eridanus to scope things out. I have to leave tomorrow. I’m sorry. I won’t be around for your birth,” he said.

“It’s OK, dad. I knew you wouldn’t. We won’t be there forever. At least I don’t think we will. Grace has a destiny we don’t understand yet. I’m sure this little one will too,” she said, touching her belly. “I’m going to miss you, dad.”

“I’ll miss you too, Sammie. Now let’s go home and surprise your husband.” 

Sam liked the sound of him calling Jack her husband. She wasn’t sure he’d ever said that, and it made her smile. 

Sam lifted up from the grassy space outside the doors to the SGC. She flew low over Colorado Springs, making her way up the foothills to their home. Her backyard definitely had the room to park the Tel’tak. She found her house, and slowly descended and rotated the ship around to face her house.

Jack was in the living room playing with Grace, when all of a sudden Grace looked out back. She ran to the back door and stood looking out the window. Jack joined her and wondered what she was seeing. All of a sudden he saw the door open, and watched Jacob and Sam exit the Tel’tak.

“Mama!” Grace yelled.

“Yes, that is mama and Grampa,” Jack said. He picked up Grace, and walked outside to greet his wife and father-in-law.

“Dad! Nice of you to drop in,” Jack said.

“I was in the neighborhood. It’s good to see you, Jack. Congratulations on baby #2,” Jacob replied.

“Thank you, come on in,” Jack motioned him to the door. 

Sam walked up to Jack and Grace and kissed them both.

“I got to fly home today,” she said with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes, we see that. Let’s take Grace inside,” Jack said, excitedly.

“Dad can only stay the night. He has to leave tomorrow,” Sam said.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Jack asked.

“I think we have steak and chicken we can grill. I just bought asparagus and yellow squash two days ago. Grill it all,” she said with a smile.

They had a good night talking and catching up. They showed Grace the Tel’tak and she loved running around trying to turn things on. And she could turn things on, so they had to watch her closely. Thankfully she couldn’t really reach important things like the ring system or the drive system.

Jacob and Jack hung out when Sam went to get Grace ready for bed. It was a wonderful night, and she was relieved she got to see her dad before they left. She wasn’t sure when she’d get to see her dad again. Sam joined the men out back. 

“Dad, I don’t know when I’m going to see you again,” she said, realizing she was crying. “Oh these fucking hormones,” she tried to laugh, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Samantha. I will always love you. No matter what. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. And it looks like you are very happy,” he said.

“I am dad. Really. I am. He’s a good man. He’s a wonderful father. And he’s a fabulous husband. I am very happy.” She leaned in to hug him and saw the smile and the look on Jack’s face. He truly made her happy. 

She decided to turn in for the night, and left the guys to their own defenses. The next morning Jacob dropped her off at work, then left to continue his mission. She would miss him getting to see Grace grow some more. She was sad that he’d miss the birth of her second baby. But, this was the life he chose, and this was the life she chose. She loved her dad. And nothing would change that. At least with Selmak, he’d live much longer and would get to see his grandkids again some day.

**Friday**

Friday came way too fast. Sam was at the table feeding Grace. Grace was making a mess as usual, and Sam was doing her best to keep up with her throwing things around. She was very fussy tonight. She was incredibly nervous at meeting Jack’s family. She knew it may be a rough weekend, and with Grace being so fussy, she just didn’t know what to do. 

Jack came out from the bedroom and found them in the dining room. Sam looked at him with a little despair in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s OK. You are not the one they will focus on. I know Jessica will love you. Not so sure about Jonathan and Sophia, but you never have to see them again after this,” he tried to reassure her. 

“You call your parents by their first names?”

“Since I was little. When Charlie was born, they insisted on not being called gramma, grandpa or any other sort of name that defines a grandparent. Charlie called them sir, ma’am, or Jonathan or Sophia. It’s how they are,” he said, averting his eyes a little. Sam could see the pain in his eyes. Maybe she should have asked for them to stay in a hotel.

But, too late now. They saw a car pull up to the house through the large floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room. Three people got out and walked towards the door. Sam got Grace out of her high chair and wiped down as much as she could.

Jack made his way to the door and opened it and let them in.

“Jonathan, darling. It’s been too long,” his mother said, moving in to hug him quick, then pecking him on one cheek, then the other.

“Sophia, thank you for coming. Jessica, good to see you,” Jack said, swooping in to hug his sister.

The three were dressed very nice for a family visit. Sophia had on heels and a black pant suit, accented by a scarf, sunglasses, lots of jewelry, and a large designer purse. Jessica had on much simpler clothes, just jeans and a nice top, covered by a cardigan.

Jack’s dad brought up the rear. He wore dress pants, and a polo shirt, covered by a blazer. 

“Jonathan,” Jack said.

“Jonathan,” his dad replied. They shook hands and that was it.

“Um, everyone, I’d like you to meet my wife, Dr. Samantha Carter. And this is our daughter, Elizabeth Grace O’Neill.” Jack’s smile was big and wide. He was very proud of his family.

“Doctor? Doctor of what?” Sophia asked.

“Hello, Sopia. I have a PhD in Theoretical Astrophysics.”

“I can’t even pronounce that, dear. What does that mean?”

“I study the composition of the stars and the other objects in the galaxy. It’s a lot of physics and chemistry and the makeup of our universe,” Sam replied. 

“It is nice to meet you. And this little one is beautiful. She looks a lot like her father,” Sophia said.

“Yes, I think she does, too. Thank you,” Sam replied.

“Sam, I’m Jessica, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the wedding. I was in the middle of a project and couldn’t get away,” Jessica said.

“Jonathan, why don’t I show you to your room?” Jack offered.

“Yes, of course. Nice place,” Jonathan replied.

Jack grabbed both bags, and started to show his dad around the house. He explained how he bought and remodeled the house. His dad sort of just grunted in reply. Now Sam knew where Jack got that from.

“Sophia, can I get you anything to eat or drink?” Sam offered.

“How about a bourbon, straight, rocks, please?” Sophia ordered more than asked.

“Yes, of course, I think we have some. Jessica, would you mind?” Sam asked, motioning for Jessica to take Grace. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” 

“Do you have a diet anything?” Jessica asked.

“Ya, sure, you betcha,” Sam replied.

“Hello, Miss Grace,” Jessica said. She started talking and playing with her niece while Sam went to get the drinks.

Sam found Knob’s Creek and Maker’s Mark in the cabinet. She walked back to Sophia to ask which she preferred.

“Oh Knob’s Creek, obviously. Maker’s Mark has wheat. Thank you, darling.”

“Would you care to sit down?” Sam asked as the guys came back out from the bedroom.

“Yes, thank you. Jonathan, would you care for a bourbon? Sam is getting me one,” Sophia asked her husband.

“That would be nice. Jonathan, Jessica, join us please,” Jonathan said. They all sat

They waited for Sam to return with the drinks. Then Sophia started to speak.

“Kids, we have an announcement. Jonathan has some sort of liver disease that they can’t figure out. It’s not cancer, they don’t think. But it’s slowly killing him,” Sophia said.

“Dad, why didn’t you say anything?” Jessica yelled.

“How long have you known?” Jack asked.

“About seven or eight months now. Kids do not worry. You will both be taken care of. Very well taken care of. I’m moving to Tuscany as soon as Jonathan passes on. I’ll be taking him with me,” Sophia said very matter-of-factly.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his wife.

“She’s always been so dramatic. I could drop tomorrow. I could drop in five years. They really don’t know what is going on,” Jonathan said.

“So we wanted to come see you and meet your wife and child before he passes on,” Sophia said.

“Dad, mom, why didn’t you tell me earlier? That’s kind of bullshit! I could have helped or seen if any research has been done.” Jessica said a bit loud.

“Oh stop. We are telling you now. Sam, I thought you were in the Air Force? You go by Doctor?” Sophia asked.

“Um, yes, I am in the Air Force. I’m a Colonel.”

“Ah, like Jonathan was before he retired. Is it hard being a woman in the Air Force?” Sophia asked.

“Not really. I’ve worked hard to get where I am today.”

“What do you do?” Jessica asked.

“Right now, I am using deep space telemetry to tell me the composition of a galaxy that is inside the constellation Triangulum.”

“I don’t even know what that is, darling. Sounds difficult. Good for you,” Sophia said, downing the remainder of her bourbon. 

“Jonathan, do you ever speak to Sara?” Jonathan asked.

“Don’t,” Jack said.

“What, I’m just curious. How has she moved on after Charlie?” Jonathan pushed.

“I said don’t,” Jack said, glaring at his dad in pure warning. There was a deep, dark danger in his eyes. Something Sam had never seen before.

Sam inhaled deeply and held onto Grace. She had no idea what would or what could happen.

“I’m going to go put Grace down. Jessica, would you like to help me?” Sam asked quietly. They got up to go to the back of the house where Grace’s room was. Jack never took his eyes off his dad. 

“What do you think all this time and we’d just forget what you did?” Sophia said.

“You have no idea what I have gone through. You were supposed to be my parents! What were you thinking?” Jack yelled.

They got into Grace’s room, and the yelling continued. They couldn’t hear everything, but mostly, they could hear Jack when he yelled.

“I lost my son! I don’t understand how you treated me like that! It was a fucking accident. I blame myself! I don’t need this shit from you!”

Sam started to cry a little. She held Grace.

“I’m sorry, Jessica. We knew this might happen. I want you to know that Jack has never forgiven himself for what happened. But he has come so far, and has been able to open up a little bit to me over the years. This is always going to be an open wound for him.”

“I know. My parents know too. It’s horrible how they treated him. How they still treat him. Their own son. And they took Sara’s side. Not that there was a side in something horrific like that. But to them there was. I could do nothing to help Johna...Jack. He’s kept in touch with me over the years. But nothing I did ever helped. Then for the past almost decade, he seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. Until he called about you. Congratulations, I hear, right?”

Sam knew why Jack seemed to have fallen off the face of the planet. The Stargate Program. She couldn’t tell her. But Sam decided to find out more about Jessica.

“Yes, thank you. Six weeks we think. So what is it that you do for a living?” Sam asked.

“I have a PhD in Molecular Biology. I study the effects of radiation and chemicals on genetics and all the fun things in DNA.”

“Really? Jack never said anything to me about you before! That’s fascinating. We have people at my work who dabble in genetics and DNA. Do you have a security clearance?”

Then they all heard the next outburst.

“Get the fuck out of my house! Get out!”

Sam and Jessica stared at each other. Grace started to cry. Sam held her and rocked her to try to get her to stop.

“Papa! No, Papa,” Grace cried. Sam was starting to see a pattern with Grace and how she reacted to her and Jack’s emotions. Their little girl was in tears over what her father was going through.

“Grace, we have to give papa some time to cool down, OK?” Then Sam looked to Jessica. “I have never seen him like this. I don’t know what to expect. There is only one place he keeps the gun. Can you hold her while I go get it? Please?”

“Of course.” Jessica took Grace and held her as she cried. 

Sam went to their bedroom closet. She found the lock box and took it off of the top shelf in the closet. She paused as she heard Jack’s heavy footsteps down the hall. He went into the guest bedroom. He picked up the two bags that belonged to Sophia and Jonathan, and went back out and down the hall. She heard the front door open. 

She took that moment to go into the guest room. She hid the lockbox under the bed and all the way up against the wall. She was certain Jack would never find it. She was pretty sure he would not try anything stupid, but she wasn’t taking any chances.

They heard the front door slam shut. Grace was still crying, and Sam motioned to take her back. They heard the back door open and shut. The backyard was huge. The fence that Jack had built went pretty far back, and was designed to keep most of the wildlife out. But a person could easily walk out the back gate that he put in. They both could hear him yelling in the backyard, but they both chose to ignore it to give him privacy. 

Jessica helped get Grace ready for bed. The two ladies gave her a bath, and it seemed to settle her down. The noise in the bathroom also masked anything going on out back. They put Grace down to sleep, then retreated to the living room.

“Did you get your stuff out of the car before your parents left?” Sam asked.

“No, but it’s OK. Maybe you and I can go shopping tomorrow?” Jessica asked with a smile.

“Of course. Yes. I can give you some clothes to sleep in and I can wash the ones you are in tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

They got up and went in Sam’s room to find some clothes for Jessica. She changed in the other guest room, and brought her laundry back out to Sam in the living room.

“I don’t know how long he’s going to be out, so please feel free to go to bed or anything else you need to do tonight,” Sam said.

“Thank you. I think I’ll grab my phone and play my meditation and try to sleep. I am sorry for my parents, Sam. They really are assholes.”

“I’m sorry, too. Thank you. I wish this would have turned out better. They never even held Grace,” Sam observed.

“I noticed that too. But I have held her, and I love your little girl. I’m happy my brother got a second chance. You seem very good for him. Goodnight, Sam. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight,” Sam said, smiling at Jessica.

Sam went to the laundry room to throw some stuff in with Jessica’s clothes. The laundry was done, and things hung up or in the dryer by the time Sam heard the back door open. It was now about 2330. She walked out of the laundry room to see Jack standing in the kitchen. He looked defeated and broken. She made eye contact with him and let him make the first move. They stood there silent for a few minutes.

“He was my son, Sam. My son,” he said with tears in his eyes. “Can you imagine Grace accidentally killing herself, and then having Jacob blame you for years, over and over, never stopping? My god, Sam. He was my son.” His voice cracked, and his breathing quickened. His eyes beckoned for her. 

She walked closer to him and just stared at him. 

“What do you need from me?” she asked. He just looked at her eyes for a while before he spoke.

“Keep being kind to our children. Always remember Charlie. Always know how much I love him. Don’t leave me.” his voice broke as he reached for her and held her in his arms.

They heard Grace walk down the hall calling for Jack. They knew she was an escape artist at night.

“Papa. Papa. OK?” she said, walking to find them near the kitchen door.

Jack looked at his daughter and fell to his knees. He opened his arms for her, and Grace ran to him and grabbed him around the neck.

“Papa OK,” she said softly to her father. Then Jack felt the warmth and love from her healing gift. He opened his eyes to see the soft light on his chest near his heart that Grace makes. He held his daughter and cried some more.

“Oh my god I love you so much, Grace” he cried softly. Sam had never seen him like this before and while it broke her heart to know why he was hurting, it made her incredibly proud and happy to see so much love from him. Charlie may have left a hole in him, but his heart was infinitely larger than she ever could have imagined. 

Jack held his daughter until she fell asleep in his arms. The soft glow faded. He took Grace back to her room with Sam. They both held hands watching their daughter sleep for a few moments. Jack turned to Sam and hugged her tight to him.

“Thank you,” he said. Then took her hand and led her to their room. He laid down with her and molded his body against hers. He held her until he fell asleep. He had a deep sleep that night, which was very much needed. Sometime during his sleep, he dreamt of Charlie. He woke up knowing everything was going to be OK. Just as Grace had said.


	41. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks back over the past two decades of his life

Sam woke up and saw Jack still asleep. He was on his back, and she was laying into him on her left side. She put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She softly scrunched her fingers through his soft chest hairs, making circles, or squares, and any other abject shape that came to mind. She felt him inhale and turn his head. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her. She smiled at him.

“Good morning,” she whispered. “You OK?” she asked, looking into his eyes and putting her palm to his cheek.

He brought his right arm up and around her, and brought her closer to his side. He kissed the top of her head. 

“I’ll be OK,” he whispered back. “It hurts, but I’ll be OK.”

“I need to take Jessica shopping today. She didn’t have time to get her bag out of the car yesterday,” she said quietly.

“Oh, man, I’m sorry,” he said softly, running his left hand down his face.

“It’s OK. Don’t worry. You just concentrate on you. Hey, why didn’t you tell me about Jessica’s degree and her work? Jack, she’d be perfect for the Expedition.”

“I don’t know, never crossed my mind. Why don’t you have her apply? She has to have some level of clearance to do what she does now. May take a while to get her fully cleared for what we do, but I think it’s a great idea.” 

“Also, if you have the gene, there’s a large chance Jessica does, too,” Sam said.

“Great, then if Jess meets someone guy and has a kid, maybe hers will be special, too,” Jack said, letting out a small laugh.

Sam smiled into his chest. He could feel it.

He repositioned them so he could see her face and look into her eyes. He looked at her for a few moments, then kissed her forehead, and looked her in the eyes again.

“I love you,” he said softly. “I’m sorry you saw me like that last night. I want you to know I would never hurt you or Grace.”

“I know. I do. Oh, that reminds me. I moved the gun last night because I just didn’t know….” and she stopped her sentence.

“Not sure that I blame you. Please put it back where it belongs, OK?”

“I will. I’ll get up now and do it. You want to check on Grace?”

“Of course.”

They both got up. Sam went to the guest room to get the lock box and returned it to their closet. Jack went to Grace’s room. Grace wasn’t in her crib. Jack walked to the kitchen to find Jessica and Grace already in the process of eating breakfast.

“Good morning. Thank you for taking care of her, Jess,” Jack said.

“Papa!” Grace yelled.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jack said, swooping down to kiss his daughter’s head.

“Hi, no problem. She’s wonderful,” Jessica said to Jack.

“Jess, um, thank you for...thank you,” is all Jack could get out.

Jessica got up and walked to her brother and gave him a huge hug. She held him as she let him know a few thoughts.

“Mom and dad are assholes. I’ve never approved of how they treat you. What they did last night was disgraceful and disrespectful. I don’t blame you if you never talk to them again.”

Sam walked out at the end of Jessica’s thoughts to Jack.

“Thanks, Jess. I don’t plan on it.”

Jessica let go of her brother as Sam sat in the chair in front of Grace.

“Good morning,” Sam said to Jessica, and walked over to kiss Grace. “After we get Grace taken care of for the day, you and I can go shopping. I washed your clothes. They are hung or folded in the laundry room”

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. Sam you should come visit me for a girl’s weekend. But leave Grace with Jack,” she smiled and winked at her brother when she said that.

“Actually, Jessica, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Sam said, looking at Jack. He nodded for her to go ahead.

“Remember when I told you we had folks at work who did some of the things you do? Then I asked if you had any level of security clearance?” Sam asked.

“Yes, then we were interrupted by my rude parents. I’m so sorry, Sam. They really are assholes. But, yes, I have a Department of Defense Top Secret SCI clearance.”

Sam looked at Jack again.

“Jess, we’d like you to apply for a job where we work. We cannot tell you a thing about it until you are cleared. But let me just say, that it will be worth the time you put into it, and may just be out of this world exciting,” Jack not-so-cryptically said.

“Huh. Really? Maybe I’ll find out what you have been up to for the past almost decade?” Jessica asked with the O’Neill grin on her face.

“Perhaps,” Jack said with a grin.

“I’ve been needing a change in things lately, sure why not.”

“Cool. On Monday I can take you to Peterson AFB to meet the liaison. You can also apply right there on the spot,” Sam said.

“But now, let’s get ready to go shopping. We’ll have a girl’s day, and Grace will have a daddy day,” Sam said.

“Sounds perfect. Then dinner out back tonight if the weather is nice?” Jessica asked. “I’m glad I came, Jonathan. And I’m glad I get a chance to know you, Sam,” Jessica said with a smile.

…

**Monday**

Monday came fast. Jack got up with Grace and took care of her while the ladies got ready for their day. Sam was taking Jessica to Peterson today to interview, or at least apply for the genome job on Atlantis. Neither Jack nor Sam could tell her a thing about it until she was cleared. 

Sam put on her dress blues. They still fit her. She was early enough in the pregnancy that she hasn’t gained the weight yet. She loved how she felt in her blues. And now that she had silver eagles on her shoulders, she felt even better.

She walked out to the dining area where Jack was with Grace. He looked at Sam and grunted in approval, then stood to gather his wife in his arms.

“Damn, woman, you look incredible,” he said, swooping in to kiss her. A kiss that he didn’t exactly let go of quickly. He reached a hand down to grab her ass just as his sister walked out.

“Uh, good morning,” she said, definitely intending to interrupt. She did smile at them.

“Sorry, Jess,” Jack said, “but I can’t keep my hands off my wife,” he said smiling, then kissing Sam again, but much shorter in duration. Sam turned a few shades of red as usual.

“Well I think that is probably a good thing. And don't mind me, Jonathan. I’m just glad you are happy again.”

And she was. It had been so long since she had seen him, and seemed even longer since she had seen her brother happy. Jessica felt that Sam was a good fit for Jonnathan. And he seemed to adore her. And their daughter was, wow, what an amazing little girl. 

Jessica never thought her brother would get a second chance at a family. He was so broken down from Charlie’s death. Then he and Sara divorced. That was when her brother sort of disappeared from life. Little did she know he really had an incredible life now, and the family he’d wanted, and deserved. So if she had to endure his displays of affection with his wife, it was worth the few moments of interrupting them. And then perhaps tormenting them both about it later. That’s what family is for, right?

“Is this OK to wear?” Jessica asked. When she went shopping with Sam, she picked out a pant suit. It happened to be dark blue. Not quite the color of Sam’s uniform, but a bit darker. She paired it with a cream colored shell under the jacket, and a pair of black pumps that you really couldn’t see due to the length of the pants.

“Ya, you look great, Jess. You will do just fine,” Jack offered.

“Papa, up,” Grace said. Jack went to pick up his daughter. 

“Alright, you ladies go have a good day. I’ll see you later. I’m going to give our princess a bath. And you,” he said to Sam, “don’t even think about taking that uniform off without me.”

Sam blushed, Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled. Sam kissed Jack and Grace goodbye, and took Jessica to apply for a job.

Jack got Grace ready for her bath. He was trying to teach her new words every day. She was a lot smarter than they ever imagined. He could see her brain working just like he could see her mother’s brain working. His two ladies were thinkers.

She had quite a few toys in her tub. Daniel and Teal’c had given her a few, and one that she loved was her yellow rubber duckie. She couldn’t find it and asked her dad where it was, in her two year old way.

“Duckie?” she asked.

“I don’t actually know where your duckie is, and I can’t look for it now because I can’t leave you. Next bath we will find your duckie.”

“Duckie,” she said more forcefully, as Jack rinsed the baby soap suds off of her. All of a sudden, the rubber duckie dropped down into the tub.

“Duckie!” Grace happily exclaimed with a laugh.

Jack did not do that. He had no idea where her duckie was. But it seemed Grace knew where it was. He wondered if Grace was developing more Ancient abilities. If she had the telekinesis ability, they’d all be in a bit of trouble for a while until she learned to control this.

“Elizabeth Grace, did you move the duckie into your bath?” he asked her. She smiled at him and laughed. 

“Duckie!” she said in laughter. She had the sweetest laugh. It wasn’t really like her mother’s laugh. It was more of a combination between his laugh and Sam’s laugh. He looked at her and just smiled at her laughing. 

Her blue eyes were just like her mother’s, maybe just a shade darker. They sparkled in the light just like her mother’s. Her wet light brown hair looked darker than it did dry. He could tell that his Irish gene was what was giving her the curly or wavy hair.

All of a sudden, Grace just stopped what she was doing and stared at him for a moment. Jack swore for a moment in time that he was looking into Grace’s future through her eyes. A vision of her with a family flashed before his eyes. He saw her standing on Atlantis, or some other Ancient city, with a man at her side, and a young boy at her other side. Then it was gone.

“Well, you are far too young for that right now, young lady. We have plenty of time to get you there. Alright, let’s get you out of here and get ready for the walk I promised you.”

“Walk? Outside?” she asked as she looked at her father. 

“Ya, outside. I’m going to take you around and show you things,” he said with a smile on his face and in his heart.

His daughter touched his heart so deeply. He wasn’t sure how another child would make him feel after losing his son so tragically. He found that his heart was far larger than he imagined. Grace found her own spot in his heart, and it did not compete with the spot Charlie occupied. 

Grace also made him laugh. She was so young, and yet learning at a very fast rate. The way she would look at things, he knew there was much more going on. The way she got excited was simply amazing to watch. She was a pint-sized marvel to him. He drained the tub and got her out and wrapped her in a towel. He dried her off and took her to get dressed for the day. 

He decided on jeans and a t-shirt for her. He had found a Simpson’s shirt for her at Target one day. They’d wear matching shirts for the day, he thought. He could get his shower in when Sam or Jessica came home. Jack threw on his jeans and Simpson’s shirt, and got them both dressed for the outdoors.

Jack decided to take Grace on a walk around their canyon road. It was a little chilly outside, so he put on one of her small sweatshirts and a hat that looked like a polar bear. She was absolutely adorable. And she was his flesh and blood. He still couldn’t believe he was going to have another baby. 

He strapped her into the stroller they had for running. It had three wheels instead of four, and the wheels were like bike tires rather than plastic circles. It had a top that was a sunshade for the occupant, but it could be folded back if it wasn’t needed. Grace brought along her stuffed dog that she got from Cassandra.

During their walk, Jack pointed out birds, grass, trees, sky, mountain, and other things for Grace to look at and learn. She would repeat the words back to him. Then she’d point to objects and say the name, looking back for approval from her father. She was so smart. If she had trouble pronouncing a word, she would repeat it until Jack told her ‘good’ or ‘that’s right’. A perfectionist to the end. He wondered, sarcastically, where she got that from. 

Jack felt good. He felt alive again. Even in the pain of losing his parents for good, his life was good, great even. And he was happy. Happy in a way he never thought he’d ever get. His nightmares were few and far between now. And if he did dream of his torture from Ba’al, or even the torture from his time in Iraq, it didn’t shake him to his core anymore. He’d come so far, and finally, his heart held peace and love, instead of the fear and dread. 

The walk lasted about 45 minutes. By the time they got home, Grace was asleep. He carried her to her room. He removed her sweatshirt, shoes, and hat. He laid her down in her bed and watched her for a few moments. Then he decided to grab a shower real quick. He took the baby monitor into his bathroom and quickly washed and dried. He put on a fresh Simpson’s shirt so he’d still match Grace for the day. He put on jeans and socks, because his feet were cold. 

Then he went back into Grace’s room to check on her. He couldn’t believe how fast she was growing up. Well, actually, he could. Charlie came and went in his life before it felt like he could take in a full breath and let it out. 

Now he had a second child on the way. He slumped down into the recliner in Grace’s room as he thought about two children. He felt a tear escape his eye, and he brushed it away in a very manly way. They would be moving to Atlantis in just under two weeks. As soon as the Daedalus was ready, they would be leaving with Caldwell’s crew. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered as he realized that his wife would be having the baby in a different galaxy. Why this information is just hitting him now, he had no idea. He was certain Sam would be the first person from Earth to give birth outside of Earth. His brain whizzed around that idea for a few moments. 

His wife, his Samantha Carter, would be the first person to give birth on Atlantis in over 10,000 years. Teyla had her baby on board a Wraith ship, but they lived on Atlantis. Oh and what if Jessica also had the ATA gene? 

He wondered how her interview was going. He thought, arrogantly, that their last name may carry more weight than her actual experience. But that would diminish any work his sister has done to date. He didn’t know much about what she did. But he knew her to be a good and ethical worker. How could they say no to the O’Neill genes?

He sobered at that thought. What if her ATA is as high as his? Or higher? What if the NID finds out? Well, he knew they would find out eventually. Hopefully they’d be on Atlantis already, with Jessica. He thought if one thing with the fallout with his parents was positive, it is that he still has his sister. 

When he joined the Air Force, he and Jess didn’t stay in touch a lot. But then they started visiting each other, especially when he was with Sara. Jess had stayed weekends with them, more so after Charlie was born. Jess did get close to Sara as friends, but Jack wasn’t sure now if they had stayed in touch or not. 

Jack didn’t even know what was up with Sara. And now he wondered why he was even thinking of Sara. He knew he’d always care for Sara. He’d always share a love with her. He’d always be a parent with her. But Charlie’s death had shaken them both so much that they couldn’t find each other again through that tragedy. He felt like he lost his two loves at once, and imagined it was the same for Sara. 

He still blamed himself for Charlie’s death. Sara did, too, at first. Her anger was so intense. He saw a side to her that was so completely the opposite of the woman he fell in love with. He couldn’t blame her. There was a bond a mother had with their child. No parent should have to bury their child. The emotion of that day, and the weeks and months that followed, were still raw inside of Jack. 

Sara eventually let go of blaming Jack, but by that time it was too late. The papers were signed and in the process of being filed. Jack had already drunk himself into a hole that he had no intention of digging out of. He imagined that Sara saw a side of him that she’d never knew before, too. Seeing him come back from Iraq was hard on her, he knew. But the death of their child drew him down so far that he never thought he’d come back.

Then the Stargate program. Then Daniel Jackson, who quite literally dug him out of that hole he was in. That hole was filled with Maker’s Mark, Johnnie Walker, and a few other dark varieties of distilled water, cereals, wheat, or corn. Daniel became the friend he needed to get out of the mess of a life he had fallen into.

Then she came into the SGC. The banter about reproductive organs and arm wrestling was still fresh in his mind. He smiled as he remembered how she made him feel, even on day one. Waltzing into that conference room like she owned it. And she damn well did. She helped develop the dialing program. She understood more about that Stargate than all of those men in the room that day, including him, and he’d already been through the Gate. 

All those years he spent getting to know her. All those years having her on his team. All those moments he took brushing her hand or arm with the back of his hand in feigned innocence. All those moments of looking into her eyes trying to tell her that what he was feeling went beyond rules and regulations. All those moments of leaving notes on or under her keyboard. All those moments of caring for her after insane missions. And now the woman was his lover, his wife, and mother of his children.

He will not, and cannot forget Charlie, or the years he spent with Sara. They both would forever be a part of who he is. But the life he had now he never could have imagined back then. He had gone from being surrounded by darkness, to living in the light that was Samantha Carter, and now with Elizabeth Grace O’Neill. 

He heard Grace move in her bed. He must have fallen asleep, too. He opened his eyes to see her standing in her crib looking at him. Her eyes caught his and she smiled at her father.

“Daddy...Papa...Daddy...Papa,” she said, smiling at Jack.

“You can call me whatever you want, pumpkin,” he replied. He stood up to pick her up out of her crib. She needed to be changed. He smiled at her as he got her changed.

“Who’s daddy’s little girl?” he smiled and kissed her belly with a _pppfftttt_ of a raspberry kiss. She laughed, and made him laugh. 

“Alright, kiddo, let’s go make lunch.” Jack realized he just called his daughter the name that Jacob calls his daughter. He smiled at that and hugged Grace tight until she wanted down to walk to the kitchen with him. I guess family rubs off on family. He was being assimilated by the Carters. That thought made him smile.

As they got to the kitchen, Jack looked around at the house he remodeled for Sam and Grace. He’d miss it, but where he was going with them will be one adventure he does not want to miss out on. Seeing Grace in her environment will be a joy for him. He will watch her grow into the woman she was meant to be. And if Grace is anything like her mother, and he knows she is, she will grow into an amazing, loving, kind, and incredibly smart woman. He just wished that time would not go by so fast.


	42. Dr. Jessica O'Neill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jessica O'Neill gets some amazing news!

Another week had gone by. Another week or so to go before Colonel Caldwell picked them up, and the others traveling with them to Atlantis. Nerves were high, but so was the excitement. Jack liked Atlantis when he was there. He was looking forward to finding out what every spoke and hub of the city did. 

He was looking forward to watching Grace in her environment. A child, a toddler, with a high ATA living and growing in one of the cities of the Ancients. And another baby on the way. Can’t get much more incredible than that.

Sam started getting the morning sickness again. It was estimated she was at 7 or 8 weeks now, but Janet said it could be more like 10. Two months pregnant, and heading into space to travel to a new galaxy to raise a family. 

_’Wait. I’ll be in charge of the city,’_ she thought right before she hurled and paid homage to the porcelain gods.

Jack stood by her with a warm, damp towel. He handed it to her as she stood.

“I hate this part. You got to miss this for Grace,” she said, taking the warm towel and wiping her face down. She moved to the sink to wash her mouth out, then grabbed her toothbrush. Jack stepped out of her way as she navigated the bathroom.

“I’d have done the same for you then, too,” he said, rubbing her shoulders as she prepared to brush her teeth.

He kissed her temple and left to go check on Grace. It was already 0630. She needed to get to work today. He had no plans for him and Grace on this crisp Friday morning. Maybe he would do some coloring with her. Maybe they’d fingerpaint. They had the whole day to figure it out.

He heard the shower in their bathroom turn on. Grace was still sleeping, so he went to get Sam’s tea going. She found that herbal teas settled her stomach in the morning when she was pregnant with Grace. He made sure to have plenty in the house for her. He got the tea ready in one of their metal travel mugs with the spill-proof twist top. They had matching travel mugs. Hers was a robin’s egg blue. His was The Simpsons.

He rummaged through the fridge and the pantry to find something that she could take to work with her. He got her a sleeve of saltine crackers and a small jar of peanut butter. She mentioned that the crackers worked for her with Grace. He found some ginger ale, and put that all into a lunch bag for her. It’s not much, but at least he knew she’d have something with her that would help. Blue Jell-o was no longer appealing to her.

She came out to the kitchen in jeans and a sweatshirt. She was holding a sleepy Grace.

“Look who I found. Jack, she was speaking Ancient again. At least I think that’s what it was.”

He reached to take their daughter from her.

“Grace, are you speaking Ancient? Maybe you and Uncle Daniel need to talk one day,” Jack said, giving Grace a peck on the temple.

“Here, I got you a few things to take to work,” he said, holding the bag to her. 

She opened it up and looked. She immediately smiled. He really was a good man.

“Aw, you remembered. Thank you, Jack.”

“You are very welcome. We want mama to be OK at work when we are not there to help,” he said, looking at Grace, who seemed to be cranky today.

Grace pushed at Jack’s shoulder to be put down. Then she went running around yelling for a bit. Sam smiled at Jack.

“Oy. Looks like you are going to have a fun morning,” she said. 

She grabbed her keys and her purse from the mud room, then went back to the kitchen. She picked up the lunch bag and tea from Jack, then kissed him. 

“I’ll see you later today. Cook whatever you like today for dinner. I’m sure to be hungry after today. I have to have a conference with McKay. Now that he knows I’m going to be the Commander of Atlantis, he’s been overcompensating again.”

Jack rolled his eyes at her comment and laughed.

“OK, Mrs. Dr. O’Neill. Have a good day. See you later.”

Sam smiled at him and went to the living room to find Grace upside down on the couch. 

“Goodbye, pumpkin. See you later,” and leaned down to kiss her. Grace pushed her head away.

“No. No kiss,” she yelled with a force grumpy face. Her expression made Sam laugh.

“Have fun you two!! Buh-bye!” and she left for work.

…

Sam got to her lab and had to crack open the crackers and ginger ale. Her tea was still piping hot, so she ran to the commissary to get some water. Her conference with McKay wasn’t for a few hours, so she checked her emails and walked to check on the other lab staff to see how projects were going. At about 1030, the lab got a call from General Landry.

“Colonel Carter, the General is on the phone for you,” Dr. Angstrom announced.

“Thank you, Chloe,” and Sam took the phone from her. 

“Sir, this is Carter.”

 _’Colonel, please come to my office as soon as you are able,’_ she heard him say.

“Yes, sir, of course. As soon as I’m done with Dr.’s Angstrom and Felger I’ll be right up.”

 _’Very well,’_ Landry said, then they hung up.

Sam finished up the reports from the lab staff, then she made her way to the General’s office. She swung by her lab to get her tea from her desk. She ate a few crackers on her way because lunch would have to wait until she was done with Landry.

She went to his office via the control room. She checked in with everyone on Gate duty, then went up the spiral stairs to the conference room. SG-7 were seated around the table going over their mission from this week. She said hi to them all as she passed to Landry’s door.

She leaned in the door frame to knock and couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Jessica!” she exclaimed.

“It’s me! And, wow. So this is what Jack has been up to this whole time? And you? Wow. That’s pretty much all I can say right now,” Jessica replied.

“Colonel, I was just telling Dr. O’Neill how you were the one who helped design our dialing program for the Gate. She is a bit overwhelmed with information right now. Do you think you could show her around and take her to see Dr. Frasier to schedule her physical? And maybe call Jack, have him come in with Grace. May be nice for your family to do this together. Now, I have to go meet with SG-7. Excuse me,” Landry said as he got up to go into the conference room.

“Um, welcome, I guess, Jessica. Let’s walk and talk on our way to the infirmary.”

Jessica asked all sorts of questions about the Stargate, how long Sam has been working on it, how many aliens we have on base, and a bunch of other things that occupied their walk. Jessica still had not seen the actual Stargate, but Sam assured her that she would. Landry must have brought her into his office from the hallway. Hopefully soon she’d see it. There was so much more to tell her.

They got to Janet’s office to find her door cracked slightly. Sam held a hand up to Jessica to halt her forward movement. Sam put her ear to the door to hear familiar voices coming from inside. Sam got a huge smile on her face as she listened.

“Well, I think that can be arranged,” a male voice said, followed by a clear sound of a kiss. 

“MMmm. What time can you be over? Cassie is away at school. I have the house to myself,” Janet said.

“As soon as I’m done cataloging a transcript with Nyan, I’ll come right over.”

“Pack a bag for the weekend. I don’t plan on leaving the house,” Janet replied.

Sam heard more kissing and opened the door and walked in and caught them both. Sam laughed as if she caught two kids kissing in the bathroom in junior high.

“I knew it! And you two used to give me and Jack so much shit! Oh I can’t wait to tell him!” Sam said excitedly and went to hug them both.

The two lovers broke their embrace. Janet turned all sorts of red. Daniel ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses on his nose. They turned bashfully to Sam, and noticed a person outside the door.

“Um, hi Sam,” Daniel quickly said. “So, I have some things to do with Nyan. I’ll see you later,” he said to Janet.

“Goodbye, Daniel. I’ll see you in a bit,” Janet said. Daniel left the office in a hurry.

“Janet! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, it’s been recent. It’s still new. Can we just talk later?” Janet asked.

“Of course we can, but I hear you aren’t leaving the house this weekend, and we leave in about a week,” Sam said, giving Janet a huge, knowing smile. Janet rolled her eyes at Sam.

“OK, fine. Let me ask Daniel if we can come over sometime this weekend…” Sam cut her off.

“ _Let me ask Daniel_. Oh my gods Jack is going to be relentless,” Sam laughed out. Sam got back to the reason she was there.

“Janet, _this_ is Dr. Jessica O’Neill,” Sam said, moving her arm up to present Jessica to Janet. 

“O’Neill, like _O’Neill - O’Neill_?” Janet asked.

“Yes, I’m Jonathan’s younger sister, Jessica. It is nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll get all caught up on whatever that was at some point. Sounds like fun, he’s cute,” she said, giving Janet a smile that looked just like Jack’s infamous smirk.

“Well, I see you have the family smirk,” she said with a smile. “What can I do for you two?”

“Jess...um, Dr. O’Neill has just been hired on. I don’t know where she will end up right now, but she needs a physical. And since she is an O’Neill, we need blood work,” Sam said knowingly to Janet. 

Sam knew she’d most likely get assigned to Atlantis because that’s the job Jessica unknowingly applied for. But until her physical, she wouldn’t know. The level of ATA might also sway the choice of where she will work. Sam was certain that she’d have it because she is Jack’s sister. 

“Please, ladies, we are all Doctors here, call me Jessica,” she replied.

“Alright, how about coming back at 1300? I know Sam has a conference at that time, and that should be in between incoming teams,” Janet said.

“Sure, I’ll bring her back,” Sam said.

“And Sam, have you and Jack told Dr. Beckett yet? Or will you wait until you get there?” Janet asked.

Jessica looked strangely at Sam. Sam just glanced at Jessica and ducked her eyes down. 

“Um, Jessica, we have a lot to talk about,” then looking at Janet, “I want to just wait until we get there. No sense stirring the pot right now. Can I use your phone to call Jack?” Sam asked.

“Sure, and I still need to see all of you before you leave,” Janet reminded her. 

Janet motioned to her phone, then left her office to go check on patients. Sam called Jack and only told him there was someone at the SGC who wanted to see him. He said he could get ready, get Grace ready, and be there after 1300. Sam told him to just go hang out in the infirmary. 

“Oh! And Jack. You will never guess who I walked in on kissing!” Sam said before they hung up the phone.

The afternoon went by fast for everyone. Sam’s conference with McKay confirmed there was a way to rebuild the Bridge. But no idea how long or if they could rebuild Midway Station. So from now on, the only transportation between the SGC and Atlantis would be ships. McKay confirmed that the three locations identified by Grace on the first visit to Atlantis did hold a hidden ZPM. Two were kept to power the city, the third was given to Colonel Caldwell and the Daedalus.

Jessica’s physical took a bit longer than normal due to the number of questions Jessica had for Janet. Her mind was spinning at the revelations given to her when she accepted the job. This past week she was kept at a secure location inside Peterson Air Force Base learning the history of the Stargate program, as well as learning of the enemies Earth had encountered since stepping through the Gate. 

Jack had arrived around 1400. Grace was still cranky and he put her down for a nap before he left for the SGC. She seemed fine now, and he was grateful. He had no idea who wanted to see him.

He stopped by Landry’s office with Grace in tow. He was on the phone but motioned for them to come into his office. Grace walked around his desk and smiled at him.

“Unko Hank,” she said, pointing at the General, but looking at her dad for approval.

“Yes, pumpkin, that’s Uncle Hank. C’mere,” Jack motioned for her to come back to him. They heard Landry hang up the phone.

“Jack, how are you? Have you been to the infirmary yet?” Landry asked.

“I did, but no one was there. I think my wife is was still in her conference, and Dr. Frasier’s door was closed.”

“Ah, well, let’s take a walk,” Landry said.

They left to return to the infirmary. When they got there, Janet was done with Jessica’s physical. Jessica was in one of the infirmary beds now, getting blood drawn. Jack saw his sister and just smiled.

“Well, I take it things went well with the interview?” Jack asked.

“Yes, apparently so. I’ve been at Peterson all week. General Landry has me in guest quarters here while I wait to see what job I’ll be doing.”

General Landry looked at Dr. Frasier.

“Sir, I’ll have the blood results by the end of the day,” Janet said. Janet, the General, and Jack all shared knowing looks. They all wanted to see if Jessica had the ATA.

Sam came into the infirmary right when the klaxons started.

**_Scheduled Off-World Activation_ **

Everyone looked at each other. They knew Jessica had not seen the Stargate yet.

“Do you want to see it?” Landry asked.

“Yes, well, of course,” Jessica replied.

They all made their way to the conference room. Jessica got there in time to see the last of the SG team come through. She saw someone operating a remote control that operated a rather large machine that had a claw on one arm, and multiple cameras. It appeared out of the blue water that was inside a large circle.

Her eyes were huge. She had dark brown eyes like her brother. Her hair was dark brown and curly. And right now she looked like a 5 year old in a toy store. Jack went to stand next to her at the window.

“So that’s it,” she said quietly.

“That’s it,” he replied. “This is what I’ve been doing the past 10 years or so, well, really about 8 before I retired.”

Jessica knew from her week long training that the Gate could stay activated for 38 minutes, or until shut down manually with a control. She watched as the wormhole disengaged, and inhaled deeply when the water seemed to disappear. She knew it wasn’t water, though. Her brain just hadn't caught up with everything yet.

“Dr. O’Neill, would you like to sit and ask more questions?” General Landry asked.

“Yes. Ya, I think I do,” Jessica said.

They all spent the afternoon with Jessica in the conference room. She’d ask questions, they’d give her answers. Teal’c and Daniel came up, and eventually Nyan, Cam, and Vala came up. 

“Hi Daniel,” Jack said to him.

“Um, hi Jack,” Daniel replied.

“You do anything fun today? Or anyone?” Jack said quietly to him. Daniel looked straight at Sam and Janet, and rolled his eyes. 

“What?” Daniel asked.

“What?” Jack replied. 

Janet looked at Daniel apologetically. Sam looked between Daniel and Jack with a huge smile on her face. 

“Well, that information moved fast,” Daniel said to Jack. He knew Jack would have a field day with this, so he prepared himself. 

They all talked, asked questions, gave answers, joked around, and just had a good time together with Jessica. Jessica watched her older brother laugh and joke with these people. She watched him smile at his friends, and give loving looks to his wife and daughter.

“So now I understand why you disappeared. If I had this, I wouldn’t want to deal with mom or dad either,” Jessica said to Jack. They both shared an understanding laugh.

Jack looked at his little sister and smiled. Now she understood, and that’s all that mattered.

Around 1630, Janet came to the conference room with a file folder. Everyone looked at her and were dying to know the answer.

“Dr. Frasier, what do you have for us,” General Landry asked.

“Well, sir, she has it. Hers is almost as high as Jack’s,” she said. Jack gave Jessica a smile.

Everyone in the room stared at Jessica at the same time. She produced a very nervous laugh.

“OK, what does that mean?” she asked, glancing around the room.

Janet briefed her on the Ancient Technology Activation Gene. She explained the history of the Ancients, of how they seeded Earth, and came from a different galaxy. Jack jumped in and explained how advanced they were, and how they built ships and cities that could fly around space. When they were done with the short briefing on ATA and the Ancients, General Landry jumped in.

“Dr. O’Neill. Welcome to the Atlantis Expedition.” 

That announcement had everyone’s eyes back on Jessica, who flushed red at the attention.

“The what? Like Atlantis, the city that disappeared and rumored to be at the bottom of the Atlantic somewhere?” she asked.

“It’s a little more complicated than that, but yes,” Sam said. Everyone in the room took time to explain Atlantis to Jessica. It wasn’t until Grace started to fuss that they realized how late it had gotten. It was 1900, and well past time to take Grace home. 

Sam and Jack invited everyone over to the house the next day. Jessica decided to stay in the guest quarters for the night so she could be alone and digest all of this. She’d catch a ride from Nyan, Vala, or Teal’c tomorrow. They all said goodnight. 

Jack would take Grace home in his car. Sam went to her lab to get her things, and met Jack at the elevator. Jessica met them at the elevator to say goodnight.

“Atlantis, huh? And you will be the Commander of the whole city? So you will be like my boss?” she asked Sam.

“Ultimately, yes, but Dr. McKay is head of Science. So he will really be your boss,” Sam said with a smile, looking at Jack.

“That look. What was that look for?” Jessica asked with a smile.

“Oh, you will see,” Jack said as the elevator opened. “Goodnight, Jessica, and welcome to Atlantis,” Jack said as the elevator doors shut.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My writing angel has left me blank when it comes to this story. I have finished one story from another writer (who is amazing), and I've started another story. I still have this story in my head, however, it's not bursting forth at this time. See info below for the other things I've been working on.

They spent four days on the Daedalus. Jessica spent all of her time talking and asking questions to everyone she could find. She still could not believe the genetic lottery her and her big brother had hit. Although, Jack did tell her not to get too excited. There were real dangers in the Pegasus Galaxy. His warning did little to quell the excitement in Jessica.

There was a new Chief Medical Doctor being transported to Atlantis. Dr. Jennifer Keller was replacing Dr. Beckett. There was an accident in the city, and Dr. Beckett was killed. Sam had mentioned that when Rodney McKay gave the report of his death over a video conference, he looked like he had lost his best friend. Come to find out from Sheppard, Rodney did lose his best friend.

Colonel Caldwell parked the Daedalus in one of the water bays in between the spokes of Atlantis. He started transporting cargo to its designated area, and began transporting people straight into the Gate room. There was a large contingent of people gathered in the Gate room. Most had not met Colonel Carter yet. They wanted to get a glimpse of their new boss.

Jessica stood and stared at her surroundings. There was a Stargate, and it looked a little different. She wasn’t sure how it was different, but it still was amazing to see. She looked up at the immense vaulted ceiling many stories above their heads. She looked at the passageways to her left and right. She saw lighted stairs that went up to glass-enclosed areas that she thought must be the control center. She started to walk while she was looking up, and she ran right into a human wall. 

The man in front of her was as tall as she was. He had long hair in many layers of braids or dreads. His face was dressed in a smirk. His face was very attractive. He wore weapons on his hips, and had some amazing shoulders and biceps. He grunted as she ran into him. At first she inhaled at the sudden arousal she felt. Then she looked him straight in the eye.

“Is that all you got, tough boy? A grunt? You’ll have to do better than that,” she said softly, and almost up against his chest. Then Jessica continued walking to follow her brother and sister-in-law. As she walked past the man, she glanced over her shoulder to give him a once over with her eyes. That only enticed the man to check her out in return.

Sam and her family walked up the stairs with Sheppard into the conference room. Jack took Grace and sat down in the back of the room, while the rest of the group sat at the table. Sam introduced herself to those who did now know her, and she took the opportunity to introduce Dr. Jennifer Kellar to those gathered. Jennifer knew she had large shoes to fill, and understood why the room got quiet when Sam introduced Jennifer.

Next, Sam introduced Jessica to everyone at the table. When Sam got to Ronan, he gave a grunt and a smirk to Jessica once again. Jessica rolled her eyes, and Jack actually let out a small laugh. Jessica did not break eye contact with Ronan. Jessica was finding him very interesting.

After the introductions, Sam made an appointment with Dr. Keller. She’d meet the doctor and fill her in on the pregnancy and just go from there. In the meantime, Sam went to check her office out. It was a nice space. Not all of Dr. Weir’s things were removed yet, and the staff were starting to bring Sam’s boxes into the office. She decided to take a walk with Jack and Grace.

The three of them entered a transporter. They were discussing where they should wander to when Grace insisted on pressing the button. Jack was holding her and leaned her into the panel so she could touch it. Grace pressed the circle, and they exited into a well-lit space. There were chairs and benches around a square area with some plants growing. It led out to a balcony. They seemed to be close to the bottom floor. 

Grace fussed to be let down, and she immediately ran to a door. She couldn’t reach the hand swiper, so she begged to have one of her parents open the door.

“Mama, Papa, here,” she insisted.

Jack swiped the door open, and they walked into what looked like it could be a classroom. Pedestals with square, bland screens were in a semi-circle around a pedestal against the middle of the back wall. Grace ran to the pedestal along the wall and pointed her finger up to the screen.

“Up, on, Papa,” she insisted again. 

Sam and Jack walked to the screen on the pedestal. Sam touched it and nothing happened.

“OK, Mr. ATA, how about you or Grace touch it?” she asked.

Jack leaned Grace over to touch the panel. The screen lit up, and it was full of Ancient text. All of a sudden a hologram projected into the room. It was speaking Ancient. Grace’s face was mesmerized by what was going on. She stared at the hologram. It was a female with long, curly brown hair. She stood about 5 feet tall, and wore brown and cream colored clothes. She had brown boots on, and her hair tied back with a brown and cream colored headband. Her eyes were green.

Then it appeared Grace started talking to the holographic woman. Grace’s language was choppy just like her English, but she seemed to interact enough that the hologram walked to a pedestal in the room and turned it on. The pedestal lowered to the height of Grace. Jack put Grace down and she immediately walked to the touch screen the woman turned on.

“Jack, I think this is a school,” Sam said. 

“I think you are right. This is pretty cool,” he said.

“Why don’t you stay with Grace while I go to see the doctor. See if you can talk to the hologram in English. Find out what you can,” Sam said.

“Ya, I can do that,” Jack said, not quite able to take his eyes off of the hologram.

“This is incredible,” Sam said, smiling and looking around the room as she left.

…

“Hi Dr. Keller,” Sam said as she entered the sick bay.

“Colonel Carter, welcome. What can I help you with? We just got here, so I’m finding my way around,” Keller said.

“Can we actually go to your office?” Sam asked.

“Sure, it’s over here,” Keller said, and motioned Sam with her arm.

Sam walked in, and Keller closed the door behind them. Sam took a seat. She sat silent looking at Keller. An uncomfortable silence took over the space, so Keller spoke first.

“So, here we are,” Keller said.

“Ya, here we are,” Sam said a bit nervously. “So. I’m pregnant.”

“OK, congratulations, Colonel.”

“Please, call me Sam. I just found out a few weeks ago. Dr. Frasier thinks I am anywhere between 6 and 10 weeks.”

“We can get you into one of the Ancient scanners here to see how far along you are. From what I have seen, the scanners are really cool,” Keller said with a smile. Sam laughed a little.

“Well, here’s the thing. I don’t really want people to know just yet. It’s still sort of new to me and Jack already, and I don’t want people thinking I can’t do my job. I mean, I just got here, you know,” Sam said.

“OK. How long do you want to wait until people find out? There’s going to come a time when you just can’t hide it,” she smiled as she spoke. “I just really love babies and kids. I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you. Can you put me in a private room for the scan?”

“The surgical bay can be cleared out, and I can have the results sent straight to my console. I learned a lot in the 4 days it took to get here,” Keller said.

“OK, can we do it now?”

Keller glanced out of her office to see if she could see the surgical bay. She could not, so they would have to go for a short walk. The two ladies walked to the surgical bay and cleared it out. Sam laid on the table, and Keller brought the scanner over Sam’s feet, and let the scanner run. It only took one scan from toes to head. They went back to Keller’s office to see the results.

“According to this, you are 10 weeks pregnant. Congratulations again, Sam.”

“Thank you. Do I need to schedule regular appointments with you? I can bring Jack to my appointments. I don’t want to know if it’s a boy or girl, either. Please don’t tell us.”

“Alright. We can schedule appointments, and of course Jack can come. I’ll see you later, Sam.”

They shared a laugh, then Sam left to find their quarters. She called Jack on the intercom and agreed to meet him in the room. They both got lost on their way. Adventures in Atlantis, Jack would say later.

Their quarters were huge. They had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living area, and a space that could be used for a play area off behind the living area. With a new baby coming, they would ask to see if there were any quarters with more than two bedrooms. If there weren’t, she supposed they could knock a wall out of the room next door. It’s not like all rooms will ever be filled here.

“Colonel Sheppard, this is Colonel Carter,” Sam said in her intercom.

“Right here,” she heard him say.

“Are there any rooms that are bigger than what we have? We’re going to need another bedroom,” Sam said.

“I’m sure we can find something. I’m in the control room now. If you’d like, I can show you how to search,” Sheppard said.

Sam looked to Jack and he shook his head in affirmation.

“OK, I’ll be right there.”

Sam and Colonel Sheppard looked over the city diagrams to find them a larger space. They found one. It was in one of the shorter buildings on one of the spokes of the city out near the end. They would be up high and have a fantastic view of the city and the water. Sam called Jack and told him they found a new home. She’d have folks help them transfer things to the new spoke.

“So why do you need a larger home?” Sheppard asked.

Sam looked around them to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Sam indicated they should move into her office. Sam sat at her desk, and Sheppard sat in a chair.

“So I’m not announcing this to anyone other than Dr. Keller. I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, congratulations, Colonel Carter,” Sheppard said.

“Thank you. We found out two weeks ago. I don’t want the pregnancy to affect how people perceive me as a leader.”

“Colonel, um, Sam, why would they?”

“I don’t know. It’s probably silly. Oh, Sheppard, we think Grace found a classroom. Jack is with her right now. My child speaks broken Ancient, and she understands it. It’s a bit insane.”

“Alright, I'll make sure you meet whoever the new person will be for Education here. But you know, after a while, you won’t exactly be able to hide your pregnancy,” Sheppard added. 

“I know. I do know that. I’ll start letting people know. In the meantime, I’d like to meet with all team leads. Let’s have a meeting set up by Tuesday, or whatever the days are here in Pegasus. Dr. O’Neill just arrived, too. She’ll need Rodney or someone to show her around.”

“O’Neill. Like _O’Neill_?” Sheppard asked.

“Yes, Jack’s sister,” Sam said smiling. “Alright, let’s start getting people situated and meetings set up. I’d like to get the ball rolling.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sheppard replied, and went out to get his data pad and arranging for people to meet with Sam next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished up Under The Sun by the amazing Amara Dangeli. You can find hers here: [Amara's Under The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256). 
> 
> My continuation is linked to her chapter 11. If you have already read hers, you can read my continuation here: [ Joy’s Under The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662761/chapters/59594215%E2%80%9D%20rel=)
> 
> I started a new Alternate Universe S/J epic tale. You can find it here: [A New Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032277/chapters/60620917). I am not sure how many chapters that one is going to end up being, but perhaps 12 sounds like a good round number.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There maybe a little sexy time in here :) And some old friends reunite, and the city of Atlantis gets hungry!

Jack walked with Sam and Grace to the dining hall. They wanted to grab a quick dinner before retiring to their new home. They were talking about how their new space would have four bedrooms in it. Plenty of space to grow with the family. She had no idea how long they’d be here on Atlantis. So settling in quick was probably the best idea for them.

She felt him before she saw him. Or rather, now her. They locked eyes across the dining hall and stood there for a few moments lost in memories. Jack kept asking her if she was OK, but she was staring, and couldn’t come out of the space she was in right now. 

She slowly left Jack with Grace’s stroller and walked the distance to stand in front of a beautiful woman who looked like she came from China back on Earth. She was almost as tall as Sam. Her hair was long and black and beautiful as night. Her skin was smooth and her face was stunningly gorgeous. Sam just stood in front of her for a moment, then started to cry.

“Samantha, there is no need to cry anymore. It is good to see you,” she spoke with the raspy vocals of a Tok’ra. 

“Marnon,” Sam said softly, and fell into the embrace of the woman in front of her. 

They held each other for a while. Jack finally approached them, but didn’t say anything. He knew Sam could sense Grace, and if she could sense Grace, then she knew he was there too. Sam pulled out of the embrace to face Jack.

“Jack, it’s Marnon. Marnon, you remember my now-husband, Jack. And this is our daughter, Elizabeth Grace.”

“Yes, hello Jack.”

“Marnon. Thanks again for everything. It’s good to see you again,” extending his hand in greeting. Marnon looked down to the stroller.

“And it is good to meet you, Elizabeth Grace. Your mom and I go way back,” Marnon said, smiling. “I would very much like you to meet my host,” Marnon said. He lowered his head.

“Hello, Samantha, I am Zhaohui, host to Marnon. I feel as if I know you already. I am pleased to be here in the city. It will be a pleasure working with you.”

“Thank you, Zhaohui. It is nice to meet you. This is my husband, Jack O’Neill, and this is our daughter, Elizabeth Grace.”

“Hello, nice to meet you both. And we sense you have another one on the way. Congratulations.”

“Um, well, we haven’t really told anyone yet. I suppose Marnon sensed that, did he?” Sam asked. Zhaohui bowed her head, and Marnon came back.

“Yes, Samantha, I sense your child. Congratulations. It is really good to see you again. We will let you get back to your family now. We will talk soon.”

They all hugged each other and then went their separate ways to finish eating. The O’Neill family finished dinner and started to make their way back to their new home. Before they left the dining hall, they noticed Jessica off to the side at a table with Ronan. 

“Well, it seems your sister has wasted no time here,” Sam said with a smile.

“I won’t get involved. He has a fancy ray gun and I’m pretty sure he could take me in hand-to-hand,” Jack said laughing. 

“She also told me sometimes she likes to play for the other team,” Sam said quietly, grinning at Jack.

“What does that mean?” he asked. Sam gave him a huge laugh.

“Bisexual, Jack. Your sister is Bisexual.”

His eyes got wide with understanding.

“Oh. OH! I get it. The other team. Funny. Well, then good for her, and as long as she’s happy,” and that’s all he said on the subject. 

They got back to their home, and got Grace ready for bed. She had her own room with a bathroom in between one of the other rooms. Her room had a large window that faced a portion of the city. The third bedroom was not attached to the bathroom. The other bedrooms were internal, and had artificial windows that could display anything that the occupant desired. A person just had to speak to the computer to change it, or press a small button to change screens.

Sam and Jack’s room was on the other side of the home. They had the living space and the kitchen and eating area separating them from the other three bedrooms. They had their own bathroom in their bedroom. It was a large space with a large bed. 

The living space had a sliding door that opened to a balcony that faced the city and the water. The master bedroom also had its own balcony overlooking a different angle of the city. They both mentioned they could get used to this. Which was good because they had no idea how long they’d be in Atlantis.

The following weeks had Sam adjusting to the new job. She was being asked why she was not traveling off world. Her answer was usually because she was in charge of the city and had to stay with the city. While some of the missions would benefit her being there, oftentimes she was not needed. She was slowly letting others know of her pregnancy, and everyone seemed to be fine with that. 

People were finding out about Grace’s abilities with Ancient and Ancient technology. Since finding the classroom, Jack took her there every day. Grace intuitively knew how to interact with the teacher, even though it was a hologram. Jack knew Daniel would give up one of his kidneys to watch Grace interact with the city. She was getting so big so fast. And smart. She was going to be just like her mom. Beautiful and smart. Jack knew he was in trouble. 

Jessica was enthralled with her job. Learning the specifics about Wraith DNA and genetics was really exciting to her. Almost too exciting. Sam got to read her reports of her finings, and was amazed how well Jessica knew this side of science. The two of them spent many lunches in Sam’s office going over findings. Jessica would also throw in a few details about Ronan that Sam really could have lived without. So to get her back Sam would toss out one liners about Jack, which really made Jessica squirm.

“Stop! Gross! He’s my brother!” Jessica would yell back at Sam. 

“Alright, alright,” Sam smiled at her, “So are you liking it here?” Sam asked.

“Sam, this place is amazing. I can’t believe all of this is real. When they first brought in that dead Wraith, I was petrified. I knew he was dead, but the thought of that hand touching me or someone else, and literally sucking the life out of me. Wow. This threat is real. I dissected the hand, you know.”

“I read your report. Pretty creepy.”

“Ya, and now I hear that there’s a Wraith that has been more or less cooperative with Sheppard?”

“Ya, they saved each other’s lives. And for some reason Todd, yes, they named him Todd, has a bit of honor in him. He talks to Sheppard often and they are plotting against the Wraith in some cases. It’s very odd to me, but Sheppard assures me Todd won’t harm Atlantis. But we’ll see.”

“You know, if the Wraith find out about your abilities, and Grace’s, that will make Atlantis a target. Maybe even for Todd.”

“I hadn't thought of that. I guess we’ll have to just be careful,” Sam said.

…

At five months pregnant, Sam was starting to show. She was standing in the bathroom looking at her body after her shower. After Grace was born, her breasts never quite got back down to the size they were before. They were even larger now, she thought. Her hips were wider, and her butt had a little more fullness to it.

Jack walked in the bathroom after putting Grace down to sleep that night. He walked in on Sam with her hands on her breasts. She saw the door open, and saw his reflection in the mirror. She just stared at him in the mirror. He stared back at her, then let his eyes wander down her back to her feet, then back again.

"You are incredibly beautiful, do you know that?" he asked.

She just continued to massage her breasts. Now that she had an audience, her movements became erotic. Her thumbs brushed her nipples, and they stood at attention for her. Jack walked into the bathroom and stood behind her, still looking at her eyes in the mirror’s reflection. He put his hands on her waist, and ran his hands along her swollen belly to hold their child in front of them.

He dropped his lips to her shoulder, and kissed his way up her neck, then down the other side. He ran his hands up her belly to her breasts. His hands took over the job of massaging her nipples, as her hands raised up and found the nape of his neck. She loved the feeling of him standing behind her, pressed into his chest with her back, him ravishing her body in so many ways. She ran her fingers through his hair on the back of his head, her front fully open to his ministrations.

His mouth remained attached to her neck. One hand dropped to her hips, and reached in between her legs to her heat. He felt her readiness, and released a grunt of approval. He spun her around and claimed her mouth.

“It’s been too long, Sam,” he said into her mouth.

Her hands began divesting him of the incriminating clothes he wore. She grabbed his cock in her hand and gently stroked him, rubbing her thumb along him from base to head, then taking all five fingers and gently touching the tumescence. He jerked his hips in response to her touch, and led her out to their bed.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her. She opened her legs for him, and held him cradled in her hips. He kissed her and touched her body. His mouth was pulled from hers, and he lit a fire down her neck to her collarbone. He moved half his body off of her, and ran his hand up and down her right side from her hip to her breast. 

His left hand found her right breast and stayed there. His mouth found her left breast. She arched up into his mouth, and her hand dropped between her legs.

She began massaging herself as he suckled at her breast. He lifted his eyes to watch her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was writhing under the sensations from her own hand and his tongue. He grabbed the hand between her legs, and put it to her side. He placed warm kisses between her breasts, then painfully took his time dropping his head down her abdomen until it reached her curls.

He gently spread her legs wide, and positioned himself between them. He ran his hands up from the crease in her hips, up as high as he could on her abdomen. The moment his hands reached her nipples is when he dropped his tongue on her nub.

She could not help the noise that escaped her lungs. She arched her back up, and thrust her hips into his face. She had a desire for him to fill her, but she wanted to feel his tongue on her. After bringing her to the edge, she swore he read her mind.

He tore his mouth from her, and climbed back up her body. 

“Jesus, Sam,” he said as he kissed her body.

He claimed her mouth. She gently pushed back on his shoulders. She guided him to his back. She straddled him and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back. She ran her tongue along the tendons in his neck. She ground her hips down on him, trying to feel his tumescence. She rubbed her nipples on his chest, letting his chest hairs heighten her arousal on her peaks.

She sat up and looked into his eyes. He places his hands on her thighs, and ran them up to the crease in her hips. She put her hands on his forearms, and caressed him. She reached behind her to feel his erection. She gave him a few strokes as she looked down on him. 

She got up on her knees, and raised her hips. She backed herself up and positioned herself on top of him. She played with his tip, and spread her juices around with his cock. She readied herself and made sure she was fully wet, and then slowly lowered her sheath around him. 

“Fuck, me,” Jack hissed.

“I think that’s exactly what I’m doing, sweetheart,” Sam said seductively, grabbing both of her breasts in her hands. Then pressed her hips down onto him, tilting her pelvis forward.

His hands shot to her hips and helped press her down further onto his cock. He met the move with an upward thrust of his own. She raised herself up on her knees, giving him more room to thrust into her from below. He could see himself rising up into her. The thrusts came fast and hard. She knelt there, enjoying the feeling. 

On his next upward thrust, she sank down on him, and she leaned back and put her hands on his thighs as a support. This angle let him watch as he disappeared inside of her. There was nothing more erotic to him than watching his cock disappear into his wife’s channel. He put his hand in between them, and found her clit. One of her hands shot to her nipple, and squeezed as he applied pressure to her nub. That did not take long, and she broke apart on top of him. 

He pulled her down on top of him and held on to her as he felt her quiver and grab his cock from inside her body. He rolled her over, and buried himself deep within her as the last waves of her orgasm quieted.

“Sam, open your eyes,” he said softly.

She started moving her hips, letting him know he could start. His thrusts were slow and shallow, and she rose to meet him at every downward thrust he gave to her. He pulled out, then moved slowly back in.

She opened her eyes to find his dark pair looking down on her. He put his arms under her and grabbed her shoulders. He didn’t take them off of her. He watched as he made love to her, and saw every change in her face, and felt every move of her body. She drew her knees up higher and changed the angle of his penetrations. She wanted him to watch him come.

He angled his pelvis so that more of him could enter her. He thrust into her faster now, with a need to be one with her. She ran her fingers down his sides, the sensations went straight to his cock.

“Christ, Carter, do that again,” he begged. 

Her fingers found the spots on his sides again, this time making him falter in his hips. He came hard, and pushed himself deep inside of her. His mouth went to her neck, and he moaned in pleasure as his seed entered her. He rocked back and forth a few more times, then laid on top of her. She put her hands on his hips and pressed, inviting him inside as far as he could.

He held her as they sat in their sated state of afterglow. She needed to feel him. She needed his weight on her. He always gave her what she wanted and needed. He has never denied her. But something inside of him had him urgently needing to get up.

“Shit,” he said.

“What's wrong?” she asked. 

“I have to pee. I’m sorry,” he said, laughing a little bit. She could feel him slide out of her as he laughed.

“It’s alright. Can you get me a warm, wet washcloth, please?” she said, smiling up at him.

“Anything for you,” and he kissed her deeply before withdrawing from her warm body.

…

The next morning Jack took Grace to her ‘classroom’ taught by the Ancient holographic woman. He was still in awe that his daughter was learning and speaking in Ancient and English. She was not quite four years old, and yet could hold a conversation better in Ancient than her native tongue. 

He and Sam had come to understand that her ability was so intense because she was conceived while Jack had the Ancient download in his head. It had imprinted on his DNA, and when he passed that to Sam as they made love that day, Jack passed it on to Grace. That is why it is critical that no one find out about Grace’s abilities. Ancient and Goa’uld - she’d be a science experiment for anyone in any galaxy.

When they were walking back to their home after Grace’s class, she stopped them in a hallway. She turned down the long hall to look. Jack noticed it was dark, and it had a weird smell to it. Grace started walking down the hall, and Jack followed. 

“Papa, up,” Grace said, raising her hands for her dad to come pick her up. “Over there,” she said, pointing to a wall.

She put her hand on the wall, and the lights in the hallway turned on. The hallway went far down towards the end of this spoke of the city. Once the light came on, Jack could see this was part of the city that had flooded. No one had been down here since. Grace squirmed to be let down. She went running down the hall as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

She got near the end, and found three things that looked like sconces on the ground. It was clear the rushing water had torn them from the wall. Grace stood in front of them and stared for a moment. She looked up at her dad and smiled.

“That one, there,” she pointed to one of the sconces, and indicated to her dad where to put it. 

“This, there,” she repeated for the other two.

She walked down past three sections of the wall sections, and circled back to stand in front of the second wall section in between the sconces. She put both hands on the wall, then she walked through the wall.

Jack walked up to the wall and touched it. It was solid. He tried to use his mind to do the same thing that Grace did, but he could not. He began yelling for his daughter to come back. He touched all three sconces in an effort to turn them on or something. But nothing worked. He was in a panic now. He had to tell his wife that the city of Atlantis just ate their daughter.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Atlantis ate Grace and I can’t get to her,” he said.
> 
> Oh Elizabeth Grace O'Neill, what's going on with you?? (And yes, this is all AU at this point.)

Jack tapped his ear to activate the comm unit.

“Colonel Carter, this is Colonel O’Neill, come in please,” he said quite seriously, dropping rank so she’d know he was serious. It didn’t quite work how he intended it.

“You mean retired. What’s up, Jack?” she replied with a bounce in her voice. 

“This is serious, Sam. I need you and a team to my location immediately.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Atlantis ate Grace and I can’t get to her,” he said.

“What? How? How did this happen?” she said quickly and with an almost panic in her voice.

“Just come here, now, please,” he said softer.

…

Sam and a bunch of Atlantis personnel showed up where Jack was a few minutes later. 

“Jack, what the hell. Where is my daughter?” Sam fired off.

“ _Your_ daughter? Last I knew I had a part in creating her, too.”

“OK, you two, this is not going to help. Sir, why don’t you take it from the top,” Sheppard said.

“Fine,” Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Sam. He explained how Grace came down this hallway and then disappeared behind the wall. He tried to do the same thing, but couldn't activate whatever shield was keeping the wall solid. 

“Have you tried again recently?” Sheppard asked.

“No, not since I panicked and called my wife,” he said, a bit more gentle, looking at Sam.

“OK, I’m sorry. Take it from the top. Show us the sequence that Grace had you put up the sconces,” Sam said, a bit more collected now.

Jack went over it again. Still nothing. He was standing with his shoulder against the wall, thinking of Grace and how he was trying to talk to her through the wall when all of a sudden he went through the wall, too.

He fell into another room. There were three monitor screens that were on, giving light into the room. Grace was on the floor in front of another hologram, talking to it in Ancient.

“Of course she is speaking in Ancient,” he thought. He ran to his daughter and picked her up and hugged her.

“Elizabeth Grace O’Neill, you have to stop playing with the city. You are scaring papa and mama to death,” he said, holding her tight.

“I’m OK, Jack,” she said, smiling at him.

“Excuse me? How about papa or dad, little one. Gods you are getting so smart. So, what’s going on in here? Why are we here?” he asked her, not really thinking he’d get an answer.

“Power,” she said, pointing to the wall where one of the monitors was located. 

He walked them both over, and noticed the hologram was following them with its eyes.

“Creepy,” Jack said. 

They got to the wall, and Grace squirmed to be let down. She went up to the wall and put her hand on an octagon-shaped covering on the wall. She pointed at it and said ‘power’ again. Then he understood. There was another ZPM hidden here. 

“Good job, Grace. Now we need to figure out how to get out of here. Mama is going to be pissed,” he said. 

“Pissed! Sam will be pissed,” Grace replied.

“Oy. Don’t repeat that or I’ll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of my life,” he said.

Jack picked her up and walked back to the monitors. He saw they were filled with what looked like books. He had no idea what because they were written in Ancient, but he was sure Grace knew.

“Grace, do you know what this is?” he asked. 

“Books. Science,” she said. Jack turned to the hologram.

“What is this room?” he asked. The hologram began speaking in Ancient until Jack said he didn’t speak Ancient.

“This is a repository. A library. We have stored thousands of years worth of information here. We have been waiting on the new race to begin. It seems it has started,” the hologram said, looking at Grace. “We hope what we have created will help the future of our race. It is in both of you. Use this room wisely and keep its secrets well guarded.”

Then the hologram switched off, and the monitors went out. A dim light filled the room, and a blue light was seen outlining what could be a doorway. Jack walked over to the ‘door’ with Grace. He touched the inside of the outline, and his arm went through it. He walked the rest of the way, and then he and Grace were once again in the hallway. Everyone was staring at them with wide eyes. Sam ran to them and took Grace out of Jack’s arms and held her close.

“What were you thinking? You scared mama so much,” Sam said, holding her daughter close.

“Sam is pissed,” Grace laughed out.

“Nice,” Sam said, looking at Jack.

Jack turned to Sheppard.

“No one tries to go in that room without me. No one,” he said, looking into the younger man’s eyes to make his point.

“OK, you mind letting us know what’s going on?” Sheppard asked.

Jack turned to Sam. 

“We need to talk. Privately. Key personnel only. And McKay. Put guards at the ends of the hallway and no one comes down here until we figure this out. Or at least that’s what I would do if I were you, ma’am. Sorry,” Jack said looking at Sam, half joking to lighten the mood.

“OK, do it. Meet in the conference room in twenty minutes,” Sam said.

…

Sam’s top personnel met up in the conference room. Jack brought Grace with him. Sam turned to Jack to begin.

“So, it looks like Grace is interacting with the city intuitively,” Jack explained to them all what happened and how she disappeared behind the wall.

They all talked about how a child could do that. Teyla suggested that the Ancient in Grace is predominant while she is around Ancient technology. Rodney and Jennifer both wanted to do scans on Grace and take blood samples to investigate that some more. Sam was very hesitant to give her daughter over as a lab rat. 

Sam dismissed everyone in the room. Jack asked that Sheppard stay behind.

“There’s one more thing,” Jack said, “actually, two more things.” 

Grace ran around to her mom and asked to be lifted to sit in her lap.

“There’s a ZPM in that room,” Jack said. Sam and Sheppard both looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you serious? What’s the second thing?” Sam asked.

“That room is like a library. A repository of thousands of years of information. What kind of information, I have no idea. I don’t speak Ancient like our daughter. Sam, we need Daniel here,” Jack urged.

“Jack, I don’t think I can ask that. We have Zelenka,” she said.

“Sam, I’m talking about people we can trust. If word gets out what Grace is doing here, the NID is going to be all over this. What if they take her? Or you with the new baby? We don’t even know if the baby will have the Ancient gene like Grace. I didn’t have the download in me when we got you pregnant this time. What if the Wraith take her? Sam, we need people we can trust.”

“I’m sorry. We will have to trust those we have here. What can we do to minimize people knowing about that room?” she asked calmly. Sheppard started talking, but Jack seemed to have checked out of the conversation. 

He was angry that she is not taking this seriously. He thought having Daniel here is the best option. Protecting his family was his priority. He is not in charge here. And trying to go over her authority in front of people was only going to get him a one-way ticket back to Earth. He knew she’d do it.

“You good with that?” she asked Jack. He was not paying attention to her and Sheppard. 

“Yes, we will talk later, catch me up on all of it,” he said. Then she knew he didn’t pay attention.

“You both are dismissed. And Grace. Thank you,” she glared at him, then she got up and went into her office.

He was in trouble. Big trouble. He sighed and grabbed Grace’s hand and started to walk them out.

“Sam is pissed,” Grace said again, smiling up at her dad.

…

Sam came back to their home later than normal. She needed time to unwind and process the conversation she needed to have with Jack. He watched her walk in. She glanced at him, and he could already tell she was not happy with him.

“So. What was that today?” she asked him, rather calmly.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Let me get this out now. I shouldn’t even have to say this to you. I’m in charge here. Not you. Do not ever challenge my authority in front of people like that again. Husband or not, I’ll send you back to Earth. I never did that to you. I expect the same respect and courtesy as I gave to you. There are things going on that you don’t have the need to know or the clearance anymore. I need you to trust me, Jack.”

“You’re right. I got carried away. I never should have done that. But Sam, come on. Don’t you see my point?”

“Your point is clear to me. I understand it more than you realize. But the people I have assigned to me here are the ones I have to work with. I can’t be calling back on SG-1 to help us out here. There’s things happening that you are not aware of. You have to trust me. Please.”

“He could help Zelenka.”

“Jack enough! I can’t. Daniel has been taken and turned into a fucking Prior. Now just stop!” Sam stormed off into the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

…

Sam collapsed on the bed and didn’t even realize she fell asleep. She checked the time. It was two in the morning, Atlantis time. She panicked a little bit and went out to find Jack. He was laying on a chair out on the balcony. He looked peaceful, but she knew they had to finish their conversation. She walked out on the balcony and pulled a chair closer to where he was sitting.

She gently shook his shoulder to try to wake him up.

“Jack. Hey. Wake up, please,” she said softly. 

He moved his head when he felt her trying to wake him. He lifted his hands to wipe his eyes. He came around and saw her sitting next to him.

“Hey. Sam. What time is it?”

“After two. Listen. Jack. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have locked the door. I fell asleep and just woke up and realized you weren’t in bed with me. I don’t like how I left things.”

“Ya, some of that was my fault. I’m sorry.”

“Me too. It’s just, I can’t talk to you about things like we used to be able to. You are here as a spouse, not as a coworker.”

He sat up and turned to face her. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

“I know. I’m sorry. I think this is a harder adjustment for me than I realized. I never should have challenged you in front of Sheppard. Or really anyone here. You are the boss. Not me.”

“Thank you. I do love you, but I was serious about sending you back if you can’t learn to trust me.”

“I know. I believe you. I’ll do better by you. I promise.

She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

“Our daughter, on the other hand, is becoming a handful. She is calling me Jack, and you Sam. I can’t figure out what’s going on with her.”

“We’ll figure it out. She is interacting with the city at an alarming rate. I’m glad you are here to keep an eye on her. I wonder what the new baby is going to be like?”

“Hopefully as smart and beautiful, like its mother,” he said.

“That’s what you said about Grace. What if it’s a boy? Then he can be smart and handsome like his father,” she said with a smile.

“Not sure about the smart part, that’s all your department,” he said. 

“You are much smarter than you give yourself credit for. You married me, didn’t you?” 

“Smartest decision I ever made. I am sorry, Sam.”

“I know you are. I love you. Now why don’t you come to bed and show me just how sorry you are?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jack said, kissing his wife as he stood up to take her to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is getting fun!

They woke up for breakfast the next morning and Jack got Grace moving for the day. Jack and Grace walked into the kitchen area and said good morning to mama.

“I have to pee,” Grace said.

“OK, want help?” Sam asked.

“No. I do it,” Grace said. Sam and Jack shared a smile at that comment. 

Grace seemed to be taking a long time, so Jack went to check on her. Through the door he could hear her speaking to someone.

“Origin is bad. OK, Sam can tell Daniel,” he heard Grace speaking.

He opened the door to find out what the hell was going on. What he saw inside made his jaw drop. Someone was in the bathroom with his four year old daughter.

“What the hell is going on here?” he yelled. “Sam! Get in here!” 

“Jack. Good. Now you both are here. Daniel is the key to ridding the galaxies of the Ori. He is not a Prior. Only made to pose as one,” the woman said.

Sam arrived in the bathroom and immediately picked up her daughter and removed her from the room.

“Samantha. Thank you for joining us,” the mystery woman said. 

“Who the hell are you and what do you want with my daughter?” Sam exclaimed. She turned to Jack.

“Is this who was behind the wall?” she asked.

“No, this is new,” he said.

“My name is Morgan Le Fay. I am Lantean. Or you may know us as Ancient. Your children are part of the continuation of our people. There are more like you out there, Jack. They are also being brought into understanding. But it is a slow process.”

“Our _children_? Like, plural? Both of them?” Jack asked.

“Yes, you have passed down your gene to both of your children.”

“Jesus Christ, Jack,” Sam said softly.

“Sam is pissed,” Grace said to Morgan. 

“Elizabeth Grace, you cannot speak like that,” Sam said a little testy. “Look let’s move this out of the damn bathroom please. Grace, do you still have to pee?”

“Yes, I’ll be right out,” Grace said like an adult. Jack glanced at Sam and wondered what was going on with their daughter.

They went to the main room and sat down.

“Morgan, who the hell are you, and why the interest in my daughter?” Sam asked.

“Our daughter,” Jack said, pointing his finger between him and Sam, but looking at Morgan.

“The Ancients left Pegasus because they did not want to deal with the Ori and their threats. When they left, there was a vacuum left behind. With no one to challenge the Ori and Origin, they began dominating worlds in the name of Origin. Your friend, Daniel, is currently working to destroy the Ori. Once he succeeds, Alterans can rise again.”

“What do you mean, rise again?” Jack asked.

“Our race was dispersed through the galaxies. When we traveled to Terra, we found humans in a very primitive state. We bred with them to give our lineage a chance in the future by ensuring our gene carried on through the generations. On Terra, we hid in Antarctica, and would send people to breed with other humans every few hundred or thousands of years. Jack, you are part of this lineage we have tried so desperately to preserve. We also built Atlantis on Terra, then escaped to Pegasus on board Atlantis to escape the plague. 

“On Praclarush, they built Teonas, which I know you are familiar with. But many had to start over and evolve to where you are today. And we carried on that way in many, many other planets in the Milky Way. But, locked inside of you, Jack, is some of the knowledge of the Ancients. When you had the download inside of you and mated with Sam, all of that information has been passed to your daughter. Your other daughter will have some, but not all, of what you have passed to Grace.”

“How did you retain your memory, and others did not?” Jack asked.

“Now wait just a minute. _Other_ daughter?” Sam exclaimed.

“Yes, Sam. You are holding a daughter inside of you,” Morgan said.

Sam looked at Jack, and his eyes went wide. Grace walked out.

“I will have a sister,” Grace said.

“Morgan, why is she accelerating like this?” Sam asked.

“Her Ancient side is more or less taking over while she is here with us. This whole city is Ancient. She can react and interact with all of it. She is seeking out the wisdom that was created when Jack had the download in him. She also has the naquadah in her, something none of us ever had. Your daughter really is a new being. She must be protected at all cost. She will eventually learn to defend herself,” Morgan said.

“What? Wait. _Defend_ herself?” Jack all but yelled.

“This is enough for now. Jack, you also must start learning your abilities. Attend the classes with Grace. Learn what she is learning. You still have the power in you. It’s time you tapped into that and help your daughters learn.”

Jack looked at Sam, then to Grace. Grace was smiling at Morgan.

“Will you come back?” Grace asked.

“When the time is right. For now, seek the wisdom of the city. Help your father learn. You, and those like you, are our future. You asked how some of us retained our memory,” Morgan said. Then in a few wisps of white light, Morgan was gone.

“Ascended? She was ascended?” Sam said. “Jack, what is going on?”

“I don’t really know. Our daughter is growing up fast, and I need to help her. I guess I need to try to click in to my Ancient, too. And looks like we have another daughter on the way,” he said, moving himself closer to Sam.

“Ya. Three more months for her to get here. I guess I’d better make an appointment with Jennifer now that we know what we know. This is really a lot to take in. You passed the download to Grace genetically. But yours was removed from the Asgard. Hers remained and she is growing with it. Morgan made no mention of her brain not being able to handle it.”

“She did not. Perhaps the younger the mind, the more nimble it is to contain the information,” Jack said.

“Or, maybe, once conceived, it just grows with the body,” Sam offered. “She may be the first Ancient in the last ten thousand years, Jack. Anyways, let’s get everyone fed and started for our day. I need to get to my office.”

They all got ready for the day and ate together as a family. Jack kissed his wife goodbye for the day, then got Grace ready to go to ‘school.’ Today would be the first day Jack tried to tie himself back into his Ancient roots. He hoped nothing would go wrong, but he’s been at this too long to expect smooth sailing.

…

Jack took Grace back to the room behind the mystery wall. The hallway was still guarded, but Jack and Grace are the only ones allowed behind the wall. And probably the only ones able to get behind the wall. Grace entered the room first. She went in effortlessly. Jack took about five minutes before he was able to get in the room. 

“I really need to work on my Ancient,” he said.

Upon entering the room, Grace was already talking to the holographic lady. 

“Alright, who are you? Why are me and my daughter here?” Jack asked.

The holographic lady turned to look at Jack.

“Jack, this is Melia,” Grace said. Jack kneeled down beside his daughter to try to get more eye-level with her.

“Grace, listen sweetie, I am your father, not your friend. Mama and Papa don’t like you calling us by our first names. We know there’s a lot going on here, but please, call us mama and papa, or mother and father, mom and dad. Just not Jack and Sam. OK?” Jack said to Grace, .

Grace looked at Jack like she was computing a million things at once. Jack thought she looked just like her mother does when she’s trying to figure something out. It made Jack smile. Grace looked up at Melia. Melia smiled down on Grace, and seemed to have nodded her head at the little girl.

“Yes, father. I’m sorry,” Grace said, averting her eyes to the floor.

Jack swooped his daughter up in his arms and held her close as he knelt in front of her. Grace hugged him back and held her father around his neck.

“Grace, there’s nothing to apologize for. You’re growing up too fast for us. We love you. Very much. Now, what does Melia have to do with all of this?” Jack asked. 

He let go of Grace and they both looked up to Melia. As Jack stood back up, his knees and back cracked. Grace smiled and laughed a little at her father. Jack smiled back down at her and held her hand.

“I lived approximately ten thousand years ago. I was created by Morgan as one of a few interfaces to the learning system here on Atlantis. Our goal is to teach the new generation of Ancients and begin to build our race once again. There are more like you out there, Jack. They are also beginning to feel the changes and see the changes in their offspring.”

“So, what, all of these people have to come here to Atlantis? I’m certain you know the governments who run this place won’t allow that,” Jack said.

“No. And you are unique of them all, Jack,” Melia said.

Jack looked at her questioningly. But it was Grace who answered.

“The download,” Grace said, looking up at her father.

“Yes. Grace is the first true Alteran in over ten millennia. Others, like yourself, have the gene. But only a few are as pure as your daughter.”

“I keep hearing you say that. So are you saying you need others with the gene to stick their head into the head sucker, then try to have a baby?” Jack asked.

“That is one way, yes. You are not the only one who has done this. There has been one other in the Milky Way Galaxy that has another pure child, and one here in Pegasus with a pure child. It is our hope that one day they may be brought together to produce their own offspring.”

“Ya, so, not gonna happen. My daughter will choose her own way in the future. She won’t ever be used as a baby mill for you or anyone. Plus she is four years old. It’s rather sick to even be having this conversation,” Jack said, still holding Grace’s hand.

“Yes, of course. That is not what we would prefer either. And there is time. Which is why you are here. Use this library and learn all that you can. Contained in your daughter is our knowledge of technology and medicine. It will take her years to fully understand and develop into her understanding. She may also choose her own way to ascension, or not.”

Jack looked down at Grace when Melia mentioned she could ascend. His daughter. An Ancient who had it within her to ascend. He knew he’d lose his mind if she ever chose that while he was alive. He gave her tiny hand a squeeze, and she looked up and smiled at him. His heart melted.

“OK. Well. I guess we start learning, and help your father tap into his Ancient as well.” 

Jack and Grace spent the day with Melia and her holoclasses. Jack saw designs for technologies he’d never seen before. He listened to the history of the Ancients, or Alterans as they were probably really called. He found he was able to change screens just by thinking about it. He could also swipe the air to move to a new topic. 

Grace was interacting with language modules. Most of her discussions were in Ancient. She was also learning star charts, human anatomy, and weaponry. Jack didn’t know why Grace was learning about weapons, and he hoped she didn’t need that knowledge for a very, very long time. 

“Melia, I think we’re going to leave for the day. Is there any chance you could let me know if anyone else tries to access this room?” Jack asked. “We’d prefer to keep this between my family for now. Maybe bring in Zelenka at some point.”

“Yes, I am able to act as sentry for this information and this room. I look forward to our next visit.”

Then Jack and Grace left for the day, tired and hungry. When Sam got home, Grace ran to her and hugged her leg.

“Mommy,” Grace said, smiling up at Sam.

Sam bent down and hugged Grace, then smiled at Jack.

“We had a discussion today on what to call her parents. Seems like she understands,” Jack said. Sam stood up and hugged Jack and gave him a quick kiss.

“We learned a lot today. The hologram is Melia. She was an actual person about ten thousand years ago,” and Jack went on to explain all the things they learned from Melia today. 

Sam was understandably concerned for her young daughter, and the one on the way. If the Wraith find out about this, there’s no telling what they’d do to get a hold of her children. There’s no way she was going to ever let that happen. 

Sam started to come up with an idea that she kept close to her heart. When the time was right, she’d share it with Jack. But for right now, she had a city to run, and a baby on its way in a few more months. She had time to fully develop her plan.

She smiled at Jack, then went to see about getting dinner together. He knew something unsettled her. She’d tell him when she was ready. Jack looked down at Grace, who started to walk to her room. He followed Grace.

“Hey. You OK?” he asked her.

“Mama is upset. We will have to leave soon. But I like it here,” Grace said.

“No. We aren’t going anywhere. We’re a family. Even if we did have to go back to Earth, we’d do it together. I promise.”

Grace just looked at him. She understood much more than he did right now. She knew they were not safe. She knew her mother would have a plan. Grace started thinking of a plan too. She could help her mother. She just didn’t know how much time they had. Grace knew she’d have to build her back-up plan. 

She looked at her father and smiled.

“Tomorrow we will build something together. I would like that,” Grace said. She walked over and gave her father a hug.

“How in the world did you get to be so grown up so quickly? I feel like some of your years have been stolen from me,” he said.

“I needed to develop fast because of what is coming,” she said. Jack pulled out of the hug and looked at her in the eyes.

“What is coming?” he asked.

“The Wraith. They want me and mommy. So tomorrow we will build something to help,” Grace said.

“How do you even know that? You know I will do everything in my power to not let that happen,” Jack said.

“You may not be able to stop it, daddy,” she said. Then she walked back to the kitchen area to wait for Sam to make dinner.

…

Later that night, Jack explained the odd conversation he had with Grace about the Wraith wanting her and Sam. He tried to explain the interactions Grace has with Melia and other sections of the city. He told her that Grace is building something tomorrow to ‘help’ their situation.

Sam listened on as her husband explained his concerns. This further forced her to start working on her plan for the future. If anyone could make this plan work, it’s her. Sam has saved Earth and the galaxies a few times over now. Nothing could motivate her more than saving her family.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things definitely change for the O'Neill family!
> 
> I didn't do a real good job at proofreading this. I welcome gentle nudges of places I need to properly edit. Thank you for continuing to read!

The next morning, all three of the O’Neill family were quiet at breakfast. They all enjoyed bread and fruit brought to them by Teyla. The fruit was flown in the day before from the mainland, and Teyla had made the bread just for them. Teyla looked at Sam curiously when she dropped the basket of food off for them. 

“Is everything OK?” Teyla had asked.

“Yes. Just have a lot on my mind right now,” Sam told her.

“If there is anything I can help with, please let me know,” Teyla offered.

“Actually, there is. Can you and Jessica meet me with Doctor Kellar today for an appointment?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Of course. I will make sure to bring your sister in law. I will ask again. Is everything OK?”

Sam smiled at Teyla and touched her upper arm gently.

“It’s fine. Thank you. I will see you soon,” and Sam took the box from her and prepared breakfast for her family.

…

Jack got Grace ready for the day. They planned to go to the room behind the wall again today. Before they all left for their day, Sam asked Jack and Grace to meet her in their bedroom. Sam went to the closet and took out two boxes. Jack immediately recognized the boxes.

“Sam, what are you doing?”’

“I want to test something before my appointment today. Grace, come here, sweetie.”

“Sam, no. You can’t do this to her.”

“I’m just seeing if she can, Jack. Nothing more. I need to know. Please. I’ll be right next to her.”

Jack looked cautiously at his wife. He did not approve of this at all. He knew why Sam was doing this. But he did not think a child should be testing things like this.

“Fine,” he said, and backed off to stand in the door. 

“Grace, come here please. Sit next to mama.”

Sam opened the first box. It was the bigger of the two boxes. Inside was a round, golden metallic object with a reddish disk on the bottom side. Sam showed Grace how she slid it onto her hand.

“This is made for someone with much larger hands,” Sam started to explain. 

“Mama, I know what this is. Here, let me show you,” Grace said, and started to take the device from her mother. Jack started to walk towards them, but Grace held up her hand.

“Father, it is OK. Trust me.”

Grace took the device in her tiny four-year-old hands, and placed a hand into the handle part. She had to hold it on with her other hand because she didn’t have adult-sized hands yet. She barely had to concentrate and the device turned on. It glowed red and Grace immediately smiled. So now Grace could control a healing device, and she may also have the Ancient healing powers. 

“See? It’s OK. Let me try the other one,” Grace said.

“Grace, this is not a good idea,” Jack said. 

Sam took the other device out of the box. It looked like a spider-like glove. Sam slipped it on her fingers, and clipped the top part around her wrist and forearm. The ruby crystal in the palm lit up. Sam could control this device. She was not sure if her daughter could control it or not. She was not really even sure if the glove would fit her tiny hand.

Sam took it off, and handed it over to her daughter. Grace took the device from her mother. She slipped her hand through it, and somehow the glove resized itself to fit Grace’s tiny hand and wrist.

“Oh my gods,” Sam said. “I’ve never seen one do that before.”

“OK, we’re done. Put it away, please,” Jack said, with a bit of worry in his voice.

“Father, it is OK. Watch.”

Grace turned her hand to some books that were on the small table in her parent’s room. She effortlessly knocked them off of the table using the ribbon device.

“Enough!” Jack yelled this time. 

Grace could tell her father was angry. She took the ribbon device off and put it back in its box. She let her mother put the healing device away.

“Jack, I had to know,” Sam said.

“Now you know. C’mon, Grace, time for school,” Jack said, and reached his hand out to Grace so they could make their way down to the room behind the wall.

“Jack. You understand why, right? Will I see you two for lunch?” Sam asked.

Jack looked at Sam. He was furious with her, but he realized that he was really more furious of the fact that his daughter could control Goa’uld devices _and_ control Ancient technology. If word of this gets out, either by their own governments, or the Wraith, or any other player here in Pegasus, Grace would be a target. 

“Sam, you know what this means. Now what are we going to do?” he asked.

“I have a plan, Jack. Meet me for lunch today. I’ll start explaining. All of it.”

Sam looked at Grace. She tried thinking about her plan and trying to ‘think it’ to her daughter. She knew the Ancients could be telekinetic. She was wondering if they were also telepathic. Could her daughter hear her?

Grace just stared at Sam. She didn’t acknowledge anything, nor did she shake her head. She just stared, as if she were trying to listen. 

“Yes, we will meet with you for lunch. Where? Here or the dining hall?”

“Meet here. We may have a lot to talk about,” Sam said.

She looked at Grace one more time before Jack took her for her lessons. He didn’t even look at Sam as he left their home.

…

Sam went to see Jennifer for an appointment. She asked for Jessica and Teyla to attend as well. Sam asked to be seen in a private room. The four ladies moved into a room, and Sam got up on the table and sat. Sam laid back on the table, and Jennifer started the scanner.

“So, Sam, why did you want us all here?” Jessica asked.

“Teyla. When you had your child, why did Michael want your baby?” Sam asked.

“Well, for one, he wanted to manipulate him to control him. Use him to control Wraith technologies. Use him to try to manipulate other Wraith. Use his DNA in his experiments. Why?” 

“What would happen if Ancient and Wraith procreated?”

“We don’t really know how they reproduce at all, Sam,” Jennifer said. “Some have theorized that the Queens offer up their genetic material to the clones. Some think they assexually reproduce on the assuption that the Queens could never give enough of their genetic material to an entire breeding facility full of clones.”

“Wait a minute, Sam. What are you really asking?” Jessica cut in.

Sam stared at all of them in turn for a moment as her scan completed. She slowly sat up to face them. 

“Grace’s abilities have skyrocketed since we have been here. I tested her with Goa’uld technology this morning,” Sam said.

“Sam. You brought Goa’uld technology _with_ you? Who else knows this?” Jennifer asked. Teyla was staring thoughtfully at Sam.

“Just you, and now Jack. He’s not happy that Grace can do all of this. If the Wraith’s telekinesis and telepathy were to combine with an Ancient, what would that do?” Sam asked again.

Everyone looked to Jessica. She had enough time now to learn what she could about Ancient and Wraith. She was very smart with human genetics. The genetics of Wraith and Ancient were very close to human. Jessica seemed to be having a lot of fun with her new job. Until it now involved her brother and his family.

“They could be magnified. Hugely magnified. On a genetic level, splices could be made to ensure certain aspects were heightened. I’ve been reading about Michael’s work. It would pale in comparison to this new breed if it were to ever happen. Grace is far too young for normal procreation. The only way to make this happen would be to combine the DNA of…..oh my fuck, Sam.” 

The realization hit Jessica like a ton of bricks. Teyla looked at Jessica as if she had already figured it out. Todd already had the DNA from Teyla’s baby. It was by accident. Teyla had flown the Wraith ship when she was pregnant. That ship got a DNA imprint, which is why Teyla could fly it in the first place. Then Teyla gave birth on board that ship. The ship absorbed Teyla’s and the baby’s blood. All they needed was an Ancient child, or adult, really. There were three available candidates right on Atlantis.

“See. We are not safe here. And we are not safe on Earth. If the NID finds out about _any_ of this, our children will be taken as lab rats. If the Wraith get wind of this, they will try to take them like they tried to take Torren. If the Jenaii find out, well, I don’t even want to think about that,” Sam said looking right at Teyla.

“Sam. What are you going to do? I can tell you are planning something,” Jennifer said.

“I’m not telling you. I’m not even telling my husband. He will find out when it’s time.”

Sam turned to Jennifer.

“Is my baby OK?” she asked.

“Oh, um, yes. All looks well. No issues. Normal size for being this far along. I’d say within three months and you will be a mom again. Do you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Jennifer asked.

“We already know. It’s a girl,” Sam said.

“How did you know?” everyone asked at the same time.

“Apparently, the city of Atlantis knows. She won’t have as much Ancient as Grace got from Jack this time. Grace got the entire download when she was conceived. That is why she is developing so quickly. This baby will be more like Jack. Able to control Ancient technology, but will have to work at it. But who knows what it will be like actually living around Ancient technology. Jack is already showing huge improvements in his abilities,” Sam finished and took in a deep breath.

“Sam, I won’t say a word to anyone, but this is going to be hard to research without some heavy encryptions to keep people out. Especially McKay,” Jessica said.

“Fair enough. I can write you a program that even Rodney won’t figure out. Please do not say anything to Jack. I’m trusting all of you, but I’m not telling you my plan. OK, I have to go to work now. Thank you, and please, again, do not discuss this around others.”

“Of course. You have our word,” they all assured her. 

Sam left medical and started to walk the halls of Atlantis. She felt like she was just starting to fit in here. People were starting to trust her. She had huge shoes to fill after Dr. Weir, and she knew that. But things were starting to feel good to her. Now she may have to leave it all to protect her family.

…

Jack went to ‘school’ with Grace. He was still angry about the Goa’uld test Sam did on Grace this morning. It took him twenty minutes to calm down and be able to manipulate the wall to walk through it. Grace was already talking to Melia about her morning. Jack also noticed that Grace had set out some sort of crystal or glass plates in front of her, and something that looked like computer boards. He figured this is what Grace was going to build today.

“Hi everyone. Sorry I’m late,” Jack said. 

“Silly dad. He got mad at mother today, that’s what took him so long to come through,” Grace said to Melia, almost laughing.

“Funny, Grace. Real funny. So. What are we doing today?” Jack asked.

“Jack, welcome. I need you to start to take this seriously. You have it inside of you to be able to do almost all that your daughter can do. You must take time to learn. Threats are coming, and you need to be able to help protect your family,” Melia said.

“What do you mean threats are coming? We knew the risks coming here,” Jack said a bit defensive.

“Father. You do need to work on your abilities. I can hear my mother speak to me. You can do it too. We can’t stay here forever. Mother knows that,” Grace said.

“Grace, what are you talking about? What have you and your mother been talking about and not including me in the conversation?” 

Jack was now getting angry again. He saw Melia turn to him and stared him in the eyes. The next thing Jack knew, he heard a voice very loud in his head.

‘ _Jack! It’s time you learn your abilities._ ’ 

“Whoa! What the hell?” he exclaimed. “What was that?” Jack asked.

“Father, that was telepathy. If you can hear me, you have it in you to speak it, too.”

“Jack, we need to build the device Grace has started. Grace, why don’t you go to the monitor over there and research what your mother wanted you to look at.”

“Wait. What does mom want you to research?” Jack asked.

“It is not time to tell you yet. Please, build the device for me. We may not have a lot of time,” Grace said.

Jack grabbed the glass plates and computer pieces. Melia showed him how to build it. It was a square box, about 6 inches on each side. Inside was a series of the glass plates. There was one opening in one of the sides of the square, and a lens on the other side from the slot. Before Jack put the final piece together, Melia had him place one of the glass plates in front of the pedestal in front of where her projector was coming out of. It glowed orange for a moment, then she told him to put the plate into the slot in the cube. Melia created a cover for the last slot, and the cube was completed.

“I am done. Melia, I will need a carrying case. Father, please read this while I finish up,” Grace said.

Jack looked around at what Grace was referring to. The third monitor turned on, and Jack walked over to it. At the top of the monitor was a disk that looked slightly like a camera lens on one of those round web cameras. As soon as Jack looked at the lens, a bluish-white light emanated out of it. It froze Jack in place as if he were paralyzed.

“Grace, you have about five minutes until the download is completed. Here is your carrying case,” Melia motioned her arm to Grace’s left. Melia used the replication device to make the carrying case. Grace walked over and opened the case. Then they had to wait for Jack before they could continue.

“What do I tell mother?” Grace asked.

“I have a feeling she will already know, Grace. I think this is part of her plan. We had to jumpstart your father’s abilities. He will not be damaged, and he will not suffer memory loss or anything critical like before. He will be fine. This method is far more benign than the head devices. You and your father will be able to communicate over distances. How far, I cannot tell right now. It’s up to him to allow the development. He will know what to do when he wakes up. You will have to let him go,” Melia said.

“What about mother and me? And the baby?” Grace asked. 

“Your father will know what to do. And if something happens, you are their other hope. Do not fear. Your father will live. As will your mother and sister. Now come. It’s almost time.”

Grace stood near the carrying case. After about five minutes, Jack was released from the light. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he turned to Grace.

“You knew this whole time?” he asked.

“No. Not until today. But here, we have to get started,” Grace pointed to the carrying case.

Jack walked straight to the wall and pushed and turned a small octagon-shaped panel. The ZPM came out from the wall. Jack removed it from the wall and put it in the carrying case. He closed the case and turned to Melia.

“Whatever you did, it better not kill me,” he said.

“It will not kill you, Jack. Take the device. Do what you must. Our future is now in your hands,” Melia said.

Jack took the case, Grace grabbed the device. They said goodbye to Melia for the day, and left the room and went straight for a transporter. They went immediately to their home to wait for Sam.

Sam was already waiting for them. She was pacing back and forth in the living area. She heard the door open and saw Jack and Grace enter with the box and the device. Jack stared at Sam for a moment before putting the box down. He went straight to her and hugged her.

“I’m sorry I got so mad at you this morning. I was scared, that’s all. You were right. You were right about all of it. I never should have doubted you,” Jack said.

She kissed him and turned to Grace. 

“How were your classes today?” Sam asked.

“Father got another Ancient download that will help him improve his abilities,” Grace said.

“What?” Sam yelled.

“No, this one is OK. I won’t die from this one. But now I just ‘know’ what I need to do. Sam, I don’t have a lot of time,” Jack said. 

Grace told her mother what was in the case. Sam winced her face at all of the information being sent into her mind. But then she understood. Grace had accomplished what Sam needed her to do.

“Good, now tell your father,” Sam said.

Grace turned to Jack and looked him in the eyes. He nodded his head. He bent down to pick up Grace. He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you, Elizabeth Grace. Always,” he said, then put her down.

He walked to Sam and hugged her again. He pressed himself into her protruding belly and laid one hand down there. He held Sam by the back of her head, and looked into her eyes.

“I love you, Sam. Don’t ever forget that. I’m going to see this baby born, and she will grow up to be an amazing woman like you. We will raise our kids together to be strong, smart women just like their mother. Never forget what you mean to me,” he said, and kissed her deeply. 

“I love you, too,” Sam whispered. “Now, go. Do what you have to do for your family. We’ll be here,” she said. She squeezed his hand before he reached down for the ZPM case and the device.

After he left their room, Sam sat on the couch. She pulled Grace onto her lap and held her.

“It will be OK, mother. It has to,” Grace said.

“Why don’t you tell me about your day. Just don’t tell me the whole plan. I’d hate for it to be taken forcefully,” Sam said. 

…

About fifteen minutes later, Sam got a call over her intercom. She pressed her ear piece. It was the control room.

“Colonel, we have a team ready to Gate out. We need you in the control room.”

“On my way.”

“Well, mommy has to go to work. Stay here. Don’t let anyone in unless it is your aunt Jessica. I’ll be back as soon as I can, OK?” she said.

“I’ll be fine, mother. I will be monitoring from here,” Grace said.

“Of course you will. I’ll see you soon,” and Sam left for the control room.

The team was settled in front of the Stargate ready to leave on their mission. The Gate was dialed, and the wormhole engaged. After the team walked through the Stargate, there was a large ‘slurp’ noise, like something else had gone through the Stargate. Sam seemed to have been the only one who noticed, until a control room tech spoke.

“Colonel, I had a very strange reading just now. For a fraction of a second, it seemed like the jumper bay opened and a jumper went through the Gate. But everything seems normal, and all jumpers are accounted for.”

“Did the team make it through to the other side?” Sam asked.

“Yes, ma’am, we have positive comms.”

“Then I’m sure it was just a blip or something. Keep an eye on it and let me know if it happens again. I’ll be in my office,” Sam said, then went to sit at her desk.

She turned to the pictures on the bookcase behind her. Her father, Cassie, Daniel, Teal’c, her and Jack at the cabin. So many memories of her life, and it all seemed so far away right now. She had no idea how her life was going to turn out now. Her oldest child was definitely unique, and her priority now was protecting her family. At all costs.

As she sat trying to do some work, she felt Grace trying to talk to her telepathically. She felt her nudge in her mind. Then she heard Grace speak to her.

“He made it, mother. Everything is going to be OK.” 

Sam smiled before she started to cry. She worked a few more hours before going home. When she got home, Grace was in her room with a hologram up teaching her about the planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Grace smiled at her mother, and went to the kitchen with her to help make dinner. They both were a little quiet tonight.

Jack was gone. She didn’t know when he would return. She hoped this would all be worth it one day. It had to, because if she lost anyone in her family, she didn’t know what she would do.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than what I normally post, but there's some very interesting things going on in Pegasus!!

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

Jack grabbed the box with the ZPM, and the cube that Grace built. He said goodbye to his family, and went straight to the Jumper Bay. He pressed his hand to the panel in the room to locate a jumper that was fully armed with drones. With his mind, he reprogrammed the system to make it look like all Jumpers were accounted for. He pressed the back of his neck with his fingers and found his locator. He gently cut it out and stomped on it with his boot. He cleaned it up off the floor and took it with him. 

He now seemed to know what to do and where to go. He went inside the Jumper, put the boxes down, and shut the door. He sat down in the pilot chair and turned the cloak on. He dropped down into the Gate room and hovered above the team that was getting ready to leave. As soon as the last person started to walk towards the Gate, he lowered the Jumper down, and went through the Stargate.

He exited on the other side and hovered above the Stargate. He waited for everyone to clear out before dialing another Gate address. Once he got to the other side of that wormhole, he dialed another one. He did this seven times, trying to throw off anyone who may be trying to track him. At the last Gate address, he took the cloaked Jumper up into space, and finished his journey by flying. 

**Atlantis**  
Sam had to now pretend that she had no idea what happened to Jack. In reality, she really had no idea what happened. He didn’t share his plan with her other than he needed to use the Jumper. Now she was alone with Grace, and was very pregnant with their second baby.

She waited until the next morning to let the security team know she couldn’t find Jack. She had everyone on base run through security protocols for a missing man. After searching all day, no one had found him. Scans of the city found no trace of his locator beacon. Sam instantly hoped that Jack would have disabled it or removed it, or this whole plan will have been in vain.

Sam went home the next day after picking up Grace. She had to leave Grace with Jessica while Sam went to work. She knew Grace would be OK, and in all honesty, Grace was probably even helping Jessica with her work. Her little girl was growing up too fast.

Sam sat on the couch in their home and Grace crawled up into her lap. Sam held her daughter as Grace started to cry.

“What’s the matter, baby girl?” Sam asked softly, stroking Grace’s head. Grace wrapped her tiny arms around her mother and let her head fall to Sam’s shoulder.

“Mommy, the location where daddy is going is gone. I can’t find it,” Grace sobbed. “I can’t find him,” she lamented.

“Oh sweetie, I don’t know where he’s going either. But we have to trust that he knows what he is doing. He will come back for us.”

“How do you know? I can’t talk to him anymore. I miss daddy,” Grace said, gripping Sam tighter in the embrace. Sam let her daughter cry.

“I know you do. I miss him too. Can you still go to the room where Melia is?” Sam asked.

“I think so. But you can’t go in with me,” Grace sobbed some more.

“Maybe your sister can help me get into the room. We will try. We’ll figure this out. And daddy will be back. He has to come back for us. Are you hungry?”

Grace lifted her head to look up at her mother. She smiled through her tears, then kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Do we have mac n cheese?” Grace asked through her sobs. Sam laughed and kissed Grace’s head.

“I’m sure I can find some for you. I love you, Grace.”

“I love you too, mommy.”

Sam was getting used to how Grace would change her language depending on her mood, and depending on what she was actually talking about. When it came to science and technology, Grace used formal words like mother and father for her and Jack. But when she was upset or just needed to be a child, they became mama, papa, or mommy and daddy. Her baby was getting so big.

Sam found some mac n cheese and made dinner for them both. They talked some more outside on the lanai before going to bed. Sam held Grace on her lap, the girl’s body tilted to one side and curled around Sam’s baby bump. They both loved looking out over the city at night. Grace liked to see if she could identify the constellations in the sky here in the Pegasus Galaxy. Sam was also learning them. They had a great night stargazing and talking. 

As Sam laid down in her bed, her thoughts went to Jack. She started to cry and laid her hand on her belly. She wanted him around for this baby so badly. She sat up to grab a tissue to blow her nose, and she noticed Grace standing in her doorway.

“Hey Grace, you OK?”

“I felt you were upset. Can I sleep in here?” she asked.

“Of course. C’mere,” Sam said, welcoming her daughter to lay down on Jack’s side of the bed. Both of them got some sleep that night. 

**Two Weeks Later**

It took him two weeks to fly to his destination. Two weeks of flying cloaked, and not being able to contact his wife to find out how they were doing. And he had no idea how long it would be until he saw them again. The planet he was going to had no Stargate, which is why he had to fly there. At least that’s what the Ancient database told him when it downloaded into him. 

He arrived on the planet and did some high-orbit scans of the surface. There were no humanoid lifesigns. There were, however, plenty of animals and vegetation down there. The surface was covered with bodies of water, both fresh and saline. It was a perfect planet to sustain life. And true to the report from Atlantis, no Stargate.

His scans also showed him what he came here for. Beneath the surface of one of the oceans was a domed structure similar to Terra Atlantus and Taonas. However, this particular outpost seems to have a stardrive. And it was much smaller than the city of Atlantis. 

Jack flew the cloaked Jumper down below the surface of the water. The outpost was about a mile below the surface and was built with a shield which kept the water out. He got close to the outpost and saw it was a pretty decent size. It was probably half the size of Atlantis, maybe smaller. But it would work perfectly for a family of three. No, a family of four. 

He flew the Jumper towards the dome shield. It flew right through the shield. The Jumper was activated by some sort of homing device, and the outpost brought the Jumper in on autopilot. It took a few minutes of flying around the outpost. Jack looked outside to see similar structures here that were on Atlantis. Tall structures, short structures, sections that jutted out from a central spire. It all looked like a mini-Atlantis. 

Then the Jumper flew inside of a structure. It docked in a bay with other Jumpers. Jack counted four Jumpers through his window. The building was dry. No water was inside the dome. But recalling the reports of Atlantis when the Expedition team first got there, and the collapsing force shield, his first priority was finding where the ZPM belonged. 

Jack picked up the ZPM box and the cube. He opened the Jumper door and stepped out. He walked over to a control panel. He touched it and it immediately came on. He asked the mini-city where the main control center was. A blinking orange circle highlighted the area that had to be the control center. 

Then Jack asked the city where the ZPM needed to go. A map displayed above his head, and an area lit up on the map. He had a bit of a walk to get there. This city did not seem to have transporters like Atlantis. But he could fly over there. 

He checked the status of the other four Jumpers. All seemed to be in proper working order. He got back into the Jumper he just arrived in and brought up the heads-up display map. He found where he needed to go. He flew to the part of the city where he needed to plug in the ZPM. 

He set the Jumper down and checked the area around him through the window. Then he checked the area around via the heads-up display. He was much closer to the room he needed to get to now. He grabbed the ZPM box, and the cube, and started walking to the room. 

Lights in the hallway turned on as he walked. It was a very strange sensation to have the city responding to him like Atlantis does for Grace. He wondered how long the download would last in him. Would it be permanent? Will this eventually go away? Now that he is here, would it last only as long as he was here? Where is here, he wondered. This planet and this city had to have a name. He’d ask once he got the ZPM installed.

It took less than ten minutes to find the room he needed to plug into. It was near the city center where all piers met at the center of the structure. It was very similar to Atlantis, but much smaller. He had to walk down three flights of stairs to find where he needed to be. He opened the door and walked into a room that was the size of the Gate Room back at Stargate Command. The ceiling was not as high as at the SGC, but was still about a 20-25 foot ceiling. It had rows and rows of lights that turned on when Jack walked into the room.

The lights turned on in this section. The lights in the ceiling illuminated a series of pedestal monitors jutting up from the floor. There were about 20 of the pedestal monitors, and five of them were formed in a semi-circle, as if they were some sort of control center. In each semi-circle were three pedestal monitors. 

Jack walked up to one of the control centers and touched one of the monitors. It turned on. As it turned on, other monitors turned on in the room. Suddenly, Melia was in the room with Jack.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Jack said.

“Hello. My name is Melia.”

“Yes, I know who you are,” Jack said, a bit confused.

“My sensors tell me you have never been here. Who are you and how did you get here?” she asked.

“OK. Odd. But I’ll bite. My name is Jack O’Neill. I came here from Atlantis. I have a ZPM and this,” he held up the cube, “that I brought with me. My sensors told me I’d need them here,” he added that last line a bit sarcastically.

Jack bent down and opened the ZPM box. He stood again and showed Melia the cube. Melia seemed to have smiled when she saw the items.

“Yes, please place the power here,” and she indicated a shape to her right for the ZPM. 

Jack walked in the direction she gave him, and waved his hand over an octagon-looking shape in the wall. It was almost identical to where Grace had found this ZPM on Atlantis. He put the ZPM in the slot and covered it back with a wave of his hand. Once it engaged, he felt the whole city shake under his feet.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked quickly.

“Everything is alright now. This city has full power and the star drive is once again operational,” Melia said.

“So where am I?” Jack asked. 

“Asgaran,” Melia replied.

“OK, is that the city, or the planet? Gah, I like my Melia better. She was far more intuitive,” Jack said quietly.

“The planet. The city does not have a name. We ascended before this city became operational. How did you find this place, Jack?” Melia asked.

“Um, you told me, apparently,” he said. He was starting to lose his patience with her.

“What is that cube?” she asked.

“I don’t actually know. My daughter made it with you. On Atlantis. Here,” he said, and put the cube on the pedestal in front of this Melia. He was beginning to think she was a real person here on this planet, however, she wasn’t solid. She was a hologram for sure. She was starting to make him nervous.

Jack noticed there were slots in the pedestals that matched the glass slates inside the cube. He took the cube and pointed it towards this Melia. He took off one of the sides of the cube, and a projection came out of the opposite side with the lens on it. It was another hologram of Melia.

“Well. Guess that answers some things,” he said. 

The cube projection of Melia started talking to Jack.

“Jack, if you are seeing this, that means you have made it to your destination. Please take the ZPM to the location where the city tells you. Once you have done that, finish listening to this message. Then remove the panel opposite this lens, and insert the glass plates into the new city. The rest will go automatically,” Melia said. 

He figured he’d need to call her “Cube Melia” and the other one will be “City Melia.” He got done listening to Cube Melia as City Melia watched closely. City Melia just stood there, as if waiting for a prompt or question. He wondered if she was even paying attention.

After the message was done, he removed the first glass plate from the cube, and inserted it into the pedestal. It glowed a bluish-white for a few moments. Then it returned to normal. He did the same for the other plates in the cube. They all glowed a bluish-white except one. That one glowed orange. Once it started glowing orange, City Melia disappeared. 

All of the lights around Jack went out. Nothing was on. All computers were down. The pedestals sounded as if they were lowering themselves back into the floor. 

“Well, shit. Didn’t see that one coming,” Jack said out loud. He stood up and tried to find his way to the door in the dark. He found a wall. He tried to reach out with his mind to turn a wall on or something. But nothing happened. He palmed his way across the room, putting his fingers in crevices and seeing if he could open panels, or doors, or at least turn something on. But he was stuck. Stuck alone inside a room in an Ancient city on some planet called Asgaran. A planet with no Stargate, and a city apparently without electricity, even though he brought a fully functional ZPM. 

Jack sat down on the floor to collect his thoughts. He put his head on his knees. He felt his mind relax. He thought he fell asleep because he was having a dream about Grace. But this wasn’t really a dream. This was a nightmare. Sam was taken by Michael, and Grace was stranded with the Athosians on the mainland. Jack couldn’t open his eyes.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!! YEAH!!! Sorry it took so long. I finished up two other works before I got back here. I hope this was worth the wait!! Thank you for continuing!!
> 
> Shattered Pieces and A New Life are now completed, though.

Two weeks had gone by, and no one had heard anything from Jack. All diagnostics on the Gate and the city showed nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever Jack did to the city of Atlantis, it was fooling everyone.

It was an Atlantean weekend. Sam didn’t have to work, and wanted to spend the day with Grace. Sam called Teyla and asked what she and her son were doing that day. They decided to take a Jumper to the mainland to say hi to the Athosians, and pick some fruit for the rest of the weekend. It seems that with Sam pregnant with another one of Jack’s children, she is able to control some Ancient devices. She can fly a Jumper now.

Grace, Sam, Teyla, and Torren checked out a Jumper, and made their way to the Athosian village. Grace loved walking around the fruit trees. She loved smelling all the different smells on the mainland. She also loved running along the sand and water of the shoreline. She wished her mom liked the water more. Teyla usually took Grace swimming, which was OK. Grace really loved her Auntie Teyla.

Sam parked the Jumper and they all got out. As with Sam’s personal protocol, she cloaked the Jumper while they were on the mainland. She lifted up Grace so she could open the door. Grace loved opening and closing the door. Sam swore one of these days the child will be able to use her mind to do it.

The four of them walked into the village and greeted everyone. They were invited to lunch by just about everyone, but it was Halling who’s outdoor table they all ended up at. After they ate small sandwiches, Halling took them out to the fruit trees. Sam had forgotten the bag to put the fruit in. She left Grace with Teyla and Halling, and walked back to the Jumper to get the bag. 

Sam got to the Jumper and opened the door. She grabbed her bag, and then went back out and closed the door again. Her Jumper was still cloaked. On her walk back she thought she heard something in the tree line. She looked, but didn’t see anything. She hurried back to the fruit trees and helped Grace pick what she wanted. 

Sam loved watching Grace interact with people. She was growing up so incredibly fast. Her brown curls were getting longer and her blue eyes seemed to be accentuated by the curly hair around her face. Her laugh was infectious. Jack said she has her mother’s laugh. Grace definitely got her father’s pension for smirking and joking.

They knew her growth in speech was because of the Ancient in her. But Sam wanted her to stay young for a long time so she could enjoy being a child. She’d be five later this year. Five years old. Had it really been that long already? It seemed like only yesterday she found out she was pregnant with Grace when Jack was frozen in Antarctica.

And Sam had another daughter on the way. And again, Jack was gone. She was over six months pregnant. In less than three months she was going to have another baby. Would Jack be back by then? 

Grace ended up eating the berries she picked until Sam told her to stop or they wouldn’t have anything for pancakes in the morning. Grace laughed with her mouth that was dyed black from the berries. Their bag was full of berries, and other fruit resembling pears, apples, and pineapple on Earth. Teyla had also baked some bread that Sam just loved to pour honey over as a snack. 

Sam wanted to go put the bag in the Jumper and check on things on Atlantis. She also wanted to check to see if there were any messages from Jack yet. She really missed him and wanted to know if he was OK. The not knowing was starting to hurt.

Right before Sam got to the Jumper, she heard a noise. The next thing she knew, Michael and three of his people stepped in front of her. 

“Michael, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked, suddenly hyper aware that something was not right. 

“Samantha Carter. I have been waiting for you. I’ve really been waiting for your daughter, but you and _this_ child will do just fine. Now. Why don’t you come with us and not cause any problems,” Michael said.

Sam turned to run back to the village. Micheal’s people were too fast. They grabbed Sam by her arms, and she dropped her bag of fruit on the ground. She screamed Teyla’s name, but she was so far away she doubted anyone would hear her. 

Suddenly a tree came out of the ground and was hurtled towards Michaels’s team. It hit two of them, and killed one of them. Sam’s eyes opened large, and she turned to run again. Michael quickly caught her. 

“Now, then, Sam. Shall we?” Michael said.

Michael and one of his people walked and dragged Sam about a half mile further down the water from where her cloaked Jumper was. It was easier on her body if she just walked, so she complied and walked and did not try to escape again. Michael and his remaining team member entered another cloaked Jumper.

“I see you did take one of the Jumper’s when you escaped. What do you want, Michael?” Sam asked.

“All in good time, Sam,” he said. 

He closed the Jumper and took off. He flew up into orbit and set course for a nearby planet that had a Stargate in orbit. 

**Grace**

Grace was still picking fruit with Teyla when she felt a deep darkness crawl into her mind. She felt the danger her mother was in. She sensed with every sense that she had that her mother needed help. Then she saw the image of what was happening to Sam. She knew in the pit of her soul that they’d never reach her in time to help.

Grace’s face when ashen. Her laughter stopped. She dropped the fruit she held in her tiny hands and turned her body in the direction of their Jumper.

An ear-piercing scream came out of Grace. It was like no noise anyone had ever heard. It vibrated the air around Teyla and Torren. Then like a wall of invisible energy, Grace pushed with her mind and a ripple could be seen hurtling out of the fruit trees towards the area where the Jumper was located. 

Grace stopped the screaming and started shaking and crying out for her mother.

“Mama, mama, no! Leave her alone! Mama!” 

Grace started running towards the Jumper. Teyla quickly followed and left Torren with a friend and grabbed Holling and a few of the men to follow. They all let Grace lead them where they were going. They got closer to the Jumper and saw the fallen tree. Teyla approached it and saw the dead hybrid with a branch coming out of his chest and neck. Teyla looked back at Holling.

“Michael,” is all she said, looking at the men. Teyla picked up Grace and held her as the child cried.

“Grace, we have to let Sheppard and the rest know. Can you turn the Jumper on and help?” Teyla asked. Grace shook her head through her tears. Her mom and dad were both gone now.

Teyla walked over to the area where the Jumper was. Grace uncloaked it, and opened the door. They all walked inside the Jumper and Teyla sat Grace down near the control panel. Grace touched the console and the Jumper turned on. Teyla contacted Atlantis.

“Atlantis, this is Teyla. I need to speak to Colonel Sheppard immediately,” she said.

“Teyla this is Atlantis. Stand by,” the controller said.

About a minute later, Sheppard answered.

“Teyla, this is Sheppard, go a head,” he said.

“John, it’s Sam. She was taken by Michael.” 

**Jack**

Jack’s dreams became more vivid. He saw Grace with Teyla picking berries. Sam wasn’t there. He saw Grace drop her berries and her face turned ashen. Grace turned around to face the opposite direction. Then Jack heard his daughter scream a scream that no four year old should ever have to make. The sound he heard from his daughter ripped him from his dream.

His eyes shot open just as the lights turned back on. He was disorientated for a moment before his breathing and heart rate calmed down. He put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands in his hair. He just held his head as he quieted. 

He looked around the room and all the lights were on again. He stood up to see if he could open the door. He could. He turned back around to find Melia standing there.

“What just happened?” he asked.

“You brought me the database from Atlantis. It overwrote this city. Basically, I rebooted,” she said.

“You still don’t have a name?” he asked.

“No.”

“Well, I guess if the other flying city is Atlantis, you are going to be called Lemuria,” he said.

“Very well,” she said.

“What about my dream. Was that real?” he asked.

“I do not know.”

“What do you know?” he asked.

“I know that we need to find others like your daughter and bring them here.” 

“No way. I need to get _back_ to my family. I don’t even know why I am here.”

Jack stood up and left the room. He asked the city where the chair room was. 

“Why are there no transporters like on Atlantis?” he asked.

“There are. You simply had to ask or use your mind, Jack,” Melia said.

Jack harrumphed at her statement, and made his way to what appeared to be a transporter room like on Atlantis. It was. He pressed the round circle closest to the chair room. In one breath, he stepped out on the floor where the chair was located.

“Jack, you must develop your abilities more. Lemuria is to be a city for the new Ancients that are being born in this galaxy. Your daughter is one. There are more like her. Use your mind to seek others out. Travel to them, and allow them to live here,” Melia said.

“I have to find my family. If I find any super children along the way, I’ll pick them up. Right now, I need to know my wife and children are safe,” Jack said.

“Even if they were OK, is it worth the risk of exposing Lemuria?”

“It’s my _family_ ”, Jack emphasized.

Jack walked into the chair room and immediately sat in the chair. The chair immediately responded to him, and it tilted back. 

“Map,” Jack said out loud. 

Above him, a star map of Pegasus displayed.

“Atlantis,” he said.

The map displayed the location of Atlantis. 

“Go,” Jack said.

The entire city turned on and he felt the rumble of the star drive come to life. The shield was holding. The city had full power due to the ZPM he brought with him. He should have no issues at all getting back to Atlantis. 

He’d have to have a talk with Sam about moving to Lemuria. He really didn’t understand his messages from Melia to bring others here. He’d talk to Sam about that. She always helped him. He couldn’t wait to see her and Grace again. Two weeks was a long time. Now he’d be back in just a few hours as opposed to a few weeks.

**Grace**

Grace would not, or could not, stop crying. She saw the vision of her mother being taken away by Micheal. Teyla held Grace as they waited for Sheppard and a security team to arrive on the mainland. Holling had found the bag of fruit that Sam had dropped. It was salvageable, and he held onto the bag for Teyla to take back with them to Atlantis.

Sheppard arrived and parked the Jumper near the group on land. Jessica came in the Jumper with Sheppard, Jennifer, and the security team. Grace wiggled out of Teyla’s arms, and immediately ran into her aunt’s arms when she saw her, and cried some more. She was sobbing trying to tell Jessica her mommy was taken, and she tried to help but she wasn’t close enough. Jessica held her and cried with the little girl.

Jennifer walked over to the dead hybrid. She’d never been able to examine one of these hybrids before. She asked for the body to be restrained, then taken back to Atlantis for an autopsy. She got strange looks when she asked for the arms and feet to be bound and restrained. 

“Well, why not? We don’t know what they are capable of. I don’t know if they will reanimate or turn into a zombie,” Jennifer said, looking from the dead hybrid to the security contingent. They smiled at her and one of them laughed at her zombie comment. But, they did secure the hybrid for transport back to Atlatis.

Teyla filled in Sheppard on everything she knew and saw with Grace. Sheppard kneeled down and sat next to Jessica, who was holding Grace in her lap sitting in the sand along the water. They had been here for a few hours now, and Sheppard finally got around to talking to Grace.

“We’ll find your mom, Grace. We’ll also find your dad. In the meantime, we’ll do everything we can to protect you and make sure you are OK. Your aunt and all the families on Atlantis will be here for you,” Sheppard tried to sound convincing. 

“I’ll stay with her and take care of her,” Jessica said, squeezing Grace a little tighter in her arms.

Sheppard started packing up the Jumpers with the equipment they brought, the dead hybrid, and the people who wanted to go back to Atlantis. Grace was still sitting in Jessica’s lap. All of a sudden, Grace inhaled deeply and stared out over the water. No one could see Atlantis from the mainland, but her face moved in the direction that the city would be located.

Grace stood up and stared at Jessica. Grace started crying again. Jessica took her little hand and asked her what was wrong.

“Papa! Papa!” Grace yelled, looking out over the water. She started to run to the water but Jessica stopped her. 

“Hey, Grace, sweetie, it’s OK. We’ll find him. It’s going to be OK,” Jessica tried to reassure her.

“No! Papa’s here!” She yelled. Then Grace screamed again and fell to her knees.

**Jack**

Jack slowed Lemuria down and entered the atmosphere. He called Atlantis to make sure they wouldn’t fire on him.

“Hey boys and girls, this is Jack O’Neill. I am bringing a little surprise. Please don’t shoot me,” he said.

“Copy that, O’Neill. I’ll let the mainland team know,” McKay said.

Jack found it odd that McKay would have to contact folks on the mainland. Then all of a sudden Jack heard another scream in his head, and he saw Grace on the mainland in his mind. He knew something was not right. 

He gently set the city down in the water. He turned the cloak on, knowing that the city would be vulnerable to attack. But, he’d rather it not be seen at this moment in time. He made his way to the Jumper bay and got into a Jumper. He flew to the mainland to find two other Jumpers already there. He wondered what he was walking into.

He opened the Jumper door and started to walk towards the people gathered on the beach. When Grace saw him, she pushed out of Jessica’s embrace and ran to her dad. As she ran, she screamed, and tried to project everything that had happened into Jack’s mind. It was a bit much for Jack to take in all at once, and he fell to his knees waiting for Grace to run to him.

He saw the pictures Grace was projecting. Sam was taken by Michael. They were in a Jumper. Grace had killed a hybrid Wraith. Michael wanted Grace. Now he has his unborn baby.

“Papa!” she yelled as she almost dove into his arms.

“Hey, I’m here baby girl. Daddy’s here,” he held her tight in his arms. 

She was shaking and crying. He was trembling as he held her. 

“Papa,” sniffle, “Daddy,” sobs and sniffles, “Don’t leave me again, Papa. Mama’s gone. Cassie is gone. Papa!” Grace cried into her dad’s shoulder and neck. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’m not leaving you again, OK?” he said. “Hey. Who is Cassie?” he asked Grace.

“That’s what she wants her name to be. I thought she already told you,” Grace said, referring to her sister. Jack smiled.

“No, we didn’t get that far,” he said softly, brushing the hair out of her eyes with his hand. “But if she wants her name to be Cassie, then I’ll ask Mama if that’s OK. I sure missed you, little one,” he said, kissing her cheek. 

Sheppard was slowly making his way over to Jack and Grace. Jack saw him out of the corner of his eye, but needed to make sure Grace was OK first.

“You OK for now?” he asked her. She shook her little head as a few tears still fell from her eyes. Jack stood up and picked Grace up and held her as he met Sheppard to talk about what was going on.

“Jack, she’s gone,” Sheppard said.

“Ya, Grace told me. What happened? Where did they go? Are you tracking her?” Jack asked.

“We are looking for her tracker. But if they are in hyperspace, we have to wait for them to come out. Jack, we think they want the baby’s DNA. Michael has the DNA from Teyla’s baby. If they were able to make a hybrid with that combined DNA, it would be a new species of unheard of potential. And I don’t mean good potential,” Sheppard said.

“Ya, I knew what they were after, it’s one of the reasons I left,” Jack said.

“How’d you get back?” Sheppard asked.

“You won’t believe it until you see it. I found another city ship,"


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam interacts with Michael. Can Grace find where Sam is?

**Sam**

“What the hell are you doing with me, Michael?” Sam demanded. He didn’t speak a single word to her on the trip.

They dragged her into the cloaked Jumper and took off. He took the Jumper to a planet with a Gate. It took about a day to get there. Then he Gated the Jumper to another planet. She assumed this is where he had his lab. They all knew of his experiments. Now he had her and the DNA he most likely needed from her unborn baby. 

They flew to the surface of the planet. The Jumper was parked on top of a building that Sam assumed was about 6 stories tall. She hadn’t seen this place before. It looked very modern and almost Earth-like. Michael turned to Sam as she sat in the seat.

“Get up. We are here.”

“Where is _here_ , Michael. What do you want with me?” she asked.

“All in due time, Samantha. All in due time.”

When she stepped out of the Jumper, she looked around at the city. It did appear to have been attacked at some point in time. Some of the buildings were missing roofs, windows, and chunks of walls. Others had been leveled. This building seemed to have withstood the attack. She wondered where they were.

“Where are we? Come on, you’re going to have to talk to me eventually,” she said. 

Michael spun on her. He walked up into her personal space and stared at her. He placed a hand on her pregnant belly. She immediately took to the defense and took a few steps back, only to run into one of his henchmen.

“I don’t have to do anything, Samantha. Just as I had no choice in my transformation, you will have no choice with what we will do to you,” he said, staring at her. Without taking his eyes from her, he spoke to his assistant.

‘Take her down. Lock her in the suite. Make sure she has food and water. I’ll deal with her when I have time,” he said. And with that, his assistant took Sam down into the building.

**Atlantis**

“Jack! We got her!” Sheppard yelled across the control room. Jack ran to his side to look. But just in that short amount of time, the news changed. 

“He took her here to this planet. But this planet does have a Gate. They appear to have Gated out somewhere. I’m sorry,” Sheppard said. 

“Can we figure out where they Gated to if we go there?” Jack asked.

“No, it’s the same as in the Milky Way. If you don’t see the address, it doesn’t record where it went,” Rodney said.

“So they could be anywhere. Shit,” Jack said, and took in a deep breath. “Alright, keep me posted. I need to talk to Melia and console my daughter. Let me know if you find anything.”

Jack left the control room. All eyes were on him as they left. Sheppard and McKay shared a look of concern. With all eyes looking around, no one saw the tiny blip in the lower right hand corner of the star map.

**Sam**

They put Sam into a room that was more of a luxury apartment. She had a view of the city, but the windows had bars in them, like a prison. She also noticed that the windows had some sort of shield with holes in it, much like a microwave had in the window. She figured it was a form of a Faraday Cage. It would interfere with the tracker in the back of her neck. She had no idea how she was going to get out of here. 

She knew deep down that they wanted her baby. Or at least the baby’s DNA. If Michael took the DNA he had from Teyla’s baby, combined it with her baby’s, he would be able to create a super-human unlike any seen to this day. It could have the telekinesis, telepathy, and healing powers of an Ancient. It could have the energy-sucking ability of a Wraith. And if naquadah was involved, it could also use Goa’uld technology. 

The chances of letting anything with that capability live was beyond reason. Even if it was from her own body. She could not let this happen. She would do everything in her power to stop this. She may have to kill Michael and his people. Or win one of them over and have him help her.

Her first day she only saw the one assistant who brought her meals and water. He didn’t talk to her, but she made sure to talk to him.

“He’s only using you. He won’t care if you live or die. Help me out of here and I’ll take you with me and protect you. If you know anything about me, you know my word is true,” she said on the first day.

The second day it was more of the same. Today she asked his name.

“So, what’s your name? I figure we may as well get to know each other if I’m going to be here a while.” He didn’t answer. 

He came back later that day with her dinner. He had a needle kit and tube for blood with him. Her stomach dropped and she backed away from him. He looked intently on her, focused on his mission.

“You know, we can help you. We can help you stay like this and not revert back to a Wraith.”

He just stared at her. 

“If you help me, I can help you,” she said.

“Mark. Call me Mark. Give me your arm.”

“He’s going to kill me, you know. He’s going to kill you, or leave you to rot when he’s done with you,” Sam said.

“Arm. Now,” Mark said.

Sam was in no position to resist. If it were just herself, she would fight. But she had a baby to ensure the safety of. Sam put her arm out and Mark took her blood. Sam had tears in her eyes, trying to appeal to the human part of Mark.

“Help me,” she said softly as he filled the tube with her blood.

He looked in her eyes and saw the tears. He stiffened as if he became uncomfortable. But he finished up, put a gauze square on her needle spot, and put tape over it. He took his medical paraphernalia and left the room and locked her inside again. 

“Aw, nuts,” she said out loud. “Now what?”

**Atlantis**

“Daddy, I want mommy,” Grace said, snuggled up in her dad’s lap trying to stop crying.

“I know, kiddo. So do I. Have you been able to sense her or feel her?” he asked.

“No,” she said, drawing out the word and wiping her eyes and nose on Jack’s shirt.

They were sitting outside on the balcony of their home on Atlantis. Jack was looking out over the city towards Lemuria. It was still cloaked, but he knew it was there, and Grace could feel it. It was almost time for them to leave. The sun was out and there was a cooling breeze swirling around them.

“Let’s go find Uncle Johnny, OK? Do you want to bring anything with you?” he asked.

“Can I bring Stuffy Bear?” she asked. Stuffy Bear was a stuffed animal that Jacob had given her for her first birthday. She slept with it every night. It was the one thing she had to have or sleeping meant in bed with mom and dad.

“Of course you can. Anything else? I’ll be packing our clothes but if you have toys or books or data pads, just let me know.” He gave her a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

Jack packed bags up with clothes, toys, and Sam’s ribbon device and healing device. He’d have drones on the Jumper and on Lemuria, but he also packed Zat’s, a P-90, and the gift of a particle magnum given to Sam by Ronan. He looked around his home one last time, and called for Grace. 

He heard Grace scream, and then Jack had a vision of Morgan Le Fay pop into his head.

“You know, we really need to work on your telepathic skills, kiddo. We can’t have you screaming at us all the time,” Jack said, kneeling down to see what was wrong. He saw Grace point, and he stood and turned around.

“Morgan, why are you back?” he asked.

“It is imperative that the Wraith hybrid not carry out his experiment.”

“I kind of figured that, but I don’t even know where to look,” Jack said.

“Grace will know. Follow the lights,” Morgan said, then she feathered out again in a whisper of white light.

“Well, that was super helpful. Ready, kiddo?” Jack asked.

“OK, daddy,” she said.

They left their little home and went to the control room to find Colonel Sheppard. He put their bags down so he could walk into Sam’s office. He looked around at the pictures she had and smiled. John Sheppard walked in.

“Sir,” Sheppard said.

“John. We were about to leave. I was wondering if you’d like to come?” Jack asked.

“I hadn’t thought about it. I suppose Rodney and Ronan can run things. Jessica is on her way up. Oh, and Daniel and Vala were able to use Merlin’s weapon and defeat the Ori. So that’s all done,” Sheppard said.

“Looks like we may have traded one for the other,” Jack said.

Jessica, Rodney, Ronan, Teyla, and Jennifer came into the office. They all talked and said their goodbyes, for now. They agreed John or Ronan should go with Jack and Grace. 

It was decided that Ronan was the better choice. He knew this galaxy better, and it really was not proper protocol for John to leave when the commander of the Expedition was missing. And Ronan was extra protective of Grace. No one understood why Ronan took such care of Grace and Torren John, but he did, and the adults didn’t seem to mind.

“Alright, you guys are cleared to go, then. So, any chance you can uncloak before you take off?” Sheppard asked like a little kid in a candy store.

“No, Uncle Johnny. We can’t,” Grace said. That got some laughs from the adults. She was growing up too fast.

Jack handed Ronan a bag to carry. Ronan gave Jack one of his infamous harrumphs, at which Jack gave it right back. Deep down, the two men really did like each other.

“Alright, pip-squeak, let’s move out,” Ronan said, taking Grace at his side as they walked to the Jumper bay. Grace looked up at him funny, but kept walking.

The three of them got into Jack’s Jumper, and got seated for the short trip to Lemuria. Jack cloaked the Jumper when he got to the top and out of Atlantis. Grace walked up to Ronan and looked at him inquisitively. Ronan looked down at her from his seat next to Jack.

“What?” Ronan asked. 

“Why did you call me pip-squeak? I am not that insignificant, and I’m going to save your life one day,” she said. Jack looked at the both of them and smirked.

“What?” Ronan said to Jack.

“Grace, how do you even know the definition of that?” Jack asked.

“From school, where else?” she said. Jack smiled at her. 

They were already at Lemuria, and the city brought the Jumper in on autopilot. Once they cleared the cloak, Ronan saw the city was very similar to Atlantis, only a little smaller. He smiled at Jack mischievously, and let out a small laugh.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Mine’s bigger,” Ronan said. Jack stared at him in true O’Neill style.

“Oh, ya. Well, can you fly it?” Jack asked. Ronan laughed again.

“Nope. OK, where to?” Ronan asked.

“For now, take the bags to the chair room. We gotta try to figure out where we are going,” Jack said. “C’mon, Grace, grab Stuffy Bear,” Jack said.

“Stuffy Bear?” Ronan asked. Grace grabbed her Bear and looked up at Ronan and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Ah, Stuffy Bear. I get it,” Ronan said.

The three of them got to the chair room. Jack sat down and turned on the map. 

“Grace, do you have any idea where to start?” Jack asked his daughter.

“Did you get the lights from Atlantis?” she asked. 

“What lights. What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Mommy was on their map. The lights flashed. We need to follow the light,” Grace said.

“What do you mean she was on their map? Who’s map?”

“The thing in our necks. They found mommy. The lights are on their map.”

“Sheppard this is O’Neill, come in,” Jack said.

_’This is Sheppard, go ahead,’_

“Grace seems to think you guys found Sam’s tracker. Can you check again please?” Jack said.

 _’Sure, but we looked and didn’t see it after the first gate. Hang on,’_ Sheppard said.

Sheppard went to the logs of the map stored when they were looking for Sam. He found the first hit. After a short time, a blip in the lower right corner of the map blinked. No one saw that earlier. Then the blip went out after about 15 minutes.

“Shit,” Sheppard said. He was glad Jack was on Lemuria right now. He didn’t want to be on near him knowing what was coming to him.

_’O’Neill, this is Sheppard. Um, we may have found her. We missed it. Let me send you the file.’_

“You guys found her earlier and didn’t tell me?” Jack yelled.

_’Sir, we missed it. I’m sorry. But you will be able to track her. It’s just…’_

“What, John? It’s what?” Jack was getting furious.

 _’At top speed, it may take you a week to get there,’_ Sheppard said.

“Sonofabitch! I’ll deal with you guys later,” Jack said, then activated Lemuria’s star drive and took them up into orbit. Jack honed his attention to the blip on the map that was the last known location of Sam’s tracker.

“Fly,” is all he said, then they were off to find his wife.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace makes a new friend. Michael and Mark disagree on the research.

**Sam**

Sam was left alone for three more days. She was beginning to realize no one knew where she was, and no one was coming for her. She’d have to get out by herself. She thought of what she had available to her. She looked around the apartment room and found little that was helpful. 

She only saw Mark when he brought her food, and came back to remove her dirty dishes. Every time he came in, she tried to appeal to him to get her out of there.

“You know I can fly the Jumper. I can take you with me. You just have to get me to the Jumper. I can launch the drones, too,” she begged.

“We can level this place and you can come with me. You will be safe,” she said another day.

On the fourth day, Mark came back in to take more blood. This time Sam resisted. This time Mark got rough with her. He pushed her down into a high-backed chair along the high counter near the sink. He tied an arm to the sink faucet, and pulled her body away from the sink, extending her other arm to him. He immobilized her this way.

He took his time drawing blood from her. He kept trying to capture her eyes. He did once, and tried to get her to see him motioning his eyes to the corner of the room by the window. But she was too scared and too combative to settle down. So he stopped trying to take the blood and waited for her to settle down.

Again he tried to catch her looking at him. He tried to get her to see the motion in his eyes. He was moving his eyes up to the corner of the room by the window. Her back was to the window at this angle. She finally caught his eyes and watched. Then she understood. They were being watched. There had to be a camera in the room. Mark couldn’t give anything away, but played along.

“How’d you get so much naquadah in your blood?” he asked.

Sam gave him a little smile, and pretended to resist. So Michael was looking into the naquadah in her blood.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” she said, nodding her head but acted like he was hurting her. 

“Eat. I’ll be back for more blood in three or four days,” Mark said. Mark untied her arm. Then he got the tube of blood and medical garbage and left her alone in the room again. She heard the door locking from the outside.

Michael was monitoring them. Mark was telling her Michael was using the naquadah in her blood for research purposes. She couldn’t imagine what small tubes of blood would yield for him, though. It would be much easier for research if Micheal had….

Then her stomach dropped with the realization of what Mark just told her.

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

Sam knew Michael wanted to splice DNA to make a super human with Torren John’s DNA. The only way the research could move faster is to have a sample straight from her baby. Michael intended to do an amnio on Sam. Either that or force the baby to be delivered early. Then he could keep the placenta and the body. If her daughter lived, he’d have an almost unlimited source of DNA for research. If her baby died, he could preserve it and use it as needed. That’s the only answer. And Mark just told her it would happen in three or four more days.

Sam panicked. Her heart rate went up, she began to hyperventilate, and she got light headed and had to sit down. A feeling like a wave shuddered over Sam. She had a vision of Grace holding hands with a young child, maybe one year old. They were standing outside, looking through the glass barrier on their lanai on Atlantis. Sam started to cry. Her babies. She needed her babies to survive. She curled up on the bed in the room and let it all out. She needed to get home.

**Lemuria**

They’d been flying for four days now. Ronan and Grace seemed to have formed a bond. Ronan was so protective of her, but was like a child himself around her. He rarely spoke when he was around adults, opting more for grunts, or single-word replies. But with Grace, he couldn’t stop talking. 

He enjoyed playing with her. Grace would laugh when he would play games with her. He’d even go to class with her. She would correct him when he was wrong. She would also sometimes laugh at Ronan when he got things wrong. Jack wondered if he purposefully said the wrong things just so Grace would correct him and laugh. He was like a big brother to her.

Jack set up a room for him and Grace. Ronan picked a room down the hall from them. They brought enough food to last a month. Anything after that, they’d need to stop to trade, or go back to Atlantis. Jack sat alone in the control center just monitoring the city and the route to the last known blip from his wife on the map. 

His thoughts were on his wife. Was she alive? What was happening to her? Is the baby OK?

He was very proud of Sam and how far she’d come in her career. He thought how he’d get through life without her. Could he stay in Pegasus and continue what Morgan and Melia seem to think he needs to do without her? Would he retreat back to Earth with Grace and raise her alone? It couldn’t end now. He felt as if they had just begun their life together. 

Ronan was playing with Grace down in what would be the Gate room on Atlantis. Lemuria did not have a Stargate, and Jack had wondered why. Maybe because it was smaller and didn’t have the power. Jack watched them both. He had to admit that Ronan was growing on him. The man really did care about his daughter.

As Jack watched them play, he noticed Grace stopped what she was doing and stared at Ronan. Grace started to cry, and nothing Ronan did helped her. Ronan picked her up and held her tight as he ran her up the stairs to her dad.

“Hey pumpkin, what’s the matter?” Jack asked as he took Grace from Ronan and held her tight.

She wouldn’t stop crying. She was trying to mumble words through her cries.

“Mommy. Hurting mommy,” she cried into Jack’s shoulder. “Cassie is scared,” she cried after a few more minutes.

“Ronan, see if this thing can go faster,” Jack said. Ronan shook his head and went to a control station.

“Grace, how do you know about mommy and your sister?” Jack asked.

“I feel, then I see” is all she said. Then Jack felt a warm breeze pass through the control area, and then Grace passed out. Jack had a glimmer of an image of Grace holding the hand of a younger kid before his attention was turned to Grace and making sure she was OK. 

…

Jack saw the eyes again. He could smell the spices and perfumes. He couldn't move. He felt a knife go through his back. He saw the tip of the knife sticking out of him as he looked down at his left shoulder. He felt another knife in his lower back. Then he felt drops of acid hit his head and neck. He tried to scream. He tried to move. He saw white light as he slowly opened his eyes to find Ba’al staring at him again.

Jack bolted up out of his seat and put his arms up defensively. It took him a few minutes to relax after his nightmare. It has been a very long time since he has had a nightmare about his time in captivity with Ba’al. He looked down at Grace on the couch and sat back down to run his fingers through her hair to check on her. His hands were shaking. He called for Ronan. Ronan came into the office. 

“Can you please get this damp with water again please?” Jack asked, handing him a small towel that he is using on Grace’s face.

“Sure. You OK? What do you think happened?” Ronan asked.

“I’ll be fine. Nightmare. And not sure, but probably used her magic powers too much and is exhausted. I should go talk to Melia. Can you watch her?” Jack asked.

“Ya, sure.”

Grace had been asleep for 10 hours now. They were less than two days away from the last known location of Sam. Jack went to the chair room and asked for Melia.

“Hey, do you know what happened to Grace? Do Ancient babies have a limit on their powers and then sleep all day?” he asked.

“Children have been known to get exhausted. Your situation is adding further stress to you all. If you bring a scanner to Grace we can see if it was just the fatigue,” Melia said.

“What do I do here if someone needs medical attention?” Jack asked, thinking of possible scenarios when Sam comes back. Would she be alive? Would she be bleeding? What about the baby? Did he beat and torutre her? He had gone over a lot in his mind.

“Jack, you have the healing ability in you. Grace has the healing ability in her. But the city does have a medical bay that you can use.”

“Can you go into any room you like?” he asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“We are in the office near the control center. Can you meet us there? And why doesn’t this city have a Stargate?” Jack asked. 

“It does,” she said.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked rather impatiently.

“You haven’t asked until now,” Melia said. Jack looked at her funny. He gave her a gruff noise in reply.

“I’ll get the scanner and meet you in the office,” Jack said. 

He went to the medical bay to find a scanner. It was in a different tower. It never occurred to him that Grace may not wake up. Her curly hair and her blue eyes flood his thoughts. She is so smart. Just like her mom. He knows she knows much more than she lets on. She just _knows_ things. He can’t lose another child.

...

Ronan was helping watch the control center while Jack was gone. Ronan had asked the city if it could fly faster. It said that it could. Ronan couldn’t wait to tell Jack.

Ronan told Jack that if you thought of flying the city in levels with the highest being 10, they were only flying at 7 before Ronan asked for full speed. The two men exchanged sarcastic quips about who can fly the city better before Jack went back to caring for Grace.

Grace whimpered on the couch in the office behind the control room. At some point when Grace was asleep, Jack had gone back to get Stuffy Bear for her. She was holding the bear tight to her. Melia appeared in the room.

Jack pulled the blanket off of her a little bit, and wiped her head with the cool, damp towel. She opened her little blue eyes and blinked a few times. Her eyes found Jack. 

_She’s awake!_ Jack screamed inside.

“Daddy?” she said so softly he almost didn’t hear her.

“I’m right here, pumpkin,” he said softly back to her. 

She stared at him, and a few tears escaped down her cheeks. She reached a hand up for him. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

“I’m right here,” he said softly again.

Grace sat up and saw Ronan and Melia. She looked at Jack again.

“We’re almost there?” she asked.

“We are. Ronan made us fly faster. Just a few more hours,” Jack said, feeling her forehead for any sign of a fever.

“Then we get mommy back?” she asked.

“I sure hope so. I sure hope so,” Jack said, running his finger through Grace’s curly hair. “I talked to Melia while you were asleep. Do you want to talk to her?”

“OK,” Grace said. 

“Hello Grace. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I moved a tree and then I told mommy everything is going to be OK,” she said. Melia looked at Jack.

“Ya, um, she used her mind to uproot a tree and throw it into a couple of Wraith. She killed one. Then I think she showed me and Sam an image of her and her sister in about a year’s time. Then after that, she slept for 10 hours,” Jack said, caressing Grace’s back.

“That is a lot for a little girl. How do you feel now, Grace?” Melia asked.

“Fine.” 

Jack took the scanner and placed it in front of Grace like Melia had said. The information transferred to Melia.

“Her brain activity is extremely high. She is developing her telepathic and telekinetic abilities at an incredible speed. All physiological aspects of her body are normal. No sign of disease. This was just fatigue,” Melia said.

Jack was relieved. He kissed Grace and drew her into a side hug. Grace leaned in to hug her dad back. She didn’t let go for a while. Jack heard her tummy growl. She had to be hungry after sleeping for so long.

“Why don’t we go get you something to eat?” Jack asked.

“OK,” she said, wiping her eyes. She got down off the couch and stretched. 

“We can talk later, Melia. Thank you,” Jack said.

He took Grace to their room to get some food. Grace put Stuffy Bear back on her bed. Then she went to the room Jack set up. She walked around wondering if mommy would ever sleep in this bed. Then she took something out of a box under the bed and put it in her pants.

After they ate, he took her to a transporter room. He asked the panel where the Stargate was located. The display showed the tower and location of the Stargate. He pressed the blinking circle on the wall. Father and daughter exited the transporter. All of these hallways looked the same. They walked a few yards until they found the Stargate.

“Ronan, this is Jack, come in,” he said.

“Ya, go a head.”

“We found a Stargate.” 

**Sam**

Sam didn’t get her dinner yet. She wondered what was taking Mark so long. She wondered how she was going to get out of here. She wondered what was happening with Jack and Grace. Were they even looking for her? Was anyone looking for her?

Her door opened, but no one came through. She stood to walk to the door to see what was going on. Maybe she could escape. Then she saw Jack come through her door.

“Sam,” he whispered. “Sam, come on, we have to get you out of here,” she heard him say.

“Jack? How did you…”

“We don’t have time. Give me your hand,” he said. 

He reached his hand out to her, and she was reaching for him and almost had his hand when she saw a sword pierce his body from back to front, seeming to bisect his heart. He didn’t even have time to look at her. His body fell to the floor.

She screamed and went to run to him, but some other Wraith came in the room and grabbed his body and dragged him out of the room by his feet. She was locked back inside her room.

She stood there silent for a moment until it caught up to her. Her cries of despair went deep. Her wails of mourning poured through her body. She shook from the very molecules that kept her whole. She felt as if she’d fly apart without him. He came for her and how he is dead. They found her, but he was stopped. Did they have Grace? Is her daughter dead? 

She dropped to her knees not believing what she just saw. Her world could have ended were it not for her children. If her babies die, there’s no point in her living. Her heart rate was up. She couldn’t breathe right. The next thing Sam felt was nothing.

…

She had no way of knowing how much time had passed. She had no idea what happened to her other than probably passing out. She woke up on the floor and the memories of Jack being killed in front of her came back. She began to sob inconsolably again. She had scraped herself up off the floor onto her hands and knees when her door opened again.

Mark came in with her dinner. He looked at her with what appeared to be worry. He put her plate down and went to her side.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“Get away from me. You killed him! You all killed him!” she yelled.

Mark looked at her strangely. He looked around the room. No one was in there. 

“Who?” he asked.

“My husband, you asshole! He was here and you killed him!”

Mark had no recollection of any other human being here. How would they get here? How would they know where to even find her?

“I assure you, no one has been here since we arrived,” Mark said.

“How do you explain _that_?” she asked, pointing to the floor. She wanted him to see the blood.

Mark turned around to where she was pointing. He saw nothing. She was becoming hysterical again, and that much adrenaline can’t be good for her or the baby. Then he stopped. Adrenaline. Another aspect of the experiments. 

“We have to go. Now,” he whispered with his back to the camera.

As long as they didn’t run into Michael, he could pretend he was bringing her to him if they ran into anyone in the hallways. All he needed was to get her up three flights of stairs to the roof. She said she could fly the Jumper. He was counting on it. He hoped no one was watching the camera in her room.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room roughly just in case they were being watched. There was another Wraith just down the hall from them walking their way. He said nothing as they passed. They entered the stairway. One near miss down, hopefully no more.

Sam was not with it yet. She knew she was walking. She knew Mark had her. Was this her escape? Was he helping her? She felt weak and faint. But she made it up three flights of stairs. Mark told her to run to the back of the Jumper. 

Just then, the door they just went through opened up. Michael and three Wraith came through the door. Mark spun to look at them. Sam was already behind the Jumper. 

“Going somewhere, _brother_?” Michael asked.

“You know we can’t do what we’re trying to do. It will kill us all,” Mark said.

“You don’t know that! It could save us! It could have the sequence to make the gene therapy work!” Michael spit out.

“And at what cost? Look at you. Your mind is weak. The anger has taken over you.”

“You are the weak one! You never trusted my work. Said I was wrong. Told me there had to be a different way. Even they were wrong about my research,” Michael said, pointing to Sam who was now sitting in the front seat of the Jumper. 

“I’m sorry, _brother_ , I can’t let you kill her. It still won’t work even if you do. Your research will kill us all, not save us,” Mark said.

Michael ran to Mark and they began to fight. The other two Wraith ran to the Jumper. Sam panicked and closed the Jumper door. She went back to the pilot seat and put her hands on the console. She really hoped the baby’s ability will work through her. She concentrated, and then the Jumper turned on.

**Lemuria**

Ronan saw a steady blip of a red dot on the map in the control room. It stayed steady and constant. It did not disappear. 

“Jack! Get up here! Now!” Ronan yelled over the intercom.

“On our way. What is it?” Jack asked.

“It’s Sam,” Ronan said.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real triggers here, yet. But, I think you will see where this may be heading. Next chapter will have new warnings. If you don't like children involved in saving their parents from danger, skip this chapter and the next.

**Lemuria**

Jack picked up Grace and he ran as fast as he could to a transporter to get back to the control center. Ronan showed the map to Jack, and sure enough, there was a blip right where they were going to be looking for Sam. 

“Shit. Let me get to the chair room to put us into orbit,” Jack said. Grace looked at him and shook her head.

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Jack asked her.

“Language, daddy. You said ‘shit’,” she laughed.

“Great. Don’t tell mommy or I won’t be around much longer. Ronan, watch her. Go to the Jumper bay and get it ready. I’ll be there as soon as we’re in orbit,” Jack said.

Ronan took Grace to the Jumper, and Jack went to the chair room. He took weapons and restraints with them. He sat Grace down and told her not to move. Then they just waited for Jack. 

…

Jack got to the chair room and sat down. The chair turned on and tilted him back. He asked for the star map to be displayed. He saw the planet they wanted to go to. He concentrated on that planet.

“Orbit,” he said. 

Lemuria slowed out of hyperspace and slowly moved into a synchronous orbit around this planet.

“Are there any ships in orbit?” he asked. He heard Melia’s voice reply.

“No.”

“Are there any Wraith here on the planet?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“I detect six.”

“Where are they located?”

“In the city in a structure that has remained intact.”

“Send the location to the Jumper that Ronan and Grace are in. Standard orbit. Do not allow anyone inside unless it’s me, Ronan, or my family,” Jack instructed.

“As you wish.”

Jack got out of the chair and made his way to the Jumper bay. He’d have to show Grace how to do some of this stuff when they get safe. Or maybe ask Sam if she wanted to get the gene shot. She could interact with Atlantis better that way. He wondered how she was doing. He wondered if she was still alive. 

He got to the Jumper bay and walked into the Jumper and closed the door. He kissed Grace’s head and made sure she was all buckled in tight. He sat down in the pilot seat and turned the Jumper on. He asked for the heads-up map of where they were going.

“Alright, let’s go get my wife,” he said.

**Sam**

The Jumper shook as Sam tried to turn it on. She had no idea how to control this, and she figured that it was her daughter inside of her that was enabling her to do this. Her eyes widened at the realization that she turned it on. What else could she do?

Out the main window she saw Mark fighting with Michael. She had no clue where the other two went. The one stayed and was watching the fight take place. She heard the back door opening. She spun around leaving one hand on the console. She looked to the open door and watched two Wraith start to walk up the short ramp to the Jumper. 

“NO!” she yelled. It wasn’t a scream of being frightened or scared. It was a protective scream meant to keep anyone from harming her baby. 

She felt her hand on the console vibrate. The next thing she was looking at was two drones flying to the rear of the Jumper and slicing through the bodies of the Wraith. The two Wraith immediately dropped to the ground. She jumped in the seat when she realized she did that.

“Well, shit. Now what?” she said.

She went to the ramp to try to move them off so she could close the door again. She got one of them off, when the third Wraith up front saw her movement. She hurried to pull the other one off the ramp, but the other Wraith was too fast. He grabbed her and started to take her back to the building. 

She felt something inside of her build as he was pulling her towards the door. Something like an electrical charge moved between them, and his grip loosened. It was enough that she wiggled free and ran back towards the Jumper. 

Michael had knocked Mark out with a punch to the head. He knew Mark wouldn’t stay down for too long. Blows like that really stun Wraith, not incapacitate them for a long time. He had to move quickly. Michael walked to the side of the Jumper so he could see what was happening with Sam. 

Michael watched Sam try to run back into the Jumper. He watched as Sam tripped as she was running from the Wraith. She twisted her body around so she landed on her side and back, rather than on her belly. She was trying to protect the baby. 

As she lay on the ground with her face looking up, she started to scoot backwards away from the Wraith in some sort of a pregnant crab walk. But as the Wraith got to her, he slammed his hand down on her chest. He started feeding on her.

The pain was unlike anything Sam had experienced in her life. Her breath was taken away from her. She felt as if her soul was being torn from her. She could feel her life fading. She cried out with what felt like her last breath. She saw Grace standing before her, and she tried to reach her hand out to her and let her know she loved her. 

She saw Jack standing in front of her and staring at her back in the SGC. She thought it was an early time of knowing each other. She felt like they had just discovered how they felt about each other, but neither of them talked about it. They were both still figuring it out. She focused on that feeling and brought her a little peace as her life was coming to an end.

Michael saw his Wraith feeding on Sam and went into a rage. He charged the other Wraith. He was yelling at him as he ran to him.

“No, you fool! We need her alive!” Michael yelled as he slammed his body into the Wraith feeding on Sam. 

The two Wraith tumbled towards the side of the building. The two of them started fighting now.

Sam was left gasping for breath. She grabbed her belly. Did her baby die? Survival was the only thing on her mind. Her husband was dead. Was her other daughter still alive? She wondered where she was. No one was coming for her. She had to get back into the Jumper. 

She turned and got onto her hands and knees. She started to crawl in a panic back to the ramp of the Jumper. When she thought she could stand, she pushed herself up against the side of the ship and tried to walk. She fell as she tried. She crawled a little more, and tried again to walk. She limped her way around to the back. As she was almost at the back, she felt an arm lift her and help her walk onto the ramp. Mark.

Mark closed the Jumper door, and sat Sam in the pilot seat.

“Samantha, you have to get us out of here. We can blow the building up with the drones. Can you do it?” Mark asked. 

Sam just looked at him. She was breathing hard, and her eyes didn’t seem to focus on anything. But she shook her head at him.

She looked older, he thought. He worried that the baby was affected by the feeding. He wondered if either of them were going to live. If the baby was dead already, would Sam be able to drive the Jumper?

Mark put Sam’s hands on the control panel. She looked at her hands. They were old and wrinkled. She lifted them and put them on her belly again, as if she were trying to hang on to any life inside of her.

“Sam! Samantha! We have to go!” Mark yelled. That seemed to snap her out of her daze. She put her hands back on the control panel. The Jumper turned on.

**Lemuria**

Jack flew the Jumper straight to where they were picking up Sam’s locator. It took only a few minutes. The trajectory they were on took them to the building and the backside of the Jumper on the roof. As they got closer, what they saw on the display shocked them all. 

Two Wraith were fighting near the edge of the building. Two Wraith were dead on the roof. Another Wraith was assisting Sam into the Jumper. She was clearly in distress. She was holding onto the Wraith as if her life depended on it. She moved slowly, and she was holding her belly. The back of the Jumper closed.

“What the fuck?” Jack whispered. He heard Grace giggle. He tried to make the Jumper fly faster.

The Jumper that Sam just entered turned on. They watched it slowly lift off the roof, but it was unsteady. It slammed back down on the rooftop, and into the protrusion which housed the stairway. The Jumper lifted up again, this time going backwards and to the side. The back of the Jumper hit Michael and the Wraith he was fighting. They both fell six stories to the ground. 

Jack and Ronan watched as drones were fired from the Jumper into the building. It didn’t demolish the building, but put a good dent in destroying the entire third level. Then the Jumper started to fly away at a low altitude. It didn’t stay flying for long. The Jumper crashed in the wasteland of the old town.

Jack set his Jumper down next to the one that just crashed. He told Grace to stay put. Jack and Ronan exited the Jumper and ran to Sam. Ronan opened the back of the Jumper and raised his weapon. Sam was laying on top of the Wraith. Neither one of them moved. Jack ran to Sam and turned her over. What he saw took his breath away.

Her hair was streaked with white. Her face was old and had many wrinkles on it. She was breathing, but so lightly he thought one more would be her last. Ronan came to his side and halted, just staring at the sight before him.

“Help me get her off of him and onto the bench in the back,” Jack said.

They carried Sam to the back of the Jumper and laid her down. She stirred as if trying to wake up.

“Go watch him,” Jack said to Ronan, indicating to the front where the Wraith was.

Jack cradled Sam’s face in his hands as he knelt beside her.

“That’s it, Sam. Come back to me. Don’t leave me now. I need you,” he said, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. 

Sam tried to open her eyes. Her breathing got deeper, as consciousness was pulling at her. Her eyes flickered a few times and she tried to focus on the person next to her. She turned her head to see who was holding her face.

“Jack?” she whispered. “You’re alive?” she asked so softly.

“Yes, I’m right here,”he said, brushing her hair away from her eyes with one of his hands. “I’m here and never letting go.”

“I thought you were dead. I watched you die,” she whispered again. She reached up with shaky hands and touched any part of his body that she could reach. She started to cry.

“Nope. Not dead. Could a dead person do this?” he asked, then kissed her very gently.

She closed her eyes and inhaled. When she opened her eyes again, she just stared at him.

“Grace?” she asked almost in a panic, grabbing his arm as if trying to reassure herself that he was real.

“She’s alive and fine. She’s in the Jumper,” he said, putting his hand on hers.

“How bad is it?” she asked.

“You are beautiful. You will always be beautiful to me,” he said, smiling at her. His voice started to shake. He had to get her out of here to see if they could save her.

“Liar,” she said, smiling as much as she could.

“Can you walk? We have to get you out of here,” he said. She nodded her head.

“I can with your help. Mark. The Wraith. He helped me. I told him we’d help him.”

“Seriously?” Jack asked, a little taken aback.

“Jack. Please. I’m here because of him,” she quietly begged. He looked up front to Ronan. 

“Bind his hands. Bring him on board,” Jack instructed Ronan.

“Are you serious?” Ronan asked.

“Just do it, please. Let’s get out of here so we can get her back to Atlantis.”

Ronan picked up Mark and bound his hands in case he got hungry. Mark was awake again. The two men walked from one Jumper to the other. Ronan opened the back of the Jumper. As they were waiting for the ramp to open, they saw Michael running towards them. He was yelling and looked very pissed off. 

Ronan did not have time to grab his weapon. Mark’s hands were bound. Ronan was going to have to fight Michael. In a flash of an eye, a little girl with brown, curly hair stepped in front of Ronan and Mark. Her eyes caught Michael just before he lunged at them.

Grace raised her hand to Michael. Ronan saw a flash of gold on her little hand. An energy burst flew out from Grace and hit Michael in the chest, sending him spiraling backwards. Grace hit him again as he tried to get up.

“Alright, Grace, enough. I got this,” Ronan said. Then Ronan took out his weapon and made sure that Michael never moved again.

…

Back on board Lemuria, Jack told the city to destroy the building where Sam was being held captive. A drone attack leveled the building, and drones even entered the levels below ground. Jack made sure nothing of Michael’s work remained. Then Jack directed the city to fly as fast as it could to Atlantis. He instructed the city to send an automated message to Atlantis telling of the medical emergency they had with Sam. 

Sam was taken straight to the medical bay on board Lemuria. Jack grabbed the scanner and scanned his wife. He left the room and inquired with Melia of what was happening. He knew he didn’t have to ask. His wife and child were dying.

“And the baby?” Jack asked.

“Still alive,” Melia said.

“For how long?” Jack asked.

“I cannot predict,” Melia answered.

Jack’s heart broke. Losing Sam was one thing. Losing Sam and an innocent baby was another. Jack went to see Mark in the brig.

“Can you reverse what he did to her? Like, give her life back? Ronan said he’s seen it done,” Jack said.

“I can try, but you need to know that I’m hungry. Very hungry. I haven’t fed in a very long time. I may not be the best option.”

“What other option do we have?” Jack asked.

“The Gate Builders may have an answer,” Mark replied.

Jack sighed, then left Mark and Ronan in the brig. They’d been flying for a day now, and all he wanted was Sam to wake up. He thought of all the things he still wanted to do and say with Sam. He felt his life with her had just begun, now he may have to say goodbye. 

Jack walked back to Sam after using the restroom. She looked so delicate and frail. Grace was laying in the bed with her mother, all curled up against Sam’s chest. Sam had an arm around her, but was so weak that her other arm just laid on her own chest.

Jack sat in a chair next to the bed and took the hand that was on Sam’s chest into both of his hands.

“Sam,” Jack choked out. His voice was not stable and he was having a hard time controlling his emotions.

“Sam, can you wake up?” he whispered. A tear went down his face.

“Daddy, mommy is sleeping. Cassie isn’t talking to me anymore. I know what to do, daddy,” Grace told her dad.

“Oh, Grace. You should not have to be in this position. C’mere,” Jack motioned for her to come so he could hold her.

“I can help mommy. So can you,” she said.

“That’s what Melia said, too. How?” Jack asked. 

“You tell your hands to do it,” Grace said.

“Can you show me?” he asked.

Grace asked to be put back on her mom’s bed. She took her dad’s hand in her left hand, and put her right hand on her mom’s heart. She covered the holes left from the Wraith. She looked at her dad.

“Now just think of healing mommy and making her young again. Let your energy flow to mommy,” Grace said.

Grace looked at her mom, then closed her eyes. Jack felt his hand warm up. He closed his eyes and imagined Sam when they were both younger in the Stargate program. He loved watching her work. He loved the looks, gazes, small touches, and the jokes they used to give each other. He knew very early on that he loved her. 

Her eyes were what caught his attention. Her first day he met her in the briefing room he had tried to take control of the conversation. But, she outshined them all, and Hammond basically told them all to go fuck themselves. Over time he grew to deeply respect her. She could fight with weapons just as well as any of them. 

He loved teaching her close combat skills. Even though it meant hurting her, at least he got to touch her. He knew that it was wrong to enjoy hurting her, but he couldn’t help himself. He always did stop at the end to touch her soothingly where she was hurt to make sure she was OK. The intimacy they shared back then meant everything to him. The more he worked with her, the more he knew he loved her. If he could give his life for hers right now, he would.

He opened his eyes to watch Grace. She still held his hand. Her eyes were closed, and her heart area seemed to be lit up in a soft white light. He looked to Sam. Her hair seemed to be turning blonde again. Slowly the wrinkles in her face smoothed out. The color came back to her cheeks. She looked peaceful. She looked alive again. 

Then Grace fell on top of her mother’s chest. She had passed out again. Jack also felt the city stop and he was alerted they were back in orbit around the planet where Atlantis was. 

“Ronan, this is Jack. We’re here. Watch him. I’m taking Sam and Grace,” Jack said. 

Jack left a Jumper on a ledge outside of the medical bay on Lemuria. He rolled Grace and Sam into the Jumper, and flew straight to Atlantis.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible without the help and feedback from GWhite. This chapter is dedicated to her. I don't have enough thanks to give her. 
> 
> I was incredibly nervous for this chapter. Still am in many ways. I hope you enjoy the outcome of this. It was heading in a different direction, but the more I wrote, the more it just felt wrong. Then GWhite stepped in, and it became clear how this had to go. Enjoy!

Jack flew the Jumper as close to the medical bay as he could. Doctor Keller had a team ready and waiting for Sam and Grace. Sheppard was also there. Jack lowered the Jumper door, and Keller and her team swiftly took Sam and Grace away.

“Sir,” Sheppard said.

“John, there’s a Wraith in Lemuria. He is to remain unharmed. He helped Sam get out,” he said, not realizing his entire body was shaking.

“Um. Are you sure?”

“Unharmed,” Jack said again, looking right at John.

“You OK?” John asked.

Jack looked at him for a moment, not quite sure he really understood what Sheppard meant. Of course he was not all right. His family, everything that was his life, was hanging on by a thread. He could get angry. He was angry. But these people were just trying to help.

“No, I’m not OK, John. Not at all. Go to Ronan, get the Wraith. Don’t mess with my city,” Jack said, and walked off towards the medical bay to wait to hear about Sam.

…

Jennifer and her team immediately took Sam back to do some scans. Jack was told he could not go back there, and that he needs to stay with Grace. Jack picked Grace up off of the bed she was on with Sam and put her in her own medical bed. One of the nurses talked with Jack to see what he wanted to do with Grace. Jack had only one idea. He called Teyla.

Teyla came to medical to see how things were going. Grace was just exhausted, so Teyla offered to take Grace back to her quarters to give Jack some space with Sam. Jack had been holding Grace’s hand as she lay still on the medical bed. Grace really looked like him. Except her eyes. She got her mother’s eyes. How he wished he could see either pair of blue eyes right now. 

Teyla waited silently behind Jack. She didn’t want to rush him. Grace didn’t need to be there in case Sam doesn’t wake up. She cleared her throat so Jack would know she’s there. 

He slowly turned around. He met her eyes, but he didn’t smile. He looked tired and defeated.

“Hey. Thank you for doing this. I don’t know how this is….” he said softly. He dropped his gaze down and looked back at Grace. He cleared his throat.

“She’s...we think she’s just sleeping. Last time she wore herself out she slept for ten hours. She hasn’t eaten,” he said in a quiet whisper.

“I will keep her safe. Stay with your wife and child. There is still hope, Jack. There is always hope,” Teyla said.

Teyla picked up Grace, still sound asleep, and took Grace to her quarters. She considered Grace her extended family. She would do anything to help Sam and her family. And right now that included Jack.

Teyla did not yet know Jack very well. She knew Sam loved him with everything in her. And from the way Sam talked about him, he loved her dearly as well. Teyla loved children, and considered Grace as one of her own. Once they got back to Teyla’s, all they had to do was wait.

…

Jennifer came out to tell Jack what they are doing for Sam and the baby. Neither one of them were out of the woods. They had no idea how the Wraith feeding on them would affect them. Sam was still unconscious. The baby’s heartbeat was dangerously low. They were going to do everything in their power to save them both.

Grace did use her healing powers on Sam. But they didn’t know if that was going to fix everything or not. Sam seemed to be stable, but since she was not conscious, they didn’t know what that meant. It could save one of them. It could save them both. Right now no one knows. They needed Sam to wake up.

An hour after being back, Rodney went to medical. He found Jack sitting and waiting for any news. Rodney sat down next to Jack. They sat silent for a while, not knowing what to say. After about ten minutes of watching and listening to Rodney fidget in his seat, Jack turned to him.

“Thank you,” Jack said quietly.

“Oh. OK. If you need anything, just, you know. Let me know. I’m gonna, um, go,” Rodney stumbled through his words, but he meant them. Then he left Jack alone.

Rodney was arrogant and challenged Sam a lot at their job. But they did work together to build the Intergalactic Bridge without too much trouble. And at the end of the day, Jack and Sam both knew Rodney would help anyone if they needed help. 

Ten minutes after Rodney left, John came to see Jack to report on Ronan and the Wraith. Both were now back on Atlantis, and the Wraith was locked up until they decided what to do with him. Ronan was burning off steam sparring with someone, and might come by later.

Jack heard some commotion in the back where Sam was. He started to walk back there, and was able to hear some of the words being spoken.

“Get her out now.”

“Emergency C-section.”

“No heartbeat?”

“Weak heartbeat.”

He kept walking into the room.

“Sir, you can’t come back here,” a nurse said.

“Like hell I can’t. That’s my wife and child. Doctor Keller, let me help,” he stared pleadingly into her eyes.

“Sir, we have to get the baby out, now,” Jennifer said. “Get him a set of mask and gown,” she said to a nurse.

He stood helplessly to the side as he watched his wife undergo an emergency C-section to get their baby delivered. He wasn’t sure he’d ever watched a surgery live before. Or at least one where a life was in jeopardy. He was certain he’d never watched a C-section live before. He couldn’t look away, almost like he was willing both Sam and the baby to be OK.

There was not a lot of blood. He found that strange. It was surgery. He thought there’d be more blood. It took less than four minutes for Jennifer to cut through Sam’s abdominal layers. He watched as Jennifer put her hand inside Sam and grabbed the baby’s head. Jennifer gently pulled up. The baby came out faster than he thought it would. 

The baby was so small. Too small, he thought. She wasn’t moving. She wasn’t crying. He watched Jennifer listen for a heartbeat. She looked worryingly at Jack.

“Jack, come here. I don’t know how much time you will have,” Jennifer said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Her heart is not strong. I don’t know how much longer she will be alive,” she replied, her eyes wide with fear.

He walked straight over to the table where his wife lay open. The baby was still connected to the umbilical cord. He grabbed a few towels and wrapped his daughter up to keep her warm. She was so small, he kept thinking. He laid her on his chest, her tiny head cradled in the curve of his neck where the shoulder connects. Jennifer used two clamps on the umbilical cord, then cut between the clamps to free the baby from Sam.

“Come on, baby girl. You can do this. Daddy loves you,” he whispered to her. 

She was so still. She wasn’t moving at all. She was a sickly grey-blue color, and she somehow looked...older, he thought.

Then he remembered what Grace told him. He’d healed once before. He wondered if he could do it again. 

Grace had told him, “Tell your hands do it. Let your energy flow.”

Jack closed his eyes. He cradled his daughter’s head by his neck with one hand, and held her back with the other. He leaned his cheek onto her head. He pictured white light coming from his hands and going into his daughter’s body. “Let your energy flow,” he repeated in his mind.

A soft glow surrounded his baby. As he held her close to his own body, he willed her to live. 

Jennifer and the nurses stared at Jack and the baby. The baby started to softly glow where Jack touched her. Then they watched the baby turn color from a deathly blue-grey, to a more human skin tone. They watched her move her head and arm. They listened to her cough.

Jack’s eyes opened. He felt her move in his arms. He heard her tiny cough. 

“Close her up,” Jennifer said to a nurse, indicating to stitch Sam up. Then she moved to concentrate on the baby.

Jennifer grabbed her stethoscope and put it to the baby’s back. Then she listened. Jennifer smiled tentatively at Jack.

“Um. OK, let’s get her cleaned up and under a scanner. Her color is a little better. I want to check her heart and lungs,” Jennifer said softly, a bit mesmerized that Jack had done what he just did. “Do we have an incubator here on Atlantis?” Jennifer asked the nurses.

“I don’t know, I can go look,” one nurse replied.

Jack helped the nurse clean his baby. They wrapped her up in a clean blanket. They did not have diapers yet, so they’d deal with anything that might happen. 

“Her heartbeat is a little stronger. Her skin looks more human. She’s going to need to eat if Sam doesn’t wake up. How are you doing?” Jennifer asked. She was rambling on right now.

“I’ve never seen anyone do that up close before. Actually, I’ve never seen anyone do that before,” she continued. “Jack, she is small. Almost too small. I’d like to get a line in her for hydration. We will keep her warm. Did you guys have a name in mind?” Jennifer asked.

“OK. And ya. Um, Grace said she said her name is Cassie. I haven’t even had a chance to tell Sam yet. But her last name will be O’Neill, like Grace. When can I see Sam?” he asked.

“They are closing her up. Then they will clean her and transfer her to a new bed. Maybe thirty more minutes?” Jennifer said.

“I’m going to go check on Grace. Keep Cassie warm and safe. Have someone hold her if they can. I’ll be right back,” Jack said.

As he was leaving, a nurse brought in an incubator for the baby. He stared at it as he passed. He hoped it would not have to be used for very long.

…

Jack arrived at Teyla’s to check on Grace. Teyla welcomed him inside. Grace was awake and playing some sort of card game with Torren. He found the game a bit odd, but they seemed to be having fun and getting along so why question it? 

“Hey pumpkin. How are you?” he asked his daughter.

“Daddy!” she yelled, and ran to his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tight, one arm going around her back, the other arm below her butt.

“I’m here. I missed you,” he said, kissing her head.

She put her head into his neck and shoulder and held on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. She wouldn’t lift her head to look at him.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Grace?” he whispered to her.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked sheepishly into his neck. Jack moved to sit down in one of Teyla’s chairs. He put Grace on his lap, and gently took her chin and raised it so he could see her face and eyes.

“Now why would I be mad at you? You haven’t done anything wrong,” he said, smiling at her with a father’s love.

She tilted her head down a little bit and looked scared to say anything. But she eventually found her voice, and talked it through.

“I hurt that bad man who tried to hurt Uncle Ronan and mommy,” she said quietly. Teyla got up and took Torren out of the room to give Jack and Grace some privacy.

“Oh, honey. I am so sorry,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this at four years old. Listen to me. Look at me, OK?” Jack made sure Grace was paying attention to him before he spoke.

“You did nothing wrong. You were defending Uncle Ronan and mommy. There is nothing wrong with what you did to him. Does that make sense?” he asked.

“So, if I wasn’t defending anyone, it would be wrong,” she said more as a statement.

“Yes. You can’t just go around hurting people because you feel like it. And you definitely can’t be taking mommy’s ribbon device out like that. Why did you take that out of the room?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I thought I needed it to save Ronan,” she said, drawn out and looking down. Jack looked at her and smiled. Her little mind knew far more than they ever could have imagined. 

“It’s OK. It’s all OK,” he repeated, bringing her into an embrace on his lap. He held her for a few minutes more before she spoke.

“Cassie is not strong,” she said. 

She didn’t move, and stayed cradled in her dad’s embrace. She was afraid to talk because she didn’t know how he’d react. He didn’t want to upset her dad. But she has always been told to speak what’s on her mind. 

“I know, Grace. I know,” he said, caressing her back. “Do you want to go see her and mommy?” he asked.

“OK. Cassie might need to go home.”

“What do you mean? She is home. With us,” Jack said.

Grace just looked up at him like she knew something that he did not. She crawled off of his lap and started for the door.

“Hey, hang on Grace. Let’s be polite and say goodbye,” Jack said to her.

They went to say their goodbyes to Teyla, then made their way back to the medical bay to see Sam and Cassie.

…

Jack and Grace returned to medical. Sam was moved into a quiet area and was still asleep. Cassie was in a different area with a nurse, but close to Sam. Cassie and Sam were both hooked up to fluids, and wrapped in warm blankets. Jack saw his family and his heart went out to them all. He walked to the nurse holding Cassie.

“Can I pick her up?” he asked.

“Yes, just watch her line. Let me get you guys chairs,” the nurse said. 

Two big recliner chairs were brought in and set by Sam’s bed. Jack went over and picked up his baby girl. Grace wanted to see her, so Jack sat down in one of the big recliner chairs and they sat next to Sam’s bed. Grace touched her sister’s head with her hand and looked at her. 

“When is mommy going to wake up?” Grace asked.

“I don’t really know. I guess whenever mommy is ready to wake up.

“I’m still tired,” Grace said.

“Then close your eyes and take a nap. It’s OK. We’re all together again,” Jack said.

“OK, but one more thing,” Grace said. 

Grace stood up in her chair and leaned over on to Jack. She put her hand out to touch Cassie’s back. She let her hand run up to the back of Cassie’s neck, which was cradled again in the crook of Jack’s neck and shoulder. Grace closed her eyes, and her hand began to glow. 

Jack put his hand on top of Grace’s and closed his eyes. Both of them sent their energy to Cassie. Grace raised her head to look at her dad and smiled at him.

“Good. It’s OK now. She’s talking to me again,” she said with a smile, and a few tears.

“I love you Elizabeth Grace. Now, take a nap. I’ll get you up when mommy wakes up.”

Jack took his free hand and wiped Grace’s tears from her eyes. He reached behind him to grab a clean blanket from the stash behind him. He handed it to her and she wrapped herself up, and laid back in the big chair.

Jack reclined himself in the chair, still holding Cassie close to him. He didn’t want to let her go. His mind wandered as his eyelids got heavy.

Sara had lost a baby before they had Charlie. But she wasn’t this far along, and the baby surely wasn’t killed by a Wraith. Killed. That’s what happened. A Wraith had killed his baby, and almost killed his wife. And Sam had asked to spare the life of a Wraith. He didn’t understand that. He may never understand that.

Thoughts of Charlie swarmed his mind. He killed his son. Not directly. So now he had two children gone. Maybe it was time for the Carter-O’Neill’s to retire and leave this work to the younger generation. He should have retired long ago. He doesn’t regret the path his life took. Not at all. But he’s getting tired of the injuries and deaths. Maybe they should just go back to Earth.

Then he thought of how proud Sam was when she got this assignment. And being able to bring him and Grace was a great bonus. They knew she was pregnant. Never in their wildest dream would they ever have imagined her kidnapped, tortured, and fed on by a Wraith. If he could turn back time, he’d ask her not to take the assignment.

But that wouldn’t be fair, either. They each have let the other grow professionally. His mind could not stay still. He had more questions than answers right now. But then he felt Cassie stir and it all melted away. His focus had to be his children. He got a second chance at a family. He knew he was lucky. 

Then he heard the voice that he'd wanted to hear for almost 24 hours.

“Jack?” she said softly. He smiled, and slowly stood up.

Sam was laying flat, so she couldn’t see Jack and the girls. Sam was still a bit groggy from the surgery, and in some pain. She winced as she tried to move. Her hand went to her belly on instinct. She realized something was not right, even as Jack spoke.

“Hey, we’re all right here,” he said quietly, trying to make his way over with the baby.

“Jack. The baby. What happened? Where’s Grace?” she started to panic. He tried to move faster with all of the lines attached to the baby.

“We’re right here. We’re all OK,” he said as he got to the side of her bed. He raised her head up a little bit and sat down on a small part of her bed.

“Sam, meet our new daughter,” he said proudly, turning Cassie’s tiny body around so Sam could see. He gently placed Cassie onto Sam’s chest. Sam started to cry.

“I thought we were both going to die. Jack, she’s so tiny. Is she OK?” she was talking fast, so Jack bent down and kissed her. 

“Sam, she is fine. It looks like both Grace and I used our healing ability on our daughter. Grace used it on you. So far, you both are going to be just fine,” he said, kissing her again.

They almost died. But they both survived, and they were here now. Healed by her husband and oldest daughter. 

“We never talked about names,” Sam looked at her baby. “We should pick a name,” Sam said. 

“While you were gone, Grace told me that she wants to be called Cassie. So we’ve been calling her Cassie. Are you OK with that?” Jack said.

 _Grace really has been talking to her?_ Sam thought.

“Cassie,” Sam whispered as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Ya, I’m fine with Cassie.” Sam smiled at him. Then she looked over at Grace asleep in the chair. Then she looked down at Cassie.

Sam looked back up at Jack with watery eyes. All her tension and fear of the last few weeks came out. He held her and Cassie as Sam cried. They were all together again. This is what Sam wants. This is what Sam needs. The rest of her questions will have to wait. Right now, she wanted to sink into Jack’s embrace, and feed her daughter for the first time.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rodney embark on a journey across the Pegasus Galaxy. More about the Ancients is revealed to Jack. I think two more chapters and this saga will be done.
> 
> Thank you so much for following along, and huge thanks for your patience in me getting these chapters written. We're almost there!

Sam stayed in the medical bay for 2 days after her emergency C-section. During that time, Jack had filled Sam in on everything that happened while she was gone. He let her know how brave Grace was, and how much Grace ended up helping Jack and Ronan. 

He also told her how Sheppard had turned Mark over to Todd. She didn’t really get a chance to thank Mark for helping her. But she felt better with him out of the City. 

Grace visited her mom both days, and one day even brought the healing device to help Sam’s healing process along. Sam and Cassie got to go home early.

Jack stayed with Cassie while Sam caught up on work. She worked from their home on Atlantis for a few weeks. Sam joked that it was like teleworking. People came by all day long, so eventually, Jack decided to spend his days on Lemuria with Grace, trying to figure out what they had to do next.

Jack kept Lemuria a secret to everyone but a select few on Atlantis. He instructed the city to not let anyone in except if they were not on the ‘access list’ of names given by Jack. He instructed the city to scan biosignatures. If they didn’t match, no one was to be allowed inside. He kept it cloaked at all times, even though that meant that Lemuria would be susceptible to attacks. He moved the city every day to avoid it being in one location all the time. 

One day he took Cassie and Grace with him to Lemuria for Grace’s school and other lessons. Sam had given him food for Cassie thanks to the pump she had received on a shipment from Earth. 

Jack spoke with Melia every day, even while Grace was in class. The Melia program was able to multitask. He had the computer work on finding potential locations for more people like Grace and Cassie. He started a map of locations to check out. 

There was a name that kept coming up with Jack’s research. 

“Tremellius. Melia, what does Tremellius mean to you?” Jack asked.

Melia stared at Jack with the look that he now knows means that the computer is thinking. After a few seconds, she replied.

“Tremellius is a family lineage that dates back thousands of years in the Pegasus Galaxy. They have a genetic line straight to my generation. If there are others like Cassie, or possibly even Grace, it would be wise to start there.”

“Where is ‘there’? How do I find them?” Jack asked.

Melia once again looked like she was computing something. Then she displayed a star map with half a dozen planets lit up. 

“So, what, I just go to all of those places looking for Tremellius relatives?” Jack asked sarcastically.

“Yes. One day, your seed will return to continue this next generation,” Melia said, rather deadpan.

“Um, excuse me? What does that mean?”Jack asked.

“Your genetic seed is unique. Grace is unique. From my scans so far, Cassie has certain desirable traits that might be needed. I believe the O’Neill line, along with the Tremellius line, are the new beginning.”

“Now just a damn minute. You are talking about _my_ children, one of which is a new born baby. You are speaking of them like they are human breeders. I can take them right back to Earth and never step foot in Pegasus again,” Jack said, motioning to the door rather upset. He stood and stared at the hologram for a few minutes.

“And what makes you think it’s my kids? You said before there are probably others like them. What makes them so special?” he asked.

“That answer was not intended to provide you with anything other than a surgical explanation of the genetic makeup of your children, and a few others that we know of. Grace has the genetic makeup which combines galaxies. You transferred the entire knowledge of the Ancients into her when she was conceived. The genetic protein marker and naquadah from your wife created an immune system of which Grace can heal from almost any pathogen,” Melia said.

“So wait a minute. How can you possibly know about these others? Tremellius? How do you know?” Jack asked.

“I have been updated with everything that Atlantis knows,” Melia said.

“So how does Atlantis know?” Jack asked.

“We have records of all of us who have lived in the Pegasus Galaxy for at least ten millennia. Once Atlantis was woken up again, she began her scans once again. Every time she took flight, it provided a new opportunity to record life in Pegasus. It is disheartening that the humans from the Milky Way woke the Wraith up, but, one day the Wraith should slumber again,” Melia said.

“Does that also mean that Lemuria ‘scans’ now as we travel across the Pegasus galaxy?”

“Yes. While Lemuria is smaller in size, all city ships are designed to seek out our kind.”

“Huh,” Jack said rather stoically. “Then I guess we will have some work to do soon. Look, Melia, I’m going to take Grace and Cass back for the day. Can you move us twenty five miles west, please?” Jack said, gathering up kids’s things for the day.

Melia moved the city twenty five miles from where they currently were. Jack took Cass and Grace to their Jumper. When the city settled in its new spot, Jack asked for standard security protocols to be put in place.

“Melia, this time don’t let anyone in here unless it’s me, Grace, Sam, or Sheppard, OK?” he instructed.

“Of course. We are ready for your departure,” Melia said.

“We? What’s ‘we’?” Jack asked. 

“I simply meant that me and your girls are ready,” Melia said.

“Ah, well, weird answer but ok then. We will see you soon. O’Neill departing.Enhanced security.” Jack said toMelia, not really expecting an answer.

Jack piloted the Jumper back to Atlantis. He kept the Jumper in the Jumper bay so the techs could run diagnostics and make sure it was all up to date on things. He took his girls back to their home to see their mom. Sam was napping when they arrived.

Elizabeth Grace went into her parent’s room and snuggled up with Sam. Jack took Cassie to the kitchen to get her a bottle of breastmilk. He sat outside on their lanai feeding the baby and watching the sun go down. He loved watching the lights of the city come alive. He burped his daughter, then laid her on his shoulder as he continued to watch the sights outside.

Jack was woken up by a gentle hand on his shoulder, and a tiny tot hugging his knee. He had fallen asleep with Cassie on his shoulder. 

“Hey there’s daddy,” Sam said, kissing the top of his head. 

“Hi mommy, how are you feeling?”

“Better. I got a lot done today but it wiped me out. How was your day?” She asked. 

“Well, we need to talk,” he said. 

Jack explained what Melia had said about finding others like them and how he would need to leave with Lemuria and travel. He told her he hopes to be able to pass the city off to its rightful owners so he could return to Sam and his children. 

Neither one of them could imagine what the future had in store for them. They were writing it now, and Grace and Cassie would be a large part of their future. 

Sam agreed that Jack should go, but the kids stay with her. Teyla, Ronan, Jennifer, and Sheppard would all be able to help while he was gone. 

Sam had asked Rodney to travel with Jack. Rodney looked at it like a big science experiment and agreed to go with Jack. Jack introduced Melia to Rodney, and made sure Rodney was on the cleared list to enter Lemuria when Jack was not around. 

After two weeks of planning and plotting with Melia, Jack and Rodney were ready to take off in their trip. They had no idea what to expect or find, but the Jumpers were fully loaded, and Lemuria had enough drones to wipe out an entire fleet of Wraith hive ships. 

Teyla took Grace and Cassie for the night so Sam and Jack could have time alone before he left in the morning. They stayed up late talking like they used to before they started their relationship. They laughed, had moments of comfortable silence, and made out like horny teenagers. 

They eventually took themselves to the bedroom. It was well past the waiting time post-partum for Sam. They enjoyed the night rediscovering each other after the kidnapping, the baby, then having-to-wait-after-the-baby. 

The next morning, all four of them got up and ready for the day. They had breakfast in their home. A few hours later, the O’Neill family walked to the control center and into Sam’s office for the mission briefing.

Rodney McKay gave the briefing, with Jack filling in when Rodney didn’t have the answers. This was new territory for Rodney, but he was looking forward to the science aspect of this trip. They had no idea how long they’d be gone.

Jack hugged Grace goodbye. He walked to Sam, who was holding Cassie. He hugged her tight and kissed her a bit longer than he normally did in front of other people. He said goodbye to his family and told them how much he loved them. Then Jack and Rodney made their way to the Jumper bay to make their way to Lemuria to begin their search across the Pegasus Galaxy.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end! Enjoy.

Rodney followed Jack to the chair room like an excited puppy.

“I wonder how many other city ships are out there? Can I fly it one day? How long did you say we’d be out there?” Rodney kept the questions coming.

Jack was ignoring him for now. His focus was getting Lemuria flying to their first stop, which should take two days.

“Rodney. Work now. Talk later,” Jack said as he sat in the chair. The chair tilted back and the room turned on.

“Map.” Jack said. The map of the Pegasus Galaxy came up. 

Jack asked Melia to load their map of the 6 planets they needed to go to. His eyes moved to the closest planet on the map.

“Shields up. Fly,” Jack instructed. 

Rodney looked up and watched the first planet blink three times. Then Rodney and Jack felt the city ship start to move.

“Shields up? Really? OK, Captain Kirk,” Rodney complained.

“You have a better idea? Let’s hear it,” Jack prodded.

Jack got out of the chair, and started to make his way to the command center. Rodney followed along, taking his time to look around as they moved. Rodney noticed most things were the same shape and form, and even colors, of Atlantis. Just the size was a little different. 

“Yours is smaller,” Rodney said quietly. 

Jack heard him and stopped dead in his tracks. He spun around to face Rodney. Rodney hadn't been watching where he was walking and almost ran right into Jack. 

“What?” Jack interjected.

“What? Nothing. Geeze,” Rodney replied. Jack just stared at him, then turned to continue walking.

“Doubt that very much,” Jack muttered under his breath, and added a skip to his step.

They got to the control center and Jack made sure everything was OK. They were already out of the atmosphere and in hyperspace. Jack sat at a console and looked at Rodney.

“OK. What’s your plan?” Jack asked.

“What do you mean _my_ plan. What’s _your _plan?” Rodney replied.__

__“This isn’t going to work if you keep questioning me with questions,” Jack said, realizing how stupid that sounded._ _

__“Alright. I want to get genetic scans and put them into this database that we’ve been keeping since I was brought on. Some of these are people with the ATA injection. Others are those with the gene occurring naturally, like yourself. Our hope is to get enough numbers that we can populate Pegasus with the new gene.”_ _

__“What about me and Grace, and even Cassie. How do we fit in?” Jack asked._ _

__“It would be great if you could sew your wild oats while we are out here,” Rodney said deadpanned._ _

__“Not gonna happen, McKay. What’s your next idea?”_ _

__“Damn. OK. Well. We can continue to gift people with the ATA so they can operate things better here. But one day, your daughters are going to have to,” and Rodney motioned in the air with his hand._ _

__“No, I don’t know, McKay. What?”_ _

__“You know. Have babies,” Rodney said, blushing a little._ _

__“Jesus Christ, why does everyone keep telling me that? Grace is five and Cassie is a baby. We’re talking twenty years or more. No. _THIRTY_ or more. What’s your plan in the meantime?” Jack asked, being overly protective of his children._ _

__“Now that the Ori are gone, and we may have a way to make the Wraith sleep again. Pegasus will be quiet for about another 100 years or so. In that time, there’s plenty of time to scan and inject, and then for people to procreate.”_ _

__Jack looked at Rodney with a bit of anger in his eyes._ _

__“Inject with ATA. Not, you know, _inject _,” Rodney said, sheepishly, making the universal sign of jacking off with his right hand.___ _

____“Alright. We have two days until our first planet. Show me your program you use for scanning,” Jack said._ _ _ _

____Rodney got out his computer and plugged it into a console in the control room. He opened the program up, and started touching the console on Lemuria._ _ _ _

____“When in hyperspace, scans cannot be completed,” a female voice said._ _ _ _

____Jack’s eyes got wide and looked like he was going to punch Rodney in the face._ _ _ _

____“What the hell is that?” Jack asked angrily._ _ _ _

____“That’s, um, my computer. It’s the computer voice. For my program.”_ _ _ _

____The computer spoke again, and there was no denying whose voice Rodney picked. Samantha Carter._ _ _ _

____“Change it. Now. What the hell is wrong with you? She is **married**. To me!” Jack yelled at Rodney._ _ _ _

____Rodney gave Jack a snide smirk._ _ _ _

____“Things could change,” Rodney started to say before he was loudly cut off._ _ _ _

____“Rodney! Now!” Jack yelled. Jack noticed Rondey’s computer was still plugged into the console. Jack’s eyes went wide with surprise and looked right at Rodney as he spoke._ _ _ _

____“Melia, change the voice program on Rodney’s computer to your voice. Delete Samantha Carter’s voice,” Jack said with the same snide smirk Rodney just gave to him._ _ _ _

____“Wait, no, no, no, you can’t do that!”_ _ _ _

____“Change complete,” Melia said._ _ _ _

____“Aw, man! You’re no fun,” Rodney said._ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not. Not when it comes to my family. Now, what have you got?”_ _ _ _

____Rodney went on to explain how the scan program worked. They wouldn't need to be in the atmosphere or on the surface. They can get much wider scans from geosynchronous orbit. Rodney had tweaked his program to scan from far longer distances than before._ _ _ _

____He showed Jack the database he had made for this expedition. Melia also scanned the program and the data. She made a few minor changes to the program, but she agreed this will work for their purposes. Rodney OK’d her changes, and Melia assimilated the program into her and the city._ _ _ _

____Jack and Rodney had little interactions after they set the ship up to head for the first planet. Melia took over everything. Rodney was a bit jealous that Jack got Lemuria to work so intuitively._ _ _ _

____The two days went by a little faster than Jack thought it would. Melia parked the cityship in high orbit of this first planet. Rodney went to the control room and found Jack already waiting. Rodney plugged his computer in out of habit. He didn’t have to, as Melia would transfer everything to Atlantis once they got back. The scan of this first swath of the planet took less than one minute._ _ _ _

____The ship moved around the planet until it got scans over the entire area of the planet. No underground settlements were found. Which didn’t really mean anything, but they’d have to take it at face value that everyone was on the surface._ _ _ _

____“How accurate it is?” Jack asked Melia._ _ _ _

____“My scans are 100% accurate.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright, what’s the breakdown?” Rodney asked._ _ _ _

____“The recorded population is 1,531,875,245. Of that, only 236 have the ATA. Of the 236, none have the Tremellius trait,” Melia said._ _ _ _

____“Wow. That’s, um, not promising,” Rodney said. “I guess we mark this one down with potential for the ATA shots if they are interested.”_ _ _ _

____“OK, you got what you need?” Jack asked Rodney._ _ _ _

____“I think so. Melia, can you chart topography?” Rodney asked._ _ _ _

____“Topography complete. Atmosphere composition complete,” Melia said._ _ _ _

____Rodney looked to Jack and nodded his head._ _ _ _

____“Alright. Melia, take us to the next planet,” Jack said._ _ _ _

____“I need input from you via the chair. We have not gotten to voice activation yet. If you wish, we can program that when we return,” Melia said to them both._ _ _ _

____“Can we move the chair closer for now?” Rodney asked._ _ _ _

____“Not without jeopardizing the current mission. Please proceed to the chair room,” Melia said._ _ _ _

____Jack went to the chair room and got them moving onto the next planet. They spent the next week and a half going to all of the planets on the list. None of the first five had any connection to the Tremellius family. Jack was beginning to give up hope._ _ _ _

____He still didn’t understand why it was so crucial for the Ancients to make a comeback. The galaxies had been getting along just fine over the past ten thousand years. Why now? What makes now so special? And why him and his family? He had a lot of time to think about that on this trip._ _ _ _

____They had two more days until they arrived at the final planet. It would be just his luck that the last place they looked had the answers they were seeking. But it was still a needle in a haystack. He was doubting why he even left on this trip._ _ _ _

____He walked to the control room because he was bored. He sat down at a console and started looking at the Ancient written on the consoles. He knew at one point he’d be able to read this. But once the download was gone, he no longer could. He knows Grace can read Ancient._ _ _ _

____He thought about his family. He has two daughters now. Both of them are going to grow up and be gorgeous like their mother. He’d spend his next twenty years or more defending them and trying to keep filthy hands off of them. And he knows it will happen. He was one of those filthy hands when he was a teenager and as he got older._ _ _ _

____“Melia. What is so special about my family? And why are they needed here in Pegasus?” Jack asked._ _ _ _

____Melia appeared in front of Jack as her usual holographic self. She looked at him before she spoke._ _ _ _

____“It is not just your family, Jack. There are others, as you have seen. It may not seem like much right now, but the next wave of Ancients has begun.”_ _ _ _

____She displayed the information they knew already from the first five planets._ _ _ _

____Planet 1 - over 1.5 Billion residents  
236 with the ATA_ _ _ _

____Planet 2 - over 700,000 residents  
16 with the ATA_ _ _ _

____Planet 3 - over 3 billion residents  
1,592 with the ATA_ _ _ _

____Planet 4 - 6,213 residents  
7 with the ATA_ _ _ _

____Planet 5 - over 1 billion residents  
196 with the ATA_ _ _ _

____“As you saw, Planet 4 contains survivors of some sort of nuclear annihilation. And still the ATA survives. Upon further analysis, it would appear that two of the 7 at one point had put themselves into the ‘head sucker’ as you call it. They have passed down the entire Ancient database as you did with Grace. Through that tragedy, the two children born from them have the same potential as Grace,” Melia continued._ _ _ _

____“So you are not unique, per say, as you think. You are one of few right now. One day, your family lineage will be one of many. There is hope that this last planet we visit will contain the rest of the information that we seek.”_ _ _ _

____“Huh. Not unique as I was led to believe? Then why are we out her, Melia? My wife is home with our newborn baby, and I’m out here away from them. Why?” Jack was starting to get upset._ _ _ _

____“Recall that the Tremellius family goes back at least ten thousand years to my time. This cityship could be part of that lineage. You are able to interface with this ship you have named Lemuria, and you can interface with the cityship you call Atlantis. Rodney can operate Ancient technology, but he cannot interface quite the way you can,” Melia said, as if she expected Jack to understand it all._ _ _ _

____“So, that means nothing to me. I’ll need more than that,” Jack said._ _ _ _

____“Operating this ship, and being able to control and _interface_ it can be two separate things. What would happen if this ship were left to Rodney and others like him who can operate it?” she asked._ _ _ _

____“I guess they could do research and explore more of Pegasus?” Jack asked._ _ _ _

____“That is true. But, they cannot interface with it.”_ _ _ _

____“So, like I had you change the voice on his computer. He would not be able to. But someone like me, or the Tremellius line can? So we’re, what, some sort of biologic remote controls?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Jack. That is exactly what you are. Back when our people flourished in the galaxies, we all could do what you describe. Then the Ori broke out from us and waged a war of religion against non-believers. We scattered or ascended. We have an opportunity to flourish again. It will take generations._ _ _ _

____“The Tau’ri have Atlantis. You have found Lemuria. Did you think that you stumbled across it by mistake or happenstance? You were drawn to it, and it to you. There could be countless other cityships out there, hiding and waiting to be found. Others like you will find them.”_ _ _ _

____“So I have to give up Lemuria, then, to this Tremellius clan?” Jack asked._ _ _ _

____“If the city responds to him or her, yes. But only after we have a chance to talk with them. Right now, Lemuria responds to you. You may fly her back to a place where you feel comfortable being dropped off, then fly the rest of the way in the Jumper. Or just fly Lemuria back to the planet where Atlantis is.”_ _ _ _

____“So I transfer Lemuria to whomever then. What about you? Will I see or hear you again?” Jack asked._ _ _ _

____“Yes, of course. I have been fully downloaded and integrated into Atlantis. If the two cityships ever encounter each other again, they will share data and update each other,” Melia explained._ _ _ _

____Jack looked at her strangely._ _ _ _

____“Our people have always shared everything. Until the Ori, we had nothing to hide.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright. Well, you have gotten me this far. I trust you to take me to the end. I’m going to go to my room and get some sleep. We have about 9 more hours or so to go.”_ _ _ _

____Jack got up and went to his room to sleep and process everything. In many ways, he hoped to find the Tremellius family line. He wanted nothing more than to get home to his wife and kids._ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____Jack woke from his nap and made him some macaroni and cheese. He decided to make Rodney some as well, and put another serving into a container to bring back to the control room. He walked to the control room and found Rodney asleep. He walked into the office space and sat at the desk. They had an hour left to travel._ _ _ _

____Jack made a message for Sam and the kids. He would try to call when they were in orbit, but he was only able to get through to her once since he'd been gone. He wanted to make sure she knew he didn’t forget about her._ _ _ _

____Lemuria came out of hyperspace a bit of a distance from the planet below. Jack woke Rodney up and they waited for Melia’s initial report. Rodney started to eat the cold mac and cheese that Jack brought him._ _ _ _

____“There is a large population on the planet, spread out among the continents. They are as advanced as the Tau’ri. My scans are finding links to the Ancients. There is a strong possibility what you seek is here.”_ _ _ _

____Jack and Rodney looked at each other. Rodney had just brought the spoon up to his mouth when Melia spoke her next sentence. He dropped the food from his mouth, and stared at Jack._ _ _ _

____“One last thing. There is another city ship under the water. It’s location is here,” Melia said, bringing up a map._ _ _ _


End file.
